


A Disarray of Bones

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, AfterDeath-Pairing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe Undertale Yellow, Angst, CherryBlossom-Unrequited, Crack Pairing, Drugs, Error/ink - Freeform, Fell/Papyrus/Stretch, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, Horror, Incest, Kidnapping, Meme Squad, Mental Abuse, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Omega Timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapcest - Freeform, Torture, Triggers, core!Frisk, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 114,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: A space to post results of requests. Assorted lengths and pairing. (Requests closed)Latest: Ch. 20 Mixed Feelings (ErrorInk) (Suggestive/Mature)For:  Monster goddess





	1. Rules

To Request a Story Please Mind The Rules:

1\. The stories will be one-shots only.  
2\. I will write the requests in the order they are asked.  
3\. It'll take a period of 3-6 days for me to complete each story. Could be less if I'm inspired.  
4\. Please be as specific and detailed as you can on how you want your story made, and all the things you want to see. Including pairing (if apply) genre (romantic, humor, angst, yandere) and idea/plot.  
5\. I don't like very much Papyrus/Mettaton or Sans/Grillby so is highly probably I won't do those pairings. I'm really sorry.  
6\. I reserve the right of turning down a request if I believe that breaks the rules or if that in my capacities and after much deliberation I know is something I couldn't do. Hope you can understand.  
7\. No Rape-Non/Con. It could be part of a character past, or an attempt. But that's as far as I go. Also no sexual scenes involving minors.  
8\. I'll write violence, death, killing, yandere, and dark themes.  
9\. I'll will (try/do my best) write NSFW/smunt  
10\. That's all. Thank you very much. Have fun :)

 

Index of Stories so far:

 

I.- Healing Brew for Dragonsrule18. Sick Fic General Fluff. No pairing. UF Skeleton Brothers and UF Flowey

II.- You Are Mine for Pink Classic Fontcest. Possessive behavior.

III.- Three time's a charm for Niya_Wonderland Kustard General Fluff Sick Fic

IV.- Chaos Theory For Itsthat-anono-again. ErrorxInk (Sancest) General Fluff.

V.- The Art of Deception For papi-rus (badgertablet). Fell/Papyrus/Stretch. NSFW. Polyamory.

VI.- Wicked Games For Nonnie. Fellcest. NSFW

VII.- To Break a Soul For Niji Unrequited CherryBlossom. Abuse. Stockholm Syndrome. Dark themes.

VIII.- Unexpected Confessions. For Is_A_Zombie. Crack Pairing.

IX.- Schrödinger's Theory on the Soul. For Cloud_on_the_cloud. ErrorInk and AfterDeath. Romance.

X.- Cupid's Accomplice.- ForDragonsrule18. Fontcest. Love Confessions. Fluff.

XI.- Welcome to Hell.- ForDuke_Of_Skeletons CherryBlossom and Fontcest. NSFW. Horror. Abuse. Stockholm Syndrome. Dark themes.

XII.- The Color of Light.- For Cloud_on_the_cloud Error/Ink. SFW. Love Confessions.

XIII.- Part Of Me.- For HumanToaster  Error/Ink. SFW. Romance. Fluff. True Love

XIV.- When Skeletons Fell From Above For Cloud_on_the_cloud Underverse/Dreamswap No pairing. Humor. SFW

XV.- My Light. For: Dragonsrule18. Swapcest SFW. Romance.

XVI.- In Between For: Dragonsrule18 and Cloud_on_the_cloud Dreamswap/Underverse. SFW. Hints of Cream.

XVII.- A Bored Skeleton Against the Multiverse For: Cloud_on_the_cloud. Error/Ink & Cream. Humor. SFW

XVIII.- Tovarăşi (No Pairing) (Undertale Yellow) For: Cloud_on_the_cloud. Friendship. SFW

 XIX.- Mixed Feelings (Error/Ink) For: Monster goddess. Suggestive/Mature content.  

 


	2. Healing Brew (No Pairing SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dragonsrule18 who wanted to see: "a fic where Underfell Sans and Papyrus take care of an injured or sick Underfell Frisk with the help of Underfell Flowey"

 

As soon as Frisk and him left the ruins barely escaping the attack of the crazy old queen that used to be his mom, Flowey knew something was awfully wrong.

When the child had came to the underground, at first, he was terribly afraid. His power to reset and reload had vanished! All his discoveries rendered worthless. His own life now truly at stake. But when he discovered the power still existed and had gone to a human child, even if he was afraid of what they could do, he decided to hold on hope.

And his hopes were rewarded. Frisk was a sweet little child. Determined to show the monsters that a merciful life was possible. That kill or be killed was wrong. And that hate was only making monster lives miserable. Twisting their souls and trowing them on the abyss of despair.

Monsters in the ruins were few but ferocious, and the worst of them all was his fallen mother. Frisk has tried many times to show her mercy after she find them, only to encounter death, every time they tried to leave her. Try after try. So they concentrated instead on just escape. Evade her and not looking back. With this tactic and working together, they actually succeeded.

But Flowey knew dangers awaited them beyond the ruins. Hardships just begun. Each step they advanced the enemies became stronger, and more cruel. Always killing one of them forcing them to start all over again. And yet Frisk stayed determined, and didn't gave up on the world.

They stepped in the artificial light of the woods of Snowdin when the door had securely closed behind, once again they barely made it. But this was not like their other attempts. This time they were determined to make it work.

However, something was off. Frisk was strangely silent. And not moving Flowey looked up to his human companion and saw them trembling, hair covering their face.

“Are you okay Frisk?”

But they didn't respond. The trembling became more intense and just like that they crumbled, fainting on the snow.

“FRISK?!”

Alarmed he came close calling their name but still no response, Flowey touched his friend and felt their body temperature was dropping awfully fast.

Flowey knew they needed help so he decided to wrap Frisk with his vines, to aisle them from the freezing cold and protect them from the sight of dust crazed monsters, he can't drag his friend as it'll expose them, and Frisk body can't go underneath, so he pushed the little bundle of camouflage on the bushes nearby the door, rapidly dunking his head in the cold hard soil.

 

He had to find Sans. He didn't like the idea, or the short irate skeleton that much. In fact the skeleton annoyed him to no end. His jokes were awful and in general he was harsh and crude. But he was the closest and Frisk trusted him. Strangely. And the skeleton monster it always seemed to recognized them each time.

With a sigh of relief he popped from the soil next the station made into illegal hot-dog stand, a little anxious to be apart from Frisk, really hoping he could find the skeleton quickly. Wishing that Sans were close to soil. Fortunately, Flowey discovered the lazy skeleton form napping at his sentry station and snoring.

He released a vine under earth and popped it just next to him, aiming at the back of the skeleton skull. This was definitely a terrible idea. Surely the other will attack at the sudden touch. But this was an emergency, so he pushed the vine to tap twice at the skull and quickly retreated his appendage to avoid as much damage as he could.

As expected the startles skeleton jumped awake ready to fight, but luckily for him the skeleton had still some control and didn't attacked blindly. Instead the monster was looking around for his aggressor.

“Tha fuck?”

Flowey stretched his stem up for the skeleton to see him.

“Howdy!”

“Did you just seriously _wake_ _d_ _me the fuck up_ plant? So fucking great! _Shit!_ what the hell you _want_?”

“I don't have time to explain, I need you to come with me, now”

“No shit, you waked me up, you are looking for trouble little fucking weed, so better apologize or I'm going to dust your ass, right here, right now”

“Seriously, we don't have time for this you! Come! with me! Now!”

“ _Or what_?”

“Frisk could die”

"They can't plant that is the whole point, isn't it? they will come back no matter what, even if they are killed”

“No, listen, this is different, something's wrong, I... never saw them like this before...”

“What the fuck happened? why aren't they with you?”

“I'm _TRYING_ to tell you, stupid! I don't know what's wrong! Frisk needs _your help_!”

“Where are they?”

“Next the door in the ruins, _now move_!”

“Go ahead plant, I know a shortcut, see you there”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans was strangely nervous, something in the tone of the annoying weed made him uneasy, worried. He liked the kiddo very much. Even if they were entirely too soft for this fallen world. There was something oddly comforting on the way they were so determined to protect everyone's lives, to be merciful. Still trying to change the world, still trying to make a difference.

It remind him of his own brother, Papyrus, and how he was as a baby bones. Until this fucked up world corrupted him, broke him in order to make of him a killer like everyone else. It was going to break the kid's resolution too. Sooner or later. This world was unforgiving.

He looked around, back and forth, seeing nothing. He more or less had expected to see blood or an injured child, but the only thing there was the white, pristine, almost untouched snow. Better that fucker not be messing with him. Or he was going to beat the shit out of him.

Few moments later the weed popped it's head from the earth, grimacing a clearly disgusted expression on his face. As a plant he didn't liked the cold soil or the snow.

“Where is Frisk?! What the fuck you did to them?!”

“I hide them you idiot” Flowey said, growing his vines to retrieve a small bundle, hidden on a bush nearby “They're safe, and now if you just stop trowing to my goddamn neck every single time already that will be _fucking_ _great_!”

“Like shit I will trust you”

“I'm not your goddamn enemy!”

Sans tried to move the vines apart but found them surprisingly strong. A single touch from the flower's leaves and the the vines vanished, leaving Frisk limp body resting on the snow. The skeleton could see the flushed face and the troubled breathing.

The little child was unconscious but the were obviously in pain. Droplets of sweat pearled Frisk forehead. Sans took of his jacket feeling the cold biting his bones, he knelt to covered Frisk with the jacket, wrapping the little body he picked Frisk up and carried them effortlessly.

“What are you _doing_?”

“They are obviously sick, so taking them home, tag along plant, I know a shortcut”

“Are you crazy? _He_ _could be there_!”

“So what?”

“He... didn't have meet Frisk yet!”

“It's okay little weed, meeting time will be a little earlier this time then”

“ _He is dangerous if provoked_!”

“Absolutely”

“ _He could kill Frisk_!”

Flowey screamed at the top of his voice, shaking his entire body, his face of disbelief, disgust and confusion.

“That's why you tag along, plant, you are going to help me with with it”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“This is not just crazy, this is downright suicidal!” Flowey Said.

“Heh, welp... desperate measures to desperate times amirite?”

They had taken one of those awful strange “shortcuts” of the skeleton monster, Flowey truly believed those left itchy feelings all over his body, currently the both of them were tucking Frisk on the red couch of Sans and Papyrus home. Sans had brought some blankets and towels from upstairs, he retrieved his jacket and instead wrapped little Frisk on the warm dry fabric. He on the other hand used one of blankets as a makeshift pillow for Frisk.

 

Flowey was using an old discarded boot as a makeshift flower pot, since inside the brother's house there was no soil he could be _planted_ on. _Damn,_ it was truly damaging to be this close to the “funny” skeleton if he was catching his terrible sense of humor.

He looked at his friend. Touching carefully with a leave the warm flesh of their cheeks, flesh so warm. Still asleep, but Flowey could tell it was not a peaceful rest, they were moving and the flush on their face was the evident sign of a fever. Frisk was definitely sick. They never got sick here before. In none of the attempts. This was so strange.

And to him there was something else hidden in all this, something more. If only his friend could talk to him and tell what was going on, what they needed. Being here didn't help. This house was not safe at all... And the fact he was trapped on the little makeshift pot was making him nervous.

“If we die, this is going to be _your fault_ ”

“I'll tell you what, if we die I owe you 20G as compensation, how sounds that, plant?”

“Stupid”

“Jeez, relax man... you seem a little _stiff_ and _rooted_ in there”

“Ugh! Stop! Just... Stop. Tell what you want me to do to help”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

SANS!! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! Come Here This Instant! Why The Hell Are You Not Working? You _Lazy Ass_!

The thunder like voice of Papyrus echoed trough the walls. Slamming the door behind him he stomped angrily and started to move towards his brother's room. Surely he will find his nuisance of an _older brother_ there, in the middle of his filth sleeping trough one of his mustard drunkenness.

But instead he looked at an old battered boot in the middle of the corridor. Blocking the path. A single leather boot, just lying there in the middle, filled with _dirt_.

“Ya called, Boss?”

“ _Sans?”_

His brother was standing there, just behind the boot, _since when?_ looking at him hands in the pockets of his jacket like nothing.

“Yep, that's me”

For an instant he was a little thrown off balance, but he immediately remembered his brother was supposedly to be working in his station, it was the middle of the day!

“Why you left your post without authorization, Sans? And better not even think of telling me is your legally required break”

“It's not a break Boss”

“Good, As Your Superior, I Didn't Authorized This. So Speak. What Is Your Excuse Sans?”

“I have a good one Boss, promise”

Papyrus could heard the smug tone underneath his brother's usual voice.

“Well? I'm Listening”

 

Sans didn't responded him immediately with a stupid joke as he expected, instead he move around the couch and Papyrus followed his every movement with trained eyes. His brother stopped just beside it and that was when Papyrus noticed the mess in their living room, blankets and towels piled on the coffee table, their pet rock moved to the top of the TV.

“This is my excuse, Papyrus”

It took a moment for him to understand what the fuck Sans was talking about. There was only a mess he fully intended Sans to clean. He opened his teeth to tell Sans to call him Boss, when he saw something else in the middle of the mess of blankets almost resembling a birds nest.

On the couch a small form was resting. _Breathing._

At first he didn't understood fully what he was seeing, he never before saw anything like this. But then... he recognized it. His sockets wide.

It was a human child!

Finally! The seven soul had fell on to the underground. He prepared to attack a sharp bone construction already forming on his hand, he tried to push Sans to a side in order to get a better angle.

He tried.

But Sans didn't moved.

“What The Hell Are You Doing Sans?”

“Nothing on particular, just standing here, Boss”

“Move. Now”

“Nah, too much work”

“I'm Not Joking _Brother_ , Move Or I'll Make You”

Papyrus had always exercised master control of his magic, and his bone constructions, he knew exactly how to make attacks that just scrapped decimals of HP from an opponent, living this long together with his brother Sans has forced him to get _creative_.

“Me neither _Papyrus. Go Ahead_ ” Sans challenged him.

But he didn't moved and inch. He lowered his bone construction and his brother relaxed a fraction. He realized the human was Sans prey. At least Sans had done something worth the glory of their race. And such impressive feat nonetheless. Surely the king will reward his brother greatly for this.

“Did You Want To Kill Them Yourself Brother?”

“No”

“What? Why?”

“Neither do you Papyrus... believe me in this. Try to think brother, do you know this human?”

He didn't knew why was even trying. Maybe something about the strange certain in Sans tone, maybe not. He looked at the small form under the blankets, but nothing came to mind. Frustrated he was going to tell his brother to stop his stupid jokes, when something else in the room moved. Immediately he reacted.

Creating a flurry of needle like bone constructions that were on his mind before, there was a threat to be neutralized but Sans was still in the room. He couldn't risk it.

But there was no need. In response to his attack a net of green _familiar_ vines sprung right before his eyes protecting Sans and the human behind him. Then a smiling face appeared in front of Sans.

“Howdy, Papyrus”

“Flowey? What Are You Doing Here? I Believed You Lived In Waterfall?”

“I came to visit! and to ask you for a favor”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus sunk on the chair next to the couch. Sans has left to raid Alphys labs in order to find something to help, and Flowey had left in search of golden flowers that he was absolutely sure will recover the child's health.

He has been left to guard the little kid.

Naturally he was the best option for protect them. But honestly. This was preposterous! He never had seen or meet this child before, or did he know them? Frowning deeply he tried to remember if he had seem them before, but the hard he tried the more confused he was.

Without noticing what he was doing he lifted a hand to touch the forehead of the bundle. Feeling the skin burning under the hair. An instant later he recoiled so quickly as if the child had burned him pushing the chair on to the floor.

An image appeared on his mind. This same child... bleeding profusely on the battlefield. Holding his broken arm and pleading for mercy... for _his_ mercy. Then another, image completely different replaced that one. He was seeing this child battling against an Icecap and he saw them ending the battle with mercy.

Dogamy and Dogaressa had the child cornered, but even then... the option they took was mercy. They died refusing to attack. He remembered this kid dying by his hand... over and over.

“Pap-yru-s...?”

The racket must have wake them up. He walked towards them.

“It's t-hat... you?”

“Y-yes. It's me... _Frisk_ ”

A little taken aback from the sudden rush of memories. Frisk... yes, of course, that was their name... Frisk. They told him, the first time they accepted his mercy. The first time they shook hands. His brother was right! He knew this human!

New images flooded his mind. Sans mending the human wounds caused by their battle. Their big bright smile as Frisk reassured him that they were okay. That they were happy to made a new friend.

He remembered Frisk tasting his expertly cooked and delicious special lasagna on that very living room. The first time Frisk gave him the half of their bicycle. Smiling widely at him... How could have forget them?

Papyrus tried to think what he could possibly do, he never had take care of someone sick before, not even Sans... He looked around lost at what to do, how to help, till he saw the towels pilled on the table.

“How are you feeling?”

“I-it h-hurts...”

He picked one small enough and went to the kitchen sink to dampened it. As he walked back to the little child he picked the chair putting it again on place. And placing the damp cloth over the feverish skin.

“T-than-k y-ou...”

He placed his clawed hand over the little one that was pressing the blanket in pain. Trying to comfort them, Frisk little warm hand eased a little and curled around his pinkie and ring finger. Instinctively he curled his skeletal fingers around their hand.

The little kid looked so small and frail. So sick. He felt pain on his soul. Sitting again on the chair he kept his grip and waited for the others to return.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Flowey was the first to return. Empty handed. He told Papyrus the flowers in waterfall were dead. And. the ones in the throne room have been burned by his father's murderous rage. They waited in silence for Sans return.

Equally fruitless effort. Alphys had few medicine beyond narcotics and hard drugs and literally nothing that could help a human.

Flowey jumped off the armrest and told them he was going to made a trip to the ruins. It was the only place left he could remembered the flowers grew. Risking an alone encounter with the keeper in person. As they didn't have many options left.

Sans took Papyrus place next to Frisk to relief him. But Papyrus seem even more stressed pacing around the living room. In a tense silence. Sans was stroking Frisk little head on a calming manner. Noticing the cloth on there needed a refresh. So he asked Papyrus to bring a washbowl to keep it fresh.

Frisk opened their eyes. Hazy and out of focus. The fever more high that ever.

“Hey there little buddy?”

“S-ans...? I'm c-cold...”

“I know, just hang in there, I'm... we're right here little one this will pass soon, okay?”

Frisk just nodded. Sans petted their head.

“Move, Sans”

“What?”

“Do You Hear Me Sans Move Aside”

“Boss I don't think...”

But Papyrus didn't listen to him. He just scooped the little bundle on his long arms embracing little Frisk close to his rib-cage. He sat comfortably next to Sans in the couch. Using his magic to envelop his precious charge with a pleasant warmth. That stopped the tremors.

“Go Rest For A While Sans”

“I'll go to bring us some food”

“... Nothing With Grease If You Truly Might”

“Okay... no grease for Boss, his royal highness”

“Just Leave Already, Sans” Papyrus said, sighing on desperation.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Not much after Sans left them. Flowey came back. Trembling and with an incredible sad expression on his face. Papyrus has been humming mindlessly to Frisk a very old lullaby. And he didn't stop, there is no need to ask.

Frisk fever hasn't drop yet.

Sans returns with the food but even as all of them have a lot of hunger no one wants to really eat. Flowey tells Sans that there are no golden flowers left on the underground, the former queen and keeper, had ripped the last ones in the ruins.

Papyrus could see the defeat in his posture, and hear sadness on his voice as he returned to the coffee table, looking expectant to the bundle on his skeletal arms.

“Do you want me to damp the cloth?”

He gave the piece of cloth for him to refresh. And he does, but Flowey while sad, he is now restless too. Pacing around the living room on his boot. Lost in thoughts. Sans is burrowed next to him on the couch, exhausted and fighting sleep. He keeps holding Frisk close to his soul, still keeping them warm.

“Sans, Papyrus... Can we talk?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“It needs to be done exactly as I'm going to tell you. I could do this just once. We only had one chance”

What Flowey suggest is risky. At best. But the more he hears about it, the more he convinces himself is their last shot.

“I'll Do It”

And he mean it. He always took responsibility seriously. Frisk doesn't seem to get better at all. They need to do something, anything. The fever seems to be worse by the hour. He releases Frisk on Sans arms making sure both are covered by the blanket, and he stands up. 

Flowey nods and stretches his stem to be face to face with Papyrus, they look at each other for a moment, no need to further confirmation. Flowey knows Papyrus will listen to him. So he begins to gather his magic on the middle of his stall, just between his two main vines.

Where his soul will be if he had one. Pressing and pressing further, forcing his body, soon a little bud emerges from the middle. First little but growing rapidly as big as Papyrus hand.

Flowey mouth twist in pain and effort. He knew is capable of this but he never had attempted this before. Still he keeps going.

Soon enough the little flower in the middle of his stem, blooms. Glowing in an amazing white, slowly fading into golden light.

“Now Papyrus, pick it!” Papyrus does as told receiving the flower that fells on the palm of his hand.

Flowey's petals and sepals retreat, his receptacle shuts down. Encasing him. He shrinks till his pedicel is under the soil at the boot.

Not wasting a moment Papyrus takes the flower to the kitchen and stars the timer. Exactly seven minutes. The water must boil exactly seven minutes.

The timer goes off and Papyrus turn off the heat. He pours the glowing water on a cup. Focused. Frisk has to drink this in seven minutes. Is entirely too hot, but he was planning on use a spoon to help them in the task.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Is their last resource. Frisk cries and tremble while drinking the brew. Silent tears spilling on their face as the last drop goes down. Papyrus carries them again, pacing around the couch while Sans is looking at them apprehensively Frisk is crying from the pain, pressing their head against Papyrus clavicle, and clenching Papyrus sweater breaking the harsh skeleton soul.

For a while both skeletons look at each other. Papyrus seats on the couch completely exhausted and feeling defeated. Almost crying himself. Sans reaches out to take Frisk hand.

“It's okay buddy. You will be okay, we are here with you”

Frisk squeezes his hand.

 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

And hour later the fever finally subsides... Frisk tears and trembles slowly went down. Till the little child on Papyrus arms finally falls on a deep sleep.

His brother looks at hi with immense relief on his face. He smiles till his bones hurt. None of them truly wants to leave Frisk alone. So they settled on the couch. And not even a minute passed when the three of them were comfortably sleeping together.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

By the break of dawn Frisk was totally recovered. And while them and Sans slept in, Papyrus rouse early and went to town.

At noon they were just ending a late breakfast. Then Sans went to clean the dishes and Papyrus called Frisk over. Kneeling on the floor to be at face level with them, and then without further notice he slides a large scarf around Frisk neck.

“I Remembered Something Else Yesterday Frisk. When I recovered From The Sickness, Sans Found This One For Me” He said signaling his own battered scarf. “I Wanted To Do The Same For You”

“Thank you so much!” Frisk said touching the soft worm fabric, looking genuinely happy “I will treasure it” they promised trowing their arms around his neck in a big hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took this long to be posted. I lost this archive twice T.T so it's been almost entirely re-written. I hope you like it nonetheless. :)


	3. You Are Mine (Classic Fontcest, suggestive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pink who wanted to see: "I’m really into jealousy and possessive fics/characters and was wondering if you’ll be interesting in writing one of those but with classic fontcest. It does not have to be smut, but if you want it to be smut I’m okay with that. I would like Sans to be the jealous or possessive one over Papyrus"

Sans clenched his hands in fists. Trying very hard to keep his anger under control, to keep the magic boiling inside his soul from manifesting in the form of blasters and burning everything within reach.

He had to stay silent and quiet to avoid his brother noticing he was eavesdropping to his phone conversation. But gods, how much he hated the damned robot that was excitedly talking to his brother about his upcoming new musical and fussing about how all his producers were amazed by his ideas.

Those “impromptu” calls were getting more and more frequent every time. This was nothing, he tried to convince himself. Papyrus did that all the time with his other friends... So why it had to feel like this? What was different? It mean absolutely nothing.

His distal pressing so hard against the carpals that it was becoming painful. But he had to keep himself calm and quiet. Papyrus wasn't doing anything special, he could handle this, he have to handle this.

It was truly a blessing his sweet and always energetic brother used his phone on speaker all the times.

That way he could listen to everything his brother talked and was talked about. Like right now. Paps was cooking and talking to Mettaton at the same time.

He hated the way Papyrus smiled so sweetly at Mettaton's voice. It made his soul twist uncomfortably and painfully in anger... in _fear_.

Because he could see how much Papyrus seem to admire the robot. He was absolutely sure it was only the popularity and friend factor. It had nothing to do with attractiveness. Nothing worth of his brother's notice or interest. The robot had started as a rectangle for fucks sake!

He clenched his fists harder at the sound of their laughs. Sure Alphys did a neat job on the body upgrade, but even in his EX form Mettaton was nothing more than a pink and flashy, _annoying_ piece of metal.

That very, very unfortunately... had become his brother's friend.

At first he was very happy to see his brother expanding his group of friends. It all had started with an invitation for a sleepover at Alphys place to learn more about humans by watching anime and movies all night on Saturdays.

While he missed dearly every moment apart from Papyrus, he was happy his brother gained in Alphys another friend. His nerdy lab partner while brilliant, was very shy and absolutely could use another friendship besides her crush, she was a sweet monster and deserved to be happy... But damn if he didn't resent her a little for building that obnoxious and flamboyant machine. Even more since she had the brilliant idea of inviting him and his cousin Napstablook to those movie nights.

Fortunately Papyrus had insisted on inviting him to join to the sleepovers too. And he didn't refused him, he couldn't, not when his brother made a point of missing him and practically melting his soul when he said very straightforward that he wanted for them to be together while spend more time with their friends.

Sadly it has been painfully obvious since the beginning that Mettaton was interested in his brother and wasted no chance to flirt shamelessly with him. Every single damn time Mettaton found the most absurd excuses for the two of them to be alone, ogling at his little brother's bones with that disgusting dirty look. It was even worse when they all sat on Alphys mattress and settle to watch the TV the machine always made his way to sit next to Papyrus side.

And as the lights went out the robot always drew unnecessary close to his brother, clinging so casually to his arm, hiding on his shoulder if there was any scary scenes, making Sans eye-lights vanish form its sockets at the mere sight of it.

Papyrus being the sweet, gentle skeleton he was, usually smiled and patted the robot's head while keep eating popcorn and looking at the movie as if nothing was really happening. His brother was entirely innocent. And pure. Too much pure to understand or see the real meaning behind those disgusting gestures. The clear intent to seduce him.

Sans as the older brother made his oath to protect him from perverted machines trying to break his innocence and _steal_ him away. The mere memory of was unnerving, and made his soul flicker with anger.

It was entirely too soon for Papyrus to be taken away from his side. His brother was still young... he needed his older brother to protect him. He was doing this only for Papyrus sake. His own... _private feelings_ had nothing to do with this. It was only for his well being.

To protect him from disgusting _monsters_ lusting after his bones. Specially that disgusting machine and so many others including... himself. In the first place. The biggest creep of them all. Because he didn't try to fool himself anymore pretending that he doesn't see or want Papyrus in that way.

Sans loves Papyrus.

In a very, very sinful way. Much more than a brother should. Much more than he had the right to... Everyone could see the amazing monster Papyrus was growing to be, his handsome frame and his exquisite bones shinning with his magic.

He loves him so, so much... he wants him so much... but he will never dare to touch him.

If only Papyrus could choose him... But that didn't even qualify as a dream, it was within the realm of fantasy something so unattainable, as the resets stopping forever. Not even in his dreams he will forgot about the child killing his brother over and over.

Sans truly hated to feel that way about his younger brother but he can't deny, he needs Papyrus touch so much, so bad it's almost a physical pain to be apart from him.

His desires are so dirty... he felt remorse and guilt but he simply can't stop having those kind of thoughts. A burning, ragging need claws at his body every time their hands brushed each other accidentally. Feeling a deep thirst that could never truly be sated.

So many times had he dreamed of stealing his brother's first kiss, fiercely pinning him to the wall with his blue magic, kissing him so hard, so deep... taking his literal breath away. Caressing those pristine bones with his bare hands till Papyrus exquisite sounds fill the air. Enticing their magic to form and mingle for the first time.

Many times those dreams ended with him claiming his beautiful brother in the climax of their pleasure, biting down at the base of his cervical, a pretty mark for all to see who Papyrus belonged to.

Of course, never in his damned life will Sans allow his brother to know about his most dark and fucked up fantasies. Nor even he will allow for anyone to suspect he bore much deeper feelings than platonic towards Papyrus.

He had to keep quiet forever about those deep immoral desires, and guard those fantasies behind the iron curtain of his self control.

“BROTHER?”

Well shit. He never heard when Papyrus ended his call. But now his young brother was standing in front of him, a worried expression on his face.

“yeah, bro?”

Nerves, and anxiety. Has he said something out loud? Had he somehow show how much disgust it caused him that Mettaton called him so often?

“ARE YOU OKAY, SANS?”

“yeah... why you ask pap?”

“I DON'T KNOW BROTHER... SOMETHING FEELS WEIRD, YOU LOOK... VERY UPSET, IS SOMETHING WRONG?

“nothing, bro”

ARE YOU REALLY OKAY?”

Sometimes he wished his brother was not this attentive or perceptive towards him. It only made things more difficult, his feelings hard to hide, his need to reach him and pull him down for a kiss almost irresistible. He took  a deep breath and the mask was back in place.

“it's nothing bro, just... you know me, i'm sleepy”

“AFTER NAPPING FOR EIGHT HOURS STRAIGHT? NYEH! YOU TRULY ARE A LAZY BONES, SANS!”

“heh, what can i say pap? your bro is a numbskull”

“OH MY GOD BROTHER! JUST SIT DOWN, BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY”

Annoying Papyrus with puns was always both rewarding and a great strategy to get his brother distracted from the topic at hand. They ate Papyrus spaghetti with white sauce, and today the meal didn't contain any glitter.

Instead his brother has used cheese to decorate the top of their plates.

Each day Papyrus food was better. More edible, but no matter what he did or how he made it, if it was Papyrus cooking to Sans was absolute perfection.

Walking to their post was always a fun way to kill a little time of his boring day. Today Papyrus was talking about all the exciting new movies he and Undyne had found at the dump. While most of them were anime Papyrus told him about some other nice movies and how they were deciding on what to watch first. His brother told him if they didn't get to see them all he was going to borrow some to see at home with him. Sans smiled and nodded, more focused on the graceful way his brother walked. While still paying attention to him. 

Papyrus left him at his station, making sure Sans could walk around safely, and waving enthusiastically his brother he walked back to his own sentry post. Promising to make a patrol route soon.

He closed his eyes the moment his brother was out of sight. Immediately assaulted by images of Papyrus hands resting on the table, his worried face looking at him... A flash of light pierced his soul... gods... How much Sans wished he could be more to his brother...

If only Papyrus could be his... If only he could choose him. He wanted more than filial love, why Papyrus had to be his brother? Sans wished more than anything that his little brother could stay forever with him.

Even if his true desires could never be entirely satisfied... he wished to have more, all of him. Sans soul and love was only for Papyrus...

If his brother could see the way Sans loved him... Will he be disgusted? Will he run away? Probably... If his brother could be his... Will Sans let him escape?

The entire culmination of his being ached for Papyrus love... even when he knew it could never be. It keep beating, and breaking for him...

He needed his brother so much, he could do anything Papyrus wanted... He will give him his bare soul his life, his whole body... his love and devotion went beyond any bounds he could have... just to know... how Papyrus will felt against him.

If he could have him... he will never let him escape. No matter what. Papyrus was his brother... his, and only his...

No one had the right to even look at him... He will never let anyone else took his love away, his brother was and will be forever his...

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Napstablook had been talking to him for the past few minutes. Their sleepover had begun early. In the corner of his eye he scanned the room, Undyne was still trying to change Alphys mind in to see some action movie instead of the corny and cheesy romantic anime she had selected for them to see as she won the right to choose. In he end, Alphys will concede to please her crush. Sans was absolutely sure.

He only have half his attention to the shy attempts of the ghost to talk about his mix tapes and spook music. But talking everyday with Papyrus was practice enough because he could still encourage the other to keep talking about his dreams to become a great DJ and show his tunes to the entire Underground, while keeping close surveillance on the others as well.

In the farthest corner of the room, Mettaton and his brother were talking. More likely his brother was rambling about his progress in training with Undyne and all the new strategies he had created with the help of his army of sexy figurines. With every second Sans could see the fucking robot drew closer to Papyrus, posing ridiculously in an attempt to be cute and sexy, almost cornering him against the fucking wall...

Still, his brother kept his friendly smile and his talking. Mettaton looked frustrated by the lack of reaction, so he grew bolder. Moving his hips closer to Papyrus body. Sans tensed up a sparkle of magic glowing on his left eye.

For a few moments Mettaton just kept like that, but the moment the girls had picked the movie, predictably the action one, Papyrus attention went back to the girls, the sleepover and the movies, leaving the corner and looking at Sans.

But the robot then pressed his arms to the wall, one at each side of Papyrus skull reclaiming his brother attention back by trapping him on the corner.

At this point he was no longer pretending to listen to his little friend. He was looking murderously, like throwing daggers to the fucking robot with his blank sockets. His hands twitching and moving on their own, the blazing sound of the magic crackling around him.

 _“You are so cute, darling... look good enough to eat”_ Mettaton practically purred to his brother using the back of his right hand to caress his brother cheekbone. The left moving quickly to rest on Papyrus right side, resting so fucking casually on his illiac crest.

_“Let's ditch the games, my darling... I have a room for us back a the resort, come with me baby... I will make you feel real good...”_

“METTATON?”

 _“Just say yes baby... and I will be all yours”_ The robot murmured moving his thumb to fondle Papyrus maw, his ugly face closer to his brother's teeth.

That was Sans breaking point. Before anyone could even blink he teleported right between his brother and the fucking piece of metal, that had dared to harass his little, _innocent_ brother, pushing him back with force, ready to mangle him till he became springs and scrap pieces of trash.

“BROTHER?”

“Hey! What the...”

Magic was crackling dangerously, growing stronger and _darker_ around him.

“ w h a t   t h e   f u c k   y o u   t h i n k   y o u   a r e   d o i n g   t o  _m y  b r o t h e r_ ? ”

His hand darted to Mettaton's neck pressing harsh and pulling him down to make sure the fucker looked at him right on the sockets.

“S-s-sans? W-wh-what's wrong?”

Alphys voice...

Sans barely registered that it was in his best interest to not murder or severely hurt this piece of shit right there.

“don't you mind if i have a word with him in private, right alph?”

Absolute silence followed Sans words. Every single monster on the room to shocked and scared by his display to even muster a sound in protest or otherwise.

“good”

He said and dragged Mettaton towards Alphys kitchen, still pressing hard at his fucking neck. Making a short-cut to the woods of Snowdin.

“Who the hell you believe you are?” Mettaton barked at Sans when he let go of the hold of his neck, stumbling and looking around him, realizing they weren't on Alphys lab or even on the hotlands.

The shock on that smug face was downright precious.

“What the fuck have done, freak?”

Sans didn't answered him, but his growing malicious smile now showed his fangs, the magic around him roaming free radiating his aggression, in clear, serious intention to hurt.

His left eye was now ablaze, a trail of burning cyan magic oozing behind.

“t h i s  i s  t h e  l a s t   t i m e  y o u  g o  n e a r  m y  b r o t h e r ,  f u c k e r”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“ i  a m  c l e a r ? ”

“No, of course not, you damn beast! Papyrus is not a child! If he didn't want me close, he should said so himself”

“he isn't, but he is my brother, and he is still innocent, i'm merely protecting him, from the perverted monsters like you”

“You are fucking sick, Sans, Papyrus is not yours!”

“just remember i know exactly the way you were built, and i remember pretty _damn well_ of all the cheats in your blue prints...”

“Are you seriously threatening me?!”

“take it more like a friendly warning, pal...”

“You'll be imprisoned! I'm a celebrity! The fucking star in this damn hell hole!”

Sans left out an amused chuckle.

“sure, buddy, whatever you say”

“He likes _me_! He wants me! I know it. You can't force him to stay with you forever, you deluded monger! He will grew sick of you, I will make him hate you for this! He will come running right into my arms, so _thank you_ for giving me you blessing, darling”

Sans decided it was better to show the fucker rather than tell... So he teleported right behind the fucking entitled robot. With a swift movement he turned the soul in the vessel blue, squeezing hard enough for it to be incredible painful.

“Gh! Aaaaah!”

Reveling on the pained expression and in his pitiful sounds he crashed Mettaton's body against the floor.

“d o n ' t  t o u c h  m y  b r o t h e r  e v e r  a g a i n,  l i t t l e  f u c k i n g  s t a r”

Sans said to the robot mockingly.

“or there will be hell to pay”

He whispered next to his ear.

“glad we understand each other buddy”

Humiliated, and dirty, laying on the snow Mettaton didn't tell anything. Still very aware of the magic pressing at his soul.

Scared that the skeleton in front of him was smiling maniacally, and didn't even breath a sweat.

“now i really hope you can use those great legs to get the fuck out of my sight unless you want a little dance”

A line of blasters appeared in front of the robot charging and ready to shoot. Mettaton looked at Sans for an instant... And there he saw the abyss, the truly madness of a monster that had nothing to lose and will not hesitate in murder him right there.

Ungracefully and with real tears of fury and embarrassment Mettaton ran away as fast as he could.

Not daring to look back.

A cruel laugh echoed trough the woods.

With a crack, Sans and his blasters vanished in the air.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“M-m-met-ttaton? S-s-sans? W-w-what is ha...?”

Alphys looked around, determined to intervene if the two of them were fighting, even if the kitchen has been awfully silent, but she only could see Sans chilling on the kitchen, no trace of Mettaton.

“hey sorry alph, you little star send his apologies something came up, he will not be coming back”

“O-oh! I-i-isn't that...?”

“Unfortunate. Very unfortunate” Undyne said. Grinning madly “Sorry, Papyrus”

“WHAT FOR UNDYNE?”

She snorted.

“Nothing punk, nothing at all”

“W-w-well... we s-should j-j-just start w-whatching t-t-the movie...”

“Hell yeah we will start with this one called _Casino Royale_ ”

“... i'm... real sorry, but i'll be leaving too”

“What?”

“W-w-why...?”

“BROTHER?”

“sorry paps, not feeling that well, enjoy your night, catch you in the morning”

“NO, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME SANS! I'M COMING WITH YOU”

“... please pap... just have fun... i'll be fine, just... need to clear my mind, okay?”

“YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ALONE, BROTHER, IF YOU FEEL UNWELL IT'S MY DUTY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU”

“...pap”

Decisively Papyrus took Sans hand and faced their friends.

“WE'RE VERY SORRY FOR ALL THE RUCKUS DEAREST FRIENDS, WE ARE LEAVING”

"O-okay, b-b-be safe... y-you t-two”

“No hard feelings punk, but you will make sure to drag your sorry butts here next week no excuses, it's that clear Papyrus?”

"OF COURSE, MA'AM”

“Heh, go now take care nerd”

She said punching Sans in the shoulder.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans let go of Papyrus hand as they enter their home, his soul pounding by the close contact with him. His magic had still not settled from that display with the robot... His need so damn strong right now... For Asgore and the fucking real stars, he was revolting.

“SANS WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?”

“please pap... not right now... i don't want to talk about it”

“WE NEVER TALK BROTHER, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DID THAT”

“in the morning, paps, please... good night bro”

“ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, SANS? I'M NOT LETTING YOU!”

He secured his hand on the other's arm. Sans felt his anger, and his fury building up ready to burst... he didn't want to talk right now, not when his feeling were a mess.... Not when the only thing on his mind was the poisonous words of the robot, predicting Papyrus will hate him...

“please pap... let go”

“NO, I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN SANS”

“did you ever fucking notice the way that pervert looks at you, papyrus?! He practically undress you with the way he looks at you!”

He shouted, Papyrus need to be more careful Mettaton had been the first but will not be the only one.

“you are not ready for that, brother... he will take advantage! You don't know... you are still young... we...”

“i... i want you with me papyrus, i NEED you! I LOVE YOU dammit! he doesn't know a fucking think he doesn't deserve you brother, i will not let him take you away!”

“OH SANS... WERE YOU... JEALOUS OF HIM... ?”

No.... What have he just done... That was it. It was over.... his mind was blank...

“TO BE ONE OF THE MOST BRILLIANT MONSTERS I KNOW YOU ARE BEING A REAL FOOL SANS”

“papyrus... what are you...”

“YOU NOTICED THE WAY HE FLIRTED WITH ME... AND GOT JEALOUS, BECAUSE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME”

“i... paps... please”

The was any way avoid the damage...? Sans was desperately looking for an out of this...

“I BELIEVE YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD THIS ANGRY SANS... I LIKE IT VERY MUCH”

“papyrus?”

“IT'S VERY FLATTERING FOR YOU TO BE LIKE THIS FOR ME, BUT YOU REALLY HAVE NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS OF ANYONE DEAR BROTHER... I BELONG ONLY TO YOU”

If Sans magic got any weaker... his maw will be on the floor.

“pap... what the... did you even understand... what are you saying?”

“NYE HEH HEH... OH MY SWEET SANS I'M NOT NEARLY AS OBLIVIOUS AS YOU THINK I AM”

Papyrus words punctuated by a step forward, to him, strong, secure... powerful. Overwhelming and mixed feelings assaulted his soul.

Sans felt chills crawling on his spine as his brother took him from his jacket, lifting him to the air and crashed their teeth together. His body reacting instantly much faster than his mind as he surrounded Papyrus spine with his legs, securing him. His hands holding to his brother's cervical for dear life. Magic crackling in satisfying sparks of cyan.

And involuntary moan of pleasure escaped past his teeth at the precious contact of their mouths parting. He had never... Panicking he retreated, and looked at his brother, surprised and shocked to find equally burning lust and passion in Papyrus lights.

“Sans... Please Claim Me Brother... I Want To Have Your Marks... To Show Everyone Who I Belong to... That I'm Only Yours”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is what you wanted to see Pink, and liked how the story turned out. Or at least close enough =)
> 
> (It cost me a lot of self control to not turn this into full yandere XD. my bad) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Third time's a charm (Kustard SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Niya_Wonderland who wanted to see: “Fell Sans is sick but he refuses to stay home and rest and take medication, Fell annoyed at his failed attempts of getting his brother to take medication (He's worried cuz of the 1Hp) complains to tale papyrus, tale papyrus listens then attempts to get fell sans to stay home and take medication. tale sad goes to home, tale sans sees and asks what's wrong, Tale papyrus tells him about fell sans and you know third times the charm”

 

Sans kicked the snow as he strolled to his station.

Dunking hands in the pockets and slouching he secured the fluffy jacket more tightly around his frame. Shit, today was so fucking cold.

He was _fine_. Not exactly his best day, but he could go on with it absolutely normally. No need for Papyrus to make such a _fuss_ over it.

Since yesterday he began to felt a little _odd_. Slightly uncomfortable and his voice was a little raspy, hell he even had a bit of fever. Nothing that bad, but by the end of the day it was clear he was catching _something._

He hated the feeling of uneasiness in his soul and bones. He felt the guilt clawing out, accusing him of exposing his brother to potential dangers by being this shitty. It triggered his deep rooted fears screaming that by not being on his optimal condition he couldn't keep them both safe and couldn't even fight given the need... It was a feeling so imprinted on his mind that was almost a primal instinct.

 _Fuck._ He absolutely despised being sick. It was a damn mess, he felt terribly inadequate, vulnerable and... Weak. Sickness was a luxury few could afford in this world. A sick monster means an easy prey.

And honestly his brother was making it so much fucking worse. Since those two, Comic and Rus, had came into their lives... Everything changed. They appeared one day without notice into their basement, and since then his brother had been greatly affected by their good nature spirits, mostly from Rus. As they connected almost instantly.

Many times in the past he had treated his brother poorly, but trying to make an asshole of Papyrus in order to increase his chances at survival never truly worked. His brother grew stronger and more powerful, he even became a killer but only and always in legitimate defense, despite the rumors. Never attacking with the intention of kill and still suffering greatly from his duties as lieutenant in the royal guard.

How so many times Sans had plead to his brother to stop pursuing that childlike dream of bring back the mercy that was the true nature of monsterkind. As long as Asgore lived their world was condemned to be kill or be killed. But Papyrus still was fighting to this day to overthrow the overlord of the underground.

Soon after Comic and Rus came in to their fallen world, they invited his brother and him to “the other side”. It was a surprise to see where these two came from, a much more peaceful and softer version of their own underground were monsters had reach the surface with the help of their human ambassador, a little kid named Frisk...

He was relieved by that knowledge, if their own kid decided to go full genocidal again, at least he had a safe place where Papyrus could stay and wait for the reset, or in case everything went wrong a place were he could still be alive. That lifted a ton of weight from his shoulders. The certain that no matter what could happen, Papyrus will live and have a place to come, people waiting for him... was amazing even if he could not be there for him.

Rus was precious. In all the extension of the word. Too much soft, even for his own good. The copy of his brother always saw the best in everyone, even in his good for nothing self, and took great care of his own brother, Comic. Making a point in instructing his Papyrus in the best ways to show filial affection and care. Convincing him that caring for family was the right way at life. Even if he couldn't do the same for strangers on this world.

He can't deny Rus had been a great companion to his brother. Even if Papyrus had overcome the hardships of their world by being crude and toughen his soul, he still was deep down the little kid full of bravery and integrity that always was. He felt so touched by the way those two interacted, almost a complement to each other. Exchanging abilities to better their own greater selves, it filled his soul with so much affection.

And by what it looked like Papyrus had been listening to Rus. Maybe even a little too much. This morning had been downright bizarre. He almost had been the whole night wide awake because of the damned sickness. Here and there he dozed off for a few moments, only to be startled back to consciousness by a cough or a sneeze.

When he felt on his bones he was about to pass out and finally catch some sleep Papyrus entered his room kicking the door hard it crashed on the wall and leave a dent. And it bounced back so much it almost went off the fucking hinges.

The sudden and loud noise made him jump, but  without noticing that his brother stomped towards his bed and slammed a nefarious looking vial atop his nightstand.

“Drink It”

“No”

“ _Brother...”_

The tone of voice his brother used irked him. It sounded like he was a little kid and Papyrus was _trying hard_ to be patient with him. Bullshit. He wasn't a weakling for Papyrus to care of.

“You will be drinking it and resting the day without complains, do you hear me?”

Sure, no shit, like hell will he do. He was the one who raised Papyrus single handedly and kept them both alive in this hellhole. He deserved some fucking credit. A little cold won't bring him down.

He didn't need a fucking rest. Nor medicine. He could handle it like that. The stupid trembling and the fever will go away on its own, as it always does. They couldn't really afford him slacking off. They need to keep the work up now more than ever. So he had teleported to his station in order to avoid the house and his over worried brother. He will have a few words with Rus the next time the other came to have a cooking lesson with his brother.

Collapsing on the hard wood and feeling the cold breeze of the snow on his feverish bones, Sans wished to be  stronger, the last thing he wanted was to be Papyrus downfall point, nor his weakness. A misstep and they were over. Just a little power nap to keep up those decimals...

This was nothing, he could go by.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“AND HE IS REFUSING TO TAKE THE MEDICINE?” Papyrus asked to his edgy other self, the one he and his brother called Fell.

“He Didn't Let Me Take Care Of Him... He Is Being So Damn Stubborn”

“LANGUAGE FELL, BUT I GUESS I UNDERSTAND THE FRUSTRATION ON THIS CASE. MY SANS USED TO BE EXACTLY THE SAME, NEVER TALKED ABOUT HIS PROBLEMS AND REFUSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF, IT WAS TERRIBLE AND PAINFUL”

“I Don't Understand, Rus. Why He Does That? I Am Really Worried, His Health Is So Frail”

“IF HE IS ANYTHING LIKE MY BROTHER... MAYBE HE IS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT HIM”

“That Does Not Make Any Sense”

“LET'S SEE IF I CAN EXPLAIN... HE IS THE OLDER BROTHER AND LIKE MY SANS HE ALWAYS WAS STRONG FOR YOU, HE HAD TO, IN MY WORLD MY BROTHER WORKED A LOT AND DID A LOT OF THINGS TO KEEP US PROVIDED AS I GREW, I COULDN'T EVEN BEGAN TO IMAGINE WHAT YOURS HAD TO DO HERE FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO STAY ALIVE”

“I... Think I Understand, But Still... Why Didn't He Let Me Help Rus...? He Can't Confide In Me? I'm Not Strong Enough?”

“I'M SURE IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT” He said giving Fell a little encouraging pat on the back. The desperation of the other skeleton was very evident. “IF ANYTHING I'M VERY SURE HE IS THE ONE WHO FEELS BAD, I KNOW IT MADE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE AND IT'S NOT TRUE, BUT HE BELIEVES THAT IT'S A FAULT BEING SICK AND NOT ABLE TO PROVIDE YOU AND DEFEND YOU, HE IS ASHAMED AND WANTS TO ENDURE IT ALONE”

“I'm Not A Child Anymore! He Knows Perfectly I Can Protect Us Both Now! That Is Hardly An Excuse... I Want To Show Him Affection...! But He Doesn't Let Me”

“I KNOW, I KNOW...” He said throwing an arm around Fell shoulders and gave a comforting press “IT CAN BE DISHEARTENING BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME FOR HIM TO OPEN UP AND REALIZE, JUST DON'T BE DETERRED DEAR FELL, A PAPYRUS NEVER DESISTS NO MATTER HOW STRENUOUS THE TASK AS WE BOTH ARE VERY GREAT!”

“I'll Try... Thank You For Listening, Rus... And Thank You For The Advice”

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE VERY WELCOME FELL... HOW ABOUT SOME PASSIONATE COOKING SESSION TO LIFT THE SPIRITS?”

“That Will Be... Acceptable”

“WE CAN MADE SOME DELICIOUS FOOD FOR AID THE SICK AND STUBBORN BROTHER YOU HAVE”

Papyrus smiled kindly at Fell, he never was one for letting his friends down and fend for themselves. What kind of friend didn't listed to the problem and try to help? Maybe he could have some words with Red himself? He wished Red knew he could count on him and his brother too. That they all were friends now. And that he and his brother never will let him or Fell down.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans needed to go home. He had passed the last hours of his shift, just feeling like fucking shit. The fever making his bones rattle. His skull and hands covered in sweat. So took a shortcut.

Mentally preparing himself to the assault of an angry Papyrus, forcefully trying to make him take the damned medicine. The last thing Sans was expecting to see was his brother in the company of Rus.

He smiled. Lucky him they were both distracted on the kitchen, so he tiptoed a little to make sure none of them have heard him over the noise of pots and pans being abused and teleported again directly to his room. Collapsing on the mattress with his arms stretched, the ceiling looked blurred. He huffed.

No matter how much time passed, it was still very shocking at first to see two Papyrus's so damn identical and at the same time so fucking different cooking together.

He didn't even try to make sense of any in their conversations anymore. How could one in the right mind jump from desserts and cooking recipes to rope bondage techniques, while keeping straight faces? None of them bating an eye... And not to mention that hearing his brother talk about those kind of themes made him terrible uncomfortable. Sure his brother was an actual adult and he was trying to keep an open mind but... damn.

Never ever could believed that was in fact Rus the one to bring those themes to their talking... Sharing very proudly his knowledge in almost every aspect of monster dating.

As soon he saw Rus with his brother he automatically searched for Comic, usually as their brother's talked nonsensically about the stars knew exactly what, Rus brother napped on their couch or watched TV while eating whatever the other's threw on his direction.

But seemed this time he hadn't came, not that he was looking forward to it, of course he didn't but... the guy was very damn funny and was always good to have a drinking pal to share his crude jokes with and an accomplice to escape from the terrible mess that was their brother's cooking sessions. He shrugged, maybe next time Comic will came.

He felt worse now on his own mattress than the entire day at his station, his trembling arm covered his sockets, he honestly felt like shit. Maybe he should have gone for a Mustard drink to help him pass out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red felt the presence before he opened his sockets, and even if he couldn't see that well, he knew something was off. A bone construction materialized ready to shoot even before his eye-lights were all the focused he could afford in his state.

“ Whoa! Who the fuck is in there?!”

“I'M VERY SORRY TO STARTLE YOU RED, IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS”

“Geez dude!” His attack vanished as he recognized the voice but his soul kept pounding by the sudden rush of magic “Don't do that... and be careful around here... even if it's me... I could have hurt you”

“DON'T WORRY RED. I'LL BE MORE CAREFUL, I'M OKAY YOU DIDN'T HURT ME”

“What is it Rus, need something?”

“NOT REALLY, YOU?”

“Me? Me What?”

“YES, DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?”

“Ah, nah buddy thanks, 'm good... go play kitchen with my brother... 'wanna...” throw up? Pass out? He didn't even fucking knew anymore, the entire room was spinning.

“I HAVE BRING YOU DINNER”

“Thank you pal... but...” Nope, the smell of it was enough for his stomach twist in clear disgust.

“YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY?”

“Not right now... I promise to try latter, 'kay?”

“OKAY... RED CAN WE TALK A LITTLE?”

He was absolutely not feeling it right now. He wanted to run to the bathroom, empty his magical guts, curl and just die silently... But he found so difficult to just shove off Rus, as the other never have been less than sweet to either of them. Even if he was not exactly nice at first.

“Sure thing Rus, fire away... don't you mind if I _keep it down_ right?”

“UGH! YOU TOO ENJOY TORTURING ME WITH UNSAVORY JOKES?”

“Heh, don't be mad big guy, some times it's better to take things _horizontally._ What's a few japes and _plains_ between friends?”

“NYEH!”

“Come sit down with me Rus...” He said scooting to the wall making space for Rus and patting the mattress “whattamata?”

Did his brother disagreed with him again on the healthy dosage of glitter per plate or some silly argument like that? He hopped so, it was really nice to see his brother with a friend for a chance. The two of them were always so fucking cute...

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

“I think we were talking about you?”

“I WANT TO KNOW HOW ARE YOU FEELING”

“Seen better days, I guess, but doing good” yeah just fucking great “what's this about Rus?”

“YOU ARE SICK”

"Did Papyrus tell you so?”

“I COULD SEE THAT FOR MYSELF RED YOU ARE VERY SWEATY”

“Heh, thanks a bunch pal”

“BUT THIS IS NOT IT... I CAN TELL YOU HE IS VERY WORRIED”

“What for? This is nothing Rus... just a little on the down side, but I'll be fine”

“WHAT FOR HE IS WORRIED? THAT IS NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY RED, HE IS WORRIED BECAUSE HE IS YOUR BROTHER... OF COURSE HE WILL WORRY, HE CARES VERY MUCH ABOUT YOU”

“Wish he didn't waste his time on me pal, he needs to keep focused, and work hard to achieve his goals”

“SO YOUR STATUS DON'T MATTER?”

“Exactly”

“THAT'S ABSURD RED, WHO WILL YOU THINK HE IS WORKING FOR?”

“Himself?”

“HE IS WORKING VERY HARD TO GIVE YOU A BETTER PLACE TO LIVE. FOR YOU NOT HAVE TO FEAR TO BE DUSTED, HE WANTS ALL THE MONSTERS TO HAVE PEACE AT LIFE IS A VERY NOBLE DREAM TO HAVE AND FIGHT FOR”

“Yeah, he is that level of precious... Can I tell you something Rus?”

“BUT OF COURSE”

“Please don't feed those dreams too much... this world is unforgiving. Here is kill or be killed. And I want Papyrus to live. I have done things I'm not proud of but I made those choices for him, some days I wish... to show my brother how deeply I care, how much I love him, hell I could give my life in exchange of his... but he can't know about that, we simply can't afford to do that here... maybe to you is the most natural thing in the world, but I can't just throw that burden over his shoulders...”

The silence that followed his declaration made him think that maybe he had been a little harsh? He knew the other was delicate, but... He lifted his arms, looking Rus face in search of a hint that told him anything.

Rus face was absolutely heartbroken... the skeleton looked as if about to cry. Shit! He had messed up... he wasn't aiming to be mean or a fucking piece of shit to the other skeleton... he just wanted Rus to understand a bit the reality they had to live here every single day, a single slip could mean certain death.

He didn't wished this shit to anyone. He almost dusted when his brother became a murderer. Such was the grief he went trough because of this, no place to run, no mercy, no spare to anyone. Every single monster should kill eventually or become prey.

“H-hey... don't took this to the heart... okay pal? I'm so fucking glad you both came here. And is great to see you and Papyrus hang out... It... makes me real happy my brother could have a real friend in you Rus... no second intentions and no need kill, in reality I must be thanking you... and instead... I'm just spewing shit to you I'm s-...”

“I'M VERY SORRY RED! I... TRULY AM! I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS OR YOUR REASONS!” Rus shouted at him not letting him finish or apologize. “I'M GOING TAKE IN GREAT CONSIDERATION WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME, I PROMISE. I'LL TO BE MORE CAREFUL ABOUT THOSE, AND TALK WITH YOU FIRST! IS THIS ACCEPTABLE TO YOU?”

“Heh, you don't have to do that Rus... I think you are a great friend to my brother and I... consider you my friend too”

Before he could said anything else Rus squeezed him on an big bear like hug. His entire body tensed for a moment. Those kind of affection displays... weren't something he could do so easily... Last minute his mind reacted and he gave Rus a little affectionate pats on the back.

Still absolutely shocked and trying to not freak out by the absolutely normal gesture, to Rus at least, he felt how the other was freeing him from the hug.

“I'M S-SORRY WAS THIS... WRONG?”

“No, it was okay... thanks”

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME RED”

The big bright smile was back in place.

“YOU STILL FEEL BAD?”

“No, actually I'm great”

“COULD YOU PLEASE STAY INSIDE RED? I... WANT TO ASK FOR YOU TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE AND REST A LITTLE...”

Red sighed heavily. He couldn't do that. He couldn't show Papyrus or Rus his misery and weakness.

“I'm good Rus, really, In fact I think I'll go to Chillby's, been craving a little mustard, want something?”

The expression on Rus was sad and conflicted... Red truly hated being an asshole to them, but was for their own good.

“NO, BUT THANK YOU FOR ASKING”

“Well, better get going...”

And just like that he vanished on the cold thin air. Leaving Papyrus to feel sad at his inability to convince his friend Red to take a much needed rest. And let him and Fell to take care of things.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rus crossed the portal to his own universe, still not believing he had failed in his task. A Papyrus never fails at anything! But he had failed his friends, and also proved to still had few tact in the way he acted.

The sight of Red trembling by his fever and still trying to keep his front was absolutely terrible. What kind of world forced a monster that was essentially still his brother to such limits...? he had no idea how much Red had been enduring alone.

A pressure hung on his soul, refusing to leave. He wanted to help, but Red didn't allow any sign of weakness, he didn't consent to be a burden to anyone, even if only he was the one to think that.

“heya paps, how are the fells doing? um... pap?”

Opening his sockets really big at the sound he noticed his brother was in front of him. He jumped... startled.

“SANS?! WHY ARE YOU HERE SO EARLY? ARE YOU SLACKING OFF AGAIN?”

“no... paps what's wrong? are you alright?”

The tone of his brother's voice was very cautious... He looked out the window... it was really dark...

Sans was home... Stars! Sans was home and the dinner wasn't ready!

“I'M REALLY SORRY SANS, I... HAVEN'T MADE DINNER YET... I'LL HURRY NOW”

“hey pap calm down...” He said and pushed the skeleton back down to the chair “it's okay... we can have leftovers today, no big deal, more important... what's wrong bro? wanna talk?...”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans serious expression was almost scary. As soon his shift ended the next day he and his brother went to visit the Fells, only to find out that Red had been hiding stars knew where and hadn't been seen the whole day.

He knew where Red was. But that didn't give any real advantage in the task at hand... Fell had failed, hell even Papyrus had failed... he had to do this in a way that was impossible to fail.

And maybe the surprise factor could play on his favor if he used it right. He had only one chance and sure as hell he was going to made it count.

Papyrus had told him about the predicament of Fell and his brother, apparently Red was being as stubborn as only he can be. Sans didn't pretend to not understand the true reasons behind this behavior, his Papyrus was too sweet and caring to understand the deep misery and self-deprecation Red was living right now.

And that was exactly the reason why he wasn't going to try to convince Red with words, he had to do it with immediate actions as never even under torture the other will admit the sickness was threatening his health and hope.

He teleported just next to the sleeping form. Just like him Red had escaped to the door in the depths of the woods, he wondered if the Toriel in this world liked jokes too. Pulling the vial of medicine from his inventory with a grimace and opening it, he took a big gulp.

The fizzing flavor was so awful, he had to make an conscious effort to keep himself from spitting the disgusting thing, better done this fast. So he knelt in front of the sleeping skeleton calculating for a few seconds the best angle, and then with one quick movement he trapped Red against the doors. Pressing hard his whole body against him.

Predictably Red opened his sockets very alarmed and trashed on the hold. In any given normal day, he didn't stand a chance to retain Red, but he was truly weakened by the untreated sickness eating away those well rested health points.

He didn't even thought about it. Keeping his hold against Red's slightly bigger frame, he pressed his teeth careful but firmly against him. Quickly moving his hands under the red shirt to caress the other's spine. It was a weak point on his own body and he wasn't that sure if the other will even react but the surprised gasp was all he needed to slip his tongue past the teeth and push the medicine down his throat.

The angry grunt Red make as he inevitably drank the awful brew and the strong calculated moves he did to try and freed himself, made Sans chuckle in the lingering kiss.

Sans relaxed a little bit his iron grip now it was done, Red was in no position to stand a fight right now, he moved the offending had to slowly and softly caress the other skeleton sternum, and their kiss became instantly more sweet.

Distracted, Red didn't noticed a shortcut has being created till both of them, fell into Red's mattress. Sans retreated, still holding his wrists and using his legs to secure Red on to the bed.

"What the fuck, Comic!”

Red words were harsh as always but he was more of a sputtering and blushing mess now. Sans grin was big and wicked.

“nothing really, you didn't liked my surprise, red?”

Sans whispered huskily in just next to Red's skull.

“ 'course not you damn cheater! That wasn't fucking fair!”

“pity... but you know pal? they say third time's a charm, and i'm a real charmer”

He said with a wink, making Red's blush to be even deeper.

“now you are going to rest and let us take care of you... or else i'm going to be forced to punish you”

“Oh... really?” His grin was nasty “How so?”

“huh-huh, you're in no place to be cocky here buddy you are being like this for a little medicine”

“I'm fine god-dammit!”

“no you are not. you are sick, buddy and you are being an asshole by worry our brothers... and me”

“This shit is common it's not going to kill me, Comic!”

“nope, i'm not hearing the delirium of a sick monster, now stay put red and fucking rest... or else...”

“Heh. That shit needs a dosage every eight fucking hours for a couple of days... are you going to force kiss me every fucking time?”

“i'm not opposed to the idea, in fact i find it... rewarding enough for my troubles”

“Bastard”

Red's grin was full of mischief and silent promises.

“at your service”

The look on his lights was so dirty it made Red crack and he was fully laughing till the moment he was shut silent with a kiss, slowly morphing to something a little more intense, then Sans felt Red's body going rigid under his hands and they broke the kiss, Red was looking alarmed to the door.

“Shit... Rus...!”

Comic looked too. His brother was standing on the door that none of them noticed was being opened.

“WOWIE... I... DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE... DATING...”

“pap...”

“IT'S... OKAY, CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER”

“thanks... ?”

He didn't fully understand if Papyrus was mocking him or not.

“WELL  GUESS I'LL LEAVE NOW SO YOU CAN HAVE A LITTLE PRIVACY... WHEN YOU TWO FINNISH, PLEASE COME DOWN TO EAT DINNER OKAY?”

Rus closed the door very quietly behind him, the shocked expression never leaving his face. Red and Comic looked at each other for a moment. Lost a words not really knowing what to say, neither of them had even a joke to lift the mood.

“What Is Taking You This Long Rus?”

The voice of Fell sharp as always sounded deeply annoyed. He hated when the food went cold due to the laziness or tardiness of someone.

“OH... IT'S NOTHING FELL! OUR BROTHERS ARE SMOOCHING RIGHT NOW, AND NEED A LITTLE ALONE TIME, BUT THEY BOTH ARE INFORMED THAT DINNER IS READY”

“W-What?!”

Inside the room, the two small skeletons blushed so hard they almost looked like Gyftmas decorations.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and really hope it was what you wanted to see. And wasn't too long (apparently I my brain insists on taking sweet time to develop the story) Thank you very much for reading.


	5. Chaos Theory (ErrorxInk SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Itsthat-anono-again who wanted to see: ErrorxInk “I’m thinking of like the ask-glitch-and-squid comic (it’s on tumblr) where they’ve known each other for a long long time. They started off enemies, but after a while ink didn’t feel right about fighting anymore and just kinda started hanging around error; they started hanging out more, over time became friends, and then more time later became something more...” “really kinda want to see fluff? You did say to be specific; tho I can think of smaller scenarios more easily, rather than one big story...”  
> “-maybe the first time they actually sleep in a bed together? (Yes, sleep)”  
> “-theyre out visiting an AU (where no ones around) in waterfall and decide to go for a swim? (In shallow water cause I don’t think they CAN swim all that well XD)”  
> “-picnic in outertale?”  
> “-I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’d just like to see a fluffy/bonding/intimacy moment between these two, (without being majorly ooc like I’ve seen many other times -_-)”

 

Open, endless blue skies. Soft white clouds swirling in quirky ever changing forms across the space. Vibrantly colored doors scattered up on the islands floating above. Each one of them unique.

Entrances to the alternative universes.

And in the middle of it all the central garden, and Ink. Just laying there sprawled on the emerald grass and surrounded by flowers. Looking at all the islands floating around. Feeling calm, at peace. This place, the doodle sphere never ceased to amaze him, full of color and life.

Where all creation in the multiverse interconnects and begins. This place had become home.

His duties varied from day to day and were many. But within them one of the most crucial ones was to preserve and protect the alternative universes. While enhancing creativity that helped artists in the creation of new ones. Coexisting with imagination in the minds of creators. Working hand on hand with them to the ensure the continuous expansion of the multiverse.

So many new things had been created and were born since he had come to existence.

Replenishing his paint bottles, he looked up, contemplating the scene above, just a pause. A moment brief enough to barely regain his breath. Absentmindedly he pulled a pencil. Playing with it a little, while his mind drifted away, then grabbing his scarf searching for a free clean space he began to write down some scattered words.

Today was a special day. A very special one indeed. His missions were already complete, and he was now going to travel across the very fabric of the multiverse, just to see him again.

Error.

He didn't noticed the tiny smile that appeared and spread on his face nor rainbow blush that tinted his cheekbones. His sockets fluttered closed.

They had know each other for a very long time now. Two equally powerful forces destined to collide. Many incidents had transpired between them across the multiverse since the very first time they had ever crossed paths... And fought.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error was in the beginning the antithesis of his core beliefs. The absolute nemesis of his very existence and the one destined to be his eternal enemy, as he was the reason so many alternative universes had came to a premature end. Vanished and forgotten. So many of them even before they had the chance to be fully completed.

To him Error was the enemy. A dark force of corruption and void. Eating away all the effort, all the love the creators poured on those works. Error was the eraser of the same universes he had sworn to protect. The bad guy he had sworn to defeat.

His simplistic notion however didn't lasted him much.

One random day he appeared on the a new promising alternative universe he had been most interested in. Looked really good.

So he helped the artist with the work. Encouraging and motivating. Everything was almost fully formed and ready for him to splash some colors here and there, it was the new favorite and he was eager to see how will it all worked out, the scenery, the characters and the story... how all the pieces will fall into place. It was marvelous to see a whole universe come to life.

But then the artist suddenly began to doubt the new world in it's entirely, not liking a single thing in the way the world that was just started to exist. And then without any kind of warning the artist just tore away a big part of the universe's mechanics leaving it awfully blank for a while... worrying him, as the world couldn't truly work or exist like that.

And in the same way half the world has been destroyed, one day when he almost have forgot about that project the artist came back refreshed to finishing it for good, so much better than it was before.

Improved.

That particular experience with the artist left him in a strange mood. A vivid impression marked his thoughts as he pondered the artist reasons over and over till he came to the conclusion that this was about balance and how sometimes a lot of destruction is inherent and even necessary to the creative process.

Sometimes destruction is the same as preparing soil to bear new life and creation, he had saw this often as the creators considered every aspect of the new universe, often changing even the most basic aspects and mechanics to fit the new aspects unique to each alternative universe.

Subconsciously he compared that with his role as protector, and Error's role as a force of destruction, with the work of the artists had as creators. Error and him were in some way two confronted forces, part of a big axis in the multiverse, constantly in movement to produce and eliminate... they were preserving the balance in the great big scheme of things.

Even after so many incidents across the multiverse, his obstinate decision to protect the artist's legacy no matter what and Error stubborn determination to cleanse away all the malfunctions and abnormalities created by others... Were just the way the multiverse balanced itself.

Both their core motivations didn't mattered in the end... there was no pure creation and not total annihilation, what was worse chaos was always present, a part in their multiple encounters and battles.

Chaos was in the aftermath becoming a big, important part in the picture.

So he decided to pause and observe for a while in the light of that new discovery what he could learn from that. He began to follow Error, wherever he went, hiding at safe distance.

He had never considered error anything else beyond the force he represented, he didn't even considered him an entity. To him Error was just the enemy to defeat. A threat meant to be neutralized, as he can't be eradicated, not by his hands at least, as destructive as he was Error was still a needed part in the multiverse. A crucial force.

It was difficult for him consider Error a whole being, spending as he had to, so much time around characters, scenery and stories, to understand the other as more than his role. It was a challenge to see beyond the force of pure madness and destruction and find there the skeleton.

The monster beyond the character. The living being behind the archetype.

Surprised Ink found a whole world within the character. It was incredible to see him as a monster. So full of life with all those tiny, endearing quirks and imperfections, just like him.

After a few times of being spotted hiding on the anti-void and subsequently attacked by Error's blue strings, Ink decided to made his presence well known. He didn't offered Error any explanations on why he decided to appear on his world.

Or the sudden interest in every aspect of him and his way of living. Ink kept silent about his change of perspective.

Error began to be less and less wary of his presence every time. Never less resentful or annoyed by it, but certainly he didn't wasted any more energy on trying to force Ink to leave. He never truly asked anything about Ink motivations, but was seemingly growing nervous to just being observed.

This had happened to Ink before. He never noticed at first. It was always the distress on the others what made it obvious to him. But even with the invaluable help of his paint vials the disadvantage of not having a real soul of his own and still existing was huge... and painful.

So he pondered again his options. Considering that he had understood a lot of Error. He decided that in order to truly be involved with Error's life and motivators he should approach the other and keep observing from within. He wanted to keep observing Error to prove his theory. But his decision to keep observing from within soon derailed.

Broken the distance between the two of them he kept talking with Error of everything that occurred across the multiverse interacting with him regardless of if he was listening or not. To see his reactions and because he rarely could keep his mouth shut. Not expecting anything in return. But it turned out that Error listened to him. And soon added his own, detached opinions of Ink stories and the artists he been helping.

Without any of them truly realizing most days they hanged out on the anti-void, as Ink had the habit to just appeared next to him on his couch usually around the time of day he sat and watched the Undernovela. Error called him out for it every time.

Most of days the two stayed like that for a few hours just watching the TV, but sometimes Ink got relaxed enough and began to spread his art supplies all over the place while doodling whatever came to mind, irking Error with the mess.

Somewhere along the way a playful banter was established and silly accusations begun to be the norm between them.

The art of Ink changed too. More and more of his quick drawings resembled the space they both usually shared. And more times than not his art integrated his companion. Making quick but detailed sketches of his hands out of boredom, or reflecting the strings all over the place. But most of the draws included Error's face.

He never really shared his drafts with anyone. As they were just his hobby. He didn't really had any true feedback. But even he was noticing a pattern there. All his drawings including some allusion to Error, in one way or another, even if the draw had nothing to do with the destroyer of universes Ink noticed here and there his palette of colors.

More confused than ever, he tried to understand. Was his art being affected by the way he view the other? By the way they seem to be getting closer and involved with each other?

Error became a more regular part of his schedule after a while. He never had a day exactly the same as the others. His duties included supporting a very diverse range of artists and each one of them had a particular set of skills and opinions.

He liked all the imagination that implied the process of creation of a new universe. Sometimes his Broomie was the most busiest during that final part of the process, and some other times, his scarf ended covered in a rainbow like stain by so many different testing colors.

All days were full of excitement. He enjoyed creativity the most. But in that same way he begun to look forward to the quiet time he had at the end of every day with Error. The simplicity of looking at him eating junk food while talking and worrying about his favorite characters was amazing. It sparkled the need to capture those extraordinary expressions on paper.

They had never officially became friends, but somewhere along the way they came to be. Ink was sure. Error had tolerated his presence with more or less complains since the two of them stopped fighting, but soon more rations of junk food were added for him to take.

And at some point he left a good amount of his art supplies just lying wherever at Error's place and just received a grunt for the mess but no real complains. The only other companion Error had ever tolerated was Blueberry, the little over enthusiastic and friendly Sans living in Underswap.

But no one else.

Officially at least.

Ink liked everyone in the same way, all of the Sans were unique and special on their own ways, besides some of the characters out there were absolutely precious. Endearing and worth defending.

But to him they were characters dwelling on their stories, struggling to reach their happy ends. And he rooted for so many of them. He like watching them, but never felt the impulse to stay close to any. As they were a part of a universe that wasn't his. He never felt the desire to live in any of the alternative universes. Ink liked to believe he treated everyone equally with respect and a little bit of distance.

Officially at least.

Because he had started to favor Error over all others. He had become Ink's number one.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first time they ever touched had been a complete accident. Ink endless supply of inkwells and colored pencils littered the floor. A few paper sheets were spread on the armrest. He had passed a few very frustrating hours trying design a new color scale for the costume of a new Papyrus. New mechanics, great costumes and amazing story. But after struggling and not getting a single idea he decided the best was to just took his mind off the task for a while.

Error sockets were glued to the screen. And Ink too started to watch intently. He had grown to know more and more about the bizarre plots that revolved around the characters that talked exclusively in Spanish.

Today a new arc had begun with the shocking reveal that El Gran Papiro had a secret twin. Separated at birth not even Papiro's brother Sin knew about it. The twin grew to be a rich business owner. He looked exactly like Papiro just in a suit and without the sombrero. But the mustache was the same.

He reappeared in Papiro's life pretending he was trying to reconnect with his long lost brother, but the truth was that the twin was evil and had made trades with very dangerous drug Cartel mafias and had steal big money from the drug-lords.

Now he was on the run trying to flee the country to live in a tropical paradise with his illicit riches. Using his brother as a bait for the Cartels to kill while he ran with the money and somehow with Asgoro's wife too.

Frowning and dunking his hand on the popcorn bowl to grab a handful Ink was now very attentive at the ginormous scandal and full drama that was forming around the characters that knew about the secret twin and the ones that believed Papiro was living a secret life and betrayed them.

It was a very interesting turn of events, and Ink found he could follow the Spanish dialogue surprisingly well.

Error pulled a few of his strings to retrieve a chocolate bar without really moving from the couch. But something went wrong the moment he touched the string. The other didn't noticed the stiffness of his companion, enraptured as he was on the story and didn't moved till a commercial was shown.

“Hey, wait a minute... how that worked? For the twin I mean. Wasn't Asgoro's wife engaged to Sin just past week?”

Ink wasn't really expecting an honest answer, but the dead silence was strange Error never passed before a chance to make a witty comment or scathing remark.

So he tore away his attention from the TV and looked to him. An immobile lump. Had the other fell asleep? Most definitely not. It never occurred before, Error loved the Undernovela and always paid good attention to all the chapters, but weirder things could happen he guessed.

Moving closer to take a better look with the TV as the only source of light and found that Error had frozen mid-pulling his strings. Sockets full of error messages.

Error had glitched. It wasn't a common occurrence, but had happened before. Often in the middle of their more intense battles. In those moments Ink always left the battle, reappearing in another universe or in the doodle sphere if his paints needed to be replenished.

But now seeing the occurrence this close... in such a calm environment it feel... scary. Very unsettling. Error was defenseless and just there like an object, paralyzed. He couldn't move or react, he didn't even really see.

Abruptly Error moved erratically, scaring Ink who almost jumped a foot in the air. He moved a hand to try and drown any yelp or embarrassing sound, but the spasm made Error grab involuntarily the hand Ink was trying to use in an iron grip. The protector's first instinct was pulling Broomie with the other hand and defend himself.

But he managed to rationalize that Error wasn't trying to kill him. So he kept it down, breathing in an out, managed to stay still. He didn't know if the other was capable of talking or hearing on his current state but he had to wait.

Ink didn't knew how much time will Error need to recover himself from the glitch. So he sat just beside him. Not making any attempt to remove his hand, or say anything else, just patiently waiting from Error to back from whatever was happening to him.

He definitely will demand an explanation later... But for now... he will stay by his side. His mind slowly drifting away lost in scattered thoughts, thinking in the back of his mind about the possible color combinations he had seen the Papyrus character used across the multiverse.

And soon he was reviewing all the possible chances to made a yellow and green base colors. Yellow felt like a good choice.

Forgetting all about where he was or why he was standing still. Just focused on his work when suddenly Error's cracked voice called for him.

“I _n_ _ **k?**_ ”

“Here”

He answered trying very hard to sound composed and serene. While in reality he almost screamed. He saw Error noticeably shiver by his closeness. But he didn't have much options as Error was still holding his hand.

Probably the talking was an indication the other will be functional again soon and they could go back to normal, so he could joke and tease Error for this.

“ **o** k _a_ _y_ ”

Error voice sounded stranded. But resigned. Ink's attention returned briefly to the TV. Somewhere between the glitch incident and his space out, today's chapter of the Undernovela ended, the TV was now showing a strange kind of game show, totally foreign to him.

He stayed like that for what seemed hours but were probably just the half of one. His attentions shifting between the TV and his attempts to design the palette, to feeling the pressure of Error touch on his hand. He never had been this close to the other before. It felt strange. Error had the power of destruction at the tip of his phalanges. Where Error's fingers different that his? Resisting the urge to look more closely and explore the composition of Error's anatomy now as the other couldn't pose any resistance.

It was an absolutely mortifying situation. Nothing truly kept him there, beyond that strange sensation of something like fear and uneasiness pressing on his sternum, he could if he truly wanted use some force and pry himself off from Error's hold.

But he refused. He didn't want to force the other to let go.

“Error?”

“ _w_ **h** at? **i** _nk_? _**ar**_ e y _o_ **u** st **ill** **t** h _er_ e **?** ”

“Yes?”

What kind of question was that? Of course he was still here.

“l **e** _a_ _ **v**_ e -. **..** i _ **t'**_ **l** l ta **ke** a _**whi**_ le”

“I'll stay Error, don't worry”

“i' **m** **n** o _t_ _ **! le**_ _av_ _ **e**_!”

But he couldn't and wouldn't do that. So he didn't answered him further. He wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now. He knew perfectly how much stubborn the other could get.

And hearing the glitched angry voice was very painful. So, instead, he placed his other hand atop the one Error had used to grab his.

Securing their hold in something that was a two way thing. Just by doing this, both of them seem to calm considerably. Ink didn't even noticed he was this altered until he felt relieved by the certainty of touching Error's physical form, confirming that he was still there, still with him. Sitting side by side on a dark room with only a flickering old TV as source of light was making him anxious.

But the touch reminded him he wasn't alone, that he wasn't in a empty space. Error was here. Ink kept a close watch on Error's face. Slowly the messages started to vanish, one by one. When Error regained his vision he closed and opened his sockets on a rapid succession.

Regaining weak mobility. Then the first thing he did was look straight on Ink's very close face and then their joined hands before trembling and retreating practically jumping apart from him.

“ **wh** at t _he_ hell, ink?!”

“Huh?”

“what the **fuc** k did you touched me _for_?!”

“What are you talking about? You grabbed my hand!”

“i **-i** did _no_ such thing!”

“Not consciously and not your fault but still you did”

“i don't t **ouch** ed you! did you w _ **an**_ t to _start_ a fucking fight?!”

“Aww... are you ashamed, Error?”

“f **uc** k no!”

But the small,almost imperceptible flush of soft yellow dusting his face told Ink a different story.

“It's very cute Error, don't feel ashamed, I'm here to protect you!”

He stretched out a hand to pet Error's skull but the other dodged retreating again, his blush increasing.

“don't you fucking dare”

Ink smile was big and mocking.

“Do you wanna spar Error?”

He hadn't used his power in a while.

“ ~~ _ **s**_~~ **p** **** _ar_?”

“Yeah... like a mocking fight dude...”

“i f **uck** ing know it! **but why**? wh _at for_?”

“Don't know... like practice? to see if everything is good again?”

“...s **u** re. _**ye**_ ah... why the hell _no_ t?”

 

It was a little stupid and Ink wasn't sure he will ever admit it out loud but he was still very worried for the status of the other and deeply affected by the incident so he wanted to made absolute sure Error was okay.

A little sparring will ease the tension and help the nerves while actually serving to made sure that everything was back to normal and he had absolutely no reason to freak out.

Error smile grew vicious. He pulled strings directly from under his sockets, both hands manipulating the layout of the strings already spread over his place. The mock fight begun with small burst of strings attacking from left and right.

Ink used Broomie for defensive purposes only pushing back the strings while jumping back and forth. Error was vindictive and looked very determined to trap him on the strings. Ink was forced to use his paint to neutralize the attacks on more that one occasion just to escape.

It felt really good to get the chance to spend himself physically after the time he was forced to stay still and the shock that almost fried his nerves when he saw Error glitch. But when the battle came to and end, both puffing and panting, he wasn't ready to leave.

He refused to leave Error alone at all. It was obvious that the other was fine, but he wasn't that sure about himself anymore. Something not exactly clear had occurred to him during the moments that Error was glitched. And he wasn't sure he had recover from it a all.

Making a big fake display of being absolutely spent, Ink yawned and crashed on the couch, trying to be obvious and very clear that he pretended to sleep in there. The shocked expression from Error was something worth of drawing. Preserved in art to posterity.

Disgruntled Error told him he wasn't comfortable with the idea of allow Ink to just spend the night on his couch. At first Ink misunderstood and was lost on what exactly to say, considering if he had overstayed his welcome and if an apology was necessary, then he saw Error's face again and discovered something that wasn't expected.

He was blushing again. Just a little but very evident.

“Do you want me to share your bed?”

That didn't sound as Ink expected. The confused and ashamed look on the other's face, made him blush too, a small rainbow tainting his cheeks he didn't mean it like _that_.

“... Just so you could make sure I won't attack you... or anything...”

He tried to mend it when Error just stayed silent. Awkward, very awkward was the word to describe the atmosphere between them. He wasn't ashamed of his suggestion... it was just... that...

“... f **in** e”

Well... that was a little bit anti-climactic but... a good out-come Ink supposed. So he followed Error and walked trough the open he made on the code to his room.

A very messy space, but Ink didn't mind in the last. He was a little... a lot nervous about what they were doing, doubting his life choices and how and why he had gotten himself into this.

“w **an** na _choose_ a side?”

“What?”

“o _ **f th**_ e bed”

“Oh... no. I mean, it's your place, I'm good with either.... ”

“o _ **ka**_ y”

He breathed deeply, this was absolutely ridiculous. Rigid as a wood plank he sat on the left side facing the empty space where once had been the open in the code when Error picked the right.

Behind him Error was tossing away his scarf, his shoes and his jacket. He tried to move his hands to take away the work belt that carried his weapon and paint vials... but he found himself shacking.

“something's wrong?”

The smug tone irked him. So decisively he took away the belt. And hanged it close on the headboard, just in case.

“No, it's nothing”

Ink replied forcing himself to smile. Kicking off his shoes he crumbled on the bed, looking up to the nothingness. Then flipped trying to find a comfortable posture and looking directly to Error's smirking face.

“go ahead”

“What?”

“go to sleep ink, i'll wait”

“ _What?”_

“you wanted to share my bed right? i'm just going to make sure”

“Make sure of what exactly, Error?”

“that you're asleep”

“That's absurd and unfair”

“that's the deal if you really wanna stay, it's my place but you are free to leave if it's too much for ya”

“I'm not scared of you, but I see you're really afraid of me”

“say what you want, it's just you don't want to me to see you snore and drool right? it's okay... i won't judge you... much”

“How about we do this instead? I hold your wrist and you hold mine. That way if I move or try to leave the bed you will felt and if you move or try to kill me I will know. It's just fair...”

“do you really want to touch me again that much ink?”

“Pfft... as if, what do you say? Deal?”

“ 'k... deal”

So, very slowly Ink offered his hand to Error, trying to not show his nerves. The moment Error reached for his hand doubting Ink gently circled his wrist and sighed contently not urging the other to take his hand or saying anything else. Just closing his sockets and waiting for the contact.

When it came the touch felt strangely tingly but so far he liked the sensation of not being alone as he slept for a change. He wasn't really sure if this was really an okay thing, but supposed he could do the most of this as far as it lasted.

It was a unique occasion to learn more about how Error was in bed.

He squirmed. Internally cringing.

 _God! Not like that! He meant about his sleeping habits_...

“sumthing's wrong?”

“N-nothing! good night Error”

“ 'kay 'night ink”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Ink opened his sockets abruptly when he felt something _moving upwards from the right side of his spine._ Resisting the impulse to scream or attack he looked around to decide if he was in any danger. Realizing immediately that this was not his usual sleeping spot, he was not in the doodle sphere and he was not alone.

The thing that was moving on his side was Error's hand.

Small memories of the night came to mind. He had spend the night at Error's place and was now comfortably resting between Error's arms... a furious rainbow blush covered half his face. Yeah. Perfectly normal...

Not! That was not okay! In the least absolutely not okay... Ink didn't want to startle the other before he was sure he could handle an attack, but the hand wasn't doing him any favors.

Somewhere in the night they had moved around and ended up very close to each other, Error's skull was practically burrowed on his chest while his left hand was twitching over his spine. Ink's left arm had ended up surrounding Error's neck the palm resting on the other's skull while the right arm was cradling his shoulders.

Looked like he had the been the one that subconsciously pulled Error close to him, almost embracing him.

He was sure it'll be one hell of a morning.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

And it had been. Predictably Error screeched and moved away so quick and hard that ended up falling from the bed, causing Ink to lose it.

Rolling on the whole bed laughing really hard he didn't noticed when Error lifted himself from the floor and pulled the sheet forcefully sending Ink unceremoniously to the floor too. Instead of taking offense he found it absolutely hilarious and just laughed harder.

“idiot”

Error said to him. In a very matter-of-factly tone of voice.

“No less than you”

And with that the weird and awkward atmosphere was gone.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

However, that night marked the start of something new. That strange night between them had irrevocably changed the dynamic they had established for themselves. Ink was fascinated by the way he could be really close to Error and not causing the other to flinch or growl at him.

So naturally he pushed the boundaries further and further just out of curiosity to see how far and deep the fear of being touched was broken at least by him. Feeling absurdly proud of himself each time Error allowed him to be closer as they watched TV.

Little by little small things changed on their routine. He and error had more of those sparring sessions that were very gratifying and after that always slept next to each other, either on the central garden of the doodle sphere or in Error's bed on the anti-void.

Not caring now if they moved around in the night and practically embraced the other. The tactic of holding each other's wrist shifted to a more comfortably arrangement of holding hands. But invariably during the night they always searched for each other just before falling asleep, usually was Error the one who moved closer to him.

And from there taking the hint Ink moved even closer never saying anything just scooted next to him and wrapped his arms around the other, feeling him shiver a little, it didn't matter how gentle he touched Error, he always trembled.

Sleeping while embracing each other was rewarding and great but they always ended up in the most crazy tangled up, and funny poses by the morning.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And for a while they did just that. Sparring one night a week and sleeping almost every other night in each other's arms. On their wake Ink kept exploring how much he could touch Error before the other threw him a red bone in irritation and warning.

Ink believed that waking to him was always equal parts of funny surprise at their crazy postures and amazed at his calm expression. Even if they were chaotic sleepers, still was very nice and heartwarming to see that Error allowed him to see that expression. Completely at ease.

They had worked really hard to achieve that level of trust. But to him was still a privilege to be able to see it, or at least that's how he thinks about that.

He didn't have a real soul, and can't really feel without the aid of his paint vials, but if he was honest with himself... Error mean something to him. Even when he was empty and in need to replenish his bottles... Error mean something important to him.

And not once Error seemed to care about his evident lack of soul, he accepted the way they were... just by it with no ulterior motives, with nothing else. Just the two of them with no clear goal in mind. Just there progressing one step at a time.

Error never asked him for anything really. And gave him so much.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One morning while they ate a great breakfast on the anti-void Ink suggested to Error having a day out.

For a change, as today's chapter of the Undernovela was a re-run. Error didn't looked very convinced. But he didn't refused right away. So Ink smiled at him very brightly and thanking him for the meal he just told the other to be ready in the afternoon and leave it all to him.

“It'll will be fun. I promise”

He said to the other with a wink and vanished leaving Error wondering what the hell was going now.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Ink just appeared on the anti-void latter that day longer enough to grab his hand and pull as they began to move across the multiverse, he didn't even was angry, just resigned. Ink was very stubborn and never took a no for an answer.

As they travel, firmly holding hands to not drift apart Ink ponders that they had visited so many universes during their fights. When their fights were still a thing. And he had still not heard a thing about the damned Omega Timeline.

Ink explained that somewhere across the multiverse existed spaces created and set but that were still empty. Strong creative processes just abandoned by their creators, and those spaces ranged between the barely there guidelines, to a whole complete worlds ready to appear.

Some of them were like the traces of a pencil on paper. The ignite was there, the flame will come soon. Or not at all. Because some of those will stay there forever like that in the minds of their artists without fading away or becoming embers. Awaiting for the artist to return and fill them with colors and life.

Ink told him that he wanted to show Error one of them. The entrance access to this universe was a very simple metallic door. Ink placed his hand over the door and pulled them inside.

Error had to concede that the scenery was incredible. A gigantic cavern of deep blue stone. Far away on the ceiling sparkling stones twinkled in a myriad of colors. Long glowing strings dangled also from above. Giving the illusion of a permanent meteor shower.

Bright neon colored mushrooms marked the paths along and intricate maze of crystal flowers slowly clinking in a soft breeze. Almost as big as they were.

“Follow me Error”

And with that Ink pulled his hand and began to walk between the flowers and the dim light of the mushrooms. In the distance he could hear the sound of rushing waters.

“We're here”

Ink informed him and Error looked in front of him. A clear cozy space between the flowers gave access to a narrow canal that was used to distribute the water. It was purposely made from the natural rock of the caverns. Absolute beautiful.

“how did you found this?”

“Uh... I... used to help the artist that created this. This place was a crucial part in the story of this universe, but the artist.... never came back, this world has everything... except characters... we never get to that”

“something happened?”

“I don't know...”

“so, this world's empty?”

“Yeah, pretty much just the scenery”

“is really beautiful”

Ink smiled.

“I think the same”

Error sat on the small clear admiring the shinning stones above, resembling the stars and the crystal flowers all around them. Already relaxing to the sound of the passing waters.

Ink believed this whole thing of a day out was a great idea. The perfect way to have a day together, just the two of them. Relaxing. He knew it was a big deal for Error to let other people touch him. But they had been progressing so much and he truly wanted the other to just relax for once in his life preferably on his company.

He wanted to show that even if they weren't on the anti-void he didn't have anything to fear.

Ink also sat just next to him. Error felt a little nervous but not scared, not anymore at least. He knew Ink's touch by now and was sure the other never touched him right away to give him a moment for adjust to his presence. And the gesture was always appreciated.

Just as he thought, after a while Ink passed an arm around his shoulders. A warm feeling blossomed inside his chest, as Ink slowly pressed his frame to his side. Today he wanted to do something different too. So as Ink rested comfortably his weight on him he moved his right hand across the other's waist, securing him on a warm embrace.

In response, Ink moved adjusting himself to hug his waist too with both hands, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

The warmth he felt before increased, a big deep sight escaped his teeth. Feeling Ink this close always calmed him, and he had grown to crave the feeling and the other's presence. Error shot a glance towards Ink and saw the other was looking at the waters, a tiny contented smile. Ink always felt and looked really good. He blushed at the thought.

“I want to try swimming” Ink announced randomly when he almost fell asleep hugging the other.

It was the perfect way to be even closer. Ink wanted this kind of trust between the two of them to become a reality. He wanted to express the way Error changed things for him. How had he consider Error more and more as companion. As an important monster. He wanted to help Error in every way he could.

“i don't like water”

“Come on, just a little here the waters are pretty shallow... it's absolutely safe”

“you do, i'll watch from here”

“It's not fun that way! How about you wet your feet and I swim? it can't be that bad right?”

“... tch, okay”

Without giving him a chance Ink pulled his hand and dragged him closer to the water right away. Tossing away his gloves, shoes and his belt the energetic skeleton ran away directly on to the waters.

Gasping Error looked at him ready to scream him to be careful. But it was true the waters only reached a little past his knees. So he calmed down. Scowling he kicked away his sandals and socks, to sat on the border.

The water was cold but felt good against his bones. He looked up just in time to blush furiously at the sight of Ink taking away his shirt. Exposing his marked bones. Ink walked to the shore to leave the shirt and looked to the cute blush on Error face. A spark of mischief glowing on his eyes. Like he had done that absolutely on purpose.

“Feeling a little hot Error?”

“what?”

“There!”

And pushing with all his force he splashed water all over the other's face wetting his clothes.

“Have a little water to cool you down!”

“you... fucker”

Ink showed him his tongue and shamelessly winked at him before running for his life.

“you're gonna pay for this ink!”

“Catch me if you can little snail, he, he, he!”

Not long after they were playing in the middle of the canal, splashing each other with as much water as they can. To Ink hearing Error's laugh was absolutely magical and the sound made his chest tight with a something he technically didn't had the ability to feel.

When the two of them tired they sat, the waters reaching their chests. And Ink then convinced Error to actually try and swim a little, but any attempts were disastrous. So they just sat there, feeling the water pass trough their bodies.

“That was really fun!”

“maybe to you, i'm wet and tired it's all your fault”

“Aww don't be a bummer, let's get out and see if maybe I can make somet- ah!”

“ink?”

“Something... to-”

But before he could say anything else a big splosh of water raised as he fell face first and the current started to drag him away.

Error felt paralyzed but only for an instant, as soon as he saw Ink's hand up trying to reach anything for help his own hands moved to his cheeks his blue strings materializing on a net moving to the direction he last saw Ink's body moving.

Walking fast but careful to not be drag by the current too, he reached the land the moment his net caught Ink's body suspending him immediately above the waters and securing him with more strings he pulled the other to the land, with him.

Embracing the limp unresponsive body Error trembled. He didn't know what to do, or how to help he never been more worried in his entire existence.

Holding Ink close he caressed his cheek.

“ink?”

Nothing.

“ink please answer me!”

A hand twitched and Ink pulled his body up, coughing while throwing up equal parts of ink and water. Staining everything around. Error couldn't care less. He squeezed Ink's body to him the moment he gasped for air.

“ 'm okay pal don't... Error?”

But Error was shacking while embracing him very tightly. Feeling horrible for scaring Error he hugged back really hard, pressing his hands to the back of his rib-cage. Keeping his silence, waiting for Error to feel better.

Slowly Error's grip eased a little. Still trembling. He looked down. Ink moved a hand to cup Error's face trying for his gesture to be calming and reassuring. Feeling instead a sparkle ignite, something changed entirely the moment their lights locked to one another. Error kept pressing his body against his chest and began to slowly bending down.

Ink's magic and energy rushed up and down his body. His face blushing and by instinct he closed his eyes. The moment Error's teeth made contact with his a sparkle of magic washed all over his body.

He will lie if he said he never thought about this. He had lately, but always seemed something so unrealistic like his thoughts of creating back his own universe.

The contact felt amazing.

He could felt the warmth of Error surrounding him. Like an aura of protection. Like the core magic holding his bones together. So natural, and so necessary... so vital.

... It. Felt. Incredible.

Gasping he realized he was _feeling_. Despite not having a soul he was truly feeling! A small spark of something squeezed his chest when Error broke their kiss.

“don't scare me like that, ever again you asshole!”

His voice sounded on the verge of tears. Error had never cried ever before, and was very humiliating but the fact that Ink was okay felt equal parts relief and anger. Damn! He had been so worried.

“Sorry Error thank you for helping me... I'm...”

“you better be, never...!”

“... very happy”

He said nonsensical at least to Error who looked at him like he had lost his mind. Ink chuckled. Lost in the sudden rush of many things swirling on his body. For some time now Error was the only one that he feels any kind of emotion for.

In the start had been disgust and plain hate, then simply annoyance, somewhere along the way he understood that Error was just doing what he believed was the best for the multiverse the exactly same way as him.

It made much more sense for them to go hand in hand instead of against each other. And now... he was feeling something entirely different. As much as someone like him could. But he was _feeling_. He cared deeply for the other. And wanted to see him happy. He wanted to stay with him all the time. Waking by his side and holding his hands as much as he could.

“I like you Error... I like you so very much”

Error was saying or stuttering something but, he didn't listened at all, instead he used the energy he had left to fist the wet shirt of Error and pull him down, his hands on other's face as he kissed him, feeling that tingle of magic to grow stronger on his chest as Error hugged him immediately, strongly returning the kiss.

That day they officially became a couple. The two of them remained close the entire time. Ink couldn't find a valid reason to let go of Error's hand. Most of they day was spent on a string hammock while their clothes dried enough to wear. Ink lying atop of Error while idly tracing small patterns over his ribs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ink was sprawled across the couch doodling on a small notebook his upper half resting on Error's lap, completely content by the way Error was petting his skull, a soft gentle scrape of bone against bone. His other hand resting comfortable on his shoulder blades.

“any plans for tomorrow ink?”

“Nothing urgent. Why? Something's on your mind?”

“actually... d-did you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Woah... For real? Of course!”

It was adorable the way Error's yellow blush lighted his face. Wriggling a little he lifted himself just to sit on his lap, cupping his face and nuzzling happily before giving him a small peck. Error's fingers intertwined with his and Ink rested his skull against the other's sternum. They stayed like that, basking on the other's small touches and caresses as they watched their favorite show.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Today was the day. Their special first outdoors date as a couple. One of the many special days Ink hoped to spend with Error from now on. The blanket was big enough to cocoon them both against the glacial cold from space. Getting to see the galaxies this close, the shooting stars... It was wonderful.

But what made it absolutely amazing was Error's presence. Being here just the two of them hiding on one of the small cavern formations floating next to the quadrant while drinking cocoa and eating sandwiches, just cuddling close like they were now made him immensely happy.

Ink was grateful to have Error by his side. And even more to be accepted by him. As his companion. And as... his boyfriend. It was embarrassing to even think about it, but he was really a lucky one. Error never made real fun of anything he lacked of, on the contrary, he hugged him close after a every nasty nightmare, reassuring him that he was loved and will be remembered.

It hadn't been easy, and Ink suspected it will never be. But as long as they were going, there will be a way.

To hold each other close. And despite everything... to love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this one had been really difficult. And long. So long! The more I complain about the length of one story the bigger the next one turns to be... Maybe it's a curse? xD. 
> 
> Hope you liked it regardless Itsthat-anono-again and was even a little up to the challenge. Thank you very much for reading. (Read) you in the next one.


	6. The Art of Deception (Papcest Polyamory NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: papi-rus (badgertablet) Who wanted to see: Stretch/Papyrus/Fell. 
> 
> “Possessiveness, overprotection, and a mildly teasing papyrus, please! It would be a humorous, hurt/comfort smut fic ideally. id love for stretch and fell to be pining after papyrus, but they quickly realize the other skeleton wants pap as well. it turns into a race for who can date (and therefore claim) pap first with stretch and fell competing. they both think papyrus is oblivious but he’s secretly teasing them both by making the left out skeleton see them on their dates or walk in on an intimate moment etc etc. eventually the two realize that papyrus is teasing them on purpose and together they throughly punish, fuck, and show pap their love.”
> 
> “the “punishment” would just be kinky sex, lol. preferably they spit-roast him while degrading him— but no dubcon or anything. entirely consensual. they chastise him for teasing them and then soft gentle cuddling/kisses/compliments/etc commence. they love papyrus they just suck at showing it.”
> 
> WARNING: NSFW. Smunt. Adult Content.

 

Fell looked outside the window. Today, he finally will made a move on Papyrus. He had been really interested on the other skeleton since they first meet each other, but lately that interest had took a shift, something about the sweetness and candidness of his personality really catching his eye.

And every single new thing he learned about the other, only made Papyrus much more interesting in his eyes. In addition to his personality Papyrus had the looks too. An amazing frame of pristine and smooth, _untouched_ bones showing for all to see.

Papyrus had meet all his very high standards from the start. The other skeleton was really sweet an a little bit of naive, very innocent, but that too was a thing he liked about the other, instead of feeling it like a flaw, Papyrus innocence only sparkled his protection instincts. Making him wish to be the one who will take care of him.

They complemented each other so naturally, so beautifully, so perfectly. Fell was sure they will made a perfect couple. It was only natural that the other will return his affections the moment he made his intentions clear which he was resolved to do.

So today he will ask the other on a date. He had carefully selected his outfit during the past week making sure it looked _fantastic_. His courting gift safely stocked on his inventory. Adjusting his jacket he crossed the threshold, confident and sure that he will assert this date and in no time at all, the sweet skeleton will be his mate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus had answer the door at the first knock, smiling widely as always, but for what he could see the other looked a little nervous, were his date clothes _that impressive_? Standing tall and puffing his chest with pride he pretended to not notice the fidgeting on the other skeleton as he entered the living room.

What he definitely didn't expected at all was to see that Papyrus already had company. Stretch was casually sitting on the couch, zapping the channels of the TV like he owned the damn place. His expression twisted on a grimace, trying to not make any more evident his annoyance.

“sup fell”

Stretch didn't had the decency to look in his direction just raising a hand in a disgustingly lazy gesture.

“THIS IS QUITE THE SURPRISE FELL! TO WHAT DO I OWE THE HONOR OF YOUR VISIT?”

“Just Visiting. Are You Busy Papyrus?”

Fell wasn't sure he wanted to put in practice his carefully rehearsed ideas to ask Papyrus on a date in front of Stretch. He had never really expected to have an audience. He wanted to made this a special moment just the two of them... So he wanted to ask in a moment they were alone.

“REALLY? I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU DECIDED TO VISIT ME TODAY FELL, BUT... UMM... WE-”

“... _sorry man_ but we have plans for today and we're leaving soon”

The mocking tone was very evident.

“Excuse Me?”

“I'M TRULY SORRY FELL! TODAY STRETCH AND I HAVE A PRACTICE DATE”

“A Practice Date?”

What in hell that mean? Now he noticed none of them were using their regular clothes.

Papyrus pulled a bright, baffling smile.

“YES! TODAY IS OUR FIRST!”

“... we need to get going before it gets too crowded pap, _nice to see ya... fell_ ”

“I'M REALLY SORRY FELL, IT WAS GREAT TO SEE YOU!”

Shamelessly Stretch smiled while grabbing Papyrus arm and dragged him to the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Today's date was a timeless classic. Stretch was sure Papyrus will enjoy immensely. Since he first get to know the other, he had liked him. It was very cute to get to know someone so honest and open, so kind with such bravery and integrity still preserving such innocence and wonder about the world.

Papyrus personality was so endearing and heartwarming that the initial interest had turned in to appeal.

He noticed that Papyrus was a lot innocent and lacked experience in dating, but while his cuteness was a factor to take in consideration, and could definitely deter others he wasn't intimidated by it at all.

It will take time to get to know Papyrus and even more to show him more than platonic affections, but that definitely will be part of the fun, he had absolutely no rush and Papyrus was more than worth the effort so for now he wanted for them to be used to each other's presence during _practice_ dates. He wanted to see if Papyrus was comfortable to be with him on a more romantic environment.

So he decided to treat this a as normal date. That's why he thought carefully about where to take Papyrus for what he hoped will be remembered later as their first even if unofficial date.

The amusement park was relatively calm and while there were lot of monsters and humans groups, even some mixed, it was not crowded, yet.

He couldn't help his big, pleased smile when Papyrus took his arm, walking closely to him in a calm carefree way. Looking at all the attractions and hearing the roaring happy music from the speakers. They really looked like a couple.

And Stretch could only hope that soon they will really be. For now, he had spotted a cotton candy stand and wanted to see if Papyrus wanted some.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their date so far has been amazing, Papyrus enthusiastically agreed to have some cotton candy and sit for a while on the benches, just sharing their serve and enjoying the atmosphere. A little bit of the candy ended up caught just next to Papyrus teeth.

Smiling Stretch lifted a hand to take it causing an adorable blush on Papyrus face, the impulse to just kiss him was almost irresistible, but he didn't wanted to botch his chance with him for a stupid misstep so he just gave him a little caress with the back of his hand and encouraged him to go for their first attraction of the day.

And they decided to try the bumping cars first. It was a surprisingly fun ride, bumping to the most possible cars around. Papyrus laughed a lot, especially when they actively stumbled other cars with force or were bumped by others. Their car rotating out of their control.

Then of course still laughing they decided to try the roller-coaster next. It was an impressive one, full of loops and twists. Hearing the monsters and humans scream as they get close on the line was hilarious. When their turn came, he could see Papyrus nervous smile. So he took Papyrus hand over the protections strains the whole ride. Holding each other's hands very tightly, while raising the other as they reached the first loops, just being hold in place by the restrains felt amazing.

Feeling still a little dizzy, they went off from the ride, holding each other's to not fall in to the floor laughing very hard at their predicament they decided to rest a little, before tackling the next one. The moment he touched Papyrus back... he felt something odd. Looking behind them he caught a wisp of red magic with the corner of his socket.

When Papyrus asked him if everything was okay Stretch dismissed it and focused his attention back to him.

But the strange feeling on the back of his neck persisted, growing stronger and fading at a seemingly random rate. Very strong and almost physical the moment they walked away from the the Matterhorn.

Talking about a crazy ride. Not as bad as the roller-coaster but strong enough to make them giggle like loons while holding each other's backs again, the wisp was back when he looked around trying to catch the source, just a second and then gone.

Stretch felt the wisp again when they decided it was time to grab lunch. He was trying to convince Papyrus to give a try bite to his greasy burger laughing hard at his indignant huff, then he felt the spark of agitated magic again getting closer and closer. He was started to feel irritated.

Their last stop was a calm and cheesy ride. The Ferris Wheel. At sunset. He was a little nervous as if maybe Papyrus could consider that uncomfortable or too much. But the other didn't gave him any sign of discomfort, so he went ahead and casually moved and arm over his shoulders. Giving him ample space to retreat if the other wanted to do.

But Papyrus looked truly happy by the gesture, and scooted closer a small, dusty blush spreading across his face making his soul swollen, he transformed his casual closeness in to a full embrace as Papyrus admired the view outside, small lights appearing as they were higher the setting sun and the orange tint in the skies matching greatly with Papyrus blush.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TODAY STRETCH”

“you had fun?”

“YES, WAS AMAZING”

“i'm glad you enjoyed papyrus, i... want to give you something...”

He presented Papyrus with a single rose.

“usually monsters exchange courting gifts somewhere along the date, consider this as a thank you for having this practice date with me”

As papyrus took the flower, Stretch couldn't help but admire how incredible the crimson color of the flower looked against the white bones of his fingers.

“WOWIE...”

“you are a great monster papyrus, i had a lot of fun today too, can we do this again sometime?”

“YES, I'LL LIKE THAT VERY MUCH”

That adorable orange blush tainting his cheeks again, inevitably drawn to it Stretch went a little forward holding gently the side of his skull, and placing a chaste kiss on the side of his maw.

“thank you very much, papyrus. good night”

Adorably, Papyrus shifted his feet a little before giving him in return a surprise peck on the cheek before retreating and going inside the house. Stretch was pleasantly surprised, and grinned. Feeling a little lightheaded from all the progress they were doing.

Then again, like a flash he felt again the dark oppressive magic behind his back. Growing stronger and bitter all over him. Suddenly a claw dropped on his clavicle, pulling hard and forcing him to turn around, the fingers digging painfully to his bones.

“What The Fuck You Think You Are Doing To Him, Stretch?”

Of course. Fell. He had almost forgotten about it. Stretch expression grew devious.

“calm down there _buddy_... what the fuck looks like, mmnh?”

He grabbed the front of Stretch dress shirt, ruining it and pulling him close, snarling at him.

“If You Think I'll Let You Take Advantage Of Him You Are Sorely Mistaken”

Fell's voice was growing deeper and angrier.

“tch...”

Moving faster that Fell expected Stretch used a blunt strike of his elbow directly to the other's ribs trying to force him back. But while surprised the other didn't let go. So he used a calculated shortcut just to escape the hold Fell had on him. Reappearing almost instantly behind his back.

He could tell the other wasn't expecting that, so he used his advantage to push Fell into the alley. The last thing he wanted was for Papyrus to be alerted by the noises and have to see this.

Pushing very hard he crashed the other to the wall. Using his force and weight to pin him he pressed his arms against his sternum and cervical. Making very clear that he wasn't fucking around.

“listen fell, my dates with papyrus are none of your damn fucking business”

“Heh, Do You Really Think You Scare Me?”

“i'll do as i fucking want fell, so get the fuck away from us before someone gets hurt”

“Your Stupid Practice Dates Mean Nothing Stretch”

“why the fuck do you care? As long as i know he is a single monster, he doesn't have your marks, you have absolutely no fucking right to say shit fell so fuck off, i have much better things to do than this”

“Indeed. But He Doesn't Have Your Marks Either. I'll Make Him Mine In No Time. I'm Not Going To Let You Have Him”

“heh, listen to what you're saying bucko, if anything you are the one who could take advantage of him he needs protection from you bastard, and i'm all up for it”

“He Will Prefer Me Over You Any Day. You Can Pretend All You Want But You Can't Fool Me, I Know The Real Intention Behind Your _Practice Dates_ You Want Him Don't You?”

“at least i'm being clear and up front with him, while you hide and follow us like a fucking stalker, i felt your fucking magic the whole day, did you enjoyed the show creep?”

Fell only growled at him, pushing hard to free himself from Stretch close hold.

“You Don't Stand A Real Chance With Him Stretch, He Will Prefer Me”

“heh, just as i thought, 'bet you were so mad” he whispered pressing his large body against the other, making Fell suddenly very aware that he was being overpowered “don't be jealous, i have something for you too”

The growl Fell gave him was almost feral but the small indignant blush on his face told Stretch how truly ashamed the other was. Stretch hoarse laugh was the only warning before he jumped back freeing Fell. Hands in pockets.

“you are the one who doesn't stand a real chance fell don't be a sore loser and deal with it”

A dark powerful energy filled the air in waves, emanating from Stretch.

“papyrus will be _mine_ ”

Stretch said before vanishing just in front of him. Fell was strangely perturbed at the whole display, he had never believed the other will fight him back. Never knew Stretch could be that fast or give that intensely dangerous aura...

He brushed it off. He wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact he felt even more determined now. Walking towards the end of the alley, he focused is mind on find the perfect way to win Papyrus soul and amazing, sinful body to himself, despite this obnoxious hindrance.

And he knew exactly how he will do that. A plan already taking shape on his mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Fell had decided that the best course of action for him, was a training session with Papyrus, just the two of them alone in Snowdin woods.

He had called Papyrus two days later from his disastrous attempt to ask him on a date and proposed a little training to better his technique. Papyrus agreed to his idea and they arranged their training session for the evening.

Looking Papyrus on his battle body was always a treat to the sight, long and beautiful bones shinning with magic. That determined expression on his face... Papyrus looked very desirable.

They were focused on making Papyrus attacks faster and less predictable. So he was using regular bone constructions to simulate a multiple point attack. Cascading the movements in four then five different directions, showing a perfectly executed attack in rotation.

Of course he wanted to help him become stronger and more capable to handle a powerful enemies given the case, but he also enjoyed the way Papyrus moved during their fight, gracefully avoiding his direct attacks, but his dodge had still a very predictable pattern so he decided to use that to his advantage, and very carefully he calculated a way to made Papyrus trip into him.

With the evident goal to catch him in the perfect pose for a kiss that hopefully will lead to more very quickly if he played his cards perfectly.

The master control he had on his magic helped him reach the goal in his first try. Papyrus surprised yelp as he tripped on the hidden trap was almost as satisfying as the sudden shiver he felt the moment they touch as he caught him. Surrounding Papyrus on his arms.

Fell had a great angle for kiss, but then the very moment he was leaning in Papyrus lost his balance once again slipping on the ice and holding on to his chest plate trying hard to avoid falling, but instead causing them both to end up crashing on the soft cold snow. Fell was atop Papyrus who didn't seem to mind at all.

“That Was Very Dangerous Papyrus, Are You Okay?”

Fell's voice was low and gruff, he believed the pose they are now in, was even more suggestive and better than his original intent, feeling Papyrus body in the snow, just trapped under him... was blowing his mind away, crumbling his sanity to shreds.

“MMMH!”

The urgent, delicious noise was almost a moan and the sound went directly to his soul spreading heat and magic down his spine right to his pelvis. Again Papyrus squirmed a little trying to regain his feet and his femur scraped softly but thoroughly between Fell legs. He clenched his teeth instantly biting hard to drown a lustful growl.

Before he had the chance to say anything else he heard footsteps in the distance getting closer, and then he was  forcefully picked up by magic and smashed against the nearest pine. And undignified grunt left his teeth.

“papyrus are you alright?”

“YES OF COURSE!”

He actually growls. Not this fucker again.

“What The Fuck Are You Doing Here, Stretch?”

“what the fuck you think you are doing... fell?”

“WE ARE OKAY STRETCH, HE WASN'T HURTING ME, WE ARE TRAINING!

Stretch let go of Fell with disgust and distrust written all over his face. Immediately hugging Papyrus protectively against his chest.

“you are very cold”

“IT'S OKAY I CAN HANDLE IT”

But Stretch is not listening, still throwing daggers at the other, who is just smirking.

“That Was A Great Training Session Papyrus, We Should Do This More Often... It's Very _Invigorating_ ”

“YES IT IS!”

Stretch looked a Papyrus with an incredulous look on his face. Emboldened Fell casually shook of the snow from his clothes, scoffing at Stretch face, then asking.

“Want To Go With Me To The Movies, Papyrus?”

“Mmm right now?”

“You Can't?”

Papyrus smiled and shook his skull.

“SOUNDS REALLY FUN!”

“It's A Plan Then”

“YES, JUST LET ME GRAB MY PHONE AND KEYS, OKAY? BE RIGHT BACK”

And then Papyrus dashed towards the house.

“i don't know what you game is fell, or why are you doing this, but better stop now buddy or you are in for a bad time”

“Heh, I Want To See You Try”

“don't risk it, unless you are up to the dance”

“Anytime, Sucker”

They kept there, just throwing defying stares at each other.

“IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

“nah everything's good, just... please call if you need anything 'kay?”

“I WILL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, STRETCH”

Stretch petted Papyrus skull. He wanted to scream, to protest. But Papyrus had agreed to go with Fell.

“We're Going _Buddy_ ”

“call you later papyrus”

“OKAY, BYE!”

As they left, Stretch felt anger building up on his soul. The fucker had the nerve to ask him out right when Papyrus was in his arms. He punched a tree. How could had let that happen? He should have said something, Papyrus was too nice and innocent to see Fell's true intentions. Will he truly be okay alone with him?

He had believed they could take their time and do things more slowly, at their own pace. He had believed the right way to win Papyrus love was to let things take their natural course, slowly shifting on his favor. But now Fell had decided to pursue Papyrus too. And was threatening to take advantage of the sweet skeleton's trusting nature and his low moves to have his way with him.

Practice dates be damned, he needed to tell Papyrus how he really felt, he needed to find a way to win him first.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the passing of the weeks their courting tactics escalated greatly, the competition between Stretch and Fell more and more evident and aggressive each time.

But Papyrus seemed still oblivious to their increased attentions. And didn't favored one or the other. Treating them both with such unnerving equality, that was driving them insane. Stretch could see the same thirst in his soul growing on Fell eyes.

The day after Fell had took Papyrus to the movies Stretch invited him to dinner to a very nice Italian restaurant he knew. Papyrus looked so good on formal clothes he barely could tear his eyes apart from the way the clothes seem to hug his body. Much less pay attention to whatever pasta he ordered.

In the middle of their dinner, Papyrus wrapped his hand on his almost making him choke on the spaghetti.

“papyrus?”

“I REALLY LIKE YOUR HANDS STRETCH”

He said, admiring the small chips and bruises, rubbing small soft circles on his bones in such a way that the caress send small burst of energy all over to his soul, agitating his magic.

Cursing internally Stretch had tried to stay calm. And barely holding himself together he managed to keep himself under control till the end of their dinner.

But even the natural movement of Papyrus pelvis was alluring, their closeness as they walked back home allowing him to feel the warm of his magic was so enticing he found really hard to keep his composure.

Fell in retaliation to his dinner date sent Papyrus a box of chocolate as present the next day and invited Papyrus for a nightly walk, that had ended on the playground of the park holding hands and watching the stars.

He hated doing the exact same thing that Fell had done before and follow them but he can't help feeling a deep burning jealousy as he saw them together. Papyrus should be doing that with him and not Fell!

So he gifted Papyrus with a great bouquet of roses and an invitation to the basketball game.

Fell decided that he could do better and invited Papyrus to Mettaton's concert.

And the bastard made a whole show asking him why was he there too, and what a coincidence was for Stretch to found them on the crowd. All while keeping a hand around Papyrus spine the whole time, securing him by his side.

Arguing that was to not drift apart when he called on it. Papyrus didn't seem to mind nor his presence or the barely appropriate touch, praising Fell thoughtful gesture while caressing his radius absentmindedly. Making Stretch boil in anger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One day not much after the concert, Papyrus had specifically called him to have a movie night on the couch of his home. Just the _three_ of them he had told in a very excitedly way, he didn't was pleased by the idea of having to see Fell's mug at all but hell will freeze over before he let him to have a moment alone with Papyrus.

So he agreed on the time and date. Quickly suggesting Papyrus some great movies for them to see. After all it was a great excuse to be close to him.

He had been tried to be on time, but got caught on a long call from work so he was being a bit late, hopefully Papyrus will not be that mad at him. Raising his fist to call he found the door was ajar, barely closed but not locked.

A feeling of uneasiness filled his soul. Fearing that something bad had happened he pushed the door silently and went inside, with careful moves. Stopping on his tracks the moment he saw the couch. There was Fell, looking intently and lustful as Papyrus parted his legs, moving slowly but deliberately the gesture hardly could pass a casual when he moved on such a way that his small blue shorts revealed a little more than usual. But had Fell's attention caught hopelessly.

Stretch snapped back to look at Papyrus face. Noticing the small _smug_ smirk on his teeth, and the spark of mischief glowing on his lights... That cheeky little _cheater_...

He teleported outside, hiding on the alley nearby. His back pressed against the wall, feeling his soul pounding on his chest, his anger quickly dissolving into arousal. Papyrus lewd expression as Fell looked entranced at they way his legs moved to show a little more that was appropriate... was so fucking hot. The way Fell was too distracted to see Papyrus expression, and the fact that he got to see them both was catastrophic to his nerves.

Cursing under his breath he tried to calm down a little but his magic was already formed and throbbing painful demanding attention and pressure, claiming for release. He can't go in there with them or even teleport again feeling like that, so he will have to take care of that before he could even think clearly.

Not giving a fuck anymore he open his pants and started to rub himself off, replaying the scene he just saw, his imagination adding fuel to the flames, he fantasized on how easily Fell could pin him to the couch pulling his shorts down while kissing him, and taking him right there... Fucking Papyrus so hard...

He came in long spurts staining his hand. His orgasm hitting hard the moment the Fell and Papyrus in his fantasy cried on the heat of their passion. He had came to the sound of both their voices moaning and grunting.

Damn he needed a smoke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Did You Hit You Skull Somewhere Or Are Just This Stupid?”

Stretch felt very worked up by the revelation of what Papyrus was hiding. And had decided to share his information with Fell, still a little confused by the fact that he technically had get himself off to an indirect image of the other, more than once shamefully.

“heh 'm just saying the truth, he is teasing us buddy, never stroked me as the type, true. but he is doing those things on purpose”

The fact that he had called Fell here and the two of them were on his house _alone_ , didn't help his cause. Looking up and down the tall edgy skeleton, unabashedly checking him out. But he was determined to convince Fell to give Papyrus a little pay back for all his teasing.

“think about it... all the times you have seen him with me... could it all be just a coincidence?”

Fell never thought about it. Never crossed his mind but what Stretch was saying to him could maybe have some sense. All the times he felt angry and jealous, all the times Papyrus teased him... were on purpose?

“should we regard this mess together? what you say... fell”

The tone of his voice almost obscene.

“let's give him a little lesson on picking the wrong monsters to tease. are you with me?”

A twisted, devious smile on Fell's face is all the answer he needed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He had been nervous at the start, all his bravado vanished when he sat on Fell's lap, his soul pounding on nerves, anxiety and anticipation... he hated to admit it but was the truth. The mere thought that Papyrus will saw them like that... Fell pulled his face pressing their teeth together and it felt like a power move.

Another way of showing off. So Stretch grunted and trashed on the fierce kiss, moving himself to have a better angle and materialized his tongue, long and moist he dragged it across the other's maw. Before pressing insistently at his teeth. Hands on Fell's clavicles.

Soon Fell's own tongue wrapped around his, and the kiss became a heated battle for dominance. Both of them truly lost pulling at each other's clothes and trashing in Papyrus couch.

They didn't noticed when Papyrus arrived mindlessly devouring each other now.

“WOWIE! YOU TWO LOOK SO GOOD LIKE THAT... MIND IF I JOIN YOU?”

“woah...papyrus...”

“So You Were Truly Teasing Us?”

He didn't waited for further answers simply walking towards them and squeezing his way to sit in the middle of them. He will not tell but seeing them having this kind of fun without him made him feel equal parts of jealousy and lust.

“NYE HEH HEH IT TOOK YOU BOTH A VERY LONG TIME TO NOTICE EVEN WHEN I WAS BEING SO OBVIOUS”

Placing a hand on each of their femurs he gave them both a long sensual stroke, his smile turning into a devious grin as he felt them both shiver at his touch.

“mmmh... such tease aren't ya?”

Stretch practically purred moving slowly to grab Papyrus skull.

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER DECEIVER”

“You Had Been Such A Naughty Boy, Papyrus”

Fell told turning a little and brushing his clothed pelvis against Papyrus body.

“NYEH!”

“Someone Had Earn A Little Punishment Don't You Think So Stretch?”

Fell's hands moved roughly to grab Papyrus pelvis, making him kneel on the couch, rubbing and pressing his spine, Papyrus bent down letting his face rest on the lumpy fabric of the couch, his breath merely short small puffs, taking a moment to appreciate the sight and adjust himself, Fell hoarsely pressed Papyrus pelvis against his.

“AAH”

“yeah” Stretch told grabbing again Papyrus maw looking for an instant on those hazy lights then softly rubbing the glowing bulge on his pants against his face “A very nice... very hard punishment for the lesson to stick”

“You Have Been Such A Dirty Boy Papyrus”

Fell accused him, his claws squeezing and pinching at his tailbone.

“say it”

“I... I-BEEN... NNG... SO, SOO BAD”

Papyrus panted, a small gasp escaped his teeth.

“Beg Us”

“PL-AH! PLEASE... PLEASE PUNISH ME!”

Stretch swore under his breath. Papyrus couldn't help the shivers rattling his bones as the two of them surrounded him, urgently taking off his clothes, their hands seemingly everywhere, touching and pinching teasingly at his already oversensitive bones.

Papyrus felt the very moment Stretch withdrew and started shedding his own clothes, noticing more clearly the way Fell's body was pressed all over the back of his body, his clawed hand kept moving slowly creeping up and grabbing his maw holding his face in place before sliding two phalanges inside, rubbing them obscenely against his tongue.

“Look At Yourself, So Worked Up Just By The Feeling Of My Cock Against You”

Fell pushed again, licking at the side of papyrus skull. His free hand moving to grab Papyrus throbbing cock.

“MMH! AH...”

The sight of Stretch's huge glowing shaft moving in front of him made Papyrus whine in need.

“wanna suck me off papyrus?”

“MMNGH! YES! PLEASE!”

“Don't Move Papyrus, Beg Him”

“PLEASE! PLEASE STRETCH LET ME TASTE YOU!”

“Tell Him How Much You Want Him, Papyrus Tell Him To Fuck Your Face”

“PL-EAH..- SE! STRETCH I WANT YOU TO USE ME... PLEASE F-FUCK MY MOUTH”

Stretch felt his already throbbing member twitch at the words. The sight alone was hot enough to make him cum. He noticed behind Papyrus Fell was moving and undressing.

“fuck...”

Papyrus felt the long bony hands of Stretch guiding his maw and teeth towards the tip of the huge shaft in front of him, his tongue darting eagerly to lick the dripping tip, pressing to the soft warm magic of the head. Quickly opening and taking in almost all the length with a hard suck, then releasing it with a gasp and a very lewd sound, moving to bob at the dripping head.

“holy shit papyrus... nngh!”

Grabbing Papyrus skull with force Stretch shove himself deep on that welcoming, eager mouth. Papyrus closed his sockets feeling the big shaft filling him so deep he was choking.

“You love it, don't you Papyrus? The Cock Fucking You Mouth, So Hard So Deep In Your Throat”

Fell said, moving his claws towards Papyrus entrance and pushing on wet finger inside making Papyrus flinch. Stretch released Papyrus skull.

“FFWAAH!”

A long long strings of wet magic still connecting them as Papyrus breathed again, his flushed face was adorable.

“PLEASE FELL, S-STRETCH MORE! I WANT MORE...!”

 “You're Such A Needy Whore, Papyrus... We're Going Fuck You Raw”

Fell moved the finger in circles, then adding another while rubbing his erection against his ass causing Papyrus to moan and pant.

“Do You Want My Cock Inside You Papyrus? ”

Pulling his fingers out he lined himself to the pulsing entrance.

“YES! AAH, PLEASE FELL I... NNNNGAH!!”

Papyrus screamed in pleasure as Fell pushed and slammed himself right to the hilt.

“Shut That Dirty Mouth Stretch”

Papyrus eagerly received Stretch cock on his mouth again.

“Enjoying This Aren't You, Papyrus?”

Stretch was feeling and looking at the brutal pace Fell had set. As they thoroughly fucked Papyrus hard, each time Fell pull back and slammed in, the force moving them both and the moans of Papyrus around his cock increased, slowly pushing him near his limit.

“ah... mmm.... fffuck”

His small trembling moan caught Fell's attention, the rougher skeleton grunted and pulled him for a crushing kiss. While using his other hand to jerk Papyrus off. Stretch hands stabilized the pace under them.

Feeling the pressure growing around his cock on spasms, Fell increased the movements of his hand. Groaning in the kiss and then biting down Stretch's maw he pushed him off.

“fuck... fell... nngh!!"

The soft delicious pressure around Fell's cock was almost too much lingering and twitching the pressure made him cum, finally long and hard. Papyrus shook and moan around Stretch pressing his shacking tongue against the tip. Sucking off very hard the moment his cum all over Fell hand.

Stretch screamed pushing hard his head falling back as he went rigid, spilling his magic right on Papyrus throat, the movement of him swallowing made Stretch scream again.

Pulling off his mouth he moved a had to push Papyrus face up, wanting to see him. His face looked absolutely debauched, but the sated, foggy eye lights almost melted Stretch soul... Feeling raw, burning love, he knelt down and pulled Papyrus in a devouring kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Fell had collapsed on the couch, pulling Papyrus on to his lap. Still inside him and getting harder as he saw Papyrus and Stretch ravaging each other's mouths.

Hands roaming all over he circled Papyrus spine, looking at their cocks slowly getting harder, Stretch pushed his against the other making him moan softly, Fell pressed their erections together and started to jerk them off, reveling on the exquisite sounds of their combined moans filling the air.

Soon Papyrus started to fall apart again, his cock twitching and his walls squeezing hard around Fell's cock, almost there barely on the edge. A heated and knowing look was shared between Fell and Stretch, and they both bite down and hard Papyrus clavicles at the same time. Fell takes the right and Stretch the left.

Papyrus howls their names and cums the instant the skeletons lick him to soothe the freshly made claiming marks.

The sight of Papyrus moaning their names in the heat of the moment is too much to endure and it tips them over the edge. Overstimulating their lover crushed between them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stretch collapses on Papyrus chest, still panting from the effort. Papyrus raises a hand to affectionately pet his skull, lost at words. He feels sated and content, hearing them breath.

Fell is still holding Papyrus from the back on a crushing embrace. As their magic softly fade away he caress Papyrus arms up and down. He is the first to talk.

“You Are So Amazing Papyrus. So Good”

Slightly breathless. He keep caressing Papyrus back on a reassuring way.

“And So Hot” “We Wanted You So Much”

Papyrus still too tired caressed his arm, pressing himself against the other, seeking protection and love.

Fell responds by tightening his hug even more and pressing small kisses on Papyrus back and cervical.

Stretch is truly spent, but still he searches for his hand intertwining their fingers, holding firmly and squeezing a little. Papyrus presses a small kiss on the top of his skull. His other hand encircling him close to them.

They had become a tangled mess on the couch, but none of them truly cares. Pressed very closed together with Papyrus in the middle being spoiled by his lovers who are showering him with their kisses and soft caresses, murmuring soft praises and declarations of love with each one of them.

Papyrus feels absolutely in bliss. He is desired and loved by two amazing monsters. Still feeling the tingle on his marked bones he smiles.

Feeling secure in their arms. More protected than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again about the length of this (monster of a) chapter.
> 
> As I had very little experience doing smunt, doubted on some parts while making them (really hope it's not that bad). But also had so much fun writing this at the same time. I really, really liked writing these three together. They had a great dynamic. 
> 
> Hope you liked it too papi-rus, and that it was what you wanted to see. Or at least pretty close of what you asked for. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. ヾ(･|
> 
> (I'll keep the paper bag on my head for a while as the embarrassment goes away (//ω//)) 
> 
> (Read) you on the next one.


	7. Wicked Games (Fellcest NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For nonnie who wanted to see: Fellcest “Edge is having a sucky day and decides to take it out on his brother. Red refuses to be disrespected and makes him submit to him via the collar Edge wears around his neck. Then Red fucks his little brother as punishment for Edge being a brat. It’s not noncon or dubcon— they establish before hand that Edge wants to be punished and held down as a coping mechanism. Ideally Edge is a combatant sub/bottom who needs to be “forced” to submit” “Maybe an incest kink thrown in there too. Essientally I request a fic were Edge uses sex as a coping mechanism in a BDSM scene with his brother after a difficult day”

 

Papyrus was walking through Snowdin at the end of the day. His tattered scarf blowing on the wind. His boots clicking on the dirty half melted snow. The faint smell of smoke and ashes... of monster dust. Everywhere.

He have had enough.

Of Everything. Of everyone. Asgore and this fucking war. Undyne and her fucking unattainable orders. The damned Canine Unit and their unruly behavior just to test him, their mocking snarls, waiting any open spot to fuck shit up. To fuck him up.

He kicked open the door of his home.

“Sans! You Lazy Fuck!”

The slam on the door and the screams made Sans jump on the couch.

“Your Gross Incompetence Had Cost ME Another Day! You Good For Nothing... Fucking Little Piece Of Shit...”

Sans leaves the the couch, standing right in front of his brother. His hands clenched hard in fists. Magic oozing from his body swirling around him, the deep anger making his bones rattle. A horrible, menacing grin adorned his face. His left eye lighted up, and burned leaving a small faint trace of glowing red magic.

“s h u t   u p”

“You're Such An Imbecile”

Sans moved a step forward. But Papyrus just crossed his arms over his chest plate, not moving. Sans hand moved and grabbed his brother's scarf pulling so hard it force Papyrus to bend down.

“i said... s h u t  u p,  l i t t l e   b r o t h e r ”

“What Are You Going To Do If I Don't, Sans? I'm Not Afraid Of Something Like You...”

Pulling harder, almost enough to choke him Sans used his other hand to cross a hard slap right trough Papyrus face, looking dead serious right in to his brother's eye lights, a faint bruise was already showing.

He kept his strong hold on Papyrus scarf.

“i'm no tolerating your bullshit papyrus, i'm going to teach you some manners again, fucking brat did you hear me? ”

“I Wanna See You Try”

“oh... i will, we're doing this the hard way then baby brother”

Taking advantage of his position, Sans used his foot to push Papyrus legs from behind towards him, losing the precarious balance Papyrus fell on his knees.

But his brother didn't even flinched to the obvious pain of his bones crashing with all his weight over the hard floor. A dry, cruel laugh escaped past his teeth.

“That's All You Got? Should I Bow To You Now? Kiss Your Feet?”

Sans doesn't answers just retreat letting go of the soft fabric of the scarf, and with a snap of his fingers three large bone constructions materialized over Papyrus body. One of them securing Papyrus legs pinning them to the floor. The other two immobilized his arms behind his back.

Papyrus growls and trashes, testing the restrains. The small flicker of surprise on his lights made Sans grin grow bigger.

“i'll teach you a lesson here papyrus, what kind of brother will i be if i didn't educate you properly?”

“Release Me This Instant You Fucking Coward!”

Sans knuckles softly caressed the side of Papyrus skull. Tracing delicately his zygomatic bones and the side of his mandible.

“you look good like this baby brother, so cute when you beg”

“I'm Not Begging, You Ass!”

A powerful tug from the taller skeleton made the bone constructions creak, but even if they were used as restrains they were still magical attacks and they hit Papyrus HP. A small almost unnoticeable hiss escaped his teeth.

“keep going papyrus... your struggle only fuels my desire for you”

Sans whispered right next to Papyrus ear hole, and didn't miss the small shiver of his body. Manifesting his long and dripping tongue, he pushes Papyrus face and to the side, exposing a small portion of delicate bones right above the scarf.

Licking his own teeth for a moment on a lewd display, giving his brother a hungry stare, Sans bends down to nuzzle the inviting bones just in front of him.

He feels Papyrus body growing weak the very moment his tongue brushes against the frail bones. Long, torturous, teasing licks, marking each one of them with small appreciative noises.

Papyrus keeps trashing on his restraints, but Sans can see how his breath become labored, he could hear the huffs of his little cute brother trying to resist.

“i'm going to fuck you hard little brother, i'm going to make you take me whole”

Sans practically growls against the side of Papyrus neck, his voice resonating over the bones, making his brother shudder. The smaller skeleton moves his hands skillfully taking his brother chest piece out of his way.

Touching the scarred bones beneath with delight, tracing the small cracks, with the tip of his phalanges.

“would you like that papyrus? Having your big brother deep inside spreading you out?”

The way Sans talks while working the ribs one by one, pulling hard at them, now moving to mercilessly lick and nibble at the bones and crevices of Papyrus clavicle is making the taller's resolve and will to fight to stutter.

“Ah... Sans...”

“yes, remember i'm your older brother papyrus” he said, looking directly at him again, noticing the haze of his lights. Grabbing the red scarf again he pulls their faces dangerously close.

In one swift movement Sans tears it off his neck. Revealing the leather black collar under the beaten fabric.

“i own you little brother, you are mine and mine alone”

Sans states and grabs greedily the small silver ring of the collar, forcing Papyrus to lean even more. His knees spreading painfully by the restrains. As his brother gasps Sans crushes their mouths together, pushing his tongue in Papyrus mouth making him whine.

“don't disrespect your master, baby brother...”

Keeping his hold on the ring of the collar, he moves his other hand to Papyrus pants, unbuckling his belt and pushing them down, looking hungrily to the crimson magic pooling on Papyrus pelvis. He touches it and the magic swirls. Tearing a trembling moan from his brother.

“F-Fuck You”

Papyrus manages to said and presses hard against he attacks, hissing harder at the pain, but he keeps fighting against his restraints.

Sans chuckles, releasing his hold he snaps his fingers once more moving his attack to fix Papyrus posture to hold a seated position allowing him an easy access to his naked pelvis. The leather pants pooled around his ankles.

Licking his teeth again, he approaches his growling brother, taking his boots off with care, then he grabs his pants and toss them over. Pulling his brother's legs over his shoulders making the pressure of the bones holding Papyrus arms in place almost unbearable.

Craddling his fingers around the sensitive magic Sans slid his tongue over Papyrus quivering folds. Prodding his tongue over the small bundle of magic at the top.

Papyrus raggedy breaths became little quiet moans. A teasing bite of Sans sends a rush of pleasure all over Papyrus body making him wail. The small form between his legs started to drip.

“you want me this much lil bro?”

“Asshole”

Spreading again Papyrus legs against his own hips now he lines himself up to Papyrus entrance, giving his little brother a warning glare before he pushes down.

Hard and deep in just one brutal movement he hilts himself. Sans press at his brother's spine securing him on place. Papyrus screams, moving his arms almost desperately in the restrains. With a snap of his fingers Sans dispel his attacks releasing his brother's arms.

Papyrus hands move immediately to Sans sternum divided between holding him on an iron grip and scratching harshly at the bones, drawing marrow and small specks of dust. Sans resist the urge to move and ruthlessly fuck his brother on the floor.

His little brother surrounds Sans rib cage with so much force the moment he starts moving, clinging on to him for dear life. Tears gathering on his sockets. Finally. Papyrus starts crying resting the top of his skull over Sans shoulders when he feels the shorter arms surrounding his rib cage.

A soul breaking, haunting scream escapes Papyrus teeth. He hits Sans frantically. Screaming and crying at the top of his voice. Longs streaks of crimson magic staining his face. Screaming his frustrations, his anger and aggression. He digs his claws on his brother's shoulder blades. Sans grunts in the mix of pleasure and pain.

He moves a little harder this time rolling his hips. And Papyrus moans.

“Nnngh!”

“that's it little bro, let me hear you”

He moves again. Harder.

“Aaah”

“more papyrus... louder”

He buries himself in deeper.

“AHH”

Setting a demanding pace Sans rocks back and forth. Thrusting harder and harder, till Papyrus hold tightens again. He moves faster. His brother is getting close. A few more pushes and he feels Papyrus walls squeezing him.

“Ahh... Saaans, More... Fuck Me!”

It's intoxicating to hear his little brother cry his name, demanding to be taken like that. He tries to hold moving softly to ride his brother over the waves of his pleasure, but he couldn't last much longer, feeling Papyrus walls pressing on spasms over him, squeezing hard every time he goes back in. Just a few more thrusts and he could feel the waves of pleasure raising up, Sans felt himself on the brink.

With a gentle tug to his brother's collar the shorter skeleton buried himself one last time. Filling him with the warmth of his magic. Noticing the way Papyrus hold is growing stronger as his release hit them both.

He could feel Papyrus coming, his magic bursting and dripping over, his body trembling under him.

“I Love You, Brother... I Love You”

Papyrus whispered next to his skull. Desperately crying. Sans crushed him on a hard hug. Wanting, needing to feel him close.

“i love you too little brother, love you more than anything on this fucking world”

A small sob escaped Papyrus teeth when Sans loose his hug a bit to look right in to his lights showing the deep love and adoration burning on his. Caressing his face. His exposed, marked cervical.

Tracing delicately the verge of his collar. Petting his skull with so much care. Such endearment... He is deeply loved and cared for. The last thing Papyrus feels is the soft press of Sans teeth against his.

He falls asleep, secure on his brother's arms.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans use his magic to move Papyrus body upstairs to his bed. Wrapping him on the softest blanket they own. Kissing his temple on adoration. Then climbs over the bed placing his brother's spine atop his own body, surrounding him with his arms and legs. Covering him protectively. Waiting for him to wake up.

When Sans feels the first signs of Papyrus moving and sighing on his hold he asks him if he wants to drink something offering him a small cold glass of water.

Papyrus drinks the water on small sips. His soul pulsing on his chest feeling softer, lighter, liberated form the crushing pressure of being the terror others behold and hate and fear. He returns the empty glass to Sans and grabs his hands.

“Never Leave Me Sans, Promise”

“i'll never leave your side, papyrus, ever. you're the only one that matters to me”

“Thank You, Brother”

“to you my love, you did so fucking amazing, i love you so much”

Sans kisses him and the gesture fills his soul with the shine of hope. He returns the gesture pouring his love and gratitude, all his self in it. And they lay there, kissing and basking on each other's company.

The dangerous world outside far away from their minds. They have each other.

And in the end that is the only one thing that matters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it Nonnie and that it was what you wanted to see. Or at least close. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. (Read) you on the next one.


	8. To Break A Soul. (Unrequited CherryBlossom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Niji (๑;◡;๑) who wanted to see: Unrequited CherryBlossom. “Cherry has fallen in love with Creampuff. And he won’ t let anyone or anything stand in the way of the object of his adoration. When everyone gets suspicious of him he kidnaps ‘Puff and isolated him so he develops Stockholm Syndrome for him. The other skeletons find Creampuff , but at that point it is too late. He is under Cherry’ s control and is in love with him. You decide what’ s next (*'▽'*)”
> 
> WARNINGS: Kidnap. Drugs. Physical Abuse. Mental Abuse. Stockholm Syndrome. Very Dark themes. Heavy Issues. Triggers. Stay safe. 
> 
> Messed up, please proceed with caution.

 

'I love you' Red thinks as he sees Papyrus from afar.

His Creampuff. So sweet and so tempting. Prime example of perfection. Tall frame of strong, smooth bones. Friendly smile. He is so beautiful, so handsome. His voice is so perfect, and the way he talks with such grandeur, such grace, it's adorable.

Red could feel his soul pounding hard at the sound, a small glowing blush tints his cheek bones. He hides further on the trees, didn't want to risk being noticed, huffing and panting a little he rest his back against a tree. He loves to hear him talk... His voice is amazing. Gods... The things that voice does to him. And his laugh, his laugh is like crystal bells.

'I need you, my sweet Creampuff' Red thinks. It is true. All the bones in his body ache just at the sound of Papyrus voice, burning, begging to be touched.

“I want you” He murmurs. Yes. Papyrus is exactly what he had ever wanted.

His has been a love at first sight. Since the first time he saw that other, Red had known that this Papyrus, his lovely Creampuff, was The One. His soulmate. He had found him. Finally. Impossibly. At least.They had found each other across universes.

Papyrus was perfect in all the things his own brother had never been.

Creampuff was friendly and loving. He had received all the new skeletons with open arms, treating them like friends and not strange monsters from dimensions away. He was a trusting being and never formed an opinion of anyone based on appearances. Instead Papyrus took the time to know each one of them by what they were.

Creampuff had always treated him with a closeness and familiarity he had never felt before. Never looking at him with anger and disgust like his brother, he always listened to whatever he had to say, no matter the crude or brief, and always shared his hobbies with him too, asked about his day, about how he was feeling in any given moment. With genuine interest.

Giving him encouraging pats on the back or a friendly pet to his skull if he was feeling down. Always trying to cheer him up. His Creampuff was a great monster.

Who had accepted him and treated him like a friend. But with the pass of the time Red understood that he would not be able to content with just that.

He wanted more. He needed more of him. All. Of Papyrus. For himself.

The only downside of the beauty of his beloved was that Papyrus was simply just too perfect. And his perfection attracted monsters of all kinds and types. He was always surrounded by friends and admirers that absolutely adored him all the time, including monsters of his own world of course, but also other alternates.

To be fair the little Blue skeleton was friendly with everyone, even with him out of pity but still the happy little childish monster was just friendly. Red however had seen the way Slim and Stretch looked at his love. Lust burning on their lights.

Disgusting beasts.

But the worst of them all was dwelling sickly close to his beautiful. Comic. Creampuff's brother. On the outside he looked like the most chill and laid back skeleton ever. But in reality behind his smile there was more.

A dangerous, twisted streak. Papyrus brother was nothing like he looked like, was more like an unforgiving bastard. An hypocrite. Acting like a rabid guard dog for his younger brother, growling and threatening death and harm to anyone that dares to cross Papyrus.

He was jealous.

And angry.

Because Papyrus valued and prioritized Comic over everything else. Always picking up his calls no matter where he was or what he was doing. Creampuff always made time for Comic. Not really noticing the kind of disgusting, sick monster the other was. Papyrus trusted his brother blindly.

Red was jealous because Comic was a Sans just like himself, and seeing Papyrus pick his brother up for a hug, carrying him around every time the other faked being asleep, or give him playful kisses on the forehead while nuzzling his skull felt terrible and unfair.

Papyrus smiles, his affections, all of those were made for him, not Comic, and no one else. It was written on fate. Soon all Papyrus time will be to him. Papyrus will see only him. And will fall in love with him.

But he had to keep close only to make sure no one dared to lure away his precious treasure. Or made unnecessary delays in the way of his love.

In between he will find a way to take Comic out of the picture. He won't allow that fucker to keep hogging Papyrus love and attention all to himself. That bastard didn't deserved to breathe the same air of his beloved.

Finding a way to eliminate him will be the first step on his plan to make Papyrus all his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red collapsed on his bed, cursing to all moving things exception made of his beloved. Past few days had been utter batshit. His fucking plan had failed. Backfiring on the most stupid way ever.

Being a regular at Chillby's made him know the shadiest monsters in his world. The kind of ones who held no morality and didn't asked questions... for the right amount of gold.

Comic, like all of the Sanses had just one of hope. And only could stood a hit. With those stats anyone was capable of killing him. If only the fucker could be caught with the guard down. The only problem was that the bastard _never_ had his guard down. So he had to be a little more smarter than that.

After a careful research Red tricked and convinced a Snowdrake of Comic's world to eat and test a new, amazing, type of _monster candy._ The trusting monster went almost instantly into a drug induced killing spree... Red guided the stupid with care, making sure his level of violence went up steadily, driving him on to a feral state, just on time as they approached Sans Sentry station.

But even with his careful planing the sucker didn't died. Just end up very badly hurt, many broken bones and his hope standing at a ridiculously 0.3. Red didn't understood how that was even possible and Comic was not dead.

The attack had been sudden and Comic wasn't trained to kill or fight, there was not need for that on his candy cotton world. The other must had determination on that soul of him, there was not other explanation.

And the other thing that fucked up his plan was Creampuff. The moment he was ready to end both the Snowdrake and the unconscious skeleton with a final attack of his own, he heard Papyrus calling for Comic's true name on the distance.

So he hid immediately nearby. His soul pounding on adrenaline and fear. His disbelief growing with every second. What just happened was absolutely impossible. Papyrus patrol in this area wasn't due for hours to come. He had planned the attack specifically with that on mind.

Papyrus dived immediately into battle to protect Sans. Shielding with his body the one lying on the snow. Not taking even a second to process anything. And receiving for that attack after attack from the drugged _feral_ monster. Very high on LV.

Not understanding what was wrong Papyrus didn't even checked the monster and tried to reason with him. Red almost gave up his position, almost made an intervention, desperate to end the blows his beloved was enduring he could kill the Snowdrake so easily from his position.

In due time the drug will kill the monster on its own... And Comic was still impossibly alive. Giving himself away was not smart or worth the risk. He will only attack if it was absolutely necessary. He didn't wanted to watch as his beloved being hurt, but... if everything else failed he could always knock Papyrus from behind and eliminate both Comic and the Snowdrake before running away.

That will be his last resource. Papyrus was strong. The Snowdrake didn't have much time... his beloved could end up a little hurt but fine. Very soon Red understood exactly how strong Papyrus truly was.

Finally noticing the other monster wasn't going to listen to him, his beloved focused all his energy in to battle. Using his blue magic to hold the enemy down, Papyrus subdued the monster with a special attack.

Leaving the drugged and frenzied snowdrake unconscious at one point of hope. _In just one attack._

Red leaned on the tree he was hiding when he saw that, trembling slightly. Papyrus control over his powers was absolutely terrifying... his beloved was sweet by strong. But dangerous. He could see that even with that kind of attack his Creampuff was holding on his power... for the sake of a young monster that had killed, a monster that had hurt Comic.

A monster that was condemned and will die soon... His beloved had refused to kill. Even when he could. Making sure Papyrus wasn't in any real danger anymore he flees.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The other alternates talked about the attack in the next meet. All of them talking on a very serious tone. And he heard everything. Papyrus called Undyne immediately after and not much after his departure the Canine Unit arrived.

Just in time to see the Snowdrake dusting on the ground. Searching on the perimeter they had picked up a strange smell but found nothing out of place. Comic had been given emergency care at the labs and while being barely alive he had high chances at a full recovery.

Papyrus wasn't with them on the reunion, he didn't left his brother side since the incident.

Blue had cried, and questioned who could do that to Sans and why. All of them very sure that it had been no accident. Even the incompetent captain Undyne from this world considered the attack highly suspicious. It was not normal for a monster to go feral, not here. So she considered the whole thing one attempt to Comic integrity, and assigned the dog couple at the labs in order to protect him.

The others, specially Blue were determined to help find the culprit. The Alphys in this world was testing the Snowdrake dust in hopes of find something abnormal on its composition the very instant they were talking.

Red had kept up his facade the whole time. He didn't know if the analysis of the dust will reveal anything concerning the drug he had used. He hadn't expected to be any kind of proof to be left behind.

And to make things even worse he was sure at least some of the others suspected about him if the looks from the Swapfell brothers were anything to go by.

He never made a secret his distaste for Comic, nor his preference for Creampuff.

This plan had been trash. A terrible mistake. A complete and fucking disaster.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red looked to the ceiling. Decided. It was the only way. The true way. And it had to be done soon. It was dangerous to wait after the incident. His Creampuff was suffering for this. Guarded and wary most of the time. Sad and nervous, calling his brother almost constantly... and Comic...

Comic suspected of him.

He was sure. The cold glow of his lights every time he saw him. The sharp words and jokes with double meaning. Comic was not the only one. He had heard Slim to talking with Stretch their last reunion behind a door. As always his brother had only come with him to the reunion to have a few words with Black and Comic, then went back to take care of his duties at home.

The things we overheard were nothing concrete. Mostly they were talking about how they felt something _off, and weird_ about him. Something not quite right. Disturbing. He had been so angry at that. The hell they all knew about him. Those bastards didn't knew a single fucking thing about him. Or the world he had survived.

His Creampuff's Undyne concluded nothing after a couple of weeks on investigations. Nothing clear at least. Comic didn't had see anything beyond the Feral Snowdrake and Alphys concluded the dust was indeed abnormal but she can't understand why.

It had to bee soon but Red wasn't going to make the same stupid mistake twice. Losers at Chillby's weren't his only connections. Muffet was the shadiest bitch ever on his world, and he had close treat with her. More than once he had buy her shit. And had made some shitty works for her too. Each time the spider monster provided him with something it was always the best.

For the astronomical price they cost, her services were truly top class. She provide silence, discretion and everything needed. His stuff was the strongest. From poisons to potions. Her poisons were self made, but she knew a lot of people everywhere. From the Snowdin and their drug providers to the Capitol and their magic expertise.

She can get anything and everything. Rumors said she served royalty. And was favored by the king himself. Red knew it was true. Some of the most gruesome shit he had done for Muffet was to the king, and the kind of shit Asgore requested...

He was decided. Papyrus has to be his. One way or another.

At least his fucking disaster of a plan showed him a valuable lesson on Papyrus true power. His beloved was a brave soul. And that trait could be dangerous for both of them if he was ill prepared to handle the issue.

So he decided this time was better to test Muffet new shit first on one of the most pathetic regulars of Chillby's. A tall, slender monster of the scaly type. Great magic reserves. He had selected him specially for his height, frame and magic.

In the past, many times Red had been too drunk to made it home on time. His brother being the asshole he was, locked him out of the house if he was out late, which had forced him to get creative and search around safe places to crash.

His world was no place to be sleeping on the streets. Only the sick, the desperate, and the suicidal populated the streets past midnight.

So he had looked pretty much all over the Underground for hiding places. His ability to teleport a bless on that matter. He had a great spot around the caverns of Waterfall. Also on the core, some ancient puzzle doors lead to often to big empty abandoned spaces.

One particularly shitty day he barely escaped from a feral wolf monster, drunk stupidly he walked the wrong way and ended up deep on the forest running right on the monster face.

Panicking he took a shortcut anywhere but home. And he appeared on the labs. But not where normally he aided Alphys with the most... delicate part of her work. Nor even the secret labs. He appeared on the lower, more dangerous and unstable levels of the inner labs.

Walking around he found it was an entire section, hundreds of reports written on some kind of code. The area contained mostly gigantic pieces of rusty equipment. Some lab tables with restrains and torture devices. The central space had been an office.

There was a desk, flower pots with dead plants on them, a luxurious chair and even a couch, that obviously had seen better days but was still in pretty decent condition. The room next to the office had been enabled as living quarters.

It wasn't much. Single bed, stained mattress. Flickering lights and barely sanitary running water on a bathroom. The mirror has been broken. Abandoned without a doubt. He began to search the exit a little stressed. Not sure of where he was or how go back. Convinced that he never had seen anything like this down here before.

Red had never seen this area on the maps. This seem to be much lower that were he originally thought the lab area reached. Deep on the stone. It was cold in here. Soon he discovered that the only access was a half melted metal door. Useless. Blocked.

The zone was accessible only by teleport. And soon became his favorite place to crash the days he was too drunk to come home. Or was kicked out of the house from whatever stupid reason his brother invented. The less he had to see him the better.

Of course, the place was ideal to his experiment.

The timing had been almost perfect. Very impressive even to be Muffet's shit. The thing certainly was worth the price. The monster had fell asleep within fifteen seconds of being forced to inhale the drug.

It took exactly twenty four hours of absolute unconsciousness for the monster to barely be cognizant again.

No appreciative side effects. Just typical drowsiness and lethargic behavior of drug usage. The monster cognitive and abilities were untouched. The loser looked pretty normal. So he kept the monster a whole week, repeating constantly his experiment. It didn't change anything.

Satisfied, he tested then those other toys he got from Gerson. A thick beautiful black collar and two bracelets. Suppressants of the magical kind. Designed mostly for prisoners and monsters on custody awaiting trial, on the past. Now some... business used them to keep their workers on check. This toys worked directly on the magical core system of monsters preventing it's activation.

He tested all the possibilities. From mobility to range of the magical devices. Torturing his prisoner and forcing him to activate his magic for survival. The suppressants knocked him instantly when activated. The four time he drugged and tortured the monster while using the suppressants it took him and extra hour to regain a consciousness enough to recognize him. After that it had been an easy kill, not enough for another level but still decent execution points that left his body buzzing with the high.

Red was going to left a little margin for any possible difference. He had learn a lot this time before hand but he didn't want to hurt Papyrus in any possible way. Or be knocked out by him. He had to be sure that Papyrus couldn't use his magic at all.

He had to take him now. Before any other unfortunate incident could occur. Before anyone decide to even think of taking him away from him. Before Comic could convince his Creampuff to hate him. Before anyone could taint his purity.

Red had memorized almost all of his Creampuff routine by now. Now more than ever the moments he was alone were few and brief, but he had learn a few opens that could work. He had the advantage that his beloved knew him, so most likely wasn't going to attack him on sight.

He had to convince his Creampuff to relax enough for him to get close and grab his skull pressing against the cloth impregnated on the drug. Twenty seconds was all he needed. He had prepared his hideout on the labs for his beloved. Some sheets and chains awaited Papyrus warm body... at home.

It has to be today.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red is sweating. And trembling. So many things could have gone wrong... and none of them occurred.

It had been so natural. He spotted his Creampuff on the distance and waved his hand, the other carefully holding the cloth in the pocket. His beloved jumped at the call of his name, but soon a polite smile appeared on his face. Red started rambling about some shit he had found in the dump of his world.

Creampuff attention was on his words. He lowered his voice, and Papyrus came close, asking to repeat that. The moment had been brief but taken. In one quick movement he pulled his beloved scarf, and pressed the cloth over his nose cavity. The shocked, horrified look on his love lights... had been like a knife to the soul.

His poor Creampuff didn't had time for anything else. Instantly going limp on his arms. Red had to use all his strength to prevent the body to hit the floor. This time, he had to leave zero evidence. Papyrus had to vanish in the air.

Red only had a few, precious moments to teleport and left his precious charge on the space he had prepared to be their love nest.

Placing his beloved on the mattress he contemplated his peaceful expression only for an instant. He had to work this perfectly if he wanted to had Papyrus to himself forever. They will have all the time in the world for love later. Today Red had to fool the others. It was a race against odds. And he had to win.

Red placed the suppressors on Creampuff's neck tearing away the damned scarf. He knew the thing was a present from Comic, but his beloved didn't needed such thing anymore.

The only thing that need to be proudly displayed on his neck was his suppressor. Fasting the bracelets over the wrists. He really wished to be back before he awoke, but in the worst case scenario, he had to be prepared, he didn't wanted for Papyrus to hurt himself.

Chaining Creampuff to the wall and giving the unconscious body a last, longing look he teleported away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It have been even worse than he thought. Not even a full minute after he had placed himself over the wood of his station, faking to be asleep a rude hand hit his skull with enough force to hurt.

“Sleeping On The Work Again, Sans... Your Worthless, Such a Useless Piece Of Shit, I'm Going To Kick Your Sorry Ass All Down The House!”

“...go fuck yourself _brother_...”

He knew his brother was not alone. But he didn't care at all. The insult was more for Comic than for his brother, but it serve them both right. The kick on his ribs was worth.

Soon his brother informed him what he knew already. Creampuff was missing. According to Comic, his beloved wasn't picking his phone. And was not at his station.

Even before than checking his own fucking place, Comic had decided to search for him here... for no reason on particular. Just a _hunch_ he had said.

He placed a cold mask as his expression. Volunteering to search around with Comic if he had to. His brother protested immediately. He was in charge here, and definitely didn't wanted to look after Comic like a babysitter. Ordering Red to go back to Comic's world and call the others to organize a search party.

They searched for hours and hours with no end. Blue was partner with him and the little skeleton had became his shadow the moment the party was formed. Never leaving him even for an instant. Following his every movement. It was unnerving.

Red didn't knew what Comic had told the others but definitely he was the suspect number one. He was calm. There was no way in hell that anyone could tell his brother something he didn't already knew about.

His sweet beloved Creampuff was safe from Comic claws. Red will take good care of him. Soon his love will realized that he had done this only with his best interest at heart, only for good. Surely Papyrus will understand... His Creampuff was compassionate, he will forgive him for this given time.

Once he could prove him that they were destined for each other, and when his love sight wasn't obscured by Comic... Papyrus will thank him for take him to safety. They will live happily ever after.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took them two days to release the strict vigilance they had over him. Comic didn't wanted to, but the others were growing uncomfortable with the notion of keep him essentially under arrest.

Mostly because Red didn't complained once and looked almost as determined to find Creampuff as Comic himself. Looking stressed, sad, and barely sleeping had fool them enough. The search continued, and he worked his ass off to try and find something no one but him could.

Searching with Black on his world, was useless but he didn't desisted. As soon as the others were convinced, he could finally be with his precious Creampuff. This charade had to end anytime soon, he was growing anxious. Surely his beloved was really hungry and scared by now being alone in the darkness for so long. Tied to a bed.

After he and his brother returned to their world in the night of the second day, he wanted and wished more than anything to return to the labs and caress his beloved face, and start to explain.

But he had to fool his brother too, and the sucker knew him well. So he went directly to his room, pretending to fell asleep as soon as he touched the mattress. Thinking about his beloved. His prize. Awaiting for him...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It almost broke Red soul to see the status his Creampuff was the morning of the third day. The bloodcurdling scream that erupted from his teeth was absolutely terrible.

The moment he saw Red again his beloved trashed on his restrains, pulling the chains making as much noise as possible. Seeing the person he loved the most screaming like Red was the worst creature upon the earth really hurt. But he understood. His beloved was too scared, too blind to understand his true motivations.

Creampuff didn't know that they were destined lovers for eternity. He had to be strong in this dire times. For him. Looking around he found a decent gag. He needed to keep his beloved silent before he could hurt himself or someone actually heard him over the layers of lead walls.

Unlikely, but he didn't wanted to risk it. It had been atypical. But this was heaven. The start of their happily ever after.

Nothing had the right to ruin this happiness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their first week was awful. Red had visited daily. Twice per day, on mornings very early before his brother rouse, and every night after his brother was on the bed, sleeping.

Papyrus lights grew wide with fear every time. Small streaks of orange magic spilling from his sockets the very moment he started to talk. Red softly nuzzled their skulls together telling Creampuff him how happy he was they were together at least.

How much he loved him. How much he adored him. And how this could look bad now at first but it was for their benefit on the end. Red reassured him that he didn't wanted to hurt him. That he only wanted to love him.

Some days he lost his temper, shaking him and screaming at him for making this even more difficult for the two of them. His sweet Creampuff didn't seem to comprehend that and immediately he struggled and cried harder. Trembling on fear.

Red felt like shit. He didn't wanted to scare his beloved, but what else he could do? He had to be firm with him. Teach him that he had nothing to fear, that he was loved and cared for. That being with him was a good thing. The only natural thing to do.

Usually Red simply left on those times when his beloved was being impossible. Out of frustration. Leaving him alone, chained in the darkness was punishment, his beloved had to learn that. But hearing Creampuff whimper and cry, was hard.

He had to learn, Papyrus stubbornly tried still to tear away the chains even if he hurts himself, trying to scream even with the gag.

Those punishments didn't helped much, his beloved still shuddered in fear every single time Red embraced him. He wasn't being anything else but loving to him. Providing warmth and physical affection, telling his beloved how amazing he was, how destiny have made them for each other, while cuddling him close. But still Creampuff just closed his sockets and cried.

Feeding time had been terrible difficult too at the start too. His Creampuff refused to eat anything he offered. Red was worried, his beloved was strong and had the constitution of a warrior, but even him wasn't a god. He had to eat to replenish those magical reserves that were now dangerously low right now, and his hope, that was draining away quickly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red decided that more punishments aren't going to take them anywhere. So now he tries a different approach, he promises to get a TV for them to watch while cuddling on the bed.

But the promise didn't seem matter to his Creampuff. Every day weaker. Every day more sad. So he decided to make him eat at any cost he bought him a milkshake and spaghetti. Gently he placed the large chained skeleton between his arms sweetly took the gag off.

His sweet and beloved Creampuff didn't had any strength to scream anymore. But his tears keep flowing

“RED PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU...!”

His voice... Creampuff voice pierced the air. This... this is more hard than anything. But Red didn't respond him. He need his precious to eat now.

But his beloved still refused to eat anything, keeping his teeth shut when he offered the first bite. This time Red have had enough. He was getting so angry... pushing Papyrus body with enough force, the skeleton helplessly hit his head on the wall, throwing the plate of spaghetti against the floor, wasted, but right now Red didn't care, he picked his beloved by the collar.

Forcing his jaw open. When Papyrus tries to close by force, Red slaps him. Hard. The skeleton is too weak to fight back, Red forces Papyrus to drink the milkshake by drooping the liquid on his mouth keeping his skull on place and up. Papyrus had no option but swallow.

Still coughing, Papyrus talked again.

“... PLEASE LET ME GO, PLEASE RED... I SWEAR I WON'T TELL ANYONE, JUST PLEASE... LET M- NO! PLEASE DON-..!”

But Red had to do it. His beloved was being too loud. So he placed the gag back in. It hurts him too to do so. But this is a relationship based on love. They had to compromise. He checks his sweet beloved and see the stats going up, even if a little. Good.

That gives him hope for later. It was all for today. He placed a small kiss on his beloved cheekbone. Hearing his precious sobbing quietly as he turns off the light and he close the door.

A whimper made him froze on place. Closing his hands on fist he breathes deep. Soon, soon his beloved will understand. He just have to keep going. After those initial days his beloved Creampuff didn't scream as he saw him anymore.

Just more of those terrible sad sobs and mumbled pleas to let him go. But not real struggle. No more trashing on the restrains. Only silent tears every time Red forced him to eat. But his beloved seem more resigned now. As reward Red stopped putting the gag.

Progress. At least.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The idea came to his mind one morning as his brother was rambling and growling complaining about the incompetence of his subordinates, the status of the house, and briefly mentioning his clothes, much disgust they caused him. How much of a burden he was in general.

But Red wasn't listening to him. Clothes. His beloved papyrus will need some clothes.Next week will be the first month since the capture. Engrossed on not being caught acting suspicious, and still keeping Papyrus alive... he didn't noticed just how much days passed since.

He had to bring a present for him. To celebrate a moth together, their first. To celebrate a month of him not being discovered. And he had the perfect thing in mind.

Sweet Creampuff loved his armor, but surely it wasn't that comfortable on bed. Besides, that stupid thing... didn't his love said that Comic had helped made it? He had totally forgot about it. Till now. He could provide his love with much better, cuter outfits for him to be in.

Lately his beloved was behaving so well... His cries were few and more silent. The tremors unfortunately still continued. The primal fear on Papyrus eyes every day still continued too. But his Creampuff didn't tried to hit him or fight anymore. He has finally realizing it was useless.

He wanted to give Papyrus beautiful clothes to wear. His beloved will look precious, Creampuff didn't had the need to work anymore. Just be there waiting eagerly and looking cute for him. The soft warm of Papyrus magic against his sore, tired bones was a prize. All the suffering on the world was worth as long as Papyrus was kept looked.

A sight only for his eyes. Entirely his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been much more difficult that he thought. Making his beloved change in front of him had been the worst part. Creampuff reaction hurt the most. He trembled and begged again. A string of pleas to not do this. Over and over.

To forgive him for anything that he did wrong... Papyrus begged for mercy.

But Red wasn't allowing himself to be condescending to him. He had to be firm. Even if it looked a bit cold, he had to do this now. He had to establish the limitations. So tearing away the mock armor of his beloved he used for the first time ever the power of the suppressors. Knocking Papyrus out.

His patience was not much, today his fucking brother and boss had been specially shitty to him. He had pictured this evening a lot different. He wished to share a calm, quiet night looking at his beloved changing outfits, asking him which one he liked the best, holding close after they selected one, then cuddling on the bed till they fell asleep.

And now his Creampuff was ruining it. Being difficult again. After two failed attempts and some rough handling, he had used the restrains.

He didn't have much time, and he truly wanted to see him using the clothes he had selected. Precious delicate silk skirts and long stockings... those looked incredible on his ivory bones. But Creampuff didn't seem to like the clothes very much. He cried when he woke up.

The way his beloved tried desperately to hide from him is precious, his Creampuff is so shy and innocent. Probably he wasn't even had been kissed before. It was deeply endearing.

And all his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The brutal beating that occurred not much after wasn't his fault. Lately they were progressing much and he had left his Creampuff a longer chain only attached to the ring of his collar.

Normally his beloved was quiet. But today as he teleported inside their lover nest he had heard him crying louder than other days. He didn't wanted to put the gag again. He was open to give his Creampuff a little time to calm down... a little time to realize he was about to come. And silence those pitiful cries.

And the other really was trying to drown the sobs on his hands. Trying to be as small as possible... Curled on a tight ball on the corner of the bed, pressing his bones against the walls.... And calling out for Comic.

Barely whispers he was calling, almost praying for Comic to find him. To save him.

The anger rouse up quickly on his soul. Stomping towards the room he banged the door. And then before he could even reach he was hitting him. Hard. Blow after blow. He broke a few bones. Papyrus tried to use his hands to block him. But that only made him angrier.

When Red realized Papyrus body was limp under him.

Horrified, he recoiled, calling Papyrus name, but the marrow was everywhere. He... he had Papyrus dust on his knuckles... Screaming on horror he hugged his beloved on a tight embrace. Asking him to forgive him. But it was useless. Creampuff sockets were open but empty.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

His Creampuff didn't talked again after that. Days and days passed. But his beloved always had the same blank expression of careful neutrality. Terrified his love closed his sockets the moment he heard his voice. But didn't mustered even a sound.

It didn't matter how much he apologized after, his beloved didn't talked back. Just contemplated him.

Decided to make amends the thing he bought a new bed for them to enjoy as their fourth month approached. Sturdier than the previous and more comfortable. The long silver chains almost looking erotic on the head board. Red magic twitched with interest at the sight...

But he loved Papyrus too much. He knew his beloved loved him too and will realize that eventually. They will love each other every day very soon.

He only had to find the way to show his Creampuff that they were made for each other.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Comic was still trying to find his brother. But the others looked at him with so much pity. The others were sure that Papyrus was dust by now. Five months after none of them hold much hope.

The vigilance over him was not nearly as strict as it was the first days. Still he was careful. Keeping track of everything.

But some nights can't help his burning need to be close to Papyrus, so on those days he spent the whole night holding him close in a tight embrace, caressing the bones of his legs, petting his soft skull and playing with he line of his jaw, just letting things out of his chest. How shitty life was for him on general. Complaining about his ass of a brother and praising him on how beautiful he looked on the clothes he had bought for him.

Red confesses his love over and over. Red loves him. He had started to like the way his beloved tremble on his arms. Sobbing quietly almost all the time. He can see the panic on those round white lights.

It was thrilling.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

A whole year passed for them since Papyrus capture. Red had accepted by now that something about Papyrus will never be the same. But he loved him no matter what. He loved Creampuff too much to give up.

But after the beating... Papyrus looked broken. He had stopped any kind of struggle. It was almost as if his beloved... was about to fall down. But they way he just lays there on the bed, not moving. Some days he didn't even seem present. Hazed lights almost ready to vanish from his sockets. The long chain merely an accessory as Papyrus didn't even seem to care any more.

Creampuff barely reacts to anything. But complies every single order he is given. If the order is to eat, he eats, if the order is to chance clothes he does. He models the clothes Red gave him without a sound. He lets Red to embrace him close.

His beloved is resigned. Almost trained now. Happy with the turn of events, Red decide its time for his beloved to be given more permissions and freedom. Big rewards for his good behavior. So one day after a peaceful meal and a new floral skirt, Red removes the chain from Papyrus neck.

The other barely notices the change. Going to the bed as usually and sits. He does not try to fight or run away. Red is really pleased. His beloved finally was understanding.

For testing purposes, he gives his beloved new different orders. Like kneel, twirl, hop, and stop. His Creampuff doesn't question a single order. Doing as told, he even began to sweeps the floor on command.

Creampuff was really good. He will be Red's precious doll. Taking good care of their love nest. Awaiting for him on the their bed, taking care of his needs. All of Papyrus life revolving around Red. As it should be.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus feels nothing. He is nothing. But emptiness. He doesn't exactly remember why or how, but that is not important. He is not important. Red is. Red loves him and he knows better. He knows what is good. Red give him the orders and dictate his life.

It was much easier this way.

Red doesn't allow him to know the time or the date. Red says that he didn't have to worry about that. That his only duty was to look good and take care of their house.

Papyrus nods.

One time Red brings back with him a little golden fish. Red says it's mean to make him company the time he can't be here. The little animal is precious and that tiny life became his world. Is mesmerizing looking it swim on the tank. He does that several times a day.

He began to be grateful for Red. He thinks Red is a good monster.

All the horrible things that had happened before were his fault. He had been trough hell, but it was only because he had done the things wrong. He was difficult and made Red angry so he naturally deserve punishment, those hits hurt.

But he knows now, he will be a good skeleton.

He will do whatever Red tells him. He takes good care of his little fish companion. He prepares their meals. And cleans the space. Then he goes to the bed, making sure the clothes Red gave him are in perfect condition. And that he looks good.

Papyrus doesn't like to be alone for much, he looks at the thank to distract himself but... something is on the back of his head like a sound too low to be heard properly. He doesn't want to look for long. He doesn't want to think, he just smiles and wait for the return of Red.

One day something different occurs. Things change. As they cuddle on their bed, Red embraces him tightly like usual, but this time the skeleton also inhales deep on his clavicle, looking him directly on the eyes. Then Red brings their skulls close and the next moment Papyrus feels a kiss on his teeth.

Something deep is swirling on his soul. Something on the depths of his core he feels the urge to cry, to scream. But those small ripples don't have any real power over his body anymore.

He needs instructions. Orders. He doesn't know what to do or how to feel. But somehow he is sure this gesture is making him sad. Somehow he is sure this is not exactly as it should be.

The pressure is increasing. Red is pressing both their skulls in such a way... that hurts, but he does not struggle. He didn't want to make Red mad again. Soon a tongue darts from Red's mouth and invade his mouth. Red whisper softly words of love.

Is this what love is? He is not sure. He didn't know but just let Red kiss him anyway. He does not matter. It does not matter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red visits every single day. Every day Papyrus awaits for him. Hugging and kissing him the moment he crosses the door. He does not talk, just listens careful to all Red has to say. Feeling indignation from how the world treats Red.

During those moments he believed something is wrong, there is a thing rattling on the mist of brain. But he does not care, Red is his universe, his God. He can't be wrong. He was a merciful lord. He can't never be wrong. It was his brain the one wrong.

For proof he had this little fish. His pet is something Red had decided to grant him. He will be thankful to have such caring and thoughtful monster with him.

He never talks about anything or thinks about much either. But it does not matter because Red does. He wants to please Red. There is nothing else. Nothing more, just Red. His constant voice, the stream of his words.

They ate together and sleep in each other's arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans is slowly going insane. He doesn't sleep. He doesn't eat. This all had been his fault. He should have done a better work taking care of him. He failed him.

His brother Papyrus... Went missing almost two years ago.

Since he was abducted. He was sure that Papyrus had no accident. That he wasn't lost. He had been taken by someone. Everything had lost sense since that.

Not long before that a Snowdrake had attacked him on the forest. He knew that it had been an attack, an attempt to kill him, and he knew that Red was the culprit.

That monster was shady as fuck. And had always looked at his brother with lust and hunger barely concealed on his lights. But no matter how much he had worked and investigated, he couldn't find something that incriminates him. Not in a concrete way.

He kept contact with the brother of Red and asked about his behavior on regular basis. But the anger large skeleton was always brief. Nothing out of place. Just Red being his shitty self.

It has been so much time since the last time he saw Papyrus. So much time since they both hug each other goodbye. He could give everything to see him again. He had prayed to the gods, offering his life, his soul for his brother return to his side. Hug him one last time, to see him alive, to see him safe. The others long ago stop believing that Papyrus was even alive.

Undyne was heartbroken.

She almost resigned as Captain out of grief. But he needed her in there to pursue the search even as small as the chance was. The dogs and the little monster kid had mourned the loss of his brother presence but ultimately everyone went on with their lives.

Only little blue and his brother Stretch called him often. To check on him. Many many nights he had thought of ending his own life.

But Papyrus was out there. He knew. He could feel it. Papyrus was not dead. He was alive somewhere. And he was going to find him.

No matter what.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The horrifying scream that escapes Papyrus teeth scared the shit out of Red. Lost for a moment he prepared to attack. But is just Creampuff. Red looked at him. Rigid on his arms. Sockets open but empty, far away from him. But he is looking to the door intently.

Surely his beloved was having a nightmare. Strange as lately Papyrus slept just fine, but those were common a few months ago. Papyrus is crying softly now. He rubs the side of his skull a little trying to soothe away the fear. But his beloved is trembling.

He left the bed, placing Creampuff body in the middle, and reaches for the for the light switch.

A loud bang and a blast of energy makes him believe the thing had exploded for a second. Still half asleep he jumps. Magic waves assault the door till the thing collapses to the floor. They are under attack. Red can't believe it.

On the threshold standing is his brother... and Comic.

Both their expressions of deep hate. This has to be still a dream. A nightmare. No one knows about this place.

His brother is commanding the soldiers to secure the area. The members of the Royal Guard enter the room.

Creampuff whimpers and cries harder, curling on a ball the moment the guards tried to touch him. He screams and tries to defend Red but the restrains... his beloved... can't use any magic.

Red attacks, but his brother knows exactly his every movement on battle. Is easy for him to block and run towards him. Without even seeing how, he is pinned to the floor the next moment. His brother's knee on his spine, pressing hard.

No one is talking. The guards are looking uncomfortable to scene. The only thing that rings on his ears is his beloved desperate screams, trying hard to reach his hand from the bed. He tries to touch him, to teleport them away... but it's futile. His brother places magical restrains on his wrists tying tight. Immobilizing him.

It's over. He is going to die.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus doesn't understand. Why are they here. Who they are. Why they are hurting Red. Life is crumbling to pieces... again. Monsters. Skeletons.

They are going to kill him too. He doesn't know the monsters that look at him with pity. One of them comes closer and looks at him...

Something about this monster scares him. Suddenly the skeleton hugs him, but this is wrong that skeleton is not Red... His bracelets and collar burn... This is punishment.

The only one who could touch him is Red. There is too much noise. He cries, as silently as he could.

He can't fight the monster, he can't talk. He feels so much pain... he doesn't want to scream but the pain is almost unbearable...

One last scream scrape past his teeth and everything is darkness, silence and peace.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Red had been sentenced to spend his life time in prison. Sans doesn't know how he feels about anything at all.

The sentence had been given by the Asgore of their world. The monsters there only knew that he was being arrested for abduct of a monster.

Past few day had been a surreal dream of horrors. His brother... he can't even think about Papyrus without crying.

His brother was so broken. So lost. He felt immensely guilty. Now more than ever.

Edge, Red's brother had been the one to push him fiercely apart the moment he saw him hugging Papyrus after the arrest. And almost killing him without knowing.

The bastard had used magical restrains to 'own' his brother. Any foreign touch hurt Papyrus in horrible ways that he could not understand.

He had so much hope the moment his brother awoke the second time. But his brother... didn't recognized him at all.

Looking frightened beyond sanity he had hid under the bed. Whimpering and trembling and crying.

So he had to be kept restrained. In order for him to not hurt himself.

The worst moment of them all had been during the interrogation, there the Royal Guard proceed to take his declaration, as it was necessary to the process only to find that Papyrus couldn't talk. A direct consequence of the trauma that he had lived.

Not only that, when asked with a yes or no questions he could respond by nodding or shaking his skull, Papyrus beg them to release Red. Beg them to let him see the prisoner.

Sans felt as if his soul could shatter on million pieces. The guard was shocked but they didn't caved in. Just told him to wait the sentence. Papyrus just cried silently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The visit is conceded over all his protests by royal orders. Sans believes is more about the king Asgore sick interest on the case than any semblance to concede his brother what he asked for.

Seeing his brother kneeling in front of the cell, stretching a hand to touch Red had been so painful, looking at the way Red petted his skull from behind the bars whispering softly 'I Love You' had been horrifying.

The screams of his brother being separated from the cell still plagued his nightmares.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Days and days kept passing. Sans tried to take care of Papyrus in the best of his abilities, but is not working. His brother doesn't get better.

Edge had been here a couple of times before. They don't talk much. But his silent presence is much more calming that the fuss the other are doing over this.

Sans doesn't feel relieved.

He feels over the brink of desperation. Just a step away to descent into the madness.

This night however is different. This night Edge talks. And his words are nothing like Sans expected.

Edge talks about what he needs to do in order to bring back Papyrus. In his world things similar to this had happen before.

But the cure seems as bad as the sickness. Sans doesn't want to hurt his brother, not with what he already had to endure. With all the damage done to his soul and mind.

Edge is not a caring or compassionate monster. He is blunt and harsh, but honest too. He explains that the consequences of that kind of abuse, could lead Papyrus to insanity given enough time.

Sans is crying but he doesn't care. It's just too fucking much. He had almost forgot about the presence of the other when Edge places a hand on his shoulder. Reclaiming his attention. Sans looks at him hiding nothing. He feels his soul bare into that stare.

“I Know” Edge says simply and Sans see behind the burning lights the real monster. A kindred spirit.

Silent tears spill from both monsters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Six months later Papyrus escapes his home at Snowdin. He had received a letter from prison.

From him.

Red.

It was time.

The very moment the letter touched his phalanges he knew exactly what he had to do.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rock was very soft. Or at least that was what Papyrus thought when the wall of the building crashed down.

Screaming alarms pierced the deep silence of the night.

But the only thing on Papyrus mind was Red. He was going to see him again. The were going to be together again.

His magic had grown on his core. Fortified by the suppressors Red put on him. Sometimes he still felt the ghost of constriction over his bones. Absentmindedly he touched the warm soft fabric covering his neck.

Expanding his phalanges he concentrated. Calm and silent. Dark. Darker. Deeper.

And yet darker. The absolute absence of everything.

The spark of something.

Static electricity building up, concentrated magic buzzing over his head, bursting to form a magical construction that he had never used before. It had the form of a dragon head, opening his jaws to fire pure concentrated energy away.

The ginormous blaster followed floating close.

A lot of people came to his encounter. But Papyrus didn't had any time to talk with them. He had to hurry. Red was waiting. So he used his special attack and neutralized them instantly.

The moment he saw Red again he felt his legs trembling. His resolve almost failing him. But he... he had come here for this.

So showing Red his new attack he used the energy to obliterate the grid that separated them.

Amidst the debris, Red hand was searching for him. Papyrus tensed again for a moment, but he offered his gloved hand to Red, knowing exactly what this meant.

The world wrapped around him.

Darkness.

Then his feet clashed over the metal bridge of the hotlands.

He had never been there on this world. Not outside. Just on their home. Was Red taking him back to their hideout?

It didn't looked like that. Maybe Red magic wasn't that strong anymore?

Red collapsed over the bridge, bent over and trembling. Papyrus looked at him.

“just a minute sweetheart, you had been so amazing... i love you so much babe i knew you loved me too, i knew you will find the way... just a minute and we will left this fucking world together”

“I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GOING ALONE, RED”

“what? sweet-”

“WHY RED? WE WE'RE FRIENDS... I LIKED YOU, WHY DID YOU HAVE DONE ALL THAT TO ME?”

“my love?”

“YOU... DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, RED...”

Papyrus used the moment of confusion to pin Red down with blue magic on the bridge.

Red trashed in panic but Papyrus was way too powerful for him. With soft movements Papyrus extracted the suppressor Red had used on him for nearly two years. Fastening it around Red cervical.

Papyrus freed his soul and lifted him on the air like a rag-doll. Holding him by the jacket. His beloved looked him straight on the sockets. The smooth, merciless look on those lights a dead giveaway.

Red noticed that his Creampuff was unfastening his red scarf... the goddamned scarf he hated so much, he didn't understood what his beloved was doing... till he saw the metallic shine underneath...

The scarf floated away...

Red sockets went wide in the full revelation shining proudly in front of him, just out of his reach...

“THIS IS NOT MY FIRST TIME DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS RED... I HAVE DONE BEFORE... FOR LOVE”

Papyrus released his hold.

And the last thing Red ever saw were Papyrus glowing tears... falling with him on to the abyss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥_╥) (I cried a little while doing this... UT Papyrus is my favorite character and doing this... had been horrible making him suffer)
> 
> As in most chapters I'm sorry for the enormous length of this chapter.   
> (It took me almost a week of constant work to complete it) 
> 
> Hope you liked it Niji and was what you wanted to see. Or at least close. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> And also thank you very much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks, thank you all. You rock!


	9. Unexpected Confessions (Crack Pairing--Mentioned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Is_A_Zombie. This request is a very special one. As it took inspiration (with permission) in their amazing work 'Tales of The Unexpected'. If you have time please check it out (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660516). 
> 
> Is an amazing (and big) work made of many different pieces. This chapter is inspired concretely by their Chapter 18. The first of the series Write Down Ten Random Characters (WDTRC). The promt is: “Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house, what happens?”
> 
> I made a list of my ten favorites and ended up like this: “Stretch invites Blue and Toriel for a dinner at their own house, what happens?”
> 
> Warnings: Crack Pairing (Mentioned)

 

Sans adjusted a little the blue bandana around his neck. And shifted his pose a little. It looked good.

He was prepared.

After so much time of being imprisoned underground the barrier was now broken. All the monsters were on surface again, and between the many things this entirely new world had to offer... he enjoyed so much the light and warmth of the sun. And sunsets, particularly, he loved to sit and wait till the skies turned a blazing tone of orange.

But being on the surface was not easy and his position at the Royal Guard wasn't just idle work. As bodyguard for the Queen, his job was now more serious than ever. He and Alphys were the only ones left on the guard. And sometimes even with that the negotiations with the humans delegations were tense. And long, very long.

However Toriel, their Queen, was a great negotiator and born diplomat. She was very tactful and used to work with politics. With her soft spoken lead and Chara's charisma as ambassador of monsters they were a winning team. Humans were interested in them, and Toriel wanted to use that interest to promote acceptance. Sans liked her very much, she was not only a great mother, but also strong and a kind rule. A role model to him. 

Sans and the Queen had been great friends for long before they ever came to surface. Sometimes they had to hid on the long caverns of waterfall in order for her to avoid the public and they had a picnic over there just relaxing for a moment, looking at the crystals on the ceiling and talking to each other. Mostly Sans will hear the stories of a time lost to the war and the memory.

The Queen often talked about her marriage with the former King and all the struggles the royal families endured on that difficult part of history. The break of war and all what monsters lost. The slowly progress they all did over centuries of being trapped. The moment she became a mother for the first time. How much she had loved her kids.

Sans believed those were amazing stories. And while he most listened, sometimes he talked back, his own silly stories of growing up. But sometimes he just talked about much he loved his brother Papyrus. How grateful was to have him. How much the other worked to give him all.

Other times they shared cooking books found in the dump, as both of them liked cooking. Or talked about the silly movies Undyne watched on her labs almost everyday. Sans loved Alphys and Undyne too. They were amazing his first real friends besides his brother.

He had been so very happy when they stopped dancing around each other and finally started dating. Alphys was so obviously in love always talking about her girlfriend, and seeing Undyne blush while they cuddled close on the labs while watching TV was absolutely adorable.

It made his soul shine with joy and if he was honest a little teeny bit of envy. In a couple of occasions during their picnics down in the underground, they talked about love. The Queen, who liked to be called just Toriel on those friendly escapades, had loved her husband deeply. More than anything in their entire world.

But as she told him, love is never perfect and there will be trouble, often trouble can be talked and sorted out, but sometimes it didn't matter how much you love someone it's simply not enough, sometimes irrevocable things are said and done. Sometimes simply love ends. She looked really sad when they talked about that.

It didn't mattered how much they tried to leave their responsibilities aside for a while. She was still the Queen and had a vow, a duty to free her people and grant the wish of her dead children. And she was a monster of word. Her vow was her law. She had loved, immensely her husband and her children, but now, she was not a wife or a mother anymore. She was a Queen. She lived to serve and protect all races of monsters the same.

When she asked if there was someone Sans liked he blushed deeply, surprised to discover that in the deeps of his soul indeed there was a monster he loved above the rest. A monster he dreamed of kissing and hold dear. A monster he deeply cared for...

One he was missing badly right now.

Sans looked around sighing, he had been daydreaming a little but the meeting was far from over, the severe looking human behind the desk was talking and talking...

* * * * * * * * * *

Their diplomatic delegation had been traveling to various locations for the most part of the past month. Meeting human governors and hearing about the politics of each region. Sans had really liked being transported around on those big diplomatic cars, called limousines. The first twenty times...

Now it was just another procedure, something about protocol and the so many different rules that kindly Toriel remind them every time they must move to somewhere new.

Chara often complained. Missing Asgore and wanting to be home with him. But they understood that their role as ambassador for monsterkind was a serious compromise, and took the duty to heart and soul. Sans admired their determination.

The Former King an the Queen didn't had a good relationship and often they disagreed. Their interactions were tense most of times. But they both loved Chara very much. And had to split royal duties again. For the sake of monsters. Even when Asgore had resigned the crown and was not a king or Toriel's husband anymore, he had accepted to help her with the management of the internal affairs of the monster community established beneath Mount Ebott, while they were out on a diplomatic tour.

His brother, Papyrus for a change didn't just lazed around anymore, he had took responsibility too and was currently helping Asgore to take care of politics back home. Sans was so proud of him.

They called each other every day at night. Sans excitedly telling Papyrus all the progress they were making and the change and difference they were seeing on humans. Sending him pictures of Chara meeting with people of all ages, listening to their concerns, and shaking the hands of their fans.

Sans also told him about all the many people that wanted to shake hands or take a picture with him. He was proud for getting people to know and accept skeleton monsters. And he was happy to be popular even if was only because he was surrounded by such amazing people. Chara was a very sweet and charming kid, Alphys was the coolest warrior ever and Toriel was the expression of royalty.

Often during the tour they were featured on the local news and they monitored closely each one of those shows and the opinions of people on them. Now that the tour was coming to an end he was more and more excited to be back home with his brother, to his town with his friends and all the monsters that he knew, liked and missed dearly. He wanted to be read his bedtime stories again, he wanted to woke up his lazybones of a brother with breakfast and wanted to play hide and seek with him and Chara on the large woods near their home.

Shaking hands and posing for a camera will never compare to the warmth he felt on his soul when his brother hugged him. He missed him so, so much.

And maybe that was the reason his nightly call to home went on an on today. Soon he would not have to settle with calls, soon he will see his brother again, and that made him equal parts of happy and anxious to finally be there. Just two days more and they will be reunited again.

“sans?”

“... sorry Papy I'm a little tired, what it is again?”

“i... was saying that... i wanted to invite you and queen toriel to dinner at home the day of your return... if that's fine with you both of course... i... want to talk with you two about something...”

Maybe it was the tone of his brother's voice but suddenly he felt a pang piercing his soul. Sans knew something was wrong. His brother never was this serious.

“Papy?”

“... how sound about eight? sounds good?”

“...I will ask her, but Papy what...?”

“... don't worry 'bout this bro, is important, but it can wait till the dinner, 'kay?”

“O-okay brother...”

“good night, sans... lov ya lil bro, sleep tight”

The fondness of Papyrus voice was so honest it made his soul ache with the need to see him and crush him on a big, big hug. Of peppering his skull with small kisses... to make him laugh.

“I love you too Papyrus... good night”

He was very worried now. And couldn't sleep very well that night. The last two days of their duty passed to him on a noisy blur of camera flashes and shaking the hands of strangers. Fortunately his smile didn't require him any effort. So he just focused on not frown, lost in thoughts.

Toriel had been delighted by the invitation and wondered happily if it was on celebration for the end of their immediate and demanding duties. Sans didn't had the heart to telling her that his brother rarely cooked and that he sounded... terribly serious over the phone.

When Sans told Papyrus that Toriel accepted the offer he acknowledged it, assuring him that he will have it all ready for them but didn't said a thing further, changing the topic very quickly... Irking him with terrible puns and jokes.

Sans was more worried than ever.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had been on the car for literal hours. Chara and him were on their tenth game of cards. Alphys had been texting  her girlfriend the whole trip and now had decided that calling her was faster so she was talking on a more or less loud tone. The Queen had played with them the first three games but was so tired she fell asleep in the middle of their four.

Giggling Chara and him tried to now wake her up while making an effort to pry the remaining cards off her paw to start the next.

Sans had stopped paying real attention to the game mid six. Just kept playing to keep Chara entertained. Lost in his thoughts. They were moving really slow, a lot of traffic and so many cars on the streets. At this rate he will only have time to change before the scheduled dinner with Papyrus.

Not a second he had stopped thinking about that. It made absolutely not sense for Papy to invite him formally to dinner at their own house. And why he had invited the Queen too? Something here made no sense to him, and just the day they came back home.

He wished they could had some time the two of them alone. Maybe relaxing on their couch watching a movie and cuddling close. He wanted to hug Papy as soon as he could see him and didn't let him go till it was absolutely necessary.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans had grossly underestimated the time the car will took to arrive home. The moment they left the car in front of the government building it was almost eight.

Leaving a sleeping Chara in the capable hands of Alphys and Undyne who promised to take them to Asgore, Toriel and Sans rushed, trying to not being late to the dinner.

The house Sans and Papyrus shared on the surface was very different that the one they once had on the Underground. This one was much more small and they had only one mailbox for the two of them, but Sans loved it all the same.

As long as Papy were there with him even a cardboard box could do. Their small picturesque house was a home because they were together. Even with the eternal sock his brother insisted to put on display at the living room. No matter how much times he had picked it up, somehow the socked keep returning to place.

The moment he saw Papy waiting on their door he smiled. A warm, big smile spread on his face and his eye lights shifted to bright stars on their own. He lifted a hand to greet from distance, ready to run and tackle his brother into a big hug, not really caring if the Queen mocked him for it... but then he saw Papy was talking on the phone.

For some reason his had froze mid air. Papyrus looked at them, smiled and lifted an arm too, waving to greet them. But Sans wasn't smiling anymore. His brother looked terrible, tired, tense and... busy. Who was his brother talking to? Wasn't he excited to see him? Hasn't Papy missed him as much as Sans had missed him?

He tried to not show his disappointment and regain composure. The Queen was there and he didn't wanted to look like a spoiled kid on her eyes. She had trusted him with a high rank on her forces. And he was a warrior. Maybe Papy had received a call from work or something. Yeah that had to be. It was a terrible time but, sometimes work was like that. So brushing it off he began to walk again, a small smile on his face.

He was finally home. Finally he will be again with Papy and tonight they will have a friendly dinner. The last meters he ran and hug his brother's spine hard against him. Content to feel again the softness of his bones and the pleasant smell of honey and the smoke of cigarettes.

“Papy!” He screamed, nuzzling his head over his bones, immensely happy “I've missed you so, so much brother!”

“... heh, me too lil bro, missed you a lot” He replied, hugging back with force and softly petting Sans skull.

“Good Evening, Papyrus” The Queen spoke, always polite.

“ 'night, good to see ya, your Majesty”

“Please dear, just call me Toriel, I'm not on duty and we are all friends right?”

“...okay”

“We're so sorry for being late Papy the car was being so slow!”

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dinner had progressed in an atmosphere of harmony and cordiality. Toriel praising Papyrus simple dishes, and inquiring about the recipes and preparations. Sans was only listening while practically gobbling down all he can eat, not every day he was offered the treat of his brother cooking. Soon forgetting that this dinner was not exactly just a friendly celebration.

He didn't noticed at first, but the longer the time passed the more nervous Papyrus looked. Even if he was still discussing with the Queen very serious aspects of the success on their tour, and how the news affected the internal govern of their town, Sans could see him fidgeting.

Finally when they where eating the lime pie Papyrus offered as dessert Sans spoke.

“What was you wanted to tell us, Papy?”

Papyrus almost chocked on his portion, coughing hard on his napkin. Looking terrible nervously and averting their gazes.

“... mmm... well i invited you two here because... sans... i wanted to tell you something for a while, now”

“To me?”

This had started to feel weird... If... if Papy wanted to tell him something... why he did to go as far to organize a whole dinner and invite the Queen? it made absolutely zero sense.

“yes... i wanted to tell you about this, and to the Queen too... Sans, your Majesty...”

Papyrus felt his words dying on his teeth, his soul thumping almost painful on his rib cage. He knew maybe the best for them was to not known ever about this, but... they had to know.

They both needed to know. It will be unfaithful on his part to go without telling them. Sans was his brother, and Toriel... she... had to know about this.

He was much more worried about Sans than Toriel honestly. Surely his dear brother will never look at him the same way, and could easily take this on the wrong way... maybe he will hate him and refuse to accept what he was about to heard.

But he can't keep silent about what was happening anymore.

There was no good or graceful way to say this. He didn't choose to feel this way... it was something than simply occurred.  He probably will be hated by them and had to be prepared for that but deep down he wished at least Sans could understood how he felt. And that the Queen could forgive him. But he wanted to be upfront with her too.

Papyrus was playing with a spoon, his skull down, trying very hard to ignore the looks Sans and the Queen were giving him, lost at how to continue. But he had to talk soon or he will cowered, just telling a shitty joke about the tension build up or something like that.

But he can't do that, this wasn't just about him anymore. Papyrus had promised him that today he will tell them.

And Papyrus knew that no matter how terrible this could end... he was being honest. Clearing his throat, reclaiming the others attention he dropped the bomb.

“...i... invited you here because... i wanted to tell you... i wanted you to know, that asgore and i... we, have been dating... for a while now”

Their reactions were almost instantaneous. The queen gasped looking shocked at Papyrus with big surprised eyes, then immediately looking to her side, to Sans and moving her paw to cover her mouth.

Sans plate crashed on the floor, scattering small pieces of porcelain everywhere. His sockets empty. The spoon he had been using was crushed on his fist.

“oh...”

Papyrus soul quivered, he had never heard Sans voice sound so small... so close to a sob. Shit. This had been a mistake. Sans obviously didn't approved of this. Surely his brother was disgusted with him... Toriel raised her paw to pull Sans on a comforting embrace, but before she could move closer the small skeleton got up and stormed outside the house.

“sans!”

Papyrus called desperately and tried to follow immediately but Toriel raised her paw again, her gesture demanding pause, raising from her chair. Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks.

She moved around the table, placing a big warm paw on Papyrus trembling shoulder.

“Papyrus, my dear, I understand why maybe you felt the need to tell me about this, but there is no need, he and I went our separated ways long ago... Thank you for being honest with me despite this. I... wish you two the best. Now... as for Sans, if you allow me, I think is better if is me the one who talks with him first, please give him some time to process this. It can be... hard for him to accept this. But I'll try to convince him to call you later. For now... let him be. I'll take care of him, don't worry. Thank you for the amazing dinner Papyrus. Good night”

And with that the Queen left the house, a feeling of dread oozing as she closed the door behind her. A heavy silence hung from the air.

Papyrus collapsed on his chair.

This dinner had been a disaster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the result Is_A_Zombie. I tried my best to keep the spirit of 'unexpected' with a twist. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> And thank you very much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, it really made my day someone out there likes what I write, thank you very much.


	10. Schrödinger's Theory on the Soul (ErrorInk and AfterDeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Cloud_on_the_cloud who wanted to see: ErrorInk and AfterDeath, “a fic about Sanses reaction (especially Ink and Reaper) when they discovered 'that one thing' about Geno and Error?” (Spoiler: Geno becomes Error after the events of Aftertale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud_on_the_cloud (weibenwolken) made an amazing art for this story on tumblr. I absolutely love it, if you can please check it out. At the link below:
> 
> https://weibenwolken.tumblr.com/post/185086107960/kinda-we-we-usually-didnt-talk-that-much-about
> 
> The link is posted with permission from the artist. Thank you so very much again.

Geno stood on the anti-void. 

Alone.

It has been... horrible. A realization that he had never expected. But one that explained so many things that were on the air since the beginning. Things that were difficult even for him to understand too. Things that were deep rooted fears. The only explanation possible and the one that made sense.

But the discovery in itself has been a shock.

Something that should have been deeply unsettling, something that should shook and crumble his entire conception of everything. It was so deeply against him that the very notion should have been violently rejected. But it wasn't... because deep down he knew it was the truth. Error was truly him. In undeniable ways. The way his soul resonated, the echo in his magic... even those powers... were proof enough.

And that was even more terrifying. Maddening. The realization that deep inside he accepted it and even that he understood the other's motivators on a very deep level. Because those were his own feelings and his own being... transformed by the influence of the anti-void slowly eating away things that he kept very close to that piece of soul, he had left...

Error had only one lingering, burning desire: Annihilation.

The only thing left on his soul beyond the corruption had been his worst desires... the strongest.

He had been hurt. Terribly hurt. Broke beyond recognition... with no hope left. Teetering on his own sanity... Keeping from death only by determination. But Error had lost it all. He forgot... Or maybe he stopped caring along the way with the pass of time dissolving on the emptiness. That hurt, because he could see his own broke self... crumbling apart to insanity... losing everything.

Even the only thing that should kept him.

He saw on Error all the things that he was, amplified...

Maybe it had been denial.

Or fear.

But he knew, truly and deeply on the fraction of his soul... what he was capable of...

Hugging and kissing the soft fabric of his scarf tightly against his bones he shed a single glowing tear. Hoping against hope that for once he wasn't alone, hoping for once someone could find him. 

Missing the cold touch of his only love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error looked trough the blank empty space of his residence. The anti-void. The place he had been since he left the only sort of happy end he could ever reach. The only thing that mattered to him.

Playing idly with the red glasses once Alphys gave him he thought...

About the past the fire, the ragging anger on his soul, his power... overflowing and fueling his only desire. To destroy and annihilate. To eradicate everything. To clean and purify the corruption of the beings that kept appearing, the beings the kept replaying his own misery... Creatures and world reminding him of Papyrus death... over and over and over...

He was not that same desperate monster anymore.

Things were different for him now. All had a purpose, a motive.

He thought about all the things that he now have. The things that he now live for. His reasons to be...

Error didn't felt lost... or full of hate.

He was slowly understanding his true role and place on the multiverse beyond his origins...

Error was starting to realize that selfish reasons and motivations didn't alleviate the hate or the burning pain, it only prolonged his agony.

He was a corrupted file. Placed outside the code. Given a role in the multiverse for the sake of balance.

But not alone... he had been given what he was sure he could never aspire to have. A companion. A monster that was his equal in so many different ways.

Ink. The Force of Creativity.

Walking by his side. Serving with him to the balance of the multiverse.

Ink had suffered the unspeakable... his past something so awful none of them desired to anyone else. His suffering enough to break apart even the strongest of wills... and yet... Ink had offered him everything...

His open arms, his hands... his beautiful smile.

The one who showed him what love really could be. Even beyond despair. When none of them have anything left. Being, without noticing... all what Error had ever needed. Even without a soul of his own, he had become Error's heart.

And they had became stronger... Together.

Error paused, pushing the glasses over his skull again, tapping them secure and started moving his crotchet hooks steadily...

It had took a while for him to decide on the new project. He had already done a pair of fingerless gloves for Ink recently... and he had been thinking about a satchel for all those stray and random things Ink insisted to keep on his pockets...

But he wanted to do something else first, something that could be for the two of them... More detailed and worth his abilities... so he had decided to do rainbow blanket for their bed.

Usually he was against all the things too colorful and flashy... But Ink adored his systematic chaos... And if Error was honest those random splash of assorted colors reminded him fondly of Ink. He didn't understood how one can see any hint of system on the mess that followed Ink wherever he went.

And truth be told he was more than a little skeptical that really was any form or order, of any kind.

To Error Ink was messy and he has come to terms with that. But even with all the chaos of colored pencils, crayons, papers, paints and sketches that plagued Ink's side of their room... he never had asked or try to convince Error to decorate.

Or to change anything... at all.

So maybe Ink's sense of color was finally rubbing off on him, but he truly wanted him to do a little thing that could to show that... he loved him, with all his quirks, craziness and flaws... even if was with just a corny and simply detail...

Error wanted to express what was almost impossible for him with words... What Ink had done for him... was simply priceless, the simple gesture of Ink tracing the side of his skull to wake him up every morning, the ghostly tingle of their magics recognizing each other, sparking pleasantly all over their bones.

And the contact of their teeth against each other... the deep affection of their tight embraces...

Ink was warmth and safety... And despite being his polar opposite in so many aspects, Ink was home... and love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Reaper was moving his phalanges over the tactile screen of his device, fast and precise, changing between the different apps while checking and reading all the little notifications that seem to pop over the screen from time to time.

He loved social media. And loved all the little ways people and monsters expressed themselves over all of them, by words and art. He appreciated the artistic side on even the most mundane picture on Instagram... to the authenticity of a rage vent on twitter...

But mostly he liked to stay connected with the world...

He was a God, that was true but the living... the living were glorious, amusing and interesting... never a dull moment on world that never slept.

And the most interesting of them all was Geno.

The only still living mortal that stole his attention so entirely... without event aiming to it. A genocidal Sans. A lone survivor of a genocidal timeline. So engulfed by the suffering and guilt, enraptured by his pain... fiercely fighting his time of dying... facing him and what he represents without any fear...

So strong, and at the same time so incredible vulnerable... He can't help it Geno had him at first sight... It's was amusing that the other didn't even realized that at first, nor his true masochistic nature, the true potential he could achieve by expressing his need for suffering on way that could help him heal...

He had loved his Tori, of course he did, more than anything, but in the end what they had... didn't work the way the two of them wished for. She was the goddess of life, and death... death can't be that close to life without tearing apart all that makes it beautiful. And that was part of what made Geno the one he loved the most. Even if he didn't say that often and even if his Tori always teased him for that. He and Tori however were amazing as friends and as such they remained... they loved each other just too much to drift apart for long...

Death was a serious business, but they kept each other in touch constantly. Jokes and gossip were merely the most frequent thing they did but it didn't was the only one, sharing everything was a thing they both agreed on. She liked to send him pictures from her day to day, from the cooking to all the boring chores.

And he loved every single glimpse in to the human and monster way of living, specially from Life herself.

The impromptu reunions the alternates did outside the code from time to time were... amusing to say the least... he liked to see and share with Tori their weirdness and antics, all of them so uniquely weird and funny.

But this one was so boring it was almost literal dead to him. The only ones that could come were Fresh, of course the weird skeleton never seem to have a thing to do or a place to be, always roaming around the different universes scaring the shit out of anyone who happens to cross his path with his sudden weirdness, he particularly found it hilarious. Blue, the little and happy one from Underswap, it was really weird to see him apart from his brother. But today he was here alone. Red too, he always seemed somewhat tense and nervous, but today his Boss and brother wasn't here either...

Honestly the Papyrus from Underfell was one of the most interesting skeletons around. Terrifying and he didn't gave a flying fuck. His kind of guy. And Sans from Undertale, who was here without his brother too, seemed today all across the multiverse was a busy day... He wasn't paying that much attention to the things the others were chatting... most of them talking about the reasons their brother's weren't here.

It's was not that difficult to guess. Undyne on most of cases. Muffet for the little Blue. But the sudden low and serious tone of their voices picked his interest.

“Did any of you ever heard about it?” Red was asking the others a strange look on his face.

“i... can't believe it's actually true...” Said Sans looking at Red

“I'm not surprised to be honest... he always stroke me as someone... really sinister” Was the answer from Red.

“heh, funny coming from you”

“I'm Wondering If Ink Knows About This” Blue commented looking somewhat concerned... and sad. Odd, the little one usually was never sad.

“Did you... knew about them, Reaper?” Red asked him the moment he noticed his look. All of them looking directly at him...

“About what?” Suddenly he was feeling a little out of the loop.

Even more the moment they all looked to each other. Uncomfortably.

“... the thing... about geno... and error?”

... Wait, what? A thing about Geno... with Error?

His confusion wiped away instantly the next moment by the unsettling feeling of a confident hand moving around his shoulders made him look surprised and a little startled to his side... trying to see who had dared to touch death so casually... to find the smug face of Ink, uncomfortably close to him. Smiling like the cat that caught the mice.

"Well, do you knew?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

The other's looked like they were holding their breaths...

“About what?” Reaper repeated, honestly he didn't know what was this thing about.

That seemed to flip a switch on Ink.

“No idea... what are we talking about again?”

The collective groan from the others was loud.

“when did you arrived?” Asked sans.

“Just now, the atmosphere was so tense and serious, it was exciting so I didn't want to be one disrupting this little reunion”

“So You Didn't Know About Them Either, Ink?” Asked Blue.

“About them?”

Blue looked at Red.

“Errmh, well yeah... we... we were talking about that... thing, of Geno, and... and Error”

Ink and Reaper were both looking intently at him. Suddenly Red felt like he was trying to give a bad report to Boss. Considering one of them being death itself, and the other being soulless killing the messenger sound like a possibility here. He really should learn how to keep his fucking mouth shut.

“The thing about the two of them... kinda being one and... and the same. You know, like Sci and Sans... and Geno... in a way and...”

“It's Radical, Yo!" Fresh jumped "I said it's hella good, ma broseps, ya hear me out! Just the bomb man! Now you four of you could totally.... * * * * *! It's not that weird right? And then maybe have some * * * * * I totally recommend it!" 

The faces of the other's skeletons were showing diverse status of shock. The little blue and Sans were blushing hard, Red face was showing more and more disgust with the way Fresh was making very explicit and graphic demonstrations of what he meant with movement of his hands... 

 “Sh _oes_! Wait a _duckling_ minute, did you really had just said... fu _nny_ and pu _rse_? The _he_ _ck_!” 

“Heeey! careful there ma brotha this chapter is for all ages!”

“This chapter?”

 "Yes, for all audiences!” Fresh replied smiling horribly at him. Then an instant later he just petted his skull amicably.

 "What the _heck_ that does supposed to mean?”

 "I Have No Idea Either” Blue said absolutely dumbfounded hugging Red and looking around as if to protect him from an unknown evil lurking nearby.

  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The reunion continued on a lighter tone, after all no one really wanted to have any more weirdness form Fresh, so the Sanses eventually got again engaged on their usual chatter about their brothers, Blue asking Red about his brother progress on the Royal Guard. As it was his dream to be once as strong as the fearsome Papyrus form Underfell.

Reaper was still a little shook by the news, and didn't really know how to take a notice that, but he was absolutely sure he will have some words with Geno later, this was the kind of thing they agreed on share... Geno was stubborn, and wanted to do all by himself. It wasn't healthy, and while it could be difficult, he needed to make the other understand that he wasn't alone anymore... that he could count on him... he was checking absentmindedly the tirade of new notifications on his phone, thinking about it in the back of his mind...

Geno tend to kept things to himself a lot. Grieving and suffering in silence till his very self broke apart, he didn't know if the other knew about this to be honest, but no matter if Geno knew about this or not, or even if what Red told him was true or not but, they had to sort this issue now before it become something neither of them could deal with.

“I don't really think this changes anything for me” Ink said abruptly.

Reaper lift his gaze from the phone, in time to see the other sitting behind him, pressing his back against his spine.

In strange way, today it didn't felt overbearing, today... it was a comforting weight.

"That if anything of that is true" Reaper told never stopping his tapping on the phone. 

"It is" Ink replied simply. 

"Did you knew something about it?"

“Kinda... we... we usually didn't talk that much about our pasts... it is very painful, but we... we are honest with each other, as much as we can... but this is not something that really changes anything for me... it means anything different for you?” Ink asked looking up to the nothingness.

“It's not the same for us all? I mean... despite our circumstances, and our powers... despite the differences in our universes and all the places we came from... we all are still all a Sans... in our own way”

“Yeah, I'm guess you are right... death is wise, or so they say”

“Ha, ha... _I'm dying_ ”

“Well I'm no one _to judge,_ Reaper but you look really like the _death_ ”

Reaper looked incredulous at the other, like him his sense of humor tend more to the morbid side, and maybe it was today and the things he had been said, but that one was too much.The moment later the two of them were _dying_ with laughter.

So hard inf act that the other's looked a little concerned on their direction.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The moment he saw him in the distance he knew Geno was crying. And he knew the reason for it. He approached the trembling figure with swift move. He had been searching for him for what seemed like ages to him. 

“You truly are going to be the death of me”

He murmured at the time he wrapped Geno on the dark fabric of his cloak. The other shuddered, but his sockets were empty almost as if he can't truly see him. Clutching the scarf around his neck. Shinning rivulets of magic and specs of dust tainting his cheeks.

Reaper knew that there was nothing comforting about his hugs. But he hold the other closely anyway.

“... I can understand that this is a difficult for you to accept... but listen to me Geno, you are you and no one else, the time you lived, the hardships you endured are all yours and no one can take them away...”

Reaper moved a hand to caress the red soft fabric of the scarf, knowing very well what it represented for Geno.

“He has taken his own decisions, and he has his own volition, it's true that he is a part of you and of him, you two share and undeniable link together, but that doesn't mean that he represents you, you are not responsible for his mistakes, or his decisions. It doesn't matter how you look now or how will look on the outside, I love you. That one you should have know by now... I will love you, Geno, for as long as you want. Not by who you were, or who you could be... you're not alone Geno you have me right here, my love...”

“Reaper...?” Understandably, Geno's voice sounded like it was just trying to recognize him.

“Come with me beautiful, let's get you home”

He caressed the side of his skull, feeling the other trembling even more under his cold touch. Wrapping his arms around the other Reaper kissed him.

'Nothing like the embrace and sweet kiss of death to comfort someone' he thought caustically but it was all he had, and the love of death was like no other thing over the multiverse. He will show Geno, exactly how much and how deep his love be.

He will show him how loved he truly was.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first thing Ink noticed the moment he crossed the portal at home was the silence and the absence of noise. Usually at this time of the day Error was seeing TV, but today the couch was empty and the TV off. Ink moved, nothing on the kitchen... So maybe the bedroom?

A little concerned about Error don't feeling well he went to search for him... and the moment he entered their room he saw the most amazing thing ever.... Error was asleep on the stuffy chair next to his side of the bed.

His crochet hooks still on hands, glasses hanging a little comically from his skull... It was absolutely endearing looking at him like this. He wanted to kiss him, and not disturbing him at the same time.

But there was something else equally amazing. Spread on their bed was a new a rainbow colored blanket. Surely Error must have done it himself... It's was an amazing and absolutely touching gesture. He could swear that his skills were better by the day. So against his better judgement he decided to go in for a little chaste kiss on the teeth.

Error squirmed cutely from the small spark of magic, stirring a little and looking up, to Ink's face, fumbling cutely to attach his glasses to his skull.

He didn't really cared about who Error was.

The past was something to learn from. To grow. Ink loved Error for what he was now, even if the other was a strange and could be unpredictable...

“Hey, good morning sleeping beauty”

The yellow blush was as charming as ever. Irresistible. Pushing Error's chin a little up, Ink went for another kiss, embracing him and kissing him deeply not caring a bit about the tangled mess he was creating.

Ink knew if anything they had a thing that was entirely and only for one another. The only thing he ever could need. Everything else was inconsequential.

And that sole thing was absolutely genuine.

Their love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had liked it Cloud_on_the_cloud, and that it was what you wanted to see or at least close. 
> 
> Thank you very much to all who take the time to read this, and for all the support. It makes me very happy. Many many thanks from the bottom of my black little heart ❤


	11. Cupid's Accomplice (Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dragonsrule18: Fontcest. For this I was allowed to do a mashup of the two proposed ideas: "Papyrus and Frisk are really close friends. Frisk, Undyne, and either Papyrus or Alphys hang out together (often). Frisk finds out Papyrus is in love with Sans, they (or whatever pronoun you prefer for Frisk) ship it and try to help them get together, getting Undyne or Alphys involved to help. I request that there was never a genocide route and that if Chara is there, they're not evil"

 

Frisk was smiling happily as they boarded the bus on the way home, after school. Another week was finally done. Life can't be better. After all the adventures and hardships lived on the Underground, all the monsters were happy and free.

Welcomed and integrated again. Coexisting with the humans in peace. To Frisk was equally amazing. After being on fostering homes for so long, they now had a wonderful mother, a family. Of their own. They truly felt like the luckiest child in the entire universe.

Having Toriel as a mother was a blessing. The former queen of the Underground cared deeply about them. And Frisk knew in their heart that they truly, sincerely loved her in return. After years of loneliness, Frisk could feel and understand what unconditional love could be. Frisk was sure they will never be lonely again.

They treasured the official adoption as one of the happiest moments in life. Up there with the moment Asriel broke down the barrier for them all to escape, for them all to reach surface. Frisk missed him dearly. And they had a little secret in that regard. They had done a lot down there, but still not enough.

Frisk wished on their soul to save all the monsters. But unfortunately, Chara and Asriel, the ones who had help the most cannot be saved. Not by traditional means, but Frisk wasn't going to give up, they were determined to bring them back.

There has to be way. It has to be. And with that determination Frisk had a very serious talk with Sans and Alphys about it. Chara had been human too, and some of their determination should persist even after death for them to be still there.

And Asriel... while a monster by himself... the determination couldn't kill him anymore. Even if he doesn't have a soul... He was alive. And could be saved. Frisk wanted to save them.

Both deserved a life, and a family like Frisk now have. Both deserved being loved by the parents they lost too soon. The same parents who deep down were still waiting for a miracle. It was very true that the two of them made terribly mistakes. But they were children. They both were trying their best they could.

It was so unfair that the ones that give their all to give everyone happiness can't see their dream becoming true. So Frisk hoped. No matter how much it takes... They will keep their wish close to the heart. Till the miracle happens.

With the help of their two best scientist Frisk knew they had a chance to make it real. It had been difficult to convince them to try... after all, terrible things had result from those kind of experiments in the past.

However Frisk argued, this one was different.

They weren't trying to control something as unstable as determination. The focus was the soul. A field monsters had much more knowledge on. It's nature, composition and possibility of fragmentation. Alphys found the topic fascinating and while Sans seemed reserved at first, the progress of the investigation drew his interest very soon.

One day. One day for sure, Toriel, Asgore, Chara, Asriel and Frisk themselves will be one big and happy family again. They had to be hopeful... and stay determined.

A small sound on their pocket informed of a new text.

Opening it Frisk smile grew bigger as they read it. It was from Undyne. Today their friend group were having a little 'night out' planned. It was a very special, for Frisk, as it was their first official night out.

They felt very proud their mom trust them and their friends so much to let them go. In the beginning it was planned that everyone, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk will attend, but unfortunately, Alphys and Sans received an unexpected request from the king to do a presentation for diplomats that were visiting their little community.

Of course their first thought was to move the date of their night out, but Alphys and Sans insisted that it was not necessary that they could all went out anyway. Frisk heavily suspected it was for their sake. And made the scientist promise they will go out with them the next weekend.

The rest had decided to try something a little wilder. The three of them usually had much more energy for the others to keep up. The new arcade place nearby the city looked like the ideal place. Undyne was particularly interested on the laser tag game they had there.

And her excitement grow so infectious that Frisk was looking forward to try it by now. They replied her text. Today will be awesome.

Usually their group had a much more calm and familiar reunions, that slowly morphed on game nights. It was just Alphys, Undyne Papyrus, and them playing board games on any of their houses.

Sometimes even Sans and Toriel joined and played too. Frisk thought that maybe they should invite their mom next week. It will be awesome to convince her somehow, to try the laser tag or paintball. How amazing could be to have a team with her and Papyrus, in it? They will be unstoppable. The greatest and winning team for sure.

That was one of the aspects Frisk loved the most about what they had lived on the Underground. They had found a family there and friends for life.

Between them all, Papyrus had been the closest. Since the beginning they shared a special bond. Even if at first the tall skeleton was a little bit strange, Frisk found him absolutely endearing. And when the time came and Papyrus had been divided between his duty and they friendship Papyrus chose with honor.

Papyrus was very funny, strong willed and courageous. Truly the noblest of monsters and Frisk admired him in so many ways to count.

He help them selflessly to progress on their journey to the castle and with each step Frisk was more and more convinced that without his help, they would be lost. Papyrus had always been there for them, on the moments they couldn't see clearly, and having a friendly voice at the other side of the phone, with his clever hints was reassuring and gave them the courage to keep going.

Papyrus and Sans had been the first souls Frisk saved on their final confrontation with Asriel. Frisk understood on a deep, emotional level how truly special he was to them.

Their bond became even stronger after coming to surface. Frisk took the habit to call him at the end of their day, just listening to his lively talk calming them. They always looked out for his help when they felt insecure or where having a bad day. Papyrus was always happy to help. Frisk encouraged Papyrus to do the same. To call them anytime he needed a friend.

And so he did. Sometimes he was insecure about having trouble to find a good work with humans. Frisk reassured him it was only a matter of time he got a really cool job. In between they tried a lot of things together. Amidst the many things that they tried was secret cooking lessons.

Frisk wished to learn how to cook something amazing to celebrate their mom's birthday. And Papyrus wanted to improve his skills to cook better and more balanced meals for Sans and impress all his new human and monster friends alike.

That had been in retrospective, the start of Papyrus career. Once he the basics were covered, his discipline and order made him one of the best in their class, and clearly the envy of many other students.

His passion and dedication so incredible that it wasn't really a surprise when one of the veteran chefs in school offered him a place on the kitchen at his restaurant as apprentice. Frisk was sure that for a veteran Papyrus talent was very evident.

In no time at all his friend went from being the newcomer to a formally chef in training. Now Papyrus was sous chef of the restaurant, with crazy ton of responsibilities and a whole team of people to his charge. It was a very demanding job, but Papyrus loved it.

And Frisk was especially happy. They felt so proud of him and sincerely believed that his friend deserved all the recognition and popularity he had earned from the start with all his hard working. His team adored him, and Papyrus had a soft spot for his two youngest that admired him so very much.

Frisk smiled at the thought that those young aspiring chef, were working hard and dreaming to one day be as great as his amazing friend. It was like a dream becoming true for Papyrus. Frisk believed it was what his friend deserved.

They picked up the phone again, sending him a loving and encouraging text. Just to check in with him and praise him for his hard work. To be absolutely honest to infect him a little with Undyne's enthusiasm too. He was still on shift. Weekends were specially tricky on Papyrus line of work, but hopefully he will be free in a couple of hours and Frisk wanted for him to smile the moment he see their text. They all deserve some celebration for another week over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Afternoon at home was always great, specially on Fridays, their mom tried a new recipe for casserole, and it had been so delicious they both were absolutely stuffed.

She asked about their day, and Frisk told her about all the new things they learn, and complained about some boring lectures that had been bravely endured too.

Frisk loved the way their mom laughed at their idle chat. Genuinely interested. Every time frisk noticed one of those little details of living with a parent they felt so loved, and Frisk was very thankful to have such a wonderful family in her mom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frisk had started homework after their meal, and was halfway to completing a troublesome report for chemistry Papyrus answer they text. It has been a long day for him. Weekends on restaurants tend to be awfully busy. But luckily he was free now and on his way to pick Undyne. He told Frisk to be ready as soon they both will be picking them up too.

They left the report immediately, it will be plenty of time tomorrow to do it, and if it continued to be that bad, Frisk could always try to convince Sans for some help. Maybe they could bribe him with premium ketchup... with a wicked smile they remembered there was a new organic and imported brand at the mall...

After a refreshing shower and an amazing chocolate milkshake, Frisk was waiting for their friends on the living room, with their mom, holding the yarn ball as she knitted to prevent any tangles, while watching some kind of soap opera they didn't understand that well.

Papyrus and Undyne took little to arrive. Both of them greet their mom and assured her that they will took great care of Frisk and will be back by twelve. She was okay with Frisk going out with them, but still told Frisk to be responsible and call if any of them needed something.

Frisk promised, and can't help but feel a warm pulse of affection on their soul as their mom hugged them goodbye. They hugged back and kissed her cheek. They of course will treasure their mother's trust and love.

Waving on their way out they can't help but think that their mom was simply the best.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their drive to the city had been absolutely amazing. Blasting music on the sound system of Papyrus car was a must. Soon the three of them were screaming the lyrics to their favorite songs while speeding on the highway.

Frisk noticed that Papyrus looked a little sad the moment they saw him. But decided that maybe he was a little tired from work, because as they started their disastrous singing Papyrus looked like always, full of energy and happy to be with them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The game resulted a little more complicated that they initially thought. But after they were instructed, armed and equipped, Frisk noticed first that for this game Undyne's scales were a tactical advantage that hide her on the darkness of the room. Opposite to Papyrus bones that glowed bright on the dim light making him a quick target. Showing his position for everyone in the room.

But Papyrus was very tough, and fast. Undyne was deadly quick and while her aim wasn't all that good her burst of quick attacks were fearsome.

The game turned out very intense. Soon the three of them were caught on the adrenaline of it.

Frisk knew that the enemy to defeat here was Undyne, and they focused the attacks on her. Papyrus seem to like their strategy and soon sided with them working together to defeat her. Which made her fall an easy feat, Papyrus and Frisk were absolutely deadly as a team. And very even when confronted.

When their time was up, Undyne had been defeated and was complaining that they were dirty cheaters, Frisk and Papyrus were just fooling around, hiding and giggling as they tried to escape each other,

After their game, the three of them were absolutely tired and famished. They sat next to the fountain in the middle trying to catch their breaths. Undyne suggested they tried pizza, and Frisk agreed. Papyrus was thinking, as he was not a fan of fast food... when his phone went off.

Papyrus jumped a little, startled by the sudden call, then he smiled fondly looking at the ID from the caller.

Frisk and Undyne looked at each other, then gestured at him that they were going to look the restaurants, he nodded and make a quick hand gesture for Frisk telling them that Pizza was okay.

Papyrus accepted the call, looking at Frisk who signaled back they copied.

“HELLO BROTHER”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frisk told Undye that Papyrus was okay with the Pizza. They sat and were looking at the menu. Trying to pick the most “healthy” in favor of their friend.

“He looked a little down earlier, glad he is looking happier now”

“Maybe he was tired? from work”

“That dork” She said fondly looking at him gesticulate at the phone “better not be working that much or I'm going to kick his ass”

Frisk smiled.

“His work makes him very happy, I'm very proud of him for getting this far”

“I know, I know... It's just sometimes I believe he works so damn hard...”

Frisk placed their hand over Undyne's in solidarity and smiled at her.

“Papyrus had us, Undyne whenever he felt down we'll lift him up, right? The two of us. Together”

“Heck Yeah! Nothing better that a time with his best friends! Now let's get some food before I eat this napkin holder, I'll go order, you go get him”

Frisk approached his friend back from behind. Papyrus had ended the call, but was still looking at his phone, thanks to the angle, Frisk could see clearly the screen. He was looking at a silly picture Sans had sent him.

Frisk believed was very cute from Sans to keep in touch with him when apart. And instantly they thought that maybe Papyrus was a feeling a little down because he was missing him. They were about to touch him to catch his attention when they heard it... a deep, almost desperate sigh escaped Papyrus teeth.

Frisk froze, they had never heard their friend sound like that before. Looking incredulously at his face they could see a small dusting blush, his friend lights never leaving the screen.

“Oh, Sans...”

Frisk is even more surprised to hear Papyrus softly murmuring of his brother's name. Covering their mouth Frisk tries to hide a smile. That... can't be... right? Frisk is trying very hard not to giggle now.

Surely they were imagining things... Papyrus has never show any kind of romantic interest to anyone. But it wasn't like he didn't had the chance. His admirers were plenty. But while Papyrus was very friendly to anyone he always made it very clear that his affections were of the platonic type only, no matter who he meets.

Couldn't that mean... he was already in love with someone...? Frisk never thought about it that way. But could made sense.

Making a little noise to make their presence known, they smiled big at his friend. Papyrus looks a little startled, then saws Frisk and his smile grew big and bright as ever.

“Undyne is ordering our pizza. Let's go back before she hogs the best slices!”

Then grabbing his hand they drag him back to the stand.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frisk was supposed to be paying attention to the lecture. But it was so boring they almost fell asleep. And their mind kept wandering to the amazing night out a few weeks back.

Undyne definitely had a great taste and found the best pizza ever! But Frisk can't seem to forget about what they heard and see back then. Papyrus looked so cute blushing at a picture of Sans and calling his name.

Since then they had decided to pay a little more attention to Papyrus in order to decide if they were just imagining things, which will be worrisome, or there was truly some truth on that at all. Maybe they were thinking too much, and Papyrus was just missing his brother dearly...

But the thought persisted. Frisk knew Papyrus well, and to them, he had sound a little love-struck. So they decided to look very closely to see if they could discover anything else.

And they had discovered so very much. Their next game night had been in the house of the brothers. This time Frisk focused their attention on the way Papyrus treated Sans. The two of them had always been adorably affectionate.

But this time they noticed subtle things they never gave a second thought before. The first thing they noticed was the evident bigger smile Papyrus had every time Sans attention was focused only on him. And the small glances his friend keep stealing on Sans direction when their group was playing. Then there was the way Papyrus gaze followed Sans a little every time he walked by.

And touching. Of course Papyrus was very tactile, and liked to share his hugs and handshakes with everyone, giving encouraging pats on the shoulders on the back. Frisk particularly loved that aspect their friend personality. It was so comforting to have a hug on a difficult and tiring day... or a little affectionate pet on the head here and there...

But the way he touched Sans was entirely different. They had never noticed, but Papyrus touch on Sans was adoringly. Loving. Like Papyrus was holding something absolutely precious... Something was different on his eye-lights too, something Frisk can't put exactly his finger on... But only showed up when he was touching Sans.

Then, the last thing they had discover was that Papyrus kissed Sans temple very often. Pressing softly his teeth against the bone while holding him close. He never kissed anyone else. Frisk was still doubting, but so far they were pretty sure that Papyrus seemed to have a crush on Sans.

And they found it absolutely adorable. Frisk was sure that no other monster or person loved Sans the way Papyrus did. If it was true, they totally wanted to see them together! They absolutely fitted as a couple. But as soon as that thought crossed their mind pressing questions arose. 

Was Papyrus aware of his feelings? has Sans ever noticed? The other question was that the two of them were brothers. Family.

Frisk had become to learn that while monsters were on some aspects just like humans, they also had differences. They didn't really know if being in love with a family member was perceived on the same way humans perceived it.

The married dogs had said something on those lines before after they parents became one amalgamated entity. Frisk remembered that they said it was normal for dogs to marry into the family. And it was true. For dogs. Even the ones that weren't monsters. For them was normal that two dogs from the same family being together or have offspring with a close family member.

Maybe they were a little biased, but they loved Papyrus so much and to them he deserved to be happy with whoever he choose. No matter who they were.

So Frisk decided to ask Alphys. Maybe she could tell them a little more about it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alphys looked as little nervous but she always liked a chance to show her ample knowledge. She had told them that particular aspect of monsters life was a little bit obscure and tend to vary from race to race. The only precedents she knew about told that most races used to marry into the family in the past specially the royal families.

Just like in the human world.

But Alphys told them that skeletons were a mysterious type of monster and no one knew much about their customs and uses anymore, in the last few centuries there were just a few of them. And no one was all that sure how even their biology worked.

However, she theorized that magic was heavily involved in matting and pregnancy as there were records that stated that the race could pretty much accommodate any kind of mate they liked and that their pregnancy's weren't relegated to a single gender either.

Frisk was reflecting about those new fascinating concepts, when Alphys surprised them questioning why they were suddenly interested on it.

They weren't that sure about it, but they told the yellow monster the truth. That they noticed something strange on Papyrus behavior and reach the conclusion that maybe he had a crush on his brother Sans. Making her promise to don't tell anyone. No even her girlfriend. The last thing they wanted to do was to hurt their friend or making it awkward.

Alphys reflected about that, then came up with a solution. They both could work together to create situations that show them better the reactions of the brothers and maybe give them a small push on the right direction.

Frisk believed that it was actually a great idea. So they asked Alphys to help them plan and soon they both were planning the best way to it without raising too much suspicion.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They first attempt had been obviously at their game night. Frisk agreed to entertain Papyrus for a while chatting with him. And as soon as Sans walked by Alphys that was nearby occupied with her phone “accidentally” tripped the small skeleton right into Papyrus with her tail.

Frisk was just on the perfect line to see them both. And they almost squealed at how adorable the scene resulted.

Sans made a small yelp of surprise, his sockets went wide at being pushed forcefully a top of his brother's body. Frisk noticed the faint blue flush on his face. Papyrus reacted very fast, wrapping his arms around Sans to absorb the impact, and hugging him close to his body.

A second later he knelt down cupping Sans still blushing face with both gloved hands, looking worried.

“ARE YOU OKAY, SANS?”

“y-yeah... thanks bro, you're the best”

“S-so-rry Sans! S-sorry Pa-papyrus... I'm s-so clumsy... heh....”

“WE ARE ALL OKAY ALPHYS PLEASE DONT WORRY” He said, nonchalantly still holding Sans face on his hands.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been adorable but nothing really conclusive in Frisk opinion, Alphys on the other side was convinced that Papyrus had and obvious crush and that Sans wasn't detached at all either. Her prove was that Sans had never, under no circumstance stuttered before.

And he did, while in the arms of Papyrus. So they decided to try again. To be sure. For this one it was Frisk turn to act. There was a fair approaching and they convinced the others to attend.

The plan was very simple. Frisk invited their mom and she agreed to come too. Toriel and Sans were close friends and liked to text each other a lot. So naturally they had been talking in frankly terrible puns the moment they saw each other walking distracted next to each other.

Frisk was on the other side of Sans, walking next to Papyrus. His friend was talking about the new ideas his team had for the new spring menu of the restaurant. They of course were listened to him but also take great care to keep very close record on what their mom and Sans were doing.

At one point Frisk grabbed Sans hand casually, the skeleton looked at them with a questioning look thinking that maybe they needed something, but Frisk only gave him their best and brighter smile, Sans secured their hold, shrugged and kept walking.

Few minutes later they finally reached the candy stands and Frisk saw their opportunity. Taking Papyrus hand too, and placed Sans hand with his. Taking advantage of their mutual stupor Frisk pretend to not notice and ran to their mom, dragging her to the stands.

Alphys was the one on charge to see their reactions this time and told them that the maneuver had been a resounding success.

She described that they looked on each other lights for a long moment, then Papyrus blushed looking away, embarrassed, but he didn't withdraw his hand, which seemed to triggered Sans reaction, blushing he looked down but he did not release their hold either.

Frisk and their mom had found them that way. Still holding hands. Frisk wanted to see if their mom said anything or looked uncomfortable. But she didn't, resuming his pun battle with Sans and walking by his side, like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Papyrus had looked so very happy.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alphys and Frisk kept conspiring and leaving the two of them alone as much as possible. And Pairing them together for everything they were doing as a group.

Eventually Undyne had found out one day as Frisk and Alphys were talking about their latest results on the labs. To their surprise, Undyne said them that the two of them together had to be super freaking adorable and demanded to be informed and included on everything they were doing.

Of course, the brothers were truly a force to be reckoned when working together and Undyne also complained that their tactic only made their game nights a lot harder, because those two really move as one.

She suggested picking a lot of romantic movies to see instead, or locking them on a closet together, which caused the hilarity of the other two. Frisk has decided that maybe trying to guess from their reactions wasn't the most legit way to act, so they wanted to take things more seriously.

And told the others they wanted to talk directly and honestly with Papyrus.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The opportunity arose one day not much after. They were visiting at the brother's house. Papyrus was making dinner after his shift and Frisk was waiting for Sans to ask for his help with homework.

Papryus and them tried to solve it alone but the equation had prove difficult and none of them were sure that it was done correctly or that they applied the formulae in the appropriate way.

Frisk resorted to doodling, Papyrus insisted that as a guest they should relax and let him take care of things. Frisk mind was still stuck on the way they resolved the problem, they could feel the small pulse of an upcoming headache, when they noticed that now was the perfect time to ask Papyrus.

“Can I ask you something... a little personal?” They kept moving the pencil on the paper, a little nervous.

“PERSONAL?”

“Yes, like a question that... maybe I shouldn't ask”

“I'M NOT REALLY SURE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN”

Frisk squirm on their seat. They only had one shot. They don't want to waste it but they didn't want to make feel Papyrus like they were prying... or something.

“I mean that... it's a private thing, and that maybe is something you can find rude of me to ask”

“WE'RE FRIENDS RIGHT?” Frisk nodded “ THEN DON'T WORRY, IF I FIND IT RUDE, I'LL SAY YOU SO, NO HARD FEELINGS AT ALL”

That was very sweet of him, Frisk thought. But still this could be disastrous. Yet they were sure that wanted to know and help him... but they didn't to be rude or upset his friend...

Biting their lips on nervousness they looked at Papyrus who looked expectant.

“Um... okay... do... do you like Sans, Papyrus?” His friend face seemed to relax and Frisk noticed how absurd their question had been and hurried to add “I mean... are you in love with him? R-romantically I mean...

Frisk feel blush burning at their cheeks. That had been even more difficult that they could possibly believe. Noticing the silence they looked at their friend. Papyrus was froze, his eye lights were absent.

Frisk ran to his side, feeling awful, of course the question had upset him... maybe was better not to say anything.

“Papyrus”

The skeleton seemed to react to his name, his lights slowly returning. But his expression deadly serious, there was no trace of his usual happy self.

“STARS... THIS IS... I... Oh Gods! Have I Been So... Obvious?”

He covered his face with his hands. Frisk never had heard his friend voice so quiet....

“No! It's nothing like that. I'm really sorry Papyrus, It's just that I... heard you, back then when he called you, the night we played laser tag, remember?”

He lowered his hands looking at them and nodded.

“You... were looking at his picture and...”

Papyrus face blushed deeply and he covered his face again groaning on mortification. They didn't need to tell him about the other things. The ones Alphys and them did together.

“I d-don't think there is anything wrong with that, Papyrus... I love you. And I think you deserve to be happy with however you want to”

“Frisk... He Is My Brother”

“...That doesn't mean you can't be with him, if you two want to be together I'll support you. And I'm sure I won't be the only one, maybe humans or some monsters can be offended by it... but I think... that you happiness is more important than the opinion of anyone”

“...Oh Frisk... I... THANK YOU, BUT... He Surely Could Never... I... I'm... HE... Can Have Anyone He Wants...”

“And yet he doesn't”

“He Doesn't?”

“Yeah, I mean... you both are quite popular with humans and both have a lot of admirers out there, yet none of you is dating someone”

“SANS SAYS HE IS TOO LAZY TO DATE”

“I think those are just excuses” Frisk said with a tiny smile. “Have you ever thought about... telling him?”

“OF COURSE NOT... I DON'T THINK HE...”

“... you will truly never known if you don't tell him right? But... I want you to know that I'll support any decision you made, I'll be with you no matter what... I'll always be here for you Papyrus”

Frisk hugged their friend tight hoping to comfort him and assure him of their unconditional love. 

Caught on the moment none of them noticed the small form that been listening to their every word. Sans teleported outside. Resting his frame to the nearest wall. Placing a hand over his chest, feeling his soul race.

His sockets going wide. Absolutely in shock. His face burned with the cyan color of his magic.

  * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frisk was looking outside the window. Distracted. No matter how much they did, this redaction seemed to have no end. Just kept going and going.

They had tried to listen to instrumental music to focus, but it didn't helped. At all. So when their phone went off they smiled. Anything to escape a little from being stuck. But froze when they saw the caller.

Sans.

Frisk wasn't even sure that Sans ever called anyone besides Papyrus. And the constant texts to their mom. Accepting the call with a strange feeling of discomfort.

“Hello”

“heya buddy, you busy?”

“Homework, as per usual” They groaned.

“Sucks for ya... want me to trow you a bone, pal?”

“Nah I bet you don't have the guts”

“heh, good one”

“I learn from the best”

“... true... to be honest kiddo i called ya, 'cause i need a favor”

“From me? I mean sure, if I can I gladly help, what is it?”

“i... prefer if we talk in person, had time?”

Frisk looked at the time.

“Sure”

“'kay be there... in five?”

Frisk know that he could be there right now if he wanted, with his convenient shortcuts and all. But he was giving them time to be ready.

“Okay, sounds good”

“see ya there, buddy”

“Bye, Sans”

Odd. Very odd. They had absolutely no idea what Sans wanted to talk about. Rushing downstairs to tell their mom they will be leaving with Sans for a while.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The weird sensations grew as Sans didn't stay long chatting with their mom. And that he was awfully silent as they walked down the street.

“Where are we going Sans?” They weren't taking the direction to Grillby's

“Chill out bud, you know I have some good shortcuts” He said offering his hand.

“Okay” Frisk said taking the skeletal hand on theirs, holding close.

Sans had take them very far away. They were halfway mount Ebott. Just under a big oak tree. Frisk wasn't afraid at all. Just weirded out. They trusted Sans the same way the trusted Papyrus and their mom. They know that Sans could be terrifying if he truly wanted to.

And yet Frisk knew that they were perfectly safe with him.

“It's a great view” They said and it was true. Never had been there before and from here they could spot their house as a tiny white thing. So they sat under the fresh shadow the tree provided.

Waiting for Sans to talk. The skeleton was acting weird, like very serious when he was never serious. And right now he was offering them his back.

“do you... love my brother, buddy?”

“... Of course, he... he is my best friend”

Frisk replied, sincerely, understanding less and less what this had to do with anything. The silence was growing. But for some reason, they didn't wanted to say anything else.

“i... love him too”

Of course Frisk already knew that, it wasn't... suddenly a realization hit them. They looked at him, agape. 

“i... heard you both past few days... talking about... me”

Drat. This was bad.

“i... was very shocked”

Understandably.

“... and been thinking a lot this past few days....”

Frisk wasn't sure they wanted to hear more. It had been the worst way for Sans to find out... what if... what if Sans will ask them to...

“... and i... i realized that paps means so much for me, so much more than i could possibly imagine, i... love him so much as my brother... but... i think there is already more between us, i love him more than as just my brother... i had come to realize that... i'm i-in love with him...”

Wow.

Just wow.

To tell that Frisk was in shock was an understatement.

Never had believed that Sans could talk like that. Much less about his own feelings.

The initial shock was melting on bursting happiness. The one who Papyrus loved the most returned his feelings.

“i want to ask him for a d-date... and tell him... but i... don't... i wanted to ask if you...”

It was like a switch moved for Frisk, they dashed to him, taking the small and cold skeletal hands on theirs squeezing gently.

“Don't worry Sans, of course I'll help! Surely we can find an amazing way for you to tell him”

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans and Frisk decided that the best way to Papyrus heart was with an amazing dinner. The small skeleton was against going out so they prepared all on the brother's house.

Papyrus was aware that the three of them were having a nice dinner, to celebrate Sans first successful recipe.

As they were waiting for him Frisk rehearsed the plan. They all will dine normally but Frisk insisted on placing their chairs closely together. And instructed Sans to casually hold Papyrus hand on the middle of the conversation, as a subtle hint.

They repeated the themes that were planed before hand for Sans not to be nervous and concentrate on finding the right time to hold his hand.

When Sans told their code word, bread twice Frisk will pretend to receive a call from their mom, and will leave the table for a few minutes coming back only to present their excuses. And leave them alone.

If Sans felt like losing his nerve he always call for some nice cream and put a halt to everything.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everything went fine till Frisk mom really called them for real, and they believed for a moment that Sans will abort the mission.

But to his credit, Sans moved smoothly and placed casually his hand over Papyrus, making the taller skeleton blush and told them to not worry and attend the call.

Smiling big Frisk went outside. She asked about the date her new giant balls of yarn were expected to arrive and they both conversed for a while. When coming inside ready for the phase two they heard their voices and decided to wait.

It was eavesdropping... and of bad taste... but they really wanted to hear and there was no way they were going to intrude now. Not even to say goodbye and risking Sans losing his confidence.

Moving a little to see them from distance they settled.

Surprisingly it was Papyrus the one talking and Frisk smiled seeing that they were properly holding hands now.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE DINNER SANS, WAS AMAZING”

“ 's nothing bro, glad you liked it”

“OF COURSE I LIKE IT SANS, YOU MADE IT”

Frisk truly found adorable the way Sans face lit up.

“bro... the truth is... that i made this dinner because i want to tell you something”

Sans secured his hold on Papyrus hand and looked him directly to his sockets. Frisk heart was pounding. He was really going to do it.

Holding their breath Frisk prayed everything went perfectly. His friend deserved it. They deserve it. Frisk wanted them to be happy.

“the truth is paps... that i overheard you talking with Frisk the other day...i was shocked, to say the least...”

Frisk clutched their hands over their chest, hoping Sans talked quickly or this could end really bad.

Papyrus face looked pained. They were sure that he was ready to storm out any moment. Frisk was ready to intrude and stop it.

“it didn't felt wrong... just sudden, unexpected. you already know how much i love you and that nothing ever could change that, but the truth was that i couldn't stop thinking about us, in t-that way after hearing you say that, i reflected on how much you mean to me and...i realized... that my love for you was... much deeper that of just brothers...”

Sans face had progressively grow bluer with each word he said. Frisk was praying for him to be brave, to tell Papyrus how he felt.

“i love you brother...i always have, but after hearing about your feelings... i realized that i'm... i'm in love with you too”

Oh gods, finally! It has been said! Frisk was very proud of Sans. Papyrus looked stunned and Sans was trembling.

“w-would you accept to go on a d-date with me?”

Sans and Frisk were looking at Papyrus with equal expectation. But the taller skeleton seem to still be processing that what Sans said to him was actually real. Looking at Sans as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

Moving slowly Papyrus cupped his brother's face with both hands, bending down to capture Sans teeth with a small sweet kiss.

“OH SANS... YES, OF COURSE, IT WILL BE AN HONOR GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU”

Papyrus hugged Sans in happiness. Frisk grin was probably the biggest one they ever had.

“paps?”

“YES BROTHER?”

“um... could you k-kiss me again...?” Sans face was so bright Frisk bet the light could be seen from outside.

Papyrus obliged. Sweetly clanking their teeth together. Frisk was so very happy for them, this was their moment and their night.

There will be plenty of time to congratulate them later.

Feeling their heart full with affection, Frisk hide and quietly retreated to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had liked how the story turned out Dragonsrule18, that was what you wanted to see or at least close. I'm really sorry for the delay. (Had some technical troubles) 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> And for the continued support. It keeps me motivated and made me very happy someone out there enjoys even a little what they read. Sincerely thank you.


	12. Welcome To Hell (CherryBlossom and Fontcest NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Duke_Of_Skeletons: Cherryblossom and Talecest. “In the 'To Break A Soul Universe' Comic goes after Creampuff alone... and gets captured. He is horrified to see what has happened to his bro and is very protective. Puff doesn’t remember him at all. But, as Red decides to keep him alive for “fun”... aka torture.... he can’t do anything to help his brother because he is chained. Eventually, after finding out that Comic gets turned on by the outfits Red forces Creampuff to wear, he flips out. He hurts Creampuff for a while to punish Comic and because Red thinks Creampuff is “cheating”, and then has sex with him in front of Comic. It would not be non-con— instead enthusiastic consent because that means he won’t get hurt and he actually enjoys having sex with Red. He’s only reluctant to have it in front of Comic (who is a stranger to him) but consents. Bonus points if Puff is wearing a really pretty outfit and Red has breeding and possessiveness kink. After the sex is over Comic is upset because he got turned on. Red leaves and Comic tries to get his brother to free him, but Creampuff refuses. The End. (Alternate ending. Cream puff then reveals he is pregnant. That’s I had in mind. ?) Feel free to add onto thought”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Smunt. Horror. Heavy Angst. Stockholm Syndrome. Abusive relationships. Abuse. Torture. Mental Abuse. Physical Abuse. Dark Themes. Triggers. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Note: This story is a 'what if' or alternative ending from the chapter 8 of this work. It's not necessary to read that chapter to understand this but is recommended.
> 
> Note two: This story treats very serious issues. And is really messed up. Please mind the warnings and be safe.

 

 

I

Today, Papyrus received a blessing.

An undeserving honor has bestowed upon him. Red... had decided to give him back the control of his magic. Papyrus had been commanded to kneel, and bow. Without thinking much of it at all, he complied.

“You're so beautiful, Papyrus” Red trailed his phalanges over his cervical and clavicle, slowly and softly “so perfect and so, so good... I _love_ they way your bones feel against mine”

A low growl escaped past Red teeth while holding his shoulder. His face close to the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply. Papyrus knows his god was just being too kind. That those words were undeserved, not real.

“Today I have a gift for you, my love”

Red was always so kind and thoughtful, so good to him. He didn't needed anything... not really. He needed something once, very long, long ago. In another life. But now he can't even remember what it was. So naturally can't be anything that important.

The moment his god took his right wrist and started to unbuckle the leather bracelet, Papyrus gasped.

And immediately regretted it.

Looking desperately to Red lights. He wasn't allowed to talk. He wasn't allowed to express anything at all.

That one was a privilege for Red only.

Shaking a little he prepared his body for the impact, for the punishment. It never came. Which confused him. Red's favorite way of remind him of discipline were usually his fists. But Red didn't even seemed angry. He released softly the hold on his wrist, taking away the restrain.

Papyrus felt the crackling of his magic, agitated and fighting hard to manifest. His soul raced. This was horrible and weird. So unpleasant, so foreign...

It was bringing back the foggy feeling of his mind. The one who cost him so many beatings to control and force into emptiness. He didn't want to hear the strange muffled noise filling his mind again, not again... he didn't understood why Red was doing any of this...

Papyrus wished to be asleep. Or looking at his little fish companion. The small animal always seemed at ease, not minding a single thing. Not even when Red was screaming, or when he cried in confusion or pain. The little thing kept swimming and moving, undulating it's little colorful body against the artificial plants in the tiny thank.

He wanted to be like him. Just keep living, one second at a time. Not remembering anything. Not feeling anything. But so far, that was still a thing he couldn't do.

Trying hard to not gasp or cry at the feeling of his magic crackling all over his body, Papyrus endured the way Red took away the other bracelet. And finally the collar on his neck.

In the very first moments of freedom his magic flared up, wasps of fiery orange all over his body. Burning. The high of energy seem to concentrate over his right socket.

That hurt. So very much. Papyrus wished he could brace himself. After a few minutes of pure torture adjusting and trying to tone down his agitated magic, he heard Red's voice.

“I trust you my beloved. You had proved me your loyalty, and I want you to use your magic to serve me on your duties”

Papyrus looked at him with a neutral gesture.

Trying to discern if this was some kind of joke or even worse. A test. Red looked serious. But that wasn't any warranty at all. Many other times Red had looked perfectly okay before one of his brutal beatings.

He didn't understood half of the time why Red resorted to punishment, or why seemed so angry at times.

But none of that was important. The will of his god however, was absolute.

If Red decided he deserved a punishment, he deserved it. No reasons needed. Yet the beatings hurt very badly, and sometimes, his bones broke, crippling his capacity to perform correctly for the time it took them to heal.

“Now get up my lovely... I have another surprise for you” Papyrus felt a little dizzy, but he did his best to stand over again. Red was holding a small paper bag out to him. “Go change baby, I wanna see this on ya”

Papyrus went to the bathroom. He never closed the door anymore. He didn't need any privacy, Red has made very clear it was disrespectful, and sometimes Red wanted to see how he changed clothes.

Today wasn't one of those days, it seemed. He could heard the distant noise of Red moving on the kitchen, maybe he was planning to drink a beer while making him do a show. That was common too.

Inspecting the bag Papyrus found a new pair of black stockings. They were very soft and slipped smoothly as if caressing his bones when he put them on.

He will be really careful with them, those were a really delicate and difficult to wash correctly. But Red liked them. So he must do his best on taking care of them.

In the bag was also a small black dress. This one was first. Usually Red liked frilly skirts in light colors or with tiny details. Papyrus inspected the fabric, soft and light to the touch. He tested it on. A perfect fit. As always Red surely knew the size of his body surprisingly well. The fabric hug his bones from his left shoulder all the way to barely cover his pelvis.

Feeling uncomfortable from the way his magic was causing his bones to itch trying to repair the small chips and cracks that littered his body for so long he looked on the mirror to check if everything looked good and was in place.

But something terrible occurred as soon as he looked accidentally on his own lights. He felt an abrupt stab on his soul and before he could do anything a sob almost made it past his teeth. Alarmed he chocked it forcefully. He doesn't understood... What was happening? why was he on the verge of crying?

It made absolutely no sense.

His body seemed to act on it's own, his hands going directly to touch his bare neck. Magic burning there.

The noise of his mind was back full force. Screaming at him that this was not right. That something horrible had happen, that something crucial was missing. He needed something there... Something really important was gone.

Papyrus fell on his knees, trembling.

He was really lucky Red decided to not watch today. But soon he will come to see why is taking him so long. This silly display has to end. He had to recompose himself and push back those useless feelings that weren't doing him any good.

Did he really was missing his collar so much? There is nothing he could do about it. He can't talk, and could never ask for anything.

He belongs to Red, and Red will is absolute... so... he has to accept that his neck will stay bare.

The noise roared. But Papyrus wasn't having it. He was just being silly and feeling just a little bit off. It _has to be_ that. It has to be the freedom of his magic. Making him a little sensitive. He should be grateful to have his magic back. There was nothing else beyond Red and never will be.

Nothing was more important that fulfill his orders. To be what Red told him to be. To do what Red told him to do. He was here for that. Anything else was frivolous and idle. Red was important. His feelings and troubles were not.

Red wanted to see the new clothes on him. Papyrus should be there to show him. To do anything Red asked. He had to be good for Red, grateful for any bless... Red was a good monster. Red was Perfect.

And could do no wrong.

If anything he was the bad one, for wanting and longing for things. He was being selfish. Red was first. He and his hysterics needs didn't mattered. None of the things he was feeling were real after all.

The only thing that was real was Red. Only Red.

Papyrus clenched his fists, and he breathed... Focusing his mind on the memory of the little fish. It's pretty colors and the way it moved when food was placed on the thank.

So lively and cute... He liked the small being so very much.

More calm now Papyrus realized he was on his knees. Panicking a little he rouse, looking alarmed at the knees of the stockings, fortunately the delicate fabric was perfectly fine.

Avoiding the sight of his face this time, he looked again on the mirror.

Everything was in place. Time to go.

He was leaving the bathroom the very moment Red shouted at him.

“Are you sleeping in there sweetheart?!”

He wasn't. But he wished he could. Sleeping sounded so good right now. Just darkness and silence. A rest from the buzzing fog in his mind.

Apparently... he will had to deal with the thing once again now his magic was back.

 

II

 

Papyrus was thinking about dinner.

Red had requested him to do meat lasagna.

It was a complicated dish at first, but now he was so good at it he could do it without the aid of any recipe and always ended up delicious.

While modeling clothes for Red, the orders were always the same.

Twirl.

Pose.

Kneel.

Bend.

Walk.

Then usually Red repeated his favorite, that varied upon the outfit and demand him repeat in on slower movements. Over and over.

Sometimes he even placed Papyrus on specific poses for long periods of time.

For this one outfit the favorite order was kneel. But not a simple kneel. Red wanted Papyrus to keep his knees as apart as he could while doing it. Forcing the fabric to inch up little by little.

Red must liked very much the way the clothes looked on him. His lights had a certain sparkle, or maybe was the absence of his bracelets and collar.

Papyrus could heard him growl and hum in appreciation. He walked from side to side of the room a couple of times. Then twirled. Red face looked different. Flushed and his lights were more hazy than bright... Was he a little drunk maybe?

The moment he did another step, Red grabbed a handful of the black dress and pulled him on his lap.

Papyrus soul clenched painfully immediately. In fear. Racing as he lands very ungracefully atop of Red, facing him.

Maybe he did something wrong while walking... or maybe Red had finally remembered about the noise he made before...

He almost does a sound again when he feels Red hands heavy on his femurs, slowly moving up and down.

Barely reaching the hem and touching the fabric of the dress, before going down again. Red had done similar things before. But it always had been at the end of the display when they were both in bed with the lights off.

Never in the middle. And those times were just bone against bone. But now his magic was involved, too and _sensitive_.

Papyrus clenched his teeth fiercely to keep quiet. Sparkles of his magic crackled over the air every time the hands moved caressing his bones.

Red was grunting with each pass. His own magic seem to be responding to the touches. Flowing eagerly.

After a while, Red hands moved even higher, sliding under the fabric of the dress, toying with his panties, then touching and fondling at his pelvic bones...

Brushing at the soft cartilage in his pubic symphysis...

The sensation made his legs instantly weak. He chocked a sound. The touch... felt so... It didn't hurt. Just... felt... hot. It made his soul race even faster.

He fought to not get too caught up on the feeling. Not sure of what was expected of him. His mind filling again with that damned fog, but the buzz was low.

For once he didn't cared.

He had urgent things to care of. Red rubbed again and suddenly it was like being wrap entirely on warm magic. He heard Red grunting and rutting against his bones. There was something else, not just bones.

A warm bulge of magic was glowing on Red pants, pressing against the fabric of his panties.

He panicked.

This was yet another thing he didn't had orders for... He was so scared to do something wrong.

But he can't help it. His whole body was burning, his breath was harsh, and his magic, now unbidden, had gone crazy rushing all over his body, pooling on his pelvis.

Red pinched at the soft cartilage and the heat became almost unbearable. Papyrus breath was raggedy now, but instead of angry Red seems pleased to heard him pant. His grunts growing more and more feral.

Grabbing Papyrus arms with force and holding him on place Red pushed his hips up, pressing and rubbing the hot bulge of magic to Papyrus's pelvis.

His entirely body shuddered. His mandible parted on a silent scream. Red did it again, and again. Moaning and cursing. Setting a brutal pace.

Papyrus mind was conflicted, the buzz of noise going up and down. But he didn't listened, he was concentrated on keep quiet, to not do any noises. His hash trembling breath didn't seem to aggravate Red so he panted, as quietly as he could, feeling his magic burning and spiking, wanting ... no, _demanding_ something.

But there was no time for him to try and guess what it could be.

Red pushed up hard, this time screaming. Papyrus was a little alarmed by the scream, forgetting the heat in an instant... but then, he felt a string of magic spilling, staining their clothes and sliding down from his legs.

Then he fully realized...

Red was still panting, but he released his hold on Papyrus arms in favor to wrap around his neck pulling him down and licking hungrily at his teeth, then kissed him deeply, invading his mouth.

Papyrus shut down his sockets and submitted... Those stains...

Are going to be really hard to clean.

 

III

 

Sans hit the wall with all his force. That fucking asshole! Two years! Entirely for nothing. He had been there almost every single day.

Gathering information from all the sources he could reach. He had no doubts, Red was guilty. He was the one who took his brother away. The fucker was the only suspect and Sans had no doubts. He had seen the way Red looked at his brother before the incidents...

Yet Edge refused to see any of his proof. No matter what he said, Edge just brushed it off.

It was clear that Red didn't go to his home most of the nights. But Edge doesn't cared, he told Sans that it wasn't the first time his brother was missing from home most nights. And was just probably whoring around Snowdin again.

But that wasn't all. Edge had banished him from coming to Underfell again, making it very clear that he didn't want to hear Sans. Stating that he had gone crazy for the lost of his brother and was better out of dangerous worlds such as his.

Edge even had the nerve to tell him to stay on his own universe for a while. What else was he supposed to do?! Sit there and wait to fall down and dust?

Give up on him? It was Papyrus what they were talking about, goddammit! His sweet brother!

It has been two years! Two fucking years of not living a single day. Tortured by the knowledge that Papyrus was alive somewhere.

Waiting to be found, to be rescued, enduring the stars knew what. The sole notion that Papyrus can't come home, that he was suffering, that someone was keeping him against his will...

Sans didn't knew why he expected Edge to understand, after all it seemed that he didn't gave a flying fuck what his brother did.

As long as the Red fulfilled his hour as sentry and stay out of his sight the rest of the time. Edge didn't gave a shit.

Sans was done trying to convince him to pop his fucking skull out his ass and see the truth. He was going to prove Red was guilty. Without his help if he must. But he will. Edge could go fuck himself...

But what if Edge actually knew what Red was doing and didn't cared?

There was no way a sane monster could see at those proof and brush them off. There has to be something else.

What if Edge knew and was trying to protect Red and with that his own fucking reputation... Why he had been so stupid to think a monster as him would help?

He was wasting time. He can't trust anyone.

Sans has to act now. Even if it meant to do it alone he will act before he lost his brother permanently.

Before it was too late.

 

IV

 

Papyrus was ashamed.

What he believed has been just an impulse on Red's part, became a new part of his duties. Another routine. Once or twice per week Red brought him new clothes and made him try them. Only to strip him from them on the bed or in the couch in the middle of being modeled.

Red told him that doing this was the natural progression of their love. A new step in their relationship.

That he did that for love, because he loves him. Papyrus doesn't really knew what to do with that. The first times he had been really tense. Red gave him orders, but were very vague. Thankfully Red didn't seem to notice his nerves. Or in any case, he is not angered by them.

Of course, Papyrus knew perfectly well what they were doing. He knew that Red was using him for sexual pleasure and relief. And he now understood fully how his magic could be of use for Red in his duties.

This however was not like his other duties. He was ashamed, because, sometimes he was too caught up on the sensations Red caused on his body that even if for a brief moment only, he lost control.

And sight of what was truly important. To serve and please Red.

That was terrible. Scary. Papyrus had been considering what this meant for him. He doesn't had a true opinion. He don't need one. Red was everything. So if Red truly wanted that from him... Papyrus he should be able to do what was asked of him.

But he was ashamed of his body and the way his magic acted up too. No matter how much he had been trying to focus his magic, he was not capable to form something that could be adequate for Red.

The fog in his mind was interfering. That and the fact he didn't have a clear image of what Red wanted.

For now, he was not demanding anything. But he should be able to do something when Red asks. That was the reason why the muffled voices screaming on his mind had to be silenced. At any cost.

Papyrus had already enough trouble fighting with the moments where he lost control. He didn't wanted the buzz on his mind interfering too making things even more difficult. Papyrus shook his skull.

Red had told him that this is only the progression of their love. That was natural, and that that he should have to know what to do, but he was so nervous and lost... Mostly because he was worried to do something wrong or inadequate.

If only Red told him more clearly what he wanted... what he should do. But maybe this was something his god had left for him to figure it out.

Maybe he should think about it now on his free time. Closing his sockets he goes deep in the fog of his mind. Trying to find something, anything about love. To his surprise he finds a few shreds, barely shadows hiding there.

He focused his mind on the things Red does, the way his hands seem to know exactly where to touch, how to touch.

It was good.

The memory made his magic flow and warm his bones. All of them. It felt soo good. Red phalanges on his pelvis, stirring the magic pooling there, pushing the glowing bulge on his shorts against him.

Felt really good. Papyrus wanted to talk, to move, to grab... But he can't, and he shouldn't. Suddenly his mind was buzzing loudly. Just as he expected. This was exactly what happened every time Red really does this to him.

But right now he doesn't have a duty to attend, so he listened, he gave up to the sounds filling his mind, focused on hearing, maybe if he listened the noises will finally go away.

A strange feeling assaulted his body. His mind was screaming that something was missing. Nothing new. Papyrus waited... then he felt more. His mind accused that this was not exactly as it should be.

Something here was not as he wanted it to be. Papyrus frowns. He shouldn't have any wants.

His life, and his magic were gifts from Red. His whole being should be put to the service of his god. All the rest didn't deserved any considerations. This should feel good for Red and not for him. He should focus on Red's pleasure not his. He should be able to use his magic to Red's pleasure. His god was the perfect monster.

Papyrus shouldn't want anything else. But apparently his mind did. Knowing he was playing a dangerous game he listened again...

He was nervous, his body belonged to Red and he shouldn't be doing anything his god didn't ordered him to do. Still, he decides to try a little more. His soul shivered. He was doing this only to serve Red better, to learn how to use his magic for him.

And maybe he could trick his body and the darned buzz that seems to be filling his skull to believe he was doing exactly what they wanted and not what he should.

Closing his sockets he rested on the bed. Listening to the buzz of his mind. He was a little scared. The shadow in the eye of his mind becoming a little more clear. And soon, alarmingly soon, the shadow is not a real shadow anymore, is more, and has a voice.

The voice was more and more the focal point of his mind... was nice and deep. C _ommanding._ The voice caught his attention immediately.

Papyrus didn't realized that he was doing exactly what the voice told him to do. Moving his hands all over his body, touching delicately the inside of his ribs, rubbing the small gaps between each one of them, moving his phalanges down slowly to stroke his spine.

A gasp escaped his teeth and he opened his eyes alarmed. Looking on every direction. His soul pounding. But of course he was alone. He rested his back again on the bed, breathing deeply.

The voice was back as if nothing happened. Loud and clear. Calling for him. Papyrus listened. The voice was telling him his cries were _really good_. The voice was calling him sexy. The voice _asked_ to hear more, to hear him scream.

Papyrus panted. The voice was even deeper now. Heavy with desire, with lust, enticing him to cry and call, to moan _and to feel._ Papyrus could heard the voice perfectly, and his mind was so so clear.

He almost could see.

Almost.

The voice _moaned_ his name, and that's all it took for the magic between his legs to take form with a loud crack. His hands moved frantically. Touching the small mound of glistering magic. Hearing the voice hoarsely whispering praises...

Papyrus was moaning quietly now, totally lost. A single word buzzing and growing on the back of his mind.

A silent scream was raising, burning...

He almost screamed for real but somehow he managed to keep it down the moment he came hard on his fingers.

Covering his skull with his arms, Papyrus trembled. A single drop of magic escaped of his right socket.

He was so ashamed.

And guilty.

Because in the last instant he managed to repress the silent scream on his mind. But he heard the word loud and clearly. It was still echoing guiltily on his skull, rippling on his soul.

He doesn't want to think about that...

Ever again...

He had to bury it again on the depths of the buzz right now.

What his body crave was... dangerous.

He was afraid, and ashamed. Because he knows now how to made his magic react in the way Red wanted from him...

Now he knows the kind of things hiding on the depths of his mind.

And wishes he didn't.

 

V

 

Sans had been following Red. For a whole week he had tried to caught something, anything. Keeping as close as he could. It had been really hard.

Like everyone else in this goddamned universe Red was shady as fuck. And always alert covering all his tracks, always expecting an attack behind his back.

He cursed the very moment the universes collided. The meeting of those monsters had only brought the worst misery and pain to their lives. He cursed the very moment he left that damned bastard get close to his brother. The moment he left his brother alone, the moment he believed those strangers could be the friends his sweet sibling needed. He could never forgive himself for that.

Right now the only thing on his mind was Papyrus. Saving him. At any cost. He wanted to have his brother by his side. To find him and take him to safety.

Everything else could wait. Will have to wait. Papyrus had been always his only hope. The last shred of light in a world of perpetual darkness. He owed his brother much more than he could be expected to repay in his lifetime. And he had failed him. This despair, the pain of losing him, of being apart, worse than any other he had endured.

His soul burned with so much hate for Red and so much determination at caught him. Sans knew if not for those feelings, he should have dusted already out of despair, of raw pain and guilt.

But he will not. Not till he got to see his brother again. Not till he could hold him again. Not until his brother was safe. Not until Red had paid ten times his crimes. There would be no mercy for the one who had dared to took away his everything.

There would be no mercy for the bastard in any case. Sans could be discreet if he really wanted to, and could made right use of his gold too. He could feel his magic, and the very sum of his being pulsing. Awaiting for revenge.

But his progress had been terribly slow. Red as him, could teleport on will. With the added advantage of his LV and high defense. Making his power almost undetectable.

And the bastard used and controlled his power perfectly. He had been really close to caught the faint trace of his magic imprinted more clearly on the places Red spend most of his time. Chillby's and his Sentry station. And yet he achieved nothing.

No one else had saw Red anywhere else. But his gold had buy him distasteful things and all kinds of horrible information about him. There was plenty of sordid rumors around him, each more disgusting that the other.

And there was one, as horrible as the others, but was mostly about Edge. Giving more credit to his thought that maybe the fucking captain was turning the blind eye on Red's shit in order to keep his reputation intact.

If he believed the gossip, Edge had done it before. Using his influence to cover Red's murder of _children_ a few years ago. Not even here the kill of young ones was allowed. However those had been poor kids, sold by hungry and desperate parents. Horrifying and yet not even close to the worse of was said of Red and his brother around here.

Sans had been working hard, moving all his pieces, using the last of his resources, all he had in order to find out where the hell could possibly Red be hiding.

Today he had been following him the longest. He had finally managed to still know where he was late at night. Red had been drinking at the bar and was a tad slower that other nights. He could feel the trace of his magic moving to the labs of Hotland.

So indeed Red worked there with his Alphys too. After hours of standing close to him as the labs allowed but not being able to grasp his full intention, Sans watched as Red left his work station and started to walk down.

Down and down on empty corridors. For a moment, Sans felt uneasy. He didn't remembered there were labs so down. At least on his world, but clearly here was different. Red was drunk but looked very sure in his step.

Taking care of keeping his movements silent and his magic at minimum. Sans followed him, deeper and deeper. Turning left and again left. But when Sans finally got the pace right Red vanished on thin air and he lost the track again. There was nothing on here, just a half melted door at the end of the corridor.

Red had teleported. But Sans didn't know where. This part of the labs didn't exist on his world. He can't be sure if was safe to move further. He didn't know if there was anything other side.

Another literal dead end. Sans look stupidly at the door. He can't keep being a coward. He can't keep wasting time. He has to take risks in order to find any hint of where Red keep his brother. He was doing this for Papyrus. To save him.

He was going to make Red pay. He was determined to keep searching until his brother was safe again.

Sans teleported just barely on the other side of the wall, ready to vanish again. But on the other side is nothing like he expected. There is long corridor, empty corridor.

And he could hear faint noises and the trace of magic in the distance.The very moment his shortcut closed and he moved forward to investigate... a death grip out of the nothing, closed on his cervical.

Smashing him against the solid lead of the melted door.

“Think you're so smart, don't cha?”

Sans panicked, trashing on the hold.

“Yer not”

He knows that voice, he has to get out of here right now. His magic is buzzing, preparing the teleport.

But a dirty moldy cloth is over his face in an instant, pressing urgently to his nasal cavity.

Sans gasped, the cloth reeked... a hot flash of white crossed his skull...

And everything went dark.

 

VI

Papyrus jerked awake. Terrified. Never remember falling asleep in the first place. Outside the room he could feel the flaring of Red's angry magic.

And he trembled. It was his duty to await for Red's arrival every day. And he had fell asleep.

Surely Red was preparing an appropriate way to punish him.

It has been his fault. He had been thinking so much about what he did... Trying with all his force, with his whole soul to push down his discovery.

Trying to forget the shadow and the voice.

He was exhaust. But his status didn't mattered at all. His duties were clear. Concentrating Papyrus noticed that there was something else besides Red's magic. He could feel it. A very small trace of unknown magic, it was weak but to his senses was scandalous.

Papyrus was hyper aware of Red's magic at all times and was used to his presence only.

The sounds... were different too... There were sounds that were definitely not Red's voice.

Sounds that felt strange... and at the same time not. Scaring him even more.

He didn't know if he was supposed to go out and greet him or not. Maybe Red was expecting to do so. Fidgeting nervously, he rouse from bed, still not sure of what he should do, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Red busted on the room.

Papyrus walked close to greet him. Fear ratting his bones from skull ot toes.

But Red didn't seemed to be angry. Papyrus blinked, there was no trace of the angry magic he felt before. Red closed the space between them pulling at Papyrus top and crashing their mouths together. Like any other day.

His hands quickly moving to roam over his spine. Red pushed him to the bed with one practiced movement and crawled on top of him. Papyrus was frantically trying to not be nervous. To hide what he did. What he found. Focusing on Red's face, on his harsh hold on his ribs, and his dirty words.

Papyrus closed his sockets to shut away anything but the hands eagerly wandering under his skirt.

Feeling the excited magic growing and pressing at his bones.

Nothing mattered but Red.

Only him.

VII

The first thing Sans saw when he opened his sockets was darkness. Everything was spinning. His mandible hurt, something was forcing it open. He tried to spit it, but to no avail. He tried to move but found out he can't even get up.

Something heavy was around his wrists holding him down. And he can't move his legs at all. Sans then remembered....

He had been following Red while searching for his precious brother Papyrus... the last thing he heard... the last thing he saw...

Progressively more and more scared, Sans moved his hands with full force, trying by any means to get up, only to feel a pull and hear metallic sounds. He looked up, his lights adjusting slowly to the gloom and his soul fell, long chains were attached to his wrists and went all the way up to the walls.

His legs were tied together too...

Sans tried frantically to use his magic and teleport away but as soon as he thought about it his whole body jerked painfully. Everything felt ten times heavier than before, and was hard to even breath...

He went limp. Hanging from his restrains. The world faded... on and out of focus... This was no okay, he had no time left, he has to get out of here.

Papyrus... his brother... was waiting for him. He had to fight back, and find him.

“ 'Morning... sleeping bitch”

The voice made his whole frame tremble. He could recognize that damned voice anywhere. Sans tried to ignore the pulse of hate going trough his soul.

And forced himself _to think_.

“or should I say good 'night little fucking piece of shit?”

Sans tried hard to keep his sight on focus. Moving his skull to where the voice sounded. It was too dark to see anything clearly all what he cant make were vague shadows of what he supposed was furniture.

“You honestly believed you had me? A kid could did better than ya, honey... I could heard yer fucking steps for miles... yer so damn pathetic ya had been almost dead for two whole days now, pity you survived... ”

One of those dark lumps definitely has to be Red. Sans squints...

“Yer had been so fucking stupid... and so... desperate. Heh, ya had been missing someone a little too fucking much”

Sans felt a dull and growing pain just where his spine connected with his skull.

“Well congratulations retard, ya were right, I did it, I certainly have what you had been so desperately looking for. Wanna see? Mmh... Bet ya do... But do ya deserve to lay that filthy sight on him again...?”

There was movement on the back of the room. Sans body tensed out of instinct.

“...'cause ya know... he's not yer anymore. He's mine. We are happy and love each other. He's just so sweet, he's everything I've ever needed... everything I dreamed... but ya and yer fucking hunt had stole precious time from us. Why should I grant ya a privilege like that? Yer better off dead don't cha think?”

The lump that should be Red was moving. Sans bit on the gag of his mouth, trying hard to tear it, but was useless. His lights burned with pure hate.

“True, ya can't say a fucking thing on my presence. Heh, not very witty now, right?”

A dry, humorless laugh escaped Red teeth and is almost like bark. Sans heard steps. Red was moving. Then Sans saw a faint trace of light far, far away and realized Red must have opened the door of the room.

“Papyrus!”

Red shouted, his tone commanding. Soft steps approached.

Sans soul clenched, this can't be, this can't possibly be... but he doesn't has no more time to think... Red moved again, walking in the darkness towards the back of the room.

“Lights”

The order was almost growled but Sans heard no response. Just a second later, hard, unforgiving white lights bathed the whole room... His lights narrowed to pinpricks, resenting the sudden bright, but he didn't cared at all... his sockets went wide with utter shock at the sight.

On the other side of the room, just beside the door and still touching the light switch... was his little brother Papyrus.

His... brother...

Oh stars and heaves!

His soul pulsed...

There was no dout that the monster he was seeing was Papyrus... he could recognize the presence anywhere, he could feel the unique magical gist that was sorely of his brother...

But...

Sans closed his hands on fists, a wave of pure unadulterated hate and rage flaring over.

This...

“Come here with me, sweety”

Sans lights followed every movement. Papyrus walked to the back of the room where Sans could now see clearly that Red is sitting on an office chair behind a desk.

Disgustingly he patted the desk on the space that was just next to his chair and Papyrus sat there. Not uttering a single word, not sparing even a glance on his direction.

Sans pulled desperately at the chains holding him on place. Almost howling behind his gag, his soul deeply wounded.

Red left his chair, touching his brothers femurs with sick intimacy. His deranged smile was back, he looked directly to Sans sockets and opened his mouth and sliding his tongue over the side of Papyrus skull, Sans feel sick, revolted by the lewd gesture.

But Papyrus didn't moved, not even reacted.

“Go serve dinner sweetheart, I'll finish this real quick. See you in a moment”

His brother expression didn't changed as he left the room.

What had this beast did to his little and precious brother? What have this sick bastard did to him?!

“Impressed? I've told ya, he's completely mine, sucker. Mind, body and soul... He belongs to me. He's finally living the life he was destined for... Being loved and taken care of... by me. He doesn't need ya...”

Red laughed.

“Hell... he doesn't even know who the fuck ya are...”

Sans looked at him with fury, burning on hate. Pulling hard again at the chains holding him even if he knew that was useless he wanted to hit Red so bad, he wanted to kill him right now.

“Don't even bother sucker... Ya don't have a single chance to take those off, even if ya fell down... Now who has who, mmh? Are yer enjoying out hospitality so far?”

Red came closer and closer to his face. Sans recoiled with horror.

“Oh, I got cha! Yer so wounded and betrayed that ya want to fucking die right? Heh... Well I understand yer miserable existence serves no purpose now... But guess what... here nothing's free. If ya want me to dust ya, earn it, beg me to kill ya little shit, I want to hear ya screaming for it... in the mean time... we can have plenty of fun... first”

Sans soul twisted painfully on raw fear. Red was so close now he could see the shine of his golden tooth he pulled of a pair of forceps out of his pocket.

 

VIII

 

Papyrus shivered. He was so nervous and so scared. He still remembered what happened the night before.

Specially the moment he heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the office.

It was almost as if he can't stop hearing the scream since then. Not much after the scream Red came from the room, hands splattered on marrow and dust.

But smiling contently at Papyrus. He washed his hands humming like nothing had happened.

Red sat and ate his food like any other night. Leaving Papyrus deeply disturbed.

They went to bed as usual not much after, Red fell asleep almost immediately, but Papyrus can't. The scream still echoing on his mind.

He didn't understood anything.

Why was this happening? Why Red brought someone? Why his god didn't said anything about the stranger?

A small skeleton monster. Had the monster did something to anger Red?

By what it seemed, Red was punishing the monster. So it has to be that the skeleton did something really bad to Red. But still... Many monsters had wronged Red, and some of them had been rightfully punished back by his god. Others had been killed on spot.

Red had told him how exactly he punished those that went against him every time. But never once his god brought another here. He had always told that no one should know about this place.

Why was this monster different?

Had Papyrus did something to anger Red? What this another test?

Red didn't told him anything about the monster chained next to the bedroom.

And he didn't gave him any specific order either.

Was Red... starting to prepare... another? The monster was a skeleton too, and Red had chained him too instead of killing him.

Did it mean that his services weren't satisfying enough?

Was he really doing such a poor job at serving his god? Did Red really needed another servant...? Or this meant Red was bored of him and going to replace him? It was this the reason Red took his collar?

Papyrus didn't know how to feel about being replaced. He had worked hard to serve his god, but maybe was not enough.

Was he going to be dusted?

Could exist a possibility that Red brought another to have two monsters serving him? Could be Red testing if the other skeleton survived the training to be a servant too?

He can't decide. And the thought was making him restless. No order was given yet concerning the _guest_. As Red called the monster when he called Papyrus to the room.

A guest.

Papyrus was very conflicted.

On one hand he can't seem to forget the way the terrible pained scream of the monster felt to his soul, and he didn't know why but a deep ripple of horror shook his very core... He wasn't a strange to pain, and yet the scream... had been terrible.

It felt like nothing else, like he was being the one feeling the pain too.

Odd.

But he had never heard another monster besides himself screaming from punishment, so he supposed it was a shock to hear the voice of a monster suffering. Now that he thought about it. He didn't really looked at the monster the night before.

He did what Red told him to do, turn on the lights and then leave the room.

Papyrus didn't really saw clearly the monster's face. But he knew it was a skeleton. He didn't even was supposed to see the monster. The way Red called him the night before had been clearly demanding, and Papyrus knew that it had been and exercise of power and control.

A display. Just in the way Red liked to see different clothes being modeled. Red was showing the chained monster the proper behavior one should have on his presence. Total obedience and silence.

Showing that his will was absolute.

The other thing that made him think about a replacement were the restrains. Not long ago, those same bracelets had been on his wrists. But strangely this monster had no collar. So Red had no intention to claim this monster then, at least not yet, what supported barely his idea that Red could be just training another servant.

He had been nervous the whole morning.

Thinking about hundreds of reasons why this was happening. Going from panic, to calming himself down... To panic again.

He should be devastated that his god found his work and servitude so unsatisfying. But he was not.

Red left at his usual hour. And he started doing his chores as usual making the bed, then clearing the dishes from dinner... and sweeping the floors.

His orders were to keep the space clean so Papyrus had been doubting if he should go to the office and clean up there. He knew for experience that the aftermath of a punishment so severe was always a mess.

And the monster there endured a particularly hard one. Honestly he was half scared to enter.

He could found a pile of dust monster in the floor. Or a seriously injured monster...

There was the thing again. A uncomfortable ripple of magic in his soul... just like the one he felt when the monster screamed. He shouldn't be doing anything Red didn't told him to do...

But... Papyrus knew that he has to see, even if it has terrible, he needed to see the monster, so with trembling hands he opened the door.

Clutching his broom like a life line...

There was barely any light in there... and yet he saw it... painfully clearly.

A small trembling skeleton monster chained to the wall.

Papyrus light darted from the large crack on his leg, to the monster left hand that had no pinky. Then finally to the skull, the skeleton's fangs... were missing.

Looking around he sees a pair of forceps on the desk covered in monster dust.

It was as if the wounds on the other are highlighted. Papyrus closes his sockets, horrified. He can't stop seeing the wounds on his mind, the image burnt on his memory...

He is trembling. Uncontrollably. His hold on the broom fails and he fall on his knees. Gasping.

“pap- yrus... ?”

Papyrus retreats to the door. He had woke up the wounded monster... This skeleton... was speaking. His voice... Oh heavens above!

Why was his voice so familiar? He don't know this monster and yet... There is something moving in the fog of his mind. No, he pleaded, not this, not now, holding his skull he felt the buzz louder than ever

Not this again... he can't...

“is t-that 'u, pap? ... is that 'eally you? 'ear 'ods!”

The skeleton had said his name... and the sound vibrated deeply.

In sync with the buzz of his mind. This monster... knows him? Papyrus goes a little closer, kneeling to look at the stranger in the face. His broom forgotten

“... i'm so 'orry, paps!”

The monster almost shouts, heavens his voice is so loud! So hurt... But loud, Papyrus soul is pounding from nerves.

He wants to tell the other to keep silent... That Red doesn't like when others talk... but he don't know how to do so. The monster is crying now... and the tears, the wounded tone of the monster is terribly painful.

Papyrus looks at the monster and his soul clenches again. He want to tell the other to not cry, to comfort him...

He looks at the skeleton face... their lights locked, the tears are still flowing, but Papyrus doesn't break the stare... this skeleton... has something...

His presence... drawn... Pulling his attention like a magnet... it feels so strange... almost dangerous. But he can't help it. This monster... there was something about him... so out of place... and close at the same time.

Papyrus was focused intently on the monster chained on the wall. Trying to understand. His soul pulsing heavily, in uncertainty and fear. His instincts screamed him to go away...

But he simply couldn't. Papyrus had never liked to see monsters crying or suffer. But this monster in particular... He doesn't want this monster to suffer... He definitely loathes the pain of the other... he feels his own suffering on this monster.

“i'm really sorry 'aps, so very sorry... i've... i've have failed you, please, please forgive 'e... this is all my fault... i can't... 'elieve what this bastard... had done to you"

Papyrus is a little nervous.

The small skeleton seem to be deeply distressed... and he keeps calling his name, but the words, he doesn't understands his words... what the monster is saying... made absolutely no sense... to him.

Maybe those words were not actually for him? Was the discipline made the small one delirious?

This monster... could be mistaking him from someone else?

Maybe he was asking for the forgiveness of someone he had before coming here. Poor thing, Surely he missed someone dear...

Papyrus felt his soul pulse in pain. And sadness... Because...Once... he had someone too... Someone he...

No! This was not allowed!

He had to stop right there. There was nothing before Red never was. His life was here. Red was the most perfect monster. Red was compassionate. And good. He was his god, the only one god he served.

Papyrus couldn't do anything for this poor skeleton. If Red had decided to bring him to serve him too... either to replace him or to serve with him... it didn't mattered on the end. The sooner the other understood how things worked on this place the better for him.

The sooner he understood that this kind of disobedience and words... will only bring him more pain, the sooner the pain would end for him. There was nothing else. But Red's will and orders.

Even if he didn't knew for sure, if this was a good or a bad thing for the both of them he can't talk, he can't tell the other to stop fighting and accept fate.

But he wished he could... he wished he could tell the other sorry... he wished he could console him and tell him that fighting only will do things worse for him.

That the best thing to do was to listed at Red, to heard his will and obey... Before he realized what he was doing Papyrus lift a shaking hand and cupped the other's face, feeling terrible sad when more glowing tears fell from the sockets. He caressed the skull, wiping the magic, his gesture intending to be soothing...

And Papyrus felt the other leaning to the touch. Trembling. Sobbing.

But then the small one jolted, his expression of pure pain.

Papyrus moved his hand immediately as if scalded. He had forgot! Even without a collar the restrains were a mark of property! His touch had been hurting the other!

Scrambling back he tried to convey his apologies in silent but urgent gestures, but the little skeleton wasn't looking at his face. The monster was looking down, specifically at his legs... and was... blushing?

Papyrus didn't knew why but he blushed too.

Suddenly very aware that his clothes showed the most part of his body... following the gaze of the monster he noticed his legs were open, showing off his panties. Horribly mortified he gasped and kneeled properly, the fabric of his skirt falling and hidding his underwear again.

Their lights meet, Papyrus is embarrased the heat on his face growing brighter, but in a brief instant he forgets everything, caught upon that misterious drawn of the small skeleton again... he is looking directly on the stranger lights, unable to pull his gaze away...

Papyrus opens his mouth... he wants to say something... to talk.... and to ask... to touch... But he remembers the restrains and Red's angry magic...

His expression of pure rage... Right now Papyrus is doing something inexcusable.

The magnitude of his transgression hits. Hard.

Pulling him back to reality. Almost not believing he actually came here and what just happened. This was serious... He needed to do what Red had told him to do.

All his time, his mind and his entirely existence is due to Red's mercy. Papyrus had only one master, one god, the center of his very self. And here he is... almost breaking the most basic rule. The thing that shapes what he is.

His actions serve no purpose to Red and yet...Very ungracefully he stands once again, looking for a second at the small one... their lights meeting again... but before he does something he might regret... Papyrus runs away.

He has to escape no matter what... Being here is extremely dangerous. Papyrus must go, picking up his broom he left, closing the door behind him. He feels horrible for leaving.

And can't avoid the tight feel of his soul when he heard the monster screaming his name...

Calling for him.

 

IX

 

Sans hated himself. So fucking much. Papyrus was alive... But he had been hurt badly. Tortured and broken...

It was painfully clear what that sick bastard did to him. His anger and rage so strong he can't even think clearly. That bastard...

He saw all the cracks littering his brother's body when he came closer... Sans saw his beautiful body fully exposed for that pervert enjoyment...

Sans should have tell his brother who he was...

But Papyrus... truly didn't recognized him.

Looking how sadistic the bastard was... he simply can't imagine what his brother had endured, being so long at the the mercy of this psycho.

What had exactly Red did to crush his brother's mind to this state?

Something hideous enough to infect so deep in Papyrus that his precious brother lost his voice. His lively soul... his very self.

It broke his soul seeing his brother again like that. How he wished he was the one to endure that pain. Sans wished that none of this happen. Not to his brother. Just... not him... How he wished he could erase the damage away and hold him close, soul close to soul again. Just the two of them against the world.

Reading him cute bed stories and looking his sockets close, still trying to fight sleep and losing... Seeing his trusting smile, the bright shine of his soul... Slowly drifting away... not a care in the world.

But that had been taken. Smashed in the ground... Papyrus innocence had been crushed. Shattered in the most horrible way. There is not enough hate in the whole universe to equal his.

Hatred to the sick monster that had broke his brother. Fury and rage draining uselessly his magical reserves. And hate to himself too. For being a waste of space. A good for nothing piece of trash. Stupid enough to fall just in Red's trap.

Playing exactly as he expected... Failure. Useless. How he wished he could be better for his brother, protecting him and loving him. Like he always had. From a safe distance. Seeing the life of his beautiful star, unfolding.

His amazing sun raising up to glory... Lighting the darkest of times... But Papyrus didn't smiled anymore. His thunderous voice... had been silenced. His lights told the horrors he had lived. And it was all his fault. He had to find a way to free them both from that fucker. He had ruined all chances coming here without any support. Without a real plan.

Sans hates himself. So very much... Because not only he had ended up being caught for the very monster he had expected to kill.

Kept alive to see the way Red had broke his brother's will into submission... While useless hanging from the wall.

And yet all he could think are not escape plans or ways to get Papyrus to remember who he was. Ways to end this hell.

The only thing on his mind is the shock of seeing his brother's dressed like that. And how utter beautiful he looks. How amazingly the fabric enhance the beauty of his frame...

Revolting.

Deeply disgusted, Sans closed his sockets, but the image of is sweet brother is there burning on his mind.

Papyrus... even broken, even suffering the indescribable... had come to see him... And when their lights had meet...

Sans saw soul crushing compassion shinning on him... His brother was fighting to talk... Still there, deep down, hurt, but alive... even sparing a tender gesture.

And the only thing he offered in return was a perverted look under his skirt.

His sockets glued to the soft fabric of his underwear... Making his sweet brother uncomfortable and ashamed...

Feeling sick, Sans replayed the scene on his mind, over and over.

 

X

 

Sans was trembling.

Dried marrow staining his wounds. But the sadistic bastard had applied magic to his bone preventing him to die by the wound.

His Hp was barely standing at 0.6, too weak to even move on his chains. Feeling the spaces on his mandible. The pressure on his soul, over his magic core felt like like a steel bar.

He should contain his instincts to resort to magic... or he is not going to last very much. Red was bastard. Enjoying the way he tried to not give him the satisfaction to scream again.

Red had tested how much he could endure.

In his first night awake the fucker had caused him so much pain he blacked out. He had regained consciousnesses only to find his fangs were missing. And also the whole little finger on his left hand.

The pain had been simply atrocious, but grew even bigger the moment Red had used a hammer on his right leg. Crackling the bone.

Nothing compared to the pain was feeling now. Using a blowtorch Red burnt the sole of his broken leg.

Excruciating.

A kind of pain he had never felt before.

But he survived, his determination burning at his bones.

Red had left...

Sans was feeling cold and so hungry... when was the last he had ate something? Stars he needed some food, just one drop of ketchup could do wonders to help him right now.

Here there was only silence. Maddening silence.

And darkness.

He wanted to die... just rest from the pain. But he couldn't, not when his brother was still alive... not when he has still the hope to seeing him again... He can't die and left him to suffer all his life...

Papyrus... his sweet baby brother...

Sans has to do something... and soon, before Red kills him. Before his soul burst in million pieces out of despair. Determination or not.

He needed to sleep.

No energy left.

 

XI

Papyrus knew he shouldn't be here. A side of him is screaming that he can't be here. Thatit was not too late to turn around and go see his little fish... like any other day. But he silences the voice with surprising irritation. He knows he should't be here. He knows the monster in the room... belongs to Red too, that Red is his master and god too, that Red is going to decide if the other should die or live...

But he can't, he simply can't.

He had been struggling hard to keep his face in front of Red. It was really hard to eat when he knew the monster being punished was on an empty stomach, slowly depleting his magical reserves...

Decaying...

So slowly but painfully. A deep buried and blurred memory of his own hunger fueling his sadness and suffering for the other.

Papyrus ate once per day. Dinner. Shared with Red. Exactly two portions. Red hold no reserves to punish him when he wasted any kind of food.

But he got better with time. Really better. And now that he had his magic back, he infused their meals with it. Helping him conserve energy, and healed any damage Red suffered when he was out.

Portions however where more or less relative.

He made the usual spaghetti of Thursdays...

But today was a little different, today he had a secret, he took what he hoped was a non noticeable part of his portion. And was holding it on a small plate.

Papyrus had the full intention to give it to the skeleton monster inside the room. His instincts screaming that this was suicide. But trembling, Papyrus ignored his ragging fear,

He pushed the door open, and instantly feeling his soul drop... The skeleton was in even worse condition than the first time. Some parts of his right foot seemed burnt.

The monster didn't woke up, so he must be really tired or unconscious. His soul quivered at the sight of the small form hanging from the wall.

His stolen portion looking suddenly even more small. And he did not know if the other could be able to ate in his state... Feeling even more nervous and insecure... Papyrus left the plate on the desk, his hands trembling so much he didn't trusted himself with the plate.

Kneeling next to him Papyrus looked at the skeleton... lost immediately on his face.

The impulse to touch him is almost irresistible, but he holds down...

Wanting to see the small form just for a small moment, trying to understand why this monster pulled his attention so effortlessly.

Shaking his skull Papyrus chastised himself. He should not be losing time.

With all the doubts in the world he goes to pick up the small plate, placing it on the floor nearby and he used his phalanges to gently touch the skeleton, just a brush to cause the least amount of pain... the other immediately opened his sockets.

“'aps...”

The other skeleton voice sounds very weak.

Papyrus hands are shaking as he goes closer to the other, touching the cracked bones of his left hand, using a little magic to soothe the pain.

He intents to tell him, touching briefly the other skeleton sternum, the chained monster trembled and he moved his hand away he didn't wanted to cause any more pain.

Then signaling his own chest and closing his sockets, he hopes the small skeleton understands him.

When he opens them he feels a little nervous from the unwavering attention.

Slowly the monsters nods and Papyrus feels a deep warm on his soul. The other understood him!

Moving with care he offers the first bite. He can tell is painful for the other to eat. But hopes his magic helps. Is not much and the monster can't even eat all what he brought, but at least is something.

For the monster to survive.

 

XII

 

Every time Red shout his name Papyrus jumps.

It's has been a couple of days since he had started feeding the monster in the office. His routine has no other changes and he does his chores on silence. Keeping the laundry well done and cleaning the space spotless.

But deep down Papyrus feels relieved... relieved and guilty. Because he is doing forbidden things, he is doing things that Red had not approve of, and that is punishable...

Red did not noticed the lack of food on Papyrus plate.

Even as he is progressively increasing the food the takes off. He comes home to the same hour and devours the meals telling him about his day, complaining about his boss... Shouting profanities over and over. Drinking a few beers. Bringing hims clothes.

There are no changes on their routine, and that made him nervous.

More times that not he discover himself spacing out, thinking about the monster he was helping. The monster that know his name... And the one Red seem to be hurting for no reason beyond training him to be a servant.

Papyrus was cleaning their plates when Red suddenly grabs his hand.

His soul jumps in fear and anxiety...

“Take those”

Red orders referring to the small scraps of food on their plates. Papyrus knew nothing good could come of the order, he had never did that before. Panicking, he believes for a moment that Red had found out after all.

But that can't be, he has been careful. And Red surely killed him if he knew... Without changing his expression he obeys anyway, gathering the scraps of vegetables on a small plate.

“Come with me baby, let's pay a visit to our guest, that fucker is much stronger that I thought at first... maybe I could give him some other uses too”

Papyrus soul jumped at that... It's sounded awfully like the skeleton punishment should be over soon. Following Red they entered the office. The light is dim as always and the sight never fails to horrify him, but the skeleton is still alive.

Red laughs. Kicking the wound on the skeleton legs brutally, waking the monster, who whimpers in pain. Papyrus's hand clenched on the plate.

But then something horrible happens.

The small skeleton looked up... to see him... and blushes furiously. Papyrus soul drop in horror the moment he sees the other blushing...

He didn't considered this! The monster avert his eyes and Papyrus retreats, placing one hands over the skirt trying to cover himself...

But it was late... He can't help but stare at the other, feeling the fog in his mind crazily swirling...

Too late... This... was it. This was going to be their end. They both were going to die.

Papyrus looked at the scary expression on Red, like noticing for the first time he was on the room and what he saw there... was pure hate.

Red didn't waited even second. He slaps the Papyrus ulna with so much for that the plate flew out of his hands, breaking on the floor. Red was looking directly at him.

Papyrus wanted to run, but he knew it will not help at all.

With fire on his eye lights Red pushes Papyrus to the floor. He doesn't resist, is worse if he does. Red kicks Papyrus skull.

“You fucking slut! I take care of you, I give you anything you possibly need, and you go cheat on my fucking face?!”

Red sneaker was pushing at his cervical, closing his supply of air. Papyrus doesn't move. His magic was burning there. What happened was accident...

But what he did in reality was infinitely worse.

“Don't you fucking understand? Are you this retard? You're mine. Mine alone. All of you belongs to me sweetheart. Only I can have you. All of you. Your sight is only for me to love. Only I can love you”

Then Red moves his feet away only to stomp over his humeri. Papyrus can't help the whimper of the pain. The bone is broken.

“I love you sweety, is you who made me do this, I'm doing this only for your sake, this for your own good baby. I own you precious...”

“get away from 'im you 'ucking cow'rd!”

Papyrus soul pulses sadly... No... this is terrible! The other should really learn to keep his silence. By dragging Red's attention to him... he surely will be punished too...

“Who are ya to talk to me like that, imbecile? I treat him like I want... This is mine... are yer going to stop me? Don't make me laugh... Papyrus, kneel”

Feeling his head pounding Papyrus rouse, he is dizzy, his whole body is trembling, but he manages with great difculty to stand on his knees leaning a little to the side, his arm hanging limp to his side.

Red kicks his spine in irritation, to perfect his posture and Papyrus closes his sockets, the pain is almost unbearable. But the worst of all is seeing the horrified expression on the small monster right in front of him.

“you shall remember your loyalty... you're mine to take love, never forget that... ”

Red is whispering very close to his skull just behind him dragging his hands to his bruised cervical, pressing hard and then harder. Choking him. Papyrus doesn't move. He knows is of not use.

But then he hears Red laugh at the whimpers and cries of the little skeleton.

Just before he passes out, he feels Red's hands releasing his neck, coming to rest at his clavicles and then he felt Red's tongue licking the side of his skull, his right hand guides his skull up, Red laps at his teeth and the invades his mouth.

Papyrus hears more than feel the small crack his neck does and his body goes limp at Red's arms. Everything is mercifuly dark and silent.

 

XII

Sans was breaking.

This was his fault. Red was hurting his brother because how fucking sick he was.

Nothing matters anymore, he wants to die. There is no escape from the horrors of this hell. Nothing except death.

He wants for them to die.

For the past few days Red had brought his brother to the fucking room only to beat him just in front of him, berating him for cheating. And being a slut.

Calling him horrible names as he break his bones, and mend them with magic immediately after.

Playing with his hope. Sans really thinks that Red has gone insane. Papyrus did nothing wrong, he had been just there, and yet was the one being punished...

He didn't stopped crying since... He can't.

And his cries were even harder when in the morning after the beating Red left, and Papyrus limped on the room with a small plate of food.

Smiling painfully...

And petting so briefly his skull. Trying to comfort him, as if he was the one beaten.

 

XIII

Red had been punishing him from the past few days. Papyrus found solace on the pain of his bones being broken and burnt.

He agrees that he needed to be punished for his sins, purified from his guilt. He had done terrible things behind Red's back... and keeps doing them. He was not repentant.

Papyrus wished he could tell the skeleton that this was fine, that punishment was necessary from time to time for Red to let out his anger. He endures the punishment and really believed that being punished should help him to understand that in the presence of Red he should ignore the other.

No matter how strong the pull is, his devotion should not waver. This has to make things easier for them all in the end.

 

XIV

 

“yer a fucking degenerate Sans” Red laughed still pinching and prodding at Papyrus unconscious body, the pain of the electroshock had been too high for him to handle “yer so fucking sick and ya make _me_ sick... how could you look at yer brother like that... ? Do ya really wished to touch him? Dreamed ya could fuck him...?”

Red moves his hands tantalizing just over the fabric of his skirt.

“I bet ya do... but this is exactly what ya will never have...”

He left Papyrus body and moved closer to Sans. A scalpel on his hand.

“I'll show ya once and forever that Papyrus is mine ya fucker” He said sliding the tool over his jaw, drawing marrow and dust “I'm going to make him mine... and yer going to watch... how 'bout that? Surely ya will enjoy it immensely... him being taken by me... what's not to like?”

 

XV

Papyrus was very nervous when Red told him he wanted to give their guest a good show. No matter how much the other share his same circumstances, he was still a stranger.

One that made him feel very aware of his body.

He understood fully that his god was giving him a chance at redemption. By having this with Red he could make everything go back to normal, that way he could purify his sins against his god. He had did unspeakable things to made his magic adequate for him...

But he was still a little bit uneasy. His wounds were healing, so it should not hurt... but is not that what worries him, no one else but Red had seen his body...

Fidgeting a little while rubbing his hands he nodded and went limp on his arms when Red invaded his mouth hungrily.

The kiss felt different somehow...

 

XVI

Red had stopped his punishments since that night at all. And picked up his usual routine.

Papyrus had almost forgot about what Red told him, the show he wanted them to do for their guest. He had been trying hard to ignore the fact he kept helping and feeding the defenseless monster.

But when Red came back home with a small bag of clothes... and gave him the order to change Papyrus soul started to pound in anxiety, the bag was a little heavier than normal.

He chastised himself. This was their routine from before. He should focus on Red as always. On his needs and wants.

That was the only important thing.

His god had decided to be merciful with him... He could think about the monster all what he wanted another day... Right now Red was above everything. As it should be.

More calm Papyrus walked to the bathroom, but when he looked at the contents of the bag his soul clenched again, these were not the normal clothes Red usually made him wear by far...

So... it was going to be tonight? Red wanted them to do the show after all?

Papyrus blushed deeply, thinking that he didn't even know how to put on that. He observed it. The piece was very pretty, a delicate and intricate work of veil and lace. In dark crimson red. Inside the back was another pair of stockings the same crimson tone than the small piece on his hands and something else. Heels. The color of the shoes was darker than the rest.

Fumbling a little with the fabric he finished to put it on the outfit Red had brought for him. Is almost like a delicate, very small and see trough, combination of lingerie and dress.

Fitting perfectly as always...

A satin ribbon crisscrossed over his middle and the lace veil hanged over his sides, framing his pelvis but not fully covering it.

The panties were also made of lace. A small bow matching the big one in his chest decorated the front...

He breathed deeply. This was what his god decided he should be using tonight. He should be grateful from whatever Red decided to give him. Papyrus was facing the test of a life tonight. His first rule was going to focus on Red at all the times.

And not see, not even for an instant at the small skeleton that would be watching...Tonight he had been given a chance to show his devotion and be an example of behavior. He has a duty to fulfill. A lesson, that was for the two of them, the chained monster and himself. That Red will was and always will be absolute.

He can do this. He knows now how to make adequate magic for Red. He should be capable of doing this. Feeling very vulnerable on the clothes that seemed to serve the purpose to show off his body rather than cover it, still blushing for thinking what he is about to do, he leaves the room his heels clicking on the spotless floor.

Red opened the door and smiled hungrily, looking him all, licking his own teeth, as if he was about to eat.

Papyrus kept his gaze low, with the corner of his sockets he sees at the furniture, Red had changed almost everything there, leaving ample space for a mattress on the center.

He was so nervous! His uneasiness increasing at the sight of the mattress, waiting. He can't help but tremble... Having some trouble with breathing...They were really going to do this.

Heavens helped him. He heard the soft clicking of chains but resisted, he was not looking up. Red ordered him to kneel on the mattress facing at the small skeleton.

“Open your legs wide baby, I wanna see all”

Papyrus knelt, thinking frantically that nothing new was happening. That he knew what to do, and that he only had to focus on Red's orders... and voice...

“Oh yes love, just like that, a little bit more down sweety... like what you see, degenerate?”

Papyrus breathed deep, in and then out. Red... was talking to their guest, he felt the impulse to look up again, but ignored it. Suddenly Red hands were on his back, moving in circles over his shoulder blades.

He felt the hot breath and the magic radiating from Red's body. A hand moved down to wrap around his spine, and making him shudder. He had forgot how intense this could feel. Still holding his middle, Red used his other hand to bend his spine till the top of his skull touched the mattress, propping his hips up and sliding them right against Red front.

Grunting, Red pushed their hips together.

Papyrus closed his hands on fists. Heavens... this was... so... the sound of chains moving again... the small monster was pretty much seeing them do this. He blushed... this behavior was so lewd...

“Heh... enjoying so much already... yer even more sick than I thought...”

Papyrus trembled, was the small skeleton... liking... this? Oh heavens! Red's body receded, but Papyrus didn't dared to move.

“Fuck, you look soo good in that... bent down to me... look up at me baby... I wanna see your lights filling with lust...”

Papyrus moved carefully his skull, right over Red's shoes... taking care in not looking accidentally at the small one in the wall behind him.

“yes baby, look only to me... it's just us, don't mind this fucking pervert... let me show 'im how sweet you are, how much you have learned to please your owner...”

Papyrus whole will was focused on not let his sockets wander.

“show us how sweet and gentle you can be, precious”

Red made a gesture at his shorts, his fingers tracing the hem. Papyrus looked in disbelief at Red, they... had never did this before... he has no practice at all!

“take this off and touch me baby”

Papyrus was more nervous than ever when he moved his hands to slid off Red shorts revealing his long and broad shaft. The erection popped free... He had never saw something like this before... he was afraid to touch it... but he moved his hand further, his lights never leaving Red's face.

Searching frantically for any telling sign... A phalange touched the magic. Warm and wet... Papyrus wrapped his fingers around it... and pulled, softly, gently.

“aah fuck!... yes... baby... just like that... keep moving your hand sweety...”

A little more confident Papyrus moved his hand a little more, enraptured at the way Red's face contorted...

“fhaw... fuck... baby faster... move faster”

Papyrus obeyed, his blush more and more bright... Red hips buckled on to his hand, and his fingers were covered on the sticky substance flowing free at the top, making each pass more slippery... But as abruptly as it all started Red moves away from his hand, panting and huffing.

“I want to put that pretty mouth to use, sweetheart... open wide...”

Papyrus yet again halted... his nerves hitting him hard. He heard a heavy huff... that was definitely not Red... He shuddered the knowledge that he was being watched as he did all this very present... Red however dind't seem to notice it and was already moving closer.

He pressed a phalange to his teeth, making Papyrus jaw pliant... the finger invaded his mouth, rubbing at his tongue...

“Yeah, just like that love.... now kiss it”

Papyrus was not sure if he understood the order correctly, the temptation to look at the chained monster stronger than ever. But the hot magic was inching closer to his face and he kissed the tip, making Red shudder in pleasure...

“Suck me babe... shit I want you so much... take it sweety”

Enticed by the words Papyrus took the tip on his mouth, slowly moving till the shaft fit completely on his mouth... the taste was... like anything he had tried before, the magic felt hot and spicy... throbbing on his mouth... feeling it go deeper on his throat Papyrus gagged... tearing a shout from Red... for an instant Papyrus panicked believing that he did something wrong...

He was about to release him but Red grabbed his skull, pushing deeper... and forcing him to gag again...

“Oooh fuckkkk! Sweetheart... you're so fucking awesome, more, take it more, suck me hard...”

Confident again Papyrus moved his tongue over to the side and the up at the top...

Red screamed again bucking up his hips on a hard trust that forced the shaft to press at his throat again... Papyrus realized too late what that shout meant, the strings of magic spilled on his mouth, and it's so much he cant' hold it all, a few droops falling from the corners of his teeth as Red withdrew...

Red growled at the sight and Papyrus sees the shaft was still pretty much erect and pulsing...

A hot bolt of magic pierced his body... Papyrus hasn't payed any mind to his own magic, not noticing his whole body was almost glowing... In seconds Red pushed him over the mattress.

Red climbs over his body, the weight increasing the sparks of magic flying on the air... Red hands are on his bones stroking everywhere, and the feeling was so intense that Papyrus lost control for a brief moment, closing his sockets and writhing over the assault.

Lost in sensation Papyrus felt clearly his magic pooling at the pelvis... wanting to take form...

Red hands are roaming closer and closer to the base of his spine... and grunting a top of him...

But Papyrus is not listening... he is not seeing, lost on the memory of a sin, he was listening to the voice of the shadow in his mind...

And when Red's fingers touched the holes in his sacrum he gasped... his magic crackling and taking form... from that sole touch... the glistering folds quivering and dripping magic...

Papyrus was totally lost on his own head, seeing the shadow in the place of Red... The shadow moved down, the long shadow tongue inching closer to his pelvis, his hands clawing in a desperate attempt ot tear away the delicate fabric of his panties, and Papyrus wanted it... he wanted it so much...

His soul was pounding. And he panted...

“That's it my doll... so hot for me”

Papyrus blinked at hearing the voice of Red regaining focus and feeling a little scared at the tone, the voice of red is low... almost dangerous. He shivered and Red looked even more hungry, with a smirk he placed his skull between his legs, licking at his outer folds eagerly... Papyrus body arched leaning to the touch of the tongue on his sensitive magic, liking it open...

Heavens above... it feels good. It feels so good... Drifting between sensations Papyrus was losing his mind. Squeezing the fabric of the mattress and squirming under the shadow relentless touch.

Red stopped his ministrations and Papyrus could see the dripping magic on his teeth... Feeling even more ashamed he closed his sockets... and panics again when he feels the hardness of Red's shaft now pressing at his folds... Then moving up and down...

Papyrus almost screamed at the feeling.

It was too much... too good, too everything... Papyrus didn't know what he should do... Red graspes his hands on a death grip, pressing his body hard onto the mattress, Papyrus tensed again for a moment, feeling the shaft very closed and lined to his entrance...

And Red shoved in.

Papyrus moved... It hurt and sting... It hurt... But his instincts told him to stay still. It's was such a strange kind of pain... Papyrus looked at Red, it was so weird and fascinating to see Red looking like that for him.

Red was fully inside him and the stretching did not longer hurt. It was unfamiliar... feeling so full.

“Fuck... baby... it's so fucking tight.... you are soo good... feel so good around me... you feel so fucking good...”

And Red moved, a small trust and Papyrus spine arched again... it was so good... Papyrus closed his sockets, hearing the moaning of the shadow... hearing his words and not Red's... The shadow was calling his name... He wanted him more, he needed so much more...

The pace was brutal, Red hips were slapping wetly at his body with full force. Papyrus mind was buzzing. Switching between the shadow and Red...

Red... who was holding his femurs open, going deeply in to his magic... Red that had started to sweat... Papyrus felt the hands at his bones trembling... the trusts slamming deeper and faster... but erratic, urgent...

Red buried himself on last time and squeezed Papyrus legs... pressing his whole body hard.

Papyrus squirmed and arched at the feeling of hot strings of Red's magic spilling and burning inside... hitting so deep...

Red moaned at his release. Papyrus magic was so sensitive... but Red did not pulled off... And Papyrus felt the shaft inside him growing hard again...

Gasping softly as Red pinned him to the mattress. Papyrus writhed his body felt on fire...

“Oh fuck... _Papy!_ you're so damn tight... and so hot... I'm gonna fuck you hard 'nd deep... I dreamed to do this to you so many times... Oh... _Papyrus_... how much I wanted... to take you like this... to do this... gonna to fill you up Papy, so full and round nice with my cum _Papyrus_...! Gnh! Ah... I'm going to make you have my babies... I'm gonna bred you Papy... Oh yesss! Suck me in hard Papyrus, squeeze me up...take my cum papy I'm going to make you round with my child...!”

Papyrus gave up any attempt at trying to keep control over his body, twisting and arching to meet all of Red trusts, surrendering fully to what the shadow and Red were doing to him...

Red was moving brutally rocking his body with each thrust his hands moving at his iliac crests, grabbing so hard it was a sweet pain in between the overwhelming pleasure...

Papyrus forgot where he was...

Red looked lost in his own pleasure sockets screw shut plunged deep on his magic... Papyrus looked at him, and then inevitably _behind him_... looking into the light of the small skeleton monster that was gagged... but trashing hard on his restrains.

Crying...

But the glow on his face and his shorts... was undeniable.

Papyrus can't took away the look of his face. Their lights encountered... And a wave of pure arousal bolted over his bones...

“Fuck! I want more Papy... I'm going to give you move... we're going to have so many beautiful baby bones Papyrus... I'm going to... Ah! Oh... Fuck! Papyrusss...!”

A new hot load of magic splattered on him, but Papyrus lights were glued on the wall pure electricity running on his bones... lust making his own lights hazy... he heard a small almost unnoticeable whimper coming from the other skeleton... and he saw wet glowing stain spreading on the other's shorts...

The sight was simply too much... His mandible opened in a silent scream as Red kept cumming inside him his body clamped around the member buried snugly inside... his lights vanishing from his skull.

Papyrus body relaxed to the blissful sensation... Red finally pulled out collapsing over his body. He looked up one last time to find the small skeleton looking at him... a sad, longing expression on his face. He feels a pang in his soul...

Wishing he could tell the other that is over... Papyrus passed out from exhaustion.

 

XVII

 

Sans was horrified.

He can't seem to forget the way his beautiful baby brother looked on the red baby doll that fucker made him to wear.

Sans can't forget Papyrus sweet gasps... His beautiful magic... He will never forget the way his brother looked at him on the last moment... just before he found release... lights filled with unbidden lust and heat...

He will never forget his sweet brother found release with his lights locked with his... He wished it was him and not Red taking him... but he will do differently... he will do tenderly... enticing his baby brother to moan and scream... he wished he could hear his brother voice calling his name... His hands clawing at his bones.

He was really a sick degenerate bastard, exactly as Red told.

Red had not come again since that night. Papyrus had not either... it's difficult to keep track of time but it has been two days or so he believes. Red had left on two occasions but he had not heard Papyrus moving outside cleaning...

He was afraid that something could happened to him. Maybe Red had hurt him... or locked him up.

Sans was slowly dying, and he knew it, the restrains took much more than he had the ability to provide.

Papyrus aid had bought him priceless time and he just wasted it. He deserved anything that happened to him... but his brother not goddammit!

He didn't deserved to be hurt and treated like a living sex toy for the sick pleasure of a monster that didn't loved him... and only treated him like a servant, like a trophy...

 

XVIII

Papyrus was so ashamed of himself.

He can't believed what he did on the room in the night Red and him did a show for their guest. Ha had behaved so filthy...

Will be the other skeleton feel disgust?

He was feeling so tired since then... his body felt heavy and lethargic... But he had neglected his duties enough...

The small one needed his help, he needed to keep feeding him till Red end his training...

At the thought of food his face twisted on disgust.

He approached the small skeleton with fear and nerves... hopping the strange thing on the room didn't changed anything between them...

Papyrus felt guilt for his actions, because of them the other was being punished. Going closer he tried to smile a little.

But it was just too much his whole body felt tired. Then the small one looked at him and all his shame was gone.

The painfully longing look on those eyes went directly to his soul... Papyrus knelt in front of the monster, like the first time.

And something unexpected occurred, the small one forced wrist up and touched him. He felt alarmed, no one but Red had touched him before.

But the touch... was absolutely amazing. He leaned into it... moving close to the small body... till their foreheads touched. He gasped... feeling tears gathering to his sockets.

Papyrus knew that this was probably causing pain to the monster, but he can't pull away, streams of red glowing magic spilled from his sockets... staining the skeleton shirt...

The small monster searched for his hands and frantically Papyrus gave them to him... they fingers lace together almost by instinct... the lack of the smaller finger in the left hand painfully obvious.

But Papyrus wraps his hands eagerly over the cracked bones.

He wanted to keep holding him forever... but he can't. The pain will soon be unbearable to the monster and if they kept holding the two of them will die.

Papyrus released the close and comforting hold, but their lights were still locked on each other.

The small monster was crying too.

His magic was so... blue... it glowed so beautifully and sad over his cheeks staining his teeth.

Papyrus begged silently to the other ot eat what he brought, and the next few moments he feeds the skeleton...

He doesn't want to leave... but he has to. He rouses but before he could full stand, the skeleton hand moves again, grabbing his radi. He looked down.

“don't leave me... please pap... please... we don't have to live like this... we can escape... together...”

Papyrus froze. The voice still sounded odd, from the many missing teeth... but he can't help to think that he heard that voice somewhere... before...

“we can left this place... i beg you, papyrus, just release me... i'll take care of everything... trust me... please, brother... please”

No! Why was the small one even thinking about betraying Red... about leaving him...

“i... love you so much, papyrus... i loved you... always... please brother... remember me, remember us... i know... you love me too”

Papyrus doesn't even know he is crying till he sees the red droplets staining the floor. Shaking his skull he pulls his hand away... the other has no strength to hold him.

He felt horrible... the smaller one looked so sad, so defeated... he doesn't want the other to hate him... he doesn't want to leave...

But Red will kill them both if they try anything. Red was not just a master he was the god they must serve.

Kneeling down again in front of the small skeleton, Papyrus wept.

The small skeleton monster touched his skull, just brushing the tip of his phalanges over the bone.

Papyrus lifted a hand to trace the side of the other's skull but as he did so his top get caught on the space of a rib, showing fully the red magic of his belly and the small tiny dot glowing inside.

He recoils, ashamed.

Looking at the small skeleton. Who had squeezed his hands on fist, his sockets are empty...

Of course...

He rouses from the floor, feeling strangely empty and sad.

“i love you brother... i... understand, but please... think about it... i promise you there is a better life than this”

Papyrus soul swells in pain and yearning...

Leaning down he pressed his teeth over the top of the small one skull.

Surprising them both.

With one last pet to the small skeleton skull Papyrus left the room.

 

XIX

 

Sans was counting the seconds.

He can't allow the suffering of his brother to continue further...

Red will pay. Everything will end.

The retribution was near... Everything will fall in to place very soon.

It will broke everything once and for all.

Red opened the door just as he expected, and Sans moved quickly and efficiently, wincing at the pain, but keeping still, he already knew what he was going to tell him. The pride was written on his damn smug face.

“Hey fucker... I have some news...”

Sans didn't reacted to his words. There was just one goal fills his mind right now.

The kick is almost too much... but he doesn't move... Red frowns and draw near looking intently at his face...

“Are ya fucking kidding me bastard? Ya seriously going to fucking fa-...”

Sans had only one chance and he took it. Darting his hand up he used the chain to surround the fucker cervical in a close, chocking hold.

Pressing hard Sans defectively silenced the bastard...

This is half the work... now...

“i'm fucking dead red, but i'm not going alone, fucking piece of shit, you're going to come with me”

Red trashed on the hold. Fighting Sans.

“Papyrus was my everything fucking bastard... you don't deserve to live, not after what you have done to him...you're coming to hell with me today...”

Red gave a hard pull released the hold enough to scream.

“Papyrus... help _me_!”

Sans chocked him again but was too late he he heard nervous steps coming closer, the door opened to reveal a shocked Papyrus...

“Please baby... take this fucker away from me, quick! is an-”

Papyrus was frozen on the door. Scared his brother retreated holding protectively at his belly.

“My lov-?”

Sans can't bear hearing that fucking pervert calling his brother love... with a strong movement and surprising strength he grabbed the babbling jaw, breaking it and tearing it down from his skull.

He coughed feeling dust on his mouth... his decimals were drooping awfully fast.

“heh... you don't fucking... know what love is, red...”

And with that Sans showed the already dusting rib he teared from his own body the moment Red entered on the room... stabbing the fucker directly on the soul.

Red screamed in pain a horrible gurgled sound came out of his mangled skull as more and more dust was oozing from them.

“you are free now dear brother... go my dear... leave this damned place and don't look behind use your powers to get out from here... and live... please live for the both of you, dear brother”

Sans looked at Papyrus belly held protectively by his brother's arms.

“live for the both of us paps... I love you brother... goodbye...”

The last thing that Sans ever saw were the glowing red tears of his brother when Papyrus fell on his knees just next to him.

Sans was dying...

And the last thing he ever heard was Papyrus howl... as he became dust...

Right on his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥﹏╥) First of all, sorry for the late update! I had a lot of sudden troubles IRL.  
> Hope you liked the story Duke_Of_Skeletons and that it was what you wanted to see. Or at least close. I told you I'll give my best and this was the result. In the end I think I managed to include all the things you asked (and then some). 
> 
> This story could almost be its own fic with how long it is, i'm really sorry for that, but I really think that all the things included were necessary... 
> 
> It cost me a lot to do it. It's easily the hardest (heh) thing I have done so far. Hope you enjoyed, thank you very much for reading all of this. 
> 
> Sincerely thanks for the bottom of my heart for all the support. Thank you it made me really happy that someone else out there likes the stuff I write.


	13. The Color of Light (Error/Ink SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Cloud_on_the_cloud who wanted to see: ErrorxInk. “Ink's vials are empty and when he reverts to his vegetable state (that's when the others realized he didn't have a soul), the other Sanses have to go searching for Ink's vials source so he can feels again. (You can make it Everyone x Ink if you want to) (Buuuut, can you make it ErrorInk at the very least?) Ink actually didn't refill his vials on purpose, the reason is unknown, is up to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud_on_the_cloud (weibenwolken) made an amazing art for this story on tumblr. I absolutely love it, if you can please check it out. At the link below:
> 
> https://weibenwolken.tumblr.com/post/185378758230/opening-just-a-little-space-to-not-being-detected
> 
> The link is posted with permission from the artist. Thank you so very much again.

Ink opened the door of the headquarters and sat on a chair nearby. Tired. His mind wandering miles away from there. To his teammates. Specifically.

He and the other two skeletons, Blueberry and Dream, were known as the Star Sanses. A elite force of super heroes that sworn to protect the multiverse from any evil and always, always save the day. The three of them were close and good friends.

The three of them had spend the past few days helping a remote and fairly new AU to keep stability.

Recently however, thing changed. Dream and Blueberry... had drifted apart a little from him. And Ink knew very well why. He had see it many times before. But it hurt the same.

Not that they did it on purpose... or even that they noticed what they were doing... but in the end, the difference was there.

So very clearly...

And their innocence, somehow, made the difference even more painful for him.

It was love.

The very force that gave form to almost everything in the multiverse.

And the only thing that kept so many of them going.

The creators loved their creations. From the original, to the ones that followed. Motivated and full of hope they all came from every corner and poured their love on their creations. Bringing to life the multiverse that was their home.

Every single day new universes were created. Every single day love was poured on new worlds, on new characters. Feeding the whole multiverse with it's magic.

All monsters, all the characters, in every universe, were blessed with that love in the form of their souls.

He too once... had his own. But he took a horrible decision. Out of desperation... out of fear. A last resource.

A sacrifice for not being lost...

Once he too was a creature with a established fate. At the mercy of cruel destinies. At the mercy of cruel humans enjoying his pain... and the pain of the ones who he loved.

The horrors he lived, the pain he had suffered... he didn't wanted to remember that again... The moment he tore away the culmination of his being... in order to escape... feeling the softness freeze and shatter on a million pieces, dusting on his own hand... that moment alone could have drive any monster insane... That kind of pain could destroy anyone...

He survived, however.

To become the protector of the AU's. To become the voice of encouragement that helped artists continue to create. From destruction he raised to have a voice. His life. His own volition. And free will.

Maybe it was naive and stupid... but even after all the pain he had suffered, deep down, he wanted to give all the monsters their happy end. It was his true nature to wish for everyone to be safe and loved.

Even when he knew that he could never reach his own. He already gave up the possibility when he became what he was now. His universe didn't even existed anymore. The characters once living there... long forgotten.

And yet it was something he wanted to help others achieve...

He can't even feel anymore. Not naturally. So he had to made up for his lack of emotions with artificial ones contained on his tiny vials in the form of paint. He didn't really knew why, but he was the only one who could find taste and actually feel the emotion when he drank from them.

To everyone else, they tasted just like paint.

He drank a little from each vial everyday, more than once if he accidentally throw up. Trying to maintain a balance and have all range of emotions, for when they were needed and not freak out the monsters he interacted with, the ones he visited, and the artists he tried very hard to keep motivated.

But over all, he did it for his team. The two skeletons he was comfortable working with. And having around. He liked their happy and sweet personalities. It made it very easy for him to joke and carry on. It was endearing to fight with them for justice and help monsters while visiting the AU's.

Lately, everything changed between them...

And specifically to him. Lately the paints tasted funny. And his day to day started to appear tiresome...

Even the fact that he had a team, felt... empty.

Like it was just an excuse for him. To continue his job, and not something he looked forward to it. Something that kept him from deep thoughts, from the fear of being left alone. Of being forgotten. Something that forced him to keep joking, to keep acting day after day...

At first he believed it was some kind sickness. It happened before. Sometimes the paint was not enough or too much, sometimes it simply didn't sit well with him and he puked rainbows everywhere...

But this was different. And when the feeling continued even on the most rewarding and beautiful days he worried. It was really weird, and he didn't like it.

The taste of his liquid, color emotions was progressively more and more disgusting... it simply didn't felt right. He checked many times if there was something on his vials... but nothing. He hasn't changed anything either. It was the same amount he had ever drank and yet... the taste was odd.

After a while, it was so bad that he began to dread the moment he should take another sip of them.

They tasted awful. Not like paint, not like anything he tasted before. It was the same emotion, just that the taste felt bitter. Spoiled. He decided to drink less and less of his paints each day trying to find if that do anything to him.

He was worried, but decided to continue, in order to find out how little he could drink without freaking out the others or drawing suspicion to himself.

It was much less than he had expected.

Monster didn't expected much from him. Aside from a few jokes. Besides he wasn't really close to anyone. He could be a pleasant company to anyone without having that many emotions...

And in the end... It didn't even mattered. At the end of the days he... was alone. No one could ever truly understood him. No one was like him. His whole universe... had stopped existing so long ago. No one could comprehend how broken he was. How wounded. No one else had to keep smiling when it hurt so much to keep doing it.

Dream and Blueberry had gravitated to each other naturally.

And it had been so sweet to see them fall in love with each other. It had been so amazing to see the light in their eyes as they looked at each other, their smiles and tender embraces... their laugh... and the kisses they share when thinking no one was looking.

Ink was so happy for them.

But it hurt. Much more than it should. To know once again that he could never experience something like that... that love was something out of his reach. That love was the price he paid... to keep existing.

Against better judgement he kept his silence, not wanting to disturb the sweet blooming of their sweet love. But inside, added to his distaste of the paints, dark and strong emotions started to sum up, swirling, and growing. Glowing rainbows fell from his sockets occasionally, when the darkness was just too much, glowing mockingly when loneliness bit on his bones a little too much.

Ink tried to keep his smile strong, like all days. Not wanting to worry anyone with his predicament.

He talked amicably to them like always and joked while discussing the cases they were following and trying to resolve.

But with each day it was harder to just keep a neutral face. He felt more and more horrible to being like this for something that should make him happy. He simply couldn't restrain the tumultuous mess of emotions mixing wrong inside... Filling him with dark thoughts...

Making him feel ill all the time. It felt so strange... like, grey. A dull mix of colors but not his usual reserves... it had a sensation of emptiness to it, and the feeling was sad and oppressive at the same time, like stormy skies. Growing darker as the days passed.

It was so unpleasant he tried to increase his dose of some emotions like light blue in hopes to increase peace. And even mixed it with high doses of bright yellow for optimism. But the dull grey ate all his colors.

Voraciously.

The vials have always been a vivid range of many different emotions... From light blue to deep red. But his body was seemingly rejecting them all.

So he stopped drinking them... at all.

And slowly suffered the slow emptiness and dull filling his time with the pass of days.

But the strange “emotion” didn't vanished. Just decreased. He started sending Dream and Blueberry on missions together, for them to have plenty of time to explore and grow the bond that was just born between them.

In order to keep them doing things together as a couple, but apart from him. Not that he didn't wanted to be with them... Or that he hate them... He like them. He really do. But he didn't wanted to risk saying something rude or strange.

And sadly the sight of their sweet love only increased his feeling of uselessness. The feeling that he was not really needed for the team to success. That no one really cared about him. A cold feeling of abandonment.

Of sheer despair...

Ink pressed his skull with both hands trying to block out the voice that kept telling him to give up, to step back and limit his interventions, to forget his stupid wish to help everyone and have a normal life, to leave the team and title to the others, to run... to hide, to end it all...

Suddenly Ink's horrible thoughts were interrupted by a presence. He felt how the cold and darkness condensed on a spot behind him...

And before he could even react, a dark form emerged from his back, and Ink felt long dripping tentacles coiling up around his middle instantly.

Pressing harder and harder. Ink shuddered.

“Hey there” The hollow voice of Nightmare called him.

Sadly this was hardly the first time nightmare had found him. His scrambled and troubled emotions lately had made him a weak target.

But he was not a weak skeleton and while Nightmare was fearsome and could easily break a monster from inside Ink wasn't afraid of the the horrifying monster in the least.

Nightmare was strong and evil, but usually disregarded physical battles.

Struggling on the disgustingly moist tentacles binding him and pressing their bodies together he reached out for his brush, pulling it just enough to create a gap and twist himself to break free from the unwanted hold.

Jumping as far as he could, he raised his brush in an offensive gesture threatening the monster in front of him.

Nightmare laughed. His tentacles wiggled excitedly and darted to his ankles lifting him to the air. Moving really fast and taking advantage of his vulnerable position nightmare kicked Broomie out of his hands...

Panicking Ink tried to take a hold of his weapon only for his wrists to be hold by the tentacles too. Nightmare threw him against the wall. Ink gasped and hissed in pain. The hit taking away a good chunk of his HP.

“Come on Ink... I'm not here to play... not this way at least...” Nightmare said walking casually to him as his tentacles held once again his middle and pinned him hard against the floor just next to the wall.

“Your thoughts...” He said bending a little and inhaling deeply “Absolute reek of darkness... It's a nice smell you have there, Ink...”

“Get off me!”

“He he he... No... I don't think so... I like having you like this... don't you like it too? To have me looking at you like this, and giving you my undivided attention?”

Ink avoided the stare and struggled harder.

“I can make you feel good if you want Ink... I can scare away the darkness, if you ask I'll make you forget the loneliness...”

With a finger Nightmare traced the side of Ink skull.

“You are right, absolutely right... no one wants you here, no one needs you, there's no place for the ones like you here. What those bunch of happy go lucky idiots know about your pain? About the darkness _eating_ your mind away? Umh? Tell me, can they see who you really are? The sacrifices you have made? Your place is with us Ink... it had always been with us...”

Ink refused to acknowledge Nightmare words by giving him a reply. He knew well the other was playing dirty, talking about his fears, and using the sickness afflicting him to his advantage.

He struggled even if he knew it was useless. His strength was crippled by his lack of paint.

“Don't deny it... you ache for some company Ink... you wish to be loved... I can offer you just that...”

Ink stopped his movements, looking shocked at his words. He hated the way Nightmare could read monsters so easily...

“It's starting to hurt isn't it? I can give you love, but there are much better things out there too Ink you don't need a bunch of stupids like this ones you call friends... I can give you power... and even LOVE, anything, anyone you want could be yours... if you come with me Ink we could be truly unstoppable”

Ink closed his sockets, trying desperately to not cry. The speech Nightmare was giving was painful, but he won't cave in, this asshole didn't deserved a single one of his tears.

The tentacles around his body were disgusting. Oozing the black liquid that covered Nightmare staining his clothes, dripping from his bones, his malicious magic was cold and empty, whispering obscene promises in that hollow insidious voice.

He was so tired. The tentacles felt like steel bars imprisoning him. He felt like a ton of bricks keeping him on place. He felt so tired that even moving his hand and inch further to try and reach his weapon was almost impossible and it required all of his strength.

As if everything suddenly were much more heavy for no reason.

“ Are you going to pass out? You're so cute Ink... don't worry I will take good care of you”

Nauseated Ink pulled once more with all his strength... and got nothing. The skeleton gave up, he was simply too tired... but that very moment stomping steps could be heard outside.

It was likely Blueberry that was coming back.

“My... aren't you lucky? But think about it Ink, a life by my side, a life where you will be ever feared and no one will dare to forget your name... I'll be waiting... for you”

With a wet sound the tentacles retreated and Nightmare vanished. The oppressive feeling lifting instantly allowing Ink to breathe deep.

He tried to lift himself from the floor but the exhaustion was too great. His head was spinning and he collapsed, panting. He awaited for Blueberry to enter to the headquarters... to ask him for some help but the door never opened.

Odd.

Had something happened? Had Nightmare did something to little Blue? He tried once again to regains his feet, but everything was so blurry...

Then he heard soft movement right next to him and with the corner of his socket he felt more than saw a flash of blue and yellow, just before everything went dark.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“...Honestly...”

“Blue! He is awake! Oh Ink! are you alright?”

“Drea...m? Bl-”

Ink didn't had the chance to say anything else. The two skeletons surrounded him and squeezed their arms hard around him.

“YOU SCARED US!”

“I'm s-”

“Are you feeling ill?” Dream asked looking very concerned.

“N-no...” He looked to the side, he simply can't hold their worried gazes “I didn't know what... Happened... I... ”

He took their hands pulling both skeletons close to him knowing that he was being selfish, but right now he needed it, he didn't wanted to talk about anything, just needed to feel the reassuring warmth of their bones, the soft plush of their magic close to him, reminding him that he was in fact alive.

The others didn't pressed for answers nor talked further, noticing that Ink needed them, and being always very compassionate monsters they hugged him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blueberry and Dream told him much after that they found him collapsed over the table using a pile of recycled sheets of paper as a pillow.

Unconscious.

Ink didn't understood at all the explanation they gave. He was certain that he had been on the floor his bones wet by the dark magic of Nightmare's tentacles. Not on the table and clean as the other two told him they found him.

The dent his body made on the wall when he had been thrown was there, so the possibility he hallucinated the whole thing was less likely... He had been so certain that he saw a flash of blue and yellow...

Despite stopping using his vials days ago, the drop in his magic didn't affected his mobility yet. Only the patterns in his eyes, changing with every blink, faded. The form and colors making cycles... and sometimes not changing at all for long periods of time.

It had been a great thing that he was focused for now on helping new artists that never saw him before and so lucky that no new trouble required his intervention.

The vials were empty. And it had been for a few days. He needed replenish them soon.Even if he wasn't planning to drink from them he had to keep them fresh for the others not to ask any questions... The only color they had left were a few drops on the bottom of each.

He had never left them for so long.

It felt like a pressing issue. But he decided against going to the doodle sphere. The mere sight of the paint was disgusting. So me took a route from the outer line of the multiverse. Visiting little known worlds. Calm universes that were already living in pacifist timelines.

Choosing one of his favorites where monsters had been exiled to a dangerous dessert, he set foot on a gigantic and sharp rock. Looking at the red soil and hearing the howling the dog monsters did to the two moons... Feeling a sense of calmness... until so many strings appeared out of nowhere... almost in front of his face.

Ink frowned.

Error.

It seemed like his brief moment of peace was over. Error picked the worst moments to find him. The worst moments to have a battle.

As if he knew.

Moving fast he avoided the strings that moved as if alive trying to get a hold of him. Painting quick stripes of purple to vanish them he moved around. The strings darted right and left. He back-flipped and pulled the strings, but instead of making Error lose his balance the strings curled rapidly around his arms, dragging him closer to the other skeleton.

“so it's true?” Error spat looking furious.

“I don't read minds Error, what you mean?” He smiled sardonically.

“heard you've made alliances with nightmare. are you fucking nuts?”

“Heh, I'm not even going to ask why or how...”

“heard you're his new toy... it's that true?”

“Don't see why you should care” He said chuckling bitterly.

“... is it fucking true?” Error expression was of pure rage and his strings were pressing hard at his arms.

“Why do you want to know Error? Jealous maybe?” Ink asked on a mocking tone to provoke him. But the sudden blush on the other's face was not what he expected. At all.

It made him incredibly angry... And if he was honest with himself terribly sad at the same time. The grey and bitter tint stirred, making him want to throw up.

“Heh, should have known...” His voice sounded much more cold and bitter than he intended “Don't worry Error, it's lies. I'm not that stupid to believe a monster that feeds of deceive... He's all yours”

 The shocked expression on the other skeleton increased his discomfort and his anger.

“wh-”

Ink twisted his arms and pulled hard at the strings holding him, taking advantage of the shock to free himself.

Error didn't even tried to caught him again, instead he lifted his arm.

“ink! wait!”

But he didn't stopped. Giving Error one last enraged look he left. The grey on his inside was changing, and was definitely not grey anymore.

It felt horrible, so incredible hot as if the paint, the feeling, was boiling inside. He had to escape, no matter where, and never look back.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

His first instinct was apparently to go back to the headquarters. He didn't noticed were he was going he just let his body travel across the many layers of the reality that made up the multiverse.

Ink wanted to be silent. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to stop feeling.

But it was already too late to try to hold back, glowing tears already prickled at his sockets.

Feeling defeated and immensely tired Ink body collapsed, not supporting his weight anymore. Pressing the carpals of his hands against the floor he tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

Small streams were rolling from his sockets already. Ink tried to wipe them only to find his phalanges stained on dark, dirty green.

“Oh no!” He gasped horrified.

Stars, not right now, not this... color! He was definitely not feeling that! He didn't!

But it seemed like his body didn't had the same opinion. And not only that, his tears weren't apparently enough... the emotion kept bubbling and boiling inside. He felt the horrible pressure on the pit of his stomach, just a second before the color spilled past his teeth.

The same horrid hue of dirty green.

Raw envy... and jealousy.

Ink curled on the floor, hugging himself. His bones were really cold. He tried to reach a vial, any color any emotion but this one could do.

With shacking hands he took the red one only to find it empty. He tried another. But it was the same, there was no trace of paint in any of them. Not even a drop... when was the last time he saw color in them...?

Ink couldn't remember... The room was very cold... He was shaking, his whole body felt rigid and was difficult to move. He was fighting to keep his lights from vanishing...

But he couldn't.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error opened frantically three spaces on the code.

One for the doodle sphere. One for Underswap and one for Outertale.

Hoping that Ink had went back to any of them. But not such luck. Underswap looked normal and he didn't catch a single trace of Ink's presence there.

The central island of the doodle sphere was empty. Just the same patch of flowers waving on the breeze of the perpetual summer Ink used to mask the true nature of the place.

Outertale was as incredible as always... the myriad of stars glowing over, but there was also no sign of Ink anywhere. He crossed the AU, opening more and more spaces in the code. But still nothing.

He moved next to the headquarters of the Star Sanses.

Opening just a little space to not being detected. Hoping against hope to find Ink in the company of the others. But what he saw instead send a sharp pang to his soul. The gap in the code expanded immediately to allow him to cross.

Without really believing his lights he entered the world. Ink was on the floor again, unconscious, almost the same way he found him before... But this time, was infinitely worse.

The sight was... too much. This time the skeleton was curled up hugging himself and surrounded by a puddle of dark and oily green paint. His sockets were open but empty and... there was no color to his clothes... Just plain white rapidly absorbing the green.

It made Ink look incredible frail... and helpless. As if he was... falling down... Error hated it... He wanted for Ink to be awake... For Ink to have that look of carefree happiness and easy smile...

Kneeling in front of the skeleton he took his hand and called his name... shaking him and trying wake him but to no avail.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error didn't realized how much time he spend there, kneeling and holding Ink hand between his in a useless try to keep him warm...

At some point he heard the door being opened and the steps coming closer behind him. He heard voices and gasps. But he wasn't truly listening to them, all seemed so surreal, so slow, as if all this was just an insanely real and horrible nightmare...

It wasn't until he felt Dream magic ready to attack he reacted. Subconsciously knowing that any attack could hurt Ink too. With a speed he rarely used he attacked first.

Focusing on moving his strings around the intruders. Refusing to let go of Ink hand... Because he absurdly felt that if he let go of his hand... the other will become dust, right before his eyes.

And that... he couldn't stand it.

“What have you done to him?!” Dream demanded.

“Error? Why...?”

The two of them seem to believe it was him the one who did this to Ink.

“it wasn't me... i didn't do anything... he was... we...”

“Lies! Fight us, you coward!”

“he was acting strange... so i followed him here... i think something really bad happened to him”

Error was talking more to himself than to the others, but the sobs of Dream made him turn and face them.

“i swear i didn't do this to him, something really serious is happening to him... we have to help him... ”

“Free us” Blueberry asked walking towards him. “I promise you we won't attack”

Error hesitated, Blueberry had always been loyal to his word and while the two of them had radically different visions of things, once they were friends...

So he freed the two of them, not completely comfortable with it. But deciding that helping Ink was much more important right now.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blueberry and Dream moved next to the unresponsive skeleton. Alarmed at his empty sockets. And faded clothes. The three of them started searching for a cause of his status.

After a thorough examination, Blue and Dream looked at each other lost at what to do. Lost at how to help their friend. It was clearly that something horrible had happened to him...

“I simply don't understand...”

“Do you think it could be... his soul?” Dream voice trembled, and they all looked at each other.

Error closed his sockets in pain. The soul of a monster was the culmination of their whole being... any trouble with the soul could truly mean that Ink was truly falling. He pressed harder the small cold hand in his grip as Dream placed his hands over Ink sternum.

His phalanges glowing with magic trying to force Ink soul to manifest.

Blue and Error were watching intently at Dream, who suddenly jumped and closed his phalanges, recoiling.

“Dream? Are you okay? What happened?”

“H-He doesn't... have a soul”

“T-that's not possible r-right? How...?”

“I don't know... but there's no sign of a soul, there is no primary or secondary trait... just nothing... Ink doesn't should to be _alive_...”

Dream tears were really hard to see. So full of pain.

“But he... he is not...”

Error looked at Blue embracing Dream to calm him.

“what about his paints?”

“His paints?”

Error took one of the vials showing it to the others, Blue opened finding out it was empty.

“I... I always s-saw Ink d-drinking from them... He had never left them go e-empty” Dream told the others between sobs.

Blue looked at Error.

“Maybe he needs the paint to keep his colors... what do you think?”

“we should try anything that could help...”

“But of course, yes we need to do all we could to help him, we are not going to give up that easy right? Do you know were Ink fills his vials Dream?”

“I think it's on the central garden... but I never saw how...”

“It's... a place to start, let's go”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error carried Ink's body on his strings as Dream search for the closest AU that had someone with positive feelings, to cross at the doodle sphere.

He didn't said anything.

Even when the others start to talk nonsensically out of nerves. He kept close the body of ink, looking at the white color that was slowly overtaking even the black in his sockets...

Slowly but inexorably.

It felt like a countdown.

When they finally crossed Underfell in its entirely Dream lead them to the doodle sphere.

Error can't help but think that even if they were already there they didn't really know where or how to replenish the vials.

Blue suggested that they looked on the islands. Maybe there was one that had a rainbow or one that had a source of colors instead of a door. But Error refused to leave Ink's body to go searching.

Dream and Blue exchanged surprised looks.

And this time was Dream the one who told him that they were leaving Ink on his hands, to please taking care of him, and that they will be back as soon as they found anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Holding hands Blue and Dream jumped to the first island. And then the next, leaving behind the most known AU's to search on islands they never saw before.

“Did you... noticed?” Dream asked to blue.

“Yes, it's very obvious right?”

“Not to me... how in...”

“Dream watch it!”

A powerful mass of magic exploded almost right next to them, taking the form of a melting gaster blaster.

Behind the blaster a couple of nefarious looking skeletons appeared.

“Heard you have something that is boss, mind giving it back?” Killer said pulling his knife.

In response Dream pulled his bow and Blue summoned a circle of blue bones all around to protect them.

“How about no” Said Blueberry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error sense of unreality was stronger with each minute. He was looking up, in the middle of the central garden. His own body feeling tense and refusing to move.

The only thing that he wanted was to keep close the body of Ink.

“you're so fucking stupid ink” He said and his voice sounded hoarse “why the fuck did you do yourself this? did you really want to dust?”

Without really thinking what he was doing Error placed the wrapped body to the grass, next to the patch of flowers.

“i won't... allow it. i'm the one who should kill you idiot, you're the one who should stop me...”

The sockets of Ink were almost totally white, and even the lines that defined his bones were more and more blurred. Even the ever present scenery was glitching...

Error knew the process.

It had happened a few times, when a monster didn't had enough magical reserves and spend long time on the anti-void. Ink was really ceasing to exist...

“i... ink... please, if could hear me tell me what to do to help... tell me what you need, i... really need you asshole... please ink don't dust on me... don't you dare to leave me alone...”

Desperately Error pressed their bodies close together.

Glowing tears drooped down from Error sockets, staining Ink's face. And a single one trailed along Ink cheek bone as if was his own tear...

And fell to the side of his mouth... vanishing behind his teeth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ink was floating amidst the absolute.

Deep in darkness.

His existence slowly vanishing. There was no feelings no worries, nothing, except himself.

The last shred of blank paper floating...

As if a feather on wind.

Smaller and smaller... slowly mixing with the darkness. Not even remembering who he was or why he had come here.

This was the last journey... his destination was peace...

And he was ready to accept the embrace of the nothingness. But suddenly something happened.

Something changed.

It was so abrupt his whole being trembled in the intensity. All around him dots of light appeared and expanded like fireworks... leaving behind trails and patterns of glowing stardust.

The sight was so incredible amazing that he can't help but stare. The brilliant and colorful light tearing apart the darkness.

But there was more to it.

Ink felt warmness and nostalgia... purity and honesty... he felt hurt and tender... he felt fear and hope... the light had so many emotions embedded to it...

But the strongest one was so foreign to him that it was almost a unknown flavor to him... it tasted soft and sweet...

It had a color he never saw before... the color of light... was love.

The the light around him... was... love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error didn't noticed the glimmer of the flowers surrounding them till it was so intense that the colors seem to mix in to white...

Alarmed he parted from Ink's body and noticed that the vials were reacting to the glow...

With all the care in the world Error removed the belt from Ink's body, bringing it closer to the flowers, he didn't really know why... he only felt he had to.

And it seemed like it was the right thing to do... the flowers bent and moved to reveal a small streak of rainbow colored paint.

Stumbling upon his own legs Error moved to bring Ink closer to the source of magic... cradling the body in his arms he started filling the small vials.

But it was apparently not enough for him to be close to the source of magic... He had to drink them maybe? On occasion he saw how Ink took a sip of one of his vials...

Feeling a little awkward he used his phalanges to pry open Ink's mouth.

The gesture feeling terribly intimate.

Blushing, Error dipped the first one in the blue paint, filling it to the brim and pouring half of it directly into Ink's open mouth.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ink's inner world was being exquisitely painted by someonelse's hand. His colors were, once again, flowing rapidly over his bones.

The overall feeling in his magic was of care and tenderness... And when he opened his sockets for the first time on what to him seemed like forever... he saw Error's face right in front of him, protecting his body...

He reached out, not sure why... not sure if this is truly possible... and not a last dream...

Someone... Error... was trying to help him...

When Error noticed the movement, he looked down not believing what his lights were seeing. Ink was awake and looking directly at him. The color and form in his lights rapidly changing... even if he wasn't blinking...

Error saw Ink's hand moving and trying to reach out for him...

He didn't stopped to think or question anything, he moved to touch him... to reassure him... Hoping to tell him so many things... and yet not wanting to break the silence...

All magic broke as they heard the sound of blasters firing away... and saw Blue and Dream landing harshly to the floor not far away from them...

The two of them looked at Dream firing away a flurry of blue colored arrows... and Blue trying to conjure bones but his magic was not strong enough... They were both hurt...

Ink's first instinct was ready himself to battle, pulling Broomie to defend his friends.

But Error moved silently in front of him. He didn't say anything, but he really didn't need to, Ink understood him...

They moved at the same time. Ink went to defend the wounded skeletons, and Error moved to attack...

Killer and Dust looked at Error confused only for a moment before attacking but to Error that sole moment of hesitation was enough... he was simply too fast for them, and before long they both were wrapped on blue strings...

Controlling their souls Error knocked them out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours after, Blue and Dream were safely brought back to the headquarters. And both were resting to recover. Sleeping comfortably in each other's arms.

Ink left them to see Error who was waiting on the table they used for meetings.

“They will recover” He said simply not really knowing what else to say.

Error nodded and rouse of his chair opening a space on the code

“No! Please Error don't leave...” Ink didn't said the last word, but it hung heavily between them.

Error hung his head low as if in shame, but moved his left arm behind his back in a clear gesture. Ink hesitated only for a moment but took his hand anyway. Feeling immense happiness the moment their hands made contact, a smile spread to his face when he felt the pull as they crossed to Error's home.

At first the two of them were silent once they let go of their hold. Ink was nervous and a little scared.

On the past few hours he had been trough so much...

Error had helped him, and by what it seemed, the other didn't even realized to which extent. He had been on the brink of death and nothingness.

Vanishing forever.

But Error had cried. For him. Unknowingly sharing with him a single tear... Full of honest feelings, deep care... and love... The very essence of Error's soul contained on a glowing drop of magic.

So pure and strong that it annihilated the grey sickness inside him. Ink was a little scared by the power Error had on him. And he was hesitant to telling him...

“remember what we talked about... before you... left?”

Ink instantly remembered. A small blush of shame tinted his cheekbones. Error averted his gaze too.

“you told me about nightmare”

The memory stung. But strangely it was as if he was touching a fresh healed wound, a sharp pain but it didn't lasted. It was soothed by the calmness and overall balance he felt.

“i was really jealous... but not like you believed...”

He noticed that Error seemed to be struggling with his words

“i was jealous because i didn't wanted anyone to be with you...”

For a few seconds he was sure he misunderstood. But Error words sent a pleasant rush of warmth all over his bones.

“i... really never wanted for you to find out like this... but i guess you know now how i really feel about you”

Surely... it was a joke... right? The newfound feelings in his magic however told him otherwise.

“i know this is some crazy shit... but believe me, i really want to be with you...”

“Error... I...”

“...no it's okay, don't apologize... i understand... sorry for telling you, just forg-...”

Ink took Error's hands suddenly making him trail off his words and going silent, looking up at him.

“No, Error please don't run away... I... it's just want to tell you something too... I been feeling empty and had been alone for so long... Something terrible happened to me... I felt so jealous after looking at you, after hearing you, that the emotion took control of me...”

“y _ou_ were jealous?” Ink nodded ashamed.

“Earlier... you helped me more than you realize... when you cried... I accidentally drank one of your tears... And all the things I felt on that single drop of your magic... I could never possibly hope to describe them... I felt your love there Error... It was the color of your light what healed me...”

He took a vial from his belt... one that Error never saw before, it was white and iridescent...

“I don't know where this could lead us Error but I want to try... I too want to be with you...”

Error had never saw the vial, but knew exactly what it was...

“i want to kiss you... can we...? ... you can say no if you don't want to, it's okay”

Ink was nervous to do something wrong, as had never kissed before. But he nodded, his sockets wide with anticipation. He wanted to touch Error, he wanted for them to be close again...

Kissing him sounded magical...

Error was moving closer and he saw his own trembling arms raising to wrap around Error shoulders, pressing close to his body, marveling at how frail he looked, how light and soft his magic was. Error's face was coming closer... filling his entire world...

Tentatively pressing against the corner of his teeth... The feeling was marvelous... and unlike any other... it was a sort of happy and fuzzy bubbling feeling...

But to him is not not enough, he wanted to be closer, so taking the initiative, he moved tilting his skull a little, and pressing their teeth together for an instant.

Error skull was so flush he can't help but smile widely. A sigh escaped his teeth, unbidden, and he moved again to drink in... pressing their teeth together.

Thinking that while this was something he could never imagined having... Error kiss felt soft and real.

As if they always had belonged together... The kiss tasted like home. And maybe it was true, Error's love was like the stars... like the light that transcends time and space.

Maybe they existed for each other. To walk the ages hand in hand...

It will took time for them to fully understand what this could mean to them...

But he was sure of one single thing...

Together they were going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Note: "In loving memory of Coffee. My beloved pet dog that crossed the rainbow bridge on May 21. Till we meet again my girl. Thank you for everything" 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the enormous delay, Cloud_on_the_cloud, on the past few days I lost two beloved pets, and that took a great toll to me personally and it affected my writing. Once again, sorry for delivering this late. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


	14. Part of Me (Error/Ink SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HumanToaster who wanted to see: ErrorInk. (Set in 'Chaos Theory') “Ink gets to touch Error's soul for the first time? He doesn't have a soul himself and I though it would be very special to him. I mean sfw, non-sexual, cuddly and fluffy (I mostly think of them being in a romantic, but non-sexual relationship I guess?) And it's an opportunity to make Glitchy embarrassed xD” 
> 
> Note: This story is a continuation of chapter five of this work. It's is not necessary to read that chapter to understand this but it is recommended.

 

Error smiled.

A genuine and wide smile, as he felt Ink's presence entering on to the world.

Their gazes met.

And he can't help the leap his soul did on his chest.

The two of them started a relationship very recently. But his feelings for Ink were deep and strong, they had been for a while. He knew Ink felt the same, he could see it in his lights... In his smile, in his touch.

And the notion made his soul swell with a weird sense of pride he had never felt before.

It had occurred almost naturally. Inevitably. Ink's presence had become a very important part of his everyday, in a way he had never believed possible.

He and Ink started having a rocky relationship. Error had always believed that Ink hated him. Which made sense, he hated himself too. Along with everything including Ink and all the anomalies created outside the original universe.

But with each battle it was hard to not noticed the bravery and strength of the other, also his dedication to protect for others what he already had lost. He wanted to protect everyone, despite his own suffering.

At first that didn't sit well with him. And it showed on their battles. He had believed Ink was only another fool caught in an endless and idle entropy that was the multiverse corrupting the code.

The two of them fought with blood-thirst, effectively trying to eliminate the other. As it always had been.

But one day out of nowhere Error stopped seeing the other so frequently... So he decided to search for him.

Trying to end their prolonged battle once and for all. And he saw him. Helping monsters... Encouraging artists, always smiling and working for the sake of others. And at the end of each day Ink always went to the space he called home alone.

Pouring his feelings on draws and paints he never showed to anyone. Paints that showed his talent and the immense solitude he lived in.

It made him remember, a time he didn't wanted to. When he almost lost his mind still trying to protect what was most important for him, without caring about the consequences... Or who he hurt in the process. Even if that someone was mostly himself.

Reaching the conclusion that complete annihilation was the only way to purify. To eradicate the anomaly.

To protect was was dear to him. The only thing that mattered.

Horrified he decided to leave the weird skeleton alone then, not wanting to be reminded of his own pain, his own failure, his longing for something that didn't existed anymore.

From that moment on, as if destiny decided to punish him for his actions. He started to see Ink everywhere. After so many encounters he understood that it had to be intentional. Ink had been following him too.

But instead of fighting he just observed, too.

It felt weird at first and he tried to make him leave. Forcefully. But the other didn't fought back, and eventually he lost interest in making him leave.

Taking a chance to learn in hopes to discover a disadvantage to use. Instead, without his notice they started to get more and more close.

Embarrassingly enough he started to look forward to see him. He discovered the real Ink the more time they spend together. He got to see the artist, the monster behind his sworn enemy. The gentle of a being that didn't even had a soul. A monster that had been broken in so many different ways but was still compassionate, and determined to help.

And so he had been inevitably dawn to that light Ink possessed. His brilliant personality, and his expressive self. Always full of colors.

He had started to treasure the little moments they shared every day, all his words and comments the closeness that Ink seemed to search for in him from all monsters.

Error still remembered fondly the first time they touched. Despite his horror and fear to be touched he seemed to accept Ink's advances without much complain now, Ink was always careful and respectful while advancing, and soon the two of them were somehow flirting with each other. Playfully fighting. And confiding in each other. Sharing hobbies and opinions.

Nights started to be less dreaded. Because Ink spend most of those with him. And he too spend many times with him at the garden he had come to like so much. Staring at the calmness of a sky always blue.

The silent breath of Ink and his warm company filled his soul with so much affection.

Ink liked to tell him a lot of things and never expected a real answer. But he liked to heard him and commenting on things occasionally.

The truth was that they never really needed a lot of words to understand each other. Just their mutual presence had a calming and even a relaxing effect on both of them. The shine of their lights said things their voices didn't dared to say.

Being together was all they needed, all they wanted. Error had never felt like this for anyone before, so it took a long time to figure it out that he had fell in love with Ink.

Simply and strongly.

He loved the way their hands searched for each other as they curled up to sleep. The way Ink smiled at him whenever he did a witty comment or a specially dense remark. He loved specially the way Ink's presence was enough to convince him to let his guard down. The way Ink showed him that it was okay to be vulnerable on his presence. To breathe and rest. Without any judgement.

When they kissed for the first time he had almost believed it was not real. But Ink soft breath against his teeth, the glowing blush on his face, the weight of his body on his arms, the soft lights in his sockets... It was all just too perfect, too detailed to be something he could dream of.

They had been together as couple since that day.

Being with Ink... had been the best decision on his entire existence.

Every single day bought new experiences for the two of them. They supported, balanced and cared each other. Sharing their worlds even more.

Being together made it everything feel so dear and so new. And at the same time, comfortably and familiar.

It was simply wonderful.

Their dates had been few but amazing. They had a couple of dates in outertale, and they went back to the empty world they kissed for the first time too. Just by themselves talking comfortably for hours of their dreams and wishes.

Whispering sweet confessions.

Seeing Ink now approaching him with a fast pace, almost running to his arms... was everything.

Error received him with open arms, and couldn't resist the impulse to lift him up in the air, holding him and making them twirl, the long stained scarf waving around them...

Time itself seemed to slow down as Error looked up at Ink's face, hearing the small sound of surprise he made shifting to a bright smile and a soft giggle.

It was simply too precious...

Error pulled him close to his chest, embracing him and pressing their foreheads together...

Ink surrounded Error cervical with his arms, tilting his head ever so slightly to kiss him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It has been Ink's idea. One morning as they were cuddling on their sleeping spot at the doodle sphere, surrounded by flowers Ink suggested a date in Undertale.

The original world had been living five years in a pacifist ending. The Original Sans had effectively disabled the reset option for the kid, making it one of the most stable timelines in the whole multiverse.

Ink told him he wanted for them to see together the surface of the human world... it's mountains and rivers, he wanted to see with him the stars filling the sky. He wanted for them to share the sight of a dawn... and a sunset.

Error kissed his temple and squeezed him on a tight embrace, decidedly wanting to see all those things with him, loving the sweet way Ink wanted to share with him things that were so dear to him.

Intertwining their phalanges as Error finally put him down on the ground, they started their walk through the forest they decided to camp in for the day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After walking for what seemed hours, marveling at all the different trees they saw and all the different creatures that inhabited the forest, from birds to bugs, they reached a big clear bathed in sunlight.

Far in distance Error saw a big lake in the middle. And they stayed there, just looking at the incredible view for a moment before Ink spoke.

“Do you _lake_ it?”

Rolling his eye-lights at the pun, Error looked at him.

“yes... it's really amazing Ink... thank you for sharing this with me” He said, looking at Ink smile.

“S' no _forest_ ”

Error let out a dry laugh at the horrible attempt of humor.

“I love you” Ink said suddenly, arms surrounding Error's sternum, gently pressing against him.

“i l-love you too” He replied blushing furiously and placing a hand over the arms surrounding him. It was still a little embarrassing to say it out loud. But Ink didn't seem to mind as he kissed his cheeks, only making him blush harder.

After fumbling for a while they finally managed to put together the tent that Ink had brought, and now they were laying together on the grass, just looking up cloud gazing, trying to find funny forms on them. They found a kettle, a leave, a basket and a dog.

Not much after Ink noticed that Error fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Ink made a quick sketch of him, laying peacefully under the sun with all the scenery behind. Contemplating how the sunlight was slowly falling in to dusk.

After many humorous tries and so much mistakes they started a campfire, roasted marshmallows and ended up eating all the junk food Error had brought for the two of them.

They made some coffee while contemplating the sparks in the flames and hugging each other. That night they slept on each other's arms just enjoying the peace of their surroundings and their mutual company.

Error found the sketch as they were picking up their things the morning after their small escapade. They both had duties to attend, and while their parting will be brief none of them truly wanted to leave.

He praised the incredible talent Error had, but he noticed that many of Ink's general art didn't included him.

It was as if his art was a window showing the world from his side, from his perspective...

Suddenly Error wanted to have a camera of any sort and capture Ink's face looking distractedly at the horizon, he wanted to have a picture of them both...

In this beautiful scenery.

He had to bought one, definitely, maybe he could convince Ink to come again, and he could take a picture then...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And so the days summed weeks and then before they could ever notice, they had been together for a month.

While not everything was perfect all the time, the arguments that they had so far were few, bad days where part of life and sometimes those had caused trouble between the two.

Surprisingly however, they found that after every hardship, they grow stronger as a couple. They adapted more to each other, and understood better why caused them those problems in the first place.

But most importantly they had learn that their love for each other was always much more strong that any trouble they faced.

Error and Ink promised after their first 'fight' that was more of a disagreement that escalated absurdly, that they will always talk with each other and be honest at all the times, that way no matter what disagreement they got themselves into, they always will talk with each other first.

They promised to always remember that it was them working together to resolve the trouble. And never believe that it was one against the other. They promised that communication and trust will always be the basis and key of their solving trouble formulae.

Usually they always ended up laughing at most their disagreements when they passed, teasing each other with the absurdities they have said laughing at themselves in a playful manner.

But it was not always easy to stick by that, some topics where specially difficult to talk about. Both of them had very complicated and painful pasts. And it hurt to even mention what happened there. But they were determined to make the other understand that their where there, and that their love was real and serious.

They had come to understand that sharing the pain was making it easier to manage. The same way that sharing the things they loved made them much more special.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error and Ink ended up having many more dates on Undertale. Now that their underground was empty, they visited it often, as they could see the whole abandoned city without bothering anyone, traveling and exploring for days on end.

In one of their first explorations they found and shared a random chocolate bar in a fridge on the ruins. Not much after they had a snowball fight and Ink showed Error how to ice skating on Snowdin.

They whispered love confessions for the other to the Echo Flowers they found when they explored Waterfall.

In the resort they had a childish pillow fight, chasing each other around the hallways. And that same day Error showed Ink how to dance in the empty Hall of Judgement.

They even fooled around in the throne room one day, placing the thrones together again in the middle, and putting on silly crowns of golden flowers before sitting on them. Acting serious and regal, before losing it and laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Despite how much fun they had on their dates in different worlds, they mixed their more adventurous days with comfortable dates simply watching their favorite show and eating pizza on Error's place, or having a mocking fight and spending the night in the central garden of the doddle sphere as they used to do when they started getting close.

But past few days an issue had been bothering Error. Ink always suffered from gruesome nightmares from time to time. He was no stranger to night terrors and he knew perfectly why he still had them.

The horrors he lived, were like the marks in his bones. Permanent. And Ink should have to learn to live with them. Lately however those night terrors were increasing and getting much more terrible, waking Error in the middle of the night with soul haunting screams, almost daily, and that worried him deeply.

And he didn't know what to do. Ink wasn't ready to talk with him about them, and he always looked as if he only wanted to forget them. Squeezing his hand, Ink buried his skull on Error's chest and tried to calm down and sleep again, but Error knew that he couldn't.

He could only just embrace him, feeling the shivers that rattled his bones, attempting to calm him, to reassure him. Whispering soothing words.

The night terrors however seemed to be increasing. And Ink was hardly sleeping at all. It was already to the point where it affected his ability to encourage and motivate the artists he helped on the daily and even affecting his general mood.

Error didn't felt like he was doing enough. He wanted to help Ink to feel secure and loved. He wanted to remind Ink that the past did not defined him. But he was lost at how to help him, Ink had been always supportive and respectful when he didn't wanted to share a particularly horrible moment of his past brought back by a nightmare.

He didn't want to pressure Ink to tell him what was wrong... but he simply couldn't stand seeing him barely holding himself... every day a little more sad.

Struggling to keep his smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Before Ink's nightmares started to undermine his overall well being, they had been talking about going to camp at the forest again, for two whole days this time. But Error, noticing how tired Ink was didn't mentioned it, and instead suggested staying in watching movies that night.

Understandably, in the middle of the first movie Ink fell asleep. It was such a light but precious sleep that Error was trying by all means to not move and disturb him, concentrating his attention to TV, but the movie was not very interesting, and he was feeling sleepy too very soon.

The truth was that none of them was getting much or proper sleep lately...

Worried as he had been from Ink's increasing nightmares, he cuddled Ink's sleeping form gently, deciding that he could use some rest too...

The next thing he noticed was his sockets rapidly opening alarmed at Ink sudden jump and tremble not remembering even falling asleep at all, scared at the soul freezing scream that escaped from the shivering body, Ink's hand were scratching desperately at his, clearly still dreaming, mumbling and pleading for mercy, pleading for the people he lost.

Holding him firmly, for Ink to not hurt himself without caring about the small wounds the panicked skeleton was inflicting him, determined to do something, anything, to help this time.

Suffering greatly from Ink's obvious pain...

For a few moments he was at lost. But then it occurred to him that he could do something. Error placed a hand over his chest and coaxed his soul to manifest.

He focused all his intent to project an aura of love, peace and security.

Soft and warm waves of calming magic emerged from his scarred soul, swirling all around them, creating a protective, soothing shield. His magic was so strong it made his strings react. The moved around creating a physical barrier ready to defend them from a potential attack.

Ink's body seemed to relax after a while, tiny, pitiful whimpers transformed on long, deep breaths, and one lonely rainbow tear fell from his sockets.

Error's magic continued flowing from his soul, glowing beautifully in the darkness of the room.

Ink opened his sockets slowly to see the up above him the intense expression of Error and the incredibly display of magic occurring all around them.

Drowsy, almost still believing he was dreaming Ink contemplated the beautiful shine of Error's soul glowing just outside his sternum.

Error didn't seem to notice he was awake. So Ink placed a hand at Error's arm, making him jump.

“Error?”

The shine of Error's soul decreased, and the small organ immediately vanished merging with his chest in ripples of magic around his sternum, the display up above stopped abruptly.

“ink...” he called a little startled “how you feel?” his expression softening as he placed a hand over Ink's cheek.

“Calm... It feels... good... your magic... is so peaceful” Ink said dreamily staring at Error's face lost in his lights.

“are you okay?” Error asked still very concerned at his status.

Ink felt a twinge of guilt... surely he had been screaming again. Moving a little, he sat properly on the couch, looking at his feet.

“... I'm sorry Error... did I....? wake you again?”

“that's not... don't worry about that ink, please...” Error said, to him it was the least important thing right now.

Error wanted for them to talk, he wanted for Ink to tell him what was afflicting him. But it seemed that Ink will not talk on his own... Maybe it will be seen like he was intruding... but he was so worried about him...

He wanted to help him...

So moving close he hugged him.

“it's getting worse ink...” Error said looking at Ink flinch and try to hide from him.

He smiled gently... unfortunately for Ink... he was trapped. And in his arms there was no much place to run...

“do you want to talk about?”

“I'm fine...”

“you are not”

Error hated to sound like he knew better, he hated to sound like he was pressuring Ink... He detested to see the pain in his expression...

But he had to, he had to if he wanted for Ink to stop hiding.

“I'm sorry...”

“you didn't had to feel sorry for anything, not with me...”

“It's just...” Ink's voice broke and he clung to Error's shoulder blades tightly, tears falling from his sockets.

“it's okay... you're not alone, i'm here, for as long as you need me”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours passed, and eventually Ink stopped crying, but still was reluctant to let Error go. Loyal to his word Error didn't complained, he kept embracing him and tracing soothing circles on his back, waiting patiently for him.

Error almost believed that Ink had fell asleep once again out of exhaustion, when he spoke.

“I... never saw you looking like that” Ink murmured

“how so?”

“I don't know... just so deeply focused I guess, determined... The magic you did to help me, to calm me... the glow of you soul... was just so beautiful...”

Error blushed furiously, shifting nervously on their embrace.

“Can I see it again?” Ink asked releasing their embrace. Error surprised look shifted to a soft smile. It was so very distinctive and at the same time so rare of Ink to show his curiosity so openly at things like this.

He found it adorable and felt his soul swelling with so much love and adoration at him. Placing a hand over his sternum he coaxed once again his soul to manifest... shinning brightly...

The small organ appeared in the middle of his chest, floating past his ribs and stopping just above Error's hands pulsing with trust...

He knew his soul was hideous and marred. Testimony of his history. He could never show another monster something like this. But Ink was different.

Ink was the one he loved... it was the one who his soul belonged to... it was his.. even if it was something so ugly... Ink had chosen him.

Ink leaned closer, his lights growing brighter.

“sorry it's like this” Error said a little nervous.

“Don't say that Error... it's really beautiful... and it's yours”

“it's broken...”

“To me... it shows your strength, how strong you really are, how the pain had not changed who you really are, your soul is perfect the way it is”

Ink words made his soul shine brighter... bare for him to see how much those meant to him

“Can I hold it?”

Error felt his spine going stiff.

No one.

Not a single monster or person had touched his soul ever. He was sure Ink will never hurt him...

But it was his soul... The only thing that was entirely his... the essence of his being...

Then again... It was Ink the one asking...The very monster he trusted when he was certain he could never trust anyone again.

Trembling a little he cupped the soft organ on his hands and placed it on Ink's.

Who immediately felt the warmness seeping out in his bones.

The soul was small and had been severely damaged, but he had been totally honest with Error, he found the small bundle of magic simply amazing. Incredible.

Precious.

And so, so very dear. It made him want to cry but for different reasons, there was no space for fear or doubts however, Error's raw love was embracing him from the very core of his being.

Ink was enthralled, holding the soul cupped on his hands with infinite care... He moved his left leaving the soul to float softly over the right, with a soft movement he clutched the soul on his left palm, tracing his phalanges on the gaps and the scars...

“It's really soft and so very pretty, just like you Error”

Error blushed, “s-shut it” he stuttered.

Ink had become to adore Error... and wanted to pass those feelings to him. He knew how difficult had to be for him to expose his soul bare... for his selfish benefit... He knew it was selfish to ask, but he simply found that shine so beautiful... that he wanted to reach for it...

Like the stars he had always wanted to see... But this time his dream was real... this time no star in the entire universe was more beautiful that the one that he was holding...

Without realizing what he was doing... Ink moved the clutched soul on his hands and placed a kiss on the middle...

A kiss that conveyed all what he was feeling. Love, trust, gratitude, awe at it's incredible beauty...

Suddenly Error embraced him with so much force and gentleness a the same time...

Had somehow his feelings reached out to him...? He really hoped so, that despite his lack of a soul his love could reach Error...

That somehow, despite being empty... Error could see that his feelings were genuine, that he was the only one monster that could make him feel... for real...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error was laying on his back. Ink was cradled on the gap between his sternum and the back of the couch with Error's arm around his back.

His beautiful soul was still cupped on his hands. Error had allowed for him to kept it a little more. He felt incredible safe and loved... protected and cherished...

And still with all the love of Error he felt incredible sad too... He was truly a horrible being... Looking up he found that Error was sleeping already, the peaceful resting expression of his beloved...

He kept his quiet, not wanting to spoil the little rest Error could catch... he had been sleeping bad too, because of him... and that made him felt guilty.... He will stay awake for as long as he could, to make sure that Error get at least a few hours of rest...

Ink finally released Error's soul on to his rib-cage not much after, looking how the two merged... the soul glowed one last time...

“How it feels my love...? To be still a real monster...?” Ink asked on a trembling whisper... “how it feels to be complete...? to still have a soul...?” Ink chocked a sob. “I'm so egoist... and so greedy...” Ink clung to his rib-cage “I can't tell you this for real... I can't tell you the nightmares are from the past, from the moment I tore away my soul... I don't want you to know how selfish I am... How useless... I'm not worth all you are to me... But I love you so much...” Embracing Error's rib-cage... Ink closed his sockets... just for a moment, feeling so tired... he didn't even noticed the moment he lost consciousnesses.

Error allowed himself to open his sockets... he had been resting, but he was not really sleeping...

He had heard all those painful words... they hurt so very much... his Ink didn't even considered himself a monster... Error wept.

By the break of dawn he had decided.

It could be really dangerous... but he wanted to do this for Ink... now more than never...

He was capable... and he wanted to be the one to do it... He will do it.

For Ink... for the monster he loved... to show him how deep that love was... to show him that he considered him a monster...

And much more than that.

He will do it to alleviate even a little the despair he had...

Error looked around for a piece of paper...

He was resolved.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ink woke up to find a post it attached to his skull. The note simply read: “morning, beauty. left you breakfast on the counter, had to be out for a while, will be back soon, promise. love you.”

Smiling like a fool Ink left the couch yawning, feeling a little better. He had managed a few hours of sleep and still remembered the loving weight of Error's soul on his palm... he will treasure that memory forever...

Adjusting his clothes he discovered that Error had draw two little hearts in one corner of his scarf... loving the detail he decided he will preserve them forever.

Hugging the little draw he ate breakfast, making himself ready for another busy day, he was already missing his beloved... he was going to kiss his entire skull as soon as he saw him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error panted... the pain he was feeling was terrible. He didn't even remembered to be it so... cruel. But he supposed in a certain way it was different now... it was the first even when it wasn't... But he considered it so.

Beads of sweat ran all over his skull, he gritted his teeth in a vain try to hold the pain. He bit his tongue forcefully. Almost there... just a little more effort, only a little bit left... He wasn't going to fail... he couldn't.

When he felt like he will fail after all... sure that he wasn't going to make it... that it was too much... that he couldn't do it anymore... he did it.

He managed to do it... on the last second before his pain tolerance gave up...he managed to take a hold of it...

With trembling hands he let himself rest on the floor, squeezing his prize between his palms, checking himself...

His HP had suffered greatly, but that had been expected...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Error waited till Dream bid goodbye to Ink to show himself... today he wanted it to be just about the two of them.

Alone.

Without giving Ink time to react he pulled him to a gap he had made in the code. Past the metallic door that was so special to them. Entering the world that saw them become a couple.

He moved them trough the sea of crystal flowers.

“Error!” He finally protested when he placed Ink on the floor, but there was no heat on his voice, instead it was filled with love.

“missed ya shortie” Error said pulling him closer to place a kiss on his teeth. Ink melted on the gesture pressing closer.

“Me too, so much...” He said and kissed him again “are we having a date? Or are you simply kidnapping me?”

“just kidnapping you... i want to monopolize you”

“no need to... you're all I think about... you're the only one I love... I'm already all yours... want to try swimming again?”

“... no. the truth is that i brought us here for another reason” Ink gave him a questioning look.

“Is everything all-?”

“yesterday... i overheard what you said...”

'Oh no... everything but that...' he thought desperately, ashamed of his weakness.

“the truth is that i brought us here... because i... been thinking and i decided that i didn't want you to suffer trough this alone anymore... i wanted, i needed, to do something to help and i believe here was the best place to give you this...”

Error closed his sockets and placed his two palms together in front of his chest a small glow started to show inside them.

Moving little by little to the sides Error let the small glowing inside to float freely between the palms...

Ink's hands moved over to cover his mouth...

He knew what it was only by seeing it... But it was... it was impossible...

“i love you ink, more than i can possibly say... much more than i can possibly express... in any form or way”

Ink's lights vanished...

“i wanted to do this... for you”

Ink's tears flowed freely, falling from his face...

“you're a part of my soul ink... my better half...”

The glow floating inside his hands was a fragment of Error's soul... He knew what has been the price...

“i want this part of me to be yours... eternally ”

Error placed the small piece in Ink's hands and the small piece pulsed and sparked, recognizing Ink...

Resonating deeply with him.

Ink focused his wide lights on Error's face... and their gazes connected for instant, he couldn't express in words what he was feeling, but Error seemed to understand him. Ink clutched the small piece closely to his chest like the treasure it was...

Error had broke his own soul... to give it to him... Error was literally giving him a part of his being. Risking death to help him... even when he himself had suffered so much... 

He wanted to talk... he wanted to cry, for the pain Error suffered for this, for his egoism... for his weakness...

But his voice and his legs failed him...

Error knelt next to him... pulling him to a warm embrace. And somehow trough the small fragment on his hands he understood that Error didn't think that he was weak, or greedy.

He understood that Error fragmented his soul as an act of love. Their faces moved at once... and they kissed...

The small fragment of soul on Ink hands pulsed warmly in a myriad of colors.

Error's soul answered the call shinning on his rib-cage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Note: “In loving memory of Sarahí, My beloved pet dog that crossed the rainbow bridge on May 24. Till we meet again my girl. Thank you for everything”
> 
> Thank you very much for you patience HumanToaster and I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you liked the story and it was what you wanted to see or at least close. 
> 
> Thank you very much to everyone who read it. Thanks for all the support.


	15. When Skeletons Fell From Above (No Pairing SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Cloud_on_the_cloud who wanted to see : DreamSwap and Underverse. “The Meme Squad's house is in Omega Timeline; at the end of Underverse 0.4, Cross and Dream escaped to Omega Timeline; they meet. No pairing ^^ Just those five meeting each other ^^ (And maybe XTale!Cross finally get a chance to let his frustation out about his predicament, XGaster, and Ink)”

 

Nightmare entered the living room and looked at his housemates, his friends. Not yet believing that they finally got to had some peace here. That they finally got a place to call their own.

A small space that was all theirs.

It took a while for them to realize that they were safe. To a certain degree at least. No surprise attacks will made them lose everything, running for their lives. Here they were safe from the prying eyes of Justice Reigns. And while they were still hiding, and hunted, he can't deny that he liked the small peace they got.

He smiled, looking at Error who was sitting at the table, his friend expression showed deep concentration as he moved and switched the strings in his hands creating a complicated but beautiful, symmetric pattern on his phalanges. Cross was lying on their couch, of course, one leg dangling from the side and his long knife resting on his chest his hands behind his back, totally relaxed, and looking at the ceiling, he looked as if about to fall asleep.

Nightmare liked the sight, and wished he could preserve this peace for as long as he could.

With Dream looking out for his head that seemed unlikely, but for now he will enjoy this, just because he could, with the monsters he had come to consider family.

A strange one. For sure. Made up by them. Of spare, and sometimes discording pieces, that they all however had come to love the most. They had become so close an dear to each other that Nightmare honestly didn't knew how he went without them before.

He loved his small group so much despite, and because of those small little things they had together, as the odd ones. The outcasts. Together they had found something worth keeping, together they were better, stronger.

Their group was almost a little like this place. The Omega Timeline. A place that rescued monsters from genocide and annihilation... a place for the broken, a place for those who had lost everything. From their worlds, to their families and friends, to in many cases their hope.

Monsters that slowly created a semblance of the worlds they once lived in. That found solace in each other. Survivors of the worst united to create something beautiful. For other survivors and themselves...

Their own place, vibrantly alive and peaceful.

It was difficult not being inspired by their resilience. By their compassion, helping one another to cope and overcome the scars that will stay with them until the end of the times... to take proud on their own existences despite the pain, and learn how to love again.

He wished he was half the strong. Half the brave. He wished he was half the kind that his small family was. He was surely very lucky to have them... 

A little overwhelmed by the sincere affection he felt towards them he sat next to Error in the table. The skeleton lifted his gaze from his fingers and offered him a smile so sweet that could honestly made the skies brighter. 

“Morning. Was wondering what do you want to eat today, wanna go out?” He asked, nonchalantly. 

It was almost midday and he was more than a little hungry. A little surprised he noticed Error and Cross exchanging a weird look... Nightmare was about to ask them what was that about when Cross sat up, placing his knife next to him, looking at Error that looked a little embarrassed.

Nightmare was truly intrigued... He looked at Error and then to Cross who parted his teeth to start speaking...

But just in that exact moment a loud crash sounded upstairs... giving them a death scare. Puzzled they looked at each other. Error moved instinctively closer to Nightmare who materialized his scythe, his expression hardening his strings dangling to his sides. Cross moved next to them too, wielding his knife.

Huddled together, they prepared themselves to defend from the unknown threat...

But the house was in perfect silence again...

Nightmare frowned... and started to lower his weapon... 'What in hell...?'

Suddenly, Kevin appeared at the top of the stairs and began to run down as if his life depended on it. Cackling with indignation and alarm.

“Good gods, Kevin! What have you done now?” Nightmare reproached.

But Kevin ignored him and just ran past them, escaping trough the cat door. Screaming his lungs out.

Nightmare sighed heavily. It was too late to try to go and get him now. The rooster was probably half down the street. It was no secret that Kevin was loved causing mischief and this one seemed to be his biggest yet. His scythe vanished and he placed a hand over his face in frustration.

Behind him the small barely contained giggles of his friends turned quickly to full stomach ache laughs at what he could only assume was his expression of utter misery. Their laughs were so pure and infectious that he had no option but to join them, laughing really hard with them very soon.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Cross swore softly, and grunted. The land hadn't been precisely soft and he fell precisely with his rear bones. His coxis screaming with pain.

The small bulge of bones on top of him wasn't helping at all, but he was too sore and weak to push the skeleton that was currently using him as a cushion away. He looked up at Dream, hoping to catch his attention and gesture he was being crushed and couldn't breathe. Instead he caught the sight of the skeleton rubbing the middle of his skull, were his tiara usually was an ugly bruise forming already...

Cross moved his skull a little trying to be aware of their surrounding and spotting Dream's tiara almost a foot away from them.

Where the hell they were? It was white all around and above... the floor was really strange, sort of sloping on one  side and of a weird material... like weird domed tiles.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Nighmare's rib cage was sore. They had been laughing for quite a while, as soon as the outburst subsided, one of them simply couldn't contain his laughter and everyone started to laugh again. But this time he was determined to resist, so he gave his friends his back, trying hard to not look at them, or it will start over.

He panted a little resting, he didn't remember the last time they had a laugh like this...

Behind him their giggles died on their own...

“What were you going to say before all this Cross?” He asked when he felt it was safe to speak and looked at them again.

“Before...? Oh!” He grinned madly and looked at Error who immediately blushed a little and tried to hide in his hood. But Cross apparently was having none of that “want me to tell him then Error?” he said.

Nightmare was starting to worry. What exactly was going on here “Uhmm... It's everything all right?”

“Heh, of course... It's just that Error...”

“Stop! Okay, okay I'll tell him!” He almost shouted his face almost glowing with his embarrassment.

“Telling me what Error?” Nightmare asked softly, very concerned now, trying to encourage his sweet friend to tell him what was wrong.

“Well- It's just that... mmm... It's been a while since we got this house... and since we're living together... It's just that I wanted... to ask... if it was okay to... celebrate a little?”

Nightmare shot a quick glance to Cross who only nodded a little. In understanding.

“I-it's okay if you didn't want to...!”

But then Nightmare beamed and throw himself at his arms, hugging him hard. Not wanting that Error to keep going to finish that sentence.

His friend truly never dared to ask for anything before, sometimes worrying them, because he didn't believed his opinions mattered and was always hurried to discard all his wants and ideas... almost as if he was afraid... It was incredible that he asked for this.

Nightmare was so happy.

“Of course I want to! I think it's a great idea!”

“R-really?” Error asked still doubtful. The bright smile and the shine in his eyes... made it even more amazing.

Today was truly a great day.

“But of course!” Nightmare reassured

“Told you so” Cross said, smiling and crossing his arms.

“Do you have something in mind?" Nightmare asked "For the celebration?”

Error looked to the floor, shifting a little on his feet and playing with his scarf.

“... I was... uh, hopping that maybe we could... bake something? a cake...? or cookies...? but it can be anything... you two want, really!”

“I vote for cake too” Cross said from the couch.

“Cake it is then” Nightmare said “I'm craving something sweet too”

It was not true, but he wanted Error to have whatever the hell he wanted to eat.

"So if we are going to bake, we should get the ingredients first"

"We have flour and eggs" Cross said. "Need some filling"

"And frosting" Error added.

“Let's go then”  Nightmare said, repeating on his mind the list, maybe they can even get some fruit “Maybe we can even find Kevin along the way”

“Yeah, keep dreaming man, that little pest is more smart than all of us combined he will hide for at least today and wake us up at break of dawn tomorrow to feed him”

“... probably” Error said giggling.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

“Ow” Dream mustered and Cross looked at him again. A wheeze escaped past his teeth and finally the other noticed his predicament.

Embarrassed Dream scrambled off him quickly and Cross took a deep breath... groaning.

“Are you okay Cross ? I'm really sorry!”

“I think so...?” He sat up and palmed his bones over the clothes. He was sore as hell but apparently there was nothing broken, he lift himself from the strange looking floor “Jeez... were the hell we are man...? I swear this is the most fucked up world I have ended on...”

“Seems empty... But that can't be, I know there are monsters with positive feelings close!”

“You sure? I don't see anyone...” He spun around  looking in all directions, but they were alone, just the empty white all around.

“I am!”

“Don't know Dream... your power... it never... you know fucked up before?”

“No, of course not!”

“'kay... okay, calm down man, let's looook-" ? 'Oh, fuck' he thought as he felt a couple of weird tiles sliding right under his feet, dragging him with them. 'Just my fucking luck' 

“Cross! Careful!”

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Error was the first one to get out. A basket on his arm and a happy bounce in his step, dreaming of all the flavors they could put in the cake...

But a sudden noise above caught his attention. It sounded like a strangled scream. He stopped right were he was, looking up just in time to see a stocky skeleton falling from the roof directly towards him.

The hit was almost instant and send a very confused Error to the ground. He heard his friends calling him alarmed from the house, running to his rescue, but he couldn't stop staring a the skeleton that was next to him.

It was Cross.

What was happening? He looked at the house, and there was Cross too, running towards him. Was he dreaming? He tensed up... was this the start of one of those dreams...? Petrified he looked to one and then to the other...

“Cross...?”

The skeleton laying next to him in the floor grunted.

“Yeah? Who the he...ll?”

The foreign Cross looked directly at his glasses. His mandible a little opened like he couldn't believe his own sockets.

“Error?” The stranger asked his hands darting to Error's shoulders, shaking him “what the fuck was all that about?! Who's...?”

Error snapped. This was not his friend Cross. This was someone else.

He slapped the hands that were rudely shaking him and jumped out of his reach, glaring at the imposter ready to give the skeleton a piece of his mind...

“Hey buddy, hands off” Error heard _his Cross_ said, threatening the other Cross with the knife.

“... wanna fight, eh punk?” The other replied.

And materialized his own knife clearly enjoying the idea of a fight, but they were immediately interrupted by another monster that jumped from their ceiling, aiming to fall in the middle of the fight. A bow in his hands.

“We don't want to cause trouble! We had just arrived... Please, no violence” He said, facing Cross who only made a disgruntled noise, vanishing his knife and gave Dream his back.

“Tch”

“I'm so...” Dream started, but the other Error and the other Cross were looking at him with a strange cautious look like he was some kind of savage animal, wild and dangerous...

“...Is something wrong?”

“You!” Cross broke his stillness seeing red, not really thinking what he was doing as he moved wielding his knife. Attacking the intruder.

“Cross! Stop!” Nightmare called then.

The skeleton held his attack, looking back, Error looked instinctively in unison with Cross, Dream looked too... not believing his sockets. The monster in front of him was... He dropped his bow and ran to him, glowing tears falling from his sockets...

“...Nightmare! It's really you! What happened? Oh brother! Did you were...?”

“He's not Dream” Error said walking to Cross side and placing a hand over his arm conciliatory, who only nodded in response.

Looking closer he concluded that there was no way this runt could be Dream.

It was not that he was much shorter... Was almost an entirely different monster... then why...?

Hearing them Dream finally realized what he was doing.

Of course.

This was not his brother. Not his Nightmare.

This monster just looked like his brother once did. Before the corruption and the darkness... But was just that. A version of his brother.

Surely they were from some other AU...

Weird. He had never saw an AU from his universe...

Maybe they were new?

“S-sorry” He said letting go of the other.

“It's okay... I... my brother once looked just like you”

“Yes, mine too”

The pained, hurtful expression on the shorter skeleton felt horrible for Nightmare. Bringing up so many memories that he swear were dead and buried so long ago...

“... do you want to come inside?  He offered looking at the monster that looked so much like the brother he missed "wanna have some tea?”

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Nightmare placed the kettle to boil and Error put the cups on a nice neat row in front of their guests. While the others occupied themselves Cross tossed a few biscuits in a plate and place it in the middle. Sitting just in front of his other self, keeping a socket out, in case the other decided to be an asshole again.

The other just snarled giving him the middle finger.

When the preparations were ready Error sat next to Cross and Nightmare took the head of the table.

An uncomfortable silence stretching over.

“Sorry for all the ruckus” Dream started unsure nursing his cup.

“Well you bet” Said Cross looking at the stranger.

“What did you just said?” Asked his other self, looking ready to resume their fight.

“And also for any possible damage to your roof” Dream continued.

The silence was back.

“So... it were you the ones who scared Kevin” Error said quietly mostly to himself.

“Yeah, surely looked like right” Nightmare agreed.

“Kevin?” Asked the other Cross.

"Oh, it's just our pet rooster, he tends to misbehave..."

"Right" The Cross answered raising a brow bone, thinking that was the craziest shit he had heard today.

“Can we call you XCross?” Nightmare said at the other Cross. “It's confusing calling you Cross too”

“Whatever, don't care”

“How about just X? For short” Dream pipped up.

“Sounds fine to me” Cross, now called X told them.

“It's okay for me to still be Dream?” He asked his hosts.

“Sure, man I don't think we ever could invite that asshole over let alone for tea” Said Cross.

“Your universe seems very different from ours” Dream said.

“Like day and night” Cross said.

“Ours is not all pink and roses” X interjected looking at Dream that clutched his mug, lowering his gaze.

Cross looked at his friends.

“Mind telling us?” Error asked.

“We aren't going to judge you, everyone here has a story, in most cases is a horrible one” Nightmare said. "Maybe we can't help but we'll listen"

Dream lifted his lights to look at his companion face. It was not just his story to tell.

“Something truly terrible is happening right now as we speak, outside, in the multiverse, we... escaped... barely but many friends didn't had the same luck”

“What happened?”

“Those bastards!” X exclaimed unable to contain himself, hitting the table “They played us! They used us like we were just some fucking toys...! Specially that son of a bitch of Ink, I'm going to go back just kick his fucking ass!”

Dream placed his right hand over the arm X had used to hit the table and squeezed softly in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. X crossed his arms, placing a hand over his.

“Our Ink is the protector of the multiverse...” Dream continued “Or at least, he was... I'm not that sure of it anymore. He was in charge to help creating new AU's, he made a truce with our Error, to keep the balance... they agreed to preserve what we had... but he didn't honored his word... not fully at least... he and the Gaster from Xtale... they planned something, they call it the X Event and for them is just a game, but we are not sure of what it entails in it's entirely... they killed monsters just to their amusement... and... several AU's had been ripped from existence... We barely made it out...”

The squad looked at each other. Not believing that such a thing was possible. They had so many questions... But no one seemed to be capable of voicing them.

“Do you think you could use your powers to get us out from here?” X asked to Dream.

 “I've tried... but can't is like there are no other universes out there, I only sense the feelings of people in this world”

 “So we are stuck?”

 “I guess for now?”

 "Just fuckin' great"

“We don't have much" Nightmare intervened "but you can stay, for as long as you need”

 “Thank you very much, we are very grateful" He said beaming at nightmare who smiled back. But just as they all were silent, a loud growl was heard. And dream blushed, holding his stomach. "sorry! my magic is a bit low"

"Hey no prob, little runt" Cross said "Why don't you offer something while X and I go to get those ingredients we need"

"Sounds good to me" Nightmare told.

“Please don't hold back for my sake”

"It's okay, I really want to have a little chat with myself" Cross laughed and pulled X with him. "See ya later, fam"

"Hey!" X protested.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

“So, someone took your Ink from you too” Cross said letting go of the other, that rub his arm and glared.

“He wasn't... mine. He was the first one that I meet after you know... he visited often and we were kind of friends sorta... that's true... and I believed in him... I believed in a monster that only considers me a toy, a plot line to play with... who sees no wrong in using me to sate his own sick desires. What about you?”

“Dream took my Ink away from me. The bastard stole who was the only one who understood me, my only friend. Now is different. I have them... My friends, my family... but will never forgive that asshole for what he did to my friend”

“Don't you ever think that maybe your Ink is just an asshole too? If he left you that easily... he was not a true friend of yours...”

“Maybe. Maybe not. What is sure is that I want to hear that answer from his own teeth” Cross said and his other self shrugged. 

"Let's hurry, we have a cake to bake”

“Do you really know how?”

“Of course not, but I'm sure we'll have to crack a few eggs”

X groaned.

 *¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

The baking experience resulted predictably on disaster. Cross and X brought back some strawberries, chocolate and cream.

By the time they reached the house a thick black smoke was coming out the windows. 

They hurried inside and ended up helping to take out a big _something_ with the consistency of a brick out of their oven.

Not deterred by their absolute failure, Dream, Nightmare and Error tried again, realizing they had misunderstood the baking time.

Reading close the instructions they prepared the filling and the icing, Cross and X were asked to prepare the fruit that will decorate the piece later. 

Their second intent was not too great but the result that time was surprisingly edible enough, and Dream celebrated happily their success.

Hours later, the five of them contemplated their masterpiece. A monstrosity that was surprisingly appealing. None of them was aware that baking was such a hard job but they were very proud of the results.

When they finally settled to enjoy the treat it was already night time, and the squad told the others the mechanics of day and night in world that had essentially no sky, yet. 

Nightmare and Dream were chatting happily sharing memories of their respective worlds with the others when a small knocking on the door caught their attentions.

On the frame of the door was the protector of this universe.

Core!Frisk.

The small grey child was smiling at them. Under their arm was resting and nestled a very smug Kevin.

“I'm glad to see our newcomers are adjusting well, been searching for them all day. They will be staying with us for a while. Thank you for having them. Been told this little one belongs to this house” They said lending the rooster to Error who took the pet from their hands. The two Cross and Dream immediately fussing over him. 

Kevin basked on the sudden attention ruffling his feathers and posing.

Nightmare smiled at the little child. Worried. This was no good at all. The presence of Frisk told him immediately that something else was playing here. As if they didn't had enough with Justice Reigns already...

Maybe this _event_ his guest were talking about was much more big that the initially thought. The protector of the Omega Timeline didn't usually had time to spare for newcomers.

So his guests weren't definitely just new monster from a timeline gone wrong.

“It's okay, Nightmare" The little child said, almost as if they read his thoughts, maybe they could _who know "_ we can talk about this later, for now let's just enjoy this night. Can I have a slice of that delicious cake too?”

 “Of course” Nightmare said, already dreading that conversation...

It felt big... and dangerous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Sorry for the long wait Cloud_on_the_cloud hope the story was to your liking. 
> 
> (And a in few side, just chatting, notes: when I was creating the story I injured my left arm.   
> Very dumbly. It hurt so much! For days I had to do everything using only my right arm. Was so frustrating to function with only an arm...hurting with the barest touch T-T I'm grateful it was only a scare and that I can use again my arm normally again. 
> 
> Secondly I don't know if is noticeable *hopefully not* But a new ship sailed for me as I was writing this. I swear that it was totally accidental!   
> I didn't aimed at it, but the more I wrote... I found myself shipping two characters together... hard. Damn another favorite ship. Have so may already.   
> Tried my best to keep this pairing free. But what can I say? I live for romance XD, please forgive me if my liking for the ship showed) 
> 
> Thank you very much again to all for taking the time to read this. And thank you very much for all the support. (Read you on the next one)


	16. My Light (Swapcest SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dragonsrule18 Who wanted to see: “In your Swapcest stories, I noticed that Stretch went to Alphys to try to keep Blue out of the Royal Guard. What if Blue found out about this? What would he do? I feel like Blue would be a little upset or angry about it, and possibly feel like Stretch doesn't believe in him and Stretch would have to make things right somehow.”

 

Papyrus looked at Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard with something like defiance glowing on his sockets.

He already knew that the captain was hotheaded, and stubborn. A monster with LV in her stats. One you don't simply mess with. And he could tell that Alphys patience was running low. But they were talking about his brother here. His sweet Sans.

That had recently decided to pursue for real his childhood dream to become a royal guardsman. To protect him and all the underground from the human threat. Sans succeeded. Alphys herself was training him personally. Papyrus soul clenched in a mix of affection and fear.

He loved the way his brother seemed to always think of him in the first place, no matter what he did. He loved how his brother always expressed his affection so freely, so naturally. It had been so sweet to see Sans fuss about his training. Tailored to make him a better soldier.

All good things. Until his brother told him the news. Captain Alphys was going to appoint him Sentry guard in Snowdin. That has been the moment reality hit him. Sans was really going to become part of the Royal Guard.

And Alphys was really serious about taking him in... He couldn't even process it at first. Sans was innocent. Barely out of his stripes. Sans was idealistic and pure.

Papyrus had believed that Alphys was enabling his wish to be a soldier until his brother understood that he couldn't one for real. That he simply wasn't made to be one... Sans dreamed to become a Royal Guard to protect the monsters, not to punish humans. Not to kill merciless and without question... Not to ensure the peace around the underground by force.

His Sans that often helped rescue small critters... And lost kids, playing the part of the hero... couldn't simply understood the war in terms of killing and dying.

Sans couldn't be a Sentry Guard.

His brother was not a pawn in the queen's war. He would not allow it. He won't be appointed to become a killer given the necessity of the crown.

“Are you fucking serious here Papyrus?” She asked, slamming her mug on the table.

“You can't expect me to simply accept this! With all due respect, I'm not going to allow you to teach him how to become a murderer!”

“Papyrus... are you listening what you're saying? You better than anyone should know that even now we are at war. I know you love him, but you can't protect him forever... Sans needs to know how to defend himself and others given the chance...”

“It's not about that and you know it”

“You had been his guardian since he was a baby bones, I understand it and respect it even more than you could possibly known...” Papyrus knew of course, old Gerson raised her after the death of her parents. Even to this day Alphys always showed deference to the old turtle monster. He knew were those Exp points came from. “But he is not a child Papyrus. He is an adult, a monster in his own right, and he had made his decision, he is growing now, searching his own path... is time to leave him live his own life”

“Do you really think that I don't understand that? What kind of monster you think I am?”

“Papyrus?”

“This is not up for discussion, Alphys, Sans won't be in the force. I came here first, I wanted to talk with you first... but you know that you're not the only one I can bring this up with ”

“Papyrus... this what Sans wants!”

“Sans doesn't know what he is getting into!” He slammed his fist on the table. Alphys frowned ready to reply, when a loud, single knock was heard on her front door. They looked at each other.

Papyrus checked his phone as Alphys left the table to check the door. Breathing deep. It was still the break of dawn Sans should be sleeping safely on their house.

He ran a hand over his face. He didn't have much time left to spare however. This discussion was turning out to be absolutely miserable. He didn't wanted to be seen as a controlling bastard, he loved Sans... and of course he wanted the best for him... but he couldn't... he couldn't allow the war to taint the only good thing that lighted up this prison.

The only good thing he could ever have. One he didn't deserved. But for some incredible stroke of luck was blessed with.

He won't allow Alphys or any other to taint his purity, his innocence. He won't... even if he had to talk with the queen herself.

Alphys returned to the table. Papyrus looked at her with a questioning look in his lights.

“It was nothing” She said sitting again with a confused expression on her face.

“Alphys... you know that this job entails much more that simply guarding the posts and looking for teens acting stupid... you said so yourself, this is a war. And war makes you to prove your loyalty... sometimes in the worst ways”

“Papyrus... it's unlikely that a human will fall again in our time... It had been so many years since the last one...”

Both of them heard about the green soul, tho one that made it the farthest the one that got to face the Queen and was killed by her...

“We don't know that for sure, Alphys, I don't want for him to be forced to choose... I don't want him to be in danger... I don't want to see him cry...” Papyrus hated the way his voice wavered.

“Believe me when I said that I understand you Papyrus... I'm not a mother, but if that pipsqueak was my brother maybe I will do the same as you too... He is a good monster. And surely he doesn't deserve anything less than happiness. But I won't back on my word Papyrus... I won't lie to him... He has the discipline of a soldier. I'm going to teach him the strength... ”

“You are forcing my hand on this Alphys...”

“Sans won his place as a Sentry on his own, Papyrus and I'm going to respect that”

“I won't allow you to expose my brother to danger”

“Heh, I know that, and I see now how damn stubborn you can be” She said with a crooked smile “I won't back on my word on him, but maybe I can make you a good offer... maybe you can take his place...maybe you could stand by his side”

“What the...?”

“Join the force Papyrus. I'll give you the first one Station after the ruins, if a human ever comes, you will saw first... that way you could honor the duty of the Guard and Sans will never have to know...”

Papyrus clenched his hands in fists... Pressing his teeth together.

So this was about that after all. About having the best defenses. Not about his brother's dreams...

Alphys knew. She knew that he will do anything... everything to protect his brother... no matter the consequences.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans was running trough in the darkness of Waterfall. Without looking where. His feet moving on their own... his soul clenching painfully.

Glowing magic spilling from his sockets... His gloved hands trying frantically to wipe it...

But it was useless, new drops of magic flowed down as soon a he did.

He was crying...

Like a baby bones. Like a child... he was crying for his Papy... for his dearest brother... He was crying still not believing what he had heard...

Papy had always been there to support him... he had always believed in him...

But it was all lies.

His brother had never believed in him. He only indulged him... Papyrus... was only playing along.

It hurt. So very much. It felt like his soul was burning, deep in the lava of the Hotlands...

He kept running till one of his boots got stuck in one of the crystals on the floor, and he fell, flat over his front. Scrapping his bones painfully.

Sans lifted himself, barely kneeling and checked his stats, his hope, a perfect one. He was not using his more sturdy, training design clothes... But he was using the scarf his brother gave him past gyftmas...

The one Papy himself embedded on shielding magic... the one that gave him a 3 on his Defense...

A sob escaped past his teeth.

“Hoi!” A voice greeted on the darkness...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus opened the door of the house with a heavy sigh. It was late. Surely Sans had already made his tacos for breakfast and left for his early training...

He had been hoping to encounter him on the way home. Hoping to apologize for not being at home this early, hoping to invent some excuse to drag him back to the house just a little while and enjoy his company... the sound of his voice, the spark of his lights... even if for a brief moment...

After what he just did... after giving up his anger and agreeing with Alphys... To enable the wish of his brother...

Just an opportunity to hold him on his arms. And pray to the angels and the stars to give him strength to fulfill the promise to protect him. Just a moment to reassure his love... to renew his vow.

But he didn't had that luck.

He plopped on the couch and pulled a bottle of honey. He wasn't hungry. But he drank a big gulp anyway... He had to be in his stand in five minutes... He took another gulp... he could always teleport.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Umm... hello?”

“Are you lost little child?” The voice asked “Don't worry sweety I'm a friend I can help you find you parents” the voice was sweet, almost too sweet.

Sans hiccuped. Suddenly very angry... “I'm n-not a child!” He stammered. He was a little worried as he couldn't see really who was talking.

“Oh! my apologies there little one, can't see very well. I'm getting old”

The creature moved and for an instant Sans felt fear. His instinct told him to run, run as far and as fast as he possibly could, but then the glowing crystals revealed a small fluffy monster that was smiling at him.

“Hoi!! I'm tem” The monster said stretching his paw. Sans gave him a handshake. Brief and polite.

“I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton”

“Nice to meet you Sans. Are you alright there buddy?”

Sans didn't replied, a hiccup escaped from his mouth, so long ago his brother used to call him that. He was feeling ashamed that this monster had saw him crying like a babybones.

“Mmm... You don't seem to be very well to me. You look like you could use a friend! Want to talk?” The monster said smiling amicably.

Sans wasn't that sure... But he needed to get it out of his chest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

His new friend have told him so many things. The little fluffy monster he encountered on the cavern at waterfall had been really friendly and listened to him patiently.

A temmie.

Sans have heard about the village once or twice from various monsters. Some of the Bunny Unit have told that they were the best traders but not many ventured there because one could be lucky and find the village or get lost in the process... never finding the way back...

He was wondering if his little friend will be alright here, he seemed far from his village... was he traveling?

The little creature told Sans little about himself, but showed so much sympathy when he told him about his brother and what he heard at Alphys house... That Sans couldn't help it but tell him everything.

How much it hurt. How sad he was. How angry...

And to his surprise the little creature told him that it was perfectly reasonable for him to felt like that it told him it was only natural to be angry and sad on his situation. His friend told him that his brother was being and idiot. And he encouraged him to confront him, telling him that he should prove his brother wrong.

By force if it was necessary.

Sans had listened to him, his anger and disbelief agreeing with his friend... His brother lied to him after all... The small creature told him that it will be for the best. To prove he was not a kid he had to assert himself... or so the small temmie told...

He had left the caverns with a heavy, slow pace. Determined to tell his brother exactly what he had in mind... Papyrus acted like Sans was just a spoiled baby bones, a burden to take care of, embarrassing him in front of his Captain.

What would he know in reality? What he could known about the pain of the training?

About the fear he overcame as a 1 HP monster? What he could possibly known about his sincere desire to protect him for once, to prove he was not a glass doll made to be other's burden to bear...? He was not a baby, not matter how much he looked like one, he was a monster... and he wanted his brother to understand that even if he could walk on his own now his wish was to walk with him... by his side as an equal...

He had believed Papyrus was accepting that he could do it when he saw him smile, oh so beautifully, when he told him about Alphys and his personal training...

Now the memory of that smile was like a blade piercing his bones... He was angry, an disappointed... He was going to tell his brother the truth even if Papyrus didn't wanted to accept it... he had no right over him anymore... He will be a part of the Royal Guard... even if his brother was against...

It was not his choice to made... not anymore.

But with each step in their house direction his resolution crumbled.

Papyrus... was everything to him.

His brother had took care of him for so long... he didn't want to be ungrateful to the monster he loved the most... 

Papyrus had always listened to him, he had always believed in him and his best judgement... His brother never forbid anything really, he had instructed Sans on the good and the wrong, the dangers, he warned him of stranger monsters... He had always told him to question everything... and didn't do anything he didn't wanted to do.

They almost never argued... on anything... sometimes Sans complained about the time they were apart but that was it...

His brother always encouraged him to grow, to learn and to overcome difficulties...

Then why...? Why his brother was against him finally fulfilling his dream...?

Sans wanted to make his brother happy, and proud... He... he loved Papyrus. So very much.

Even after after what he did... talking by him, deciding for him... he still loved his brother.

Much more than he had the right to, as family. His love was beyond that. He had know it for a while... that his feelings were not a phase...

That they were for real... He had never told anyone about his forbidden feelings. He had never even voiced them out.

He was not ashamed of having them anymore... as he had come to accept them as part of who he was...

Papy will never, ever known about them... but still hurt to know that his brother will saw beyond the small frail child he once was.

Sans never noticed, that his brother, his Papy thought of him like that. That to his brother he was still a frail being despite his training. Despite his dreams, to Papyrus he was still only a child.

Naive and foolish.

In need of Papyrus protection. Incapable to a made a decision of his own...

His brother felt the necessity to still decide for him...

It hurt.

Because his brother never saw him as an adult, he will never saw him as an equal...

It stung on his very core, because despite his better efforts his Papy was so far away from him...

Papyrus was simply the perfect adult. He was calm and composed. He was much stronger and more mature. Despite his lazy exterior... Papyrus was reliable...

And he... he was just emotional.

He was not afraid of his feelings but he was afraid... of them showing... He was afraid his felling will overflow and spill if he decided to tell Papy the truth...

Sans was torn between confronting his brother... And running away... The words his friend told replaying on his mind... he should prove himself an adult... his brother was being an idiot, his brother didn't really loved him... he was just fulfilling his task of raising him... and nothing more...

He was sure he could survive on his own...

Alphys has taught him so much. Beyond tactical Alphys had showed him to be independent, to have resources, and she even taught him how to cook...

Sans chuckled because Alphys technique of smashing everything with fists while cathartic was messy and the food usually tasted awfully...

But she had tried so hard... He had even a few gold saved... His secret fund for Papy's Gyftmas present...

Always Papy...

No, he could definitely... live on his own now...

But he wouldn't...

He just loved Papyrus too much. His crush was so old... and yet so raw... His brother... was the only thing that it really mattered to him...

Sans had dreamed of the Royal Guard for him, he had devoted his time and strenght to be better, for him, for his brother to be proud of what he will be...

And now everything had crashed... it was an illusion. A mirage he created on his own... Just a pipe dream, a castle founded on nothing... but a delusion, a hope...

Sans wasn't sure of what he should do... his mind and his feelings were scrambled.

He looked up to the crystals above, and made yet another wish...

The same as always. The only one...

Entrusting to the magic of the room the deepest and most desperate need of his soul.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen, lost in his thoughts... work at his stand has been tiring and busy. It was good news as he earned good gold. But he was never a monster with much energy to being with...

He was feeling drained... picking up his phone again he checked it. It was a little pathetic, but he didn't care, he was starting to worry... Sans had not send him a message the whole day...

The house was silent.

Usually his sweet little brother ran to the hotlands after his training, to bring him lunch, offering help and talking endlessly about Alphys... sometimes even making him jealous...

He sighed. He shouldn't really think like that... even if it was _kind of_ a joke his brother will certainly will not find it funny if he slipped it accidentally. He loved messing with Sans but he didn't wanted to embarrass him in front of his peers...

Papyrus still didn't believed he was really doing this.

'It's for him' He though... 'I'm doing this for him. for his happiness'

He entered the kitchen and turned on the light, immediately jumping, startled, to see his brother sitting on the table, in complete silence, his sockets dark.

Not a trace of his marvelous blue magic... or his sweet smile. What had happened?

“Sans?” He called but got no answer. His brother just kept his skull low and his posture still. “You scared me there bro... what's wrong?

Yet no answer, Sans was not moving, not reacting. Papyrus felt his marrow running cold. He crouched a little touching his brother's shoulder.

“Brother? Please answer me Sans... Are you feeling unwell?”

Sans thanks to the stars seemed to react to his touch at least, lifting his skull a little looking directly at him... with those empty sockets that seemed to look directly into his soul...

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably, retreating a little. 

Sans had never acted like this... something really terrible must happened... His mind was racing, already thinking of lifting his brother on his arms and teleporting him to Undyne, when Sans empty, emotionless voice cracked the air, freezing him in place...

“Why Papy?”

“Bro...? What do you...?”

“Why did you do that Papy...?" Sans interrupted "Why did you went there...? Why don't you believe in me even a little...?”

“Sans...?” 'what are you talking about' he was about to said, but then, a horrible possibility filled all his thoughts...

Could possibly Sans known...? Oh gods please don't... Could Alphys told him something...? His bones rattled, but he didn't noticed, his marrow was ice...

 “Why did you said her that? Is that really what you believe Papy?”

_... Sans knew... Sans definitely knew... Alphys..._

He clenched his fists. Now was not the time.

“Do you really think so little of me?”

Papyrus felts as if his soul could break. His little brother's voice sounded so heartbroken...

“Sa-” He lifted his hand again, moving up close, but Sans jumped out of his reach.

The chair was in the middle... And papyrus was dumbfounded. Alarmed.

“Don't... Just... just... don't” Sans voice was breaking.

“Brother...” Papyrus pleaded.

Instead of calming him down, Sans ran past him in direction to the door.

“Sans wait...!”

Papyrus didn't even thought what he was doing, he simply teleported in front of his brother, blocking the way out.

“You don't think I'm capable right?! You think I'm just a stupid kid, right?! Well I'm NOT!” Sans was screaming now.

Papyrus opened his mouth and closed it a few times, not able to believe what was happening right in front of him.

Sans mad and screaming at him was a horrible sight... he had always believed it was past them... But apparently not...

His brother looked at him with anger burning on his lights, he pushed Papyrus out of his way and left the house.

Leaving Papyrus blinking stupidly on the threshold.

He collapsed on the floor as his brother left his sight... his knees suddenly not supporting his weight anymore.

All what he worked for... all his wishes for his brother to remain innocent and protected secretly by his care shattered, he had did everything for him. To spare his sweet baby brother horrors he didn't deserved.

He was only trying to give him the happy childhood he wished to have. After what the two of them endured and what Sans fortunately had no recollection of...

He was trying his best to give him everything.

All he could.

But apparently his little Sans didn't wanted it, didn't needed it anymore. Sans thought he was looking down on him, that he was doing this to belittle him. But was not like that. Never had been... He only wanted the best for him.

He felt horrible, because he knew that maybe, maybe deep down he had been really treating his brother like a porcelain doll.

A frail, precious thing that will break even with the barest of touches... afraid of his his low hope, afraid of the damage that horrible monster did on the years that were lost to his brother...

But Sans had proved not only to be responsible and reliable, he proved that he could do things happen, not only building fantasies, but actually working for them...

Papyrus felt like crying... maybe he was doing this wrong... maybe he was really the one at fault...

Maybe he was only trying to preserve the illusion that his brother still needed him, maybe he wanted Sans to still need his protection because he refused to let him go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans felt like a coward escaping from his problems.

Escaping from his brother instead of talking with him, instead of listening... afraid of what his brother might told...

He simply couldn't take it a second more...

Sans felt his soul like breaking... he wanted to tell his Papy everything. All the things that he had kept silent, for so long...

The very reason why he wanted to be in the guard...

All his motives were him... the way he loved him... and Papyrus had never...

“Hoi there little friend!”

Sans recognized the voice, it was the temmie from before... He looked around but he wasn't even close to Waterfall this time. He had ran past the town to the woods...

“... it didn't went well then?”

Sans was a little confused. It was weird, to see the creature here... as if the temmie... had followed him.

“Don't you live near Waterfall?” He asked trying to made sense of the presence of the creature so deep on the woods...

“Yes I live there”

“Then...” He refrained himself, didn't wanted to be rude.

But it was weird, normally monster didn't traveled so far from their own places, many of them not fully built to endure the extreme change in weather... He had never heard of temmie going out of their village...

“Why am I here?” The temmie said, grinning “Just going around, traveling the underground... I don't have a family either...”

Sans didn't liked the way the small monster assumed, he was about to said that he had, that his brother was in fact his family, and will ever be... He will always love his brother, even if Papyrus never felt the same for Sans...

But he kept his silence.

“It was this bad then?”

He nodded. It had been horrible. For reasons he couldn't tell...

“Why don't we go together then? I had a small burrow on the Waterfall, you can stay a little there until you can have your own place... I'll be happy to have some company”

Sans found a little disturbing the way the little temmie kept smiling... but maybe it was just the way his face was... and he didn't want to offend...

Maybe the creature was lonely...? He had always struggled to made friends, none of the monsters in school had to do chores or take care of the meals, none of them had to worry about school supplies... or lunch... sometimes those kids had said horrible and hurtful things about his brother...

He had more than once distanced himself from them... because of things like that.

Maybe this creature was searching for a companion? A friend?

He had been so nice and kind...

It wouldn't do any harm to stay a little by his side... right?

“Will you come?” The temmie asked, his eyes sparkling with hope... and Sans didn't had the courage to refuse... he nodded.

The creature did a flip of joy in the air and Sans smiled.

“Okay. Follow me!” He said, and once again, even if his happiness was evident, Sans was a little put off by his smile... like it didn't really reached his eyes...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus slapped himself mentally. Standing up he looked at the small blizzard outside...

He had let Sans go.

And fell on self commiseration, on sorrow... On pity.

Self absorbed on his mistakes... thinking about all the things he wanted to said, instead of having the courage to just tell him them...

He had just let himself give up...

Letting Sans go angry to the stars knew where...

He won't. He won't give up on Sans. Ever.

Sans... was the most important monster to him... Sans was... the only thing he had left... his hope even back on the labs...

Papyrus had sworn to protect Sans no matter what happened... He had tell himself that it didn't mattered if Sans hated him...

But... in the end it mattered... in the end he didn't wanted Sans to be mad at him...

He wanted to keep Sans love and trust forever...

Papyrus teleported away not even bothering to close the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They walked to what it seemed to be the entrails of Waterfall going deeper on the dark caverns. Here the weather was perfect, not too hot or too cold, their surroundings so calm...

So peaceful. The temmie stopped after a while, showing the entrance of his small cavern to Sans, who crawled a little to fit in the narrow space.

“That storm started really fast...” Sans mustered as temmie moved behind him. “Almost out of nowhere...”

He was thinking about Papy -of course- he hopped his brother took care of himself...

“'Welcome to the house, said the spider to the fly...'”

“Umm...Temmie?”

“Hi, hi, hi..." The thing that looked like a temmie shrieked "I couldn't have asked for a better fool...”

Sans could only gasp as he saw the Temmie... change right in front of his sockets... morphing to something different...

And horrible...

He screamed when the 'tentacles?' curled around his bones, crushing them... He felt his soul pushing outside his chest.

And the sadistic smile on the very innocent face...

He was going to die...

Sans closed his sockets, there was no way he could escape this... he was going to die... he could never see his brother again...

His brother will believe he had abandon him...

Sans didn't want that... he...

His mind called for his brother in a deafening scream that almost hurt him physically.

Without his knowledge his magic burst...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus 'heard' the scream.

He felt Sans calling for him and he ran to him leaving the Captain of the guard cursing at his back. He had went to her first...

But Sans wasn't with her.

He didn't had a single second to doubt... he followed the impulse... And ran, teleporting over and over just a little forward...

A pang crossed his soul... he was getting closer, but Sans... Sans magic was weak... dropping by the second, dispelling...

He created a barrier of bones cutting the weeds and the echo flowers at in its path... His soul frantically calling for Sans...

Till a sudden peak of his brother's magic told him exactly were he was...

And he saw it... his brother... and the monster holding him upside down... Constricting his beautiful soul...

The thing in front of him was something he had saw before...

“Well, well... it is not the Queen's judge... in the bone?”

Disconnected images filled his skull... painfully.

“Let him go!”

“Hi, hi, hi... you're pathetic Papyrus”

Magic burned on his right socket... realizing with horror that this monster was a thing... a creature with no soul... and he couldn't judge him...

Altering his stats Papyrus released an attack of 99 over the creature.

Who remained impassive in front of him, laughing like a maniac...

However Sans looked like he was regaining consciousness...

“P-apy...? Pa... I-I'm so...”

“It's okay bro, It will be okay I promise”

His words only seemed made the thing laugh harder. Despite his reassuring words Papyrus was trembling... that thing couldn't be killed...

But he won't let his baby brother down... he will die if that meant to save him...

Still laughing the thing sent an sudden attack to his direction...

Cheating his code again, Papyrus increased his defenses and braced himself to bear the hit... not expecting the raw scream from his brother... calling for him...

His brother... that didn't know...

A curtain of blue rays surrounded Sans and shoot in direction to the attack, deflecting the projectiles out of Papyrus way...

The Judge was sure that something should be shooting them...

But there wasn't really anything... Sans didn't had the ability to create blasters... he couldn't really see anything... Just a vague distortion in the air around his brother...

As if suddenly his temperature was increased dramatically.

Hissing in pain the thing drooped Sans body...

Surprised the little skeleton yelped, making abrupt contact with the ground...

Papyrus ran to him, checking his stats, noticing that his hope was still a solid one...

His lights darting to the torn scarf holding barely on his brother's cervical...

While he was tending him the thing that attacked them scurried away in the darkness...

Papyrus felt in his soul that it was far the last time either of them will see it... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans burrowed himself on Papyrus chest. Hearing his breathing and feeling the warmth of his soul.

They were both silent.

Sans didn't understood how, but Papyrus had picked him up and just the next moment they were in the house again...

And once there, Papyrus just seemed to go limp sliding to the floor and curling tightly around him...

Not letting go...

His brother's phone had been ringing almost non stop but Papyrus payed no mind to it... His own had been certainly shattered on the battle... His clothes were torn... his beloved scarf was in shreds... He still didn't know exactly how he managed to produce that kind of magic... it had helped them... but... it was a lot more scarier the more he thought about it...

And yet he was so relieved to have his brother with him, to be in his arms...

It felt so stupid all the things that happened before... his embarrassingly emotional meltdown...

There was no way his brother didn't loved him...   He grasped his brother battered hoodie...

Curling with him and closing his sockets... he had been such a stupid to believe in a stranger... He had almost lost his brother, for his own stupidity... he trembled... not wanting to think what it could happened because of him.

Papyrus seemed to notice and his hand moved to his skull, caressing the bone with the tips of his phalanges...

“I'm sorry Sans...”

The little skeleton sniffed, feeling his tears gathering on the rims of his sockets...

“I almost...”

Sans knew. Papyrus was thinking about losing him, just like he had thought about losing his brother.

“papy...” His voice didn't even sounded like his own... so little and shaky...

“I didn't had the right to decide for you Sans... I don't have an excuse... for that... What I did was so wrong, so stupid...I acted like I had authority over you... and disrespected your wishes... it's was my fear talking, it was my desperation... I wanted to do anything to kept  you out of danger... I don't want to lose you... I don't want you to put yourself in risk Sans... I don't want you to lose what you are... you are everything I have... I couldn't live without you...”

“do you really think... i'm that weak...?”

“Of course not Sans... You're strong... much more than I have ever believed... It's just... I was afraid to be left behind... I know you had to grow and have you own life, you know I have always wanted that... It's so stupid... But I want to be important to you Sans... I want to protect you, I care about you...”

Sans couldn't bear the pain in Papyrus words... he placed a hand over his brother's cheek.

“you will always be important to me papy, you didn't have to worry about that, it doesn't matter how many years go by... you will always be my number one. In anything. You are more important than anything... more important to me that the royal guard...”

“Sans?”

“if you really think... that i shouldn't... i won't papy, i... i promise...”

The Royal Guard was his dream... and he had started to enjoy more than suffer the trainings, he had started to notice the increase in his strength... he had started to understand what really meant to be a soldier...

But Papy was more important. He didn't wanted to worry him he didn't wanted to lose him...

He will not sacrifice Papyrus love over the Guard.

“I don't” Papyrus said.

“but you...”

“Yes, I know. I was being stupid, I never considered all your effort and dedication... but you're strong Sans, I understood that today, way more stronger that I will ever be, you stood against me when I was at wrong... I think I needed that. You're an adult and I should learn to accept that... I should be there with you, as you take off, not wanting to keep you in the ground with me... please forgive me Sans, I will never doubt you again, I promise you... I will always be here for you... for as long as you want me”

“... please don't be sad Papy, please. I don't want you to be sad over this. I'll always want you by my side brother... I need your smiles, and your hugs... and your love... and always will. Please forgive me too I wasn't thinking... I was so angry... and being selfish. I knew that you will never told that without a reason... but it hurt so much to heard that... I should have told you... I should have talked with you... I... I love you Papy...” Sans told hugging his brother's neck... 'In more ways that you could ever imagine' he finished on his mind.

“You will always be my light Sans” Papyrus told, covering his skull with his hand gently in a gesture of protection and love.

The fond shine in Papyrus light was so beautiful that Sans felt the strong wish to just press his teeth against his... but he refrained... instead he kissed his brother temple.

“You're my reason, Papyrus... you'll always be”

There was not need for his brother to tell how much he loved Sans words, the little skeleton felt love shinning on his soul.

“Alphys told me she won't turn down the offer she made you...” Papyrus told, not really sure why he was telling his brother about his... but he wanted his brother to know that his captain was a legit one “she made me one offer instead”

“Really?”

Papyrus adored Sans curiosity, it always gave him an air of sweetness even when they both were hurt and covered in bruises.

“Yes, I bet you can't guess what it is”

"I have no idea”

“She offered me a place too, as Sentry”

“Oh Stars for real? Papy that's so great!”

“This way I could spend more time with you as we will be on the same team... My station will be the first one from the ruins... yours is next”

Sans almost couldn't believe it... He will be working with his Papy...

His soul made a small jump of joy.

And he felt again the burning need to kiss his brother on the teeth, to pour into him all his feelings, the deep love that ran in his soul...

Papyrus pressed their foreheads together and Sans blushed at the sudden closseness of his beloved brother.

“I love you Sans” He heard his brother said...

“Love you too Papy, so, so much”

Finding his courage he moved closer and kissed the corner of his brother's mouth.

Just the faintest brush of his teeth.

And for a moment he saw a small blush on his brother's face... His soul did a flip...

One day, one day for sure he will told his brother the truth... right now he wanted to enjoy Papyrus love without having to think about those complex feelings swirling on his chest, without remorse to harbor a forbidden love for his sibling...

Right now Papyrus was here with him, and he will made sure to cherish every moment they had.

He will hold his brother hand... and he will walk by his side...

Like he had ever dreamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait Dragonsrule18. Hope that the story was to you liking, and that was what you wanted to see, or at least close. 
> 
> Thank you very much to all who read this, thank you sincerely for your time and for all the support. It makes me very happy . 
> 
> Many many thanks from the bottom of my black little heart ❤


	17. In Between (Dreamswap/Underverse. SFW. Hints of Cream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Dragonsrule18 who encouraged me to do this chapter, thank you, and for Cloud_on_the_cloud too, thank you for allowing me to expand the original request. 
> 
> This story is mostly a self-request.
> 
> Dreamswap/Underverse Crossover [It's still essentially no pairing just a slight hints of Cream (Cross!Sans/Dream!Sans)]
> 
> Warning: This story is a continuation of the chapter 15 of this work. For better understanding I strongly suggest to read that chapter before this.

 

Nightmare was standing outside their home. Looking at the city. It was nighttime and in concordance the small squares of light in the distance were appearing one by one in the windows of homes and buildings. His own inner sense of time and routine told him it was time to go inside, say his good nights, hug Cross and Error, then head to bed.

He was feeling really tired. But he refused to cave in. This was not a normal day. And he still had some things to do. His mind gravitated immediately to the utter chaos that was going on inside the house. And their guests of course. After the impromptu celebration, Dream and Error cleaned up and started to wash the dishes.

Core!Frisk decided to help them by drying the plates. His Cross and X helped too cleaning the floor and the counters.

When the house was clean again Cross brought up the arrangements for sleeping. Nightmare offered his own room to the guests, but Dream protested, saying that it was not fair to him. Nightmare argued of course it wasn't the first time not sleeping on a bed... and it didn't made that much of a difference to him...

He had remembered the first days were they didn't even had a bed, let alone one for each. His friends never complained and always made the best of the worst, he had remembered clearly how Error hugged them, trembling in the middle of the night, his rest brief and plagued with horrible visions he didn't wanted to talk about.

Dream broke his reflections by suggesting that they should raffled off the places to sleep, and soon what started as a problem turned out to be an absurd game.

They scribbled down all the places. Including the most weird. By popular decision Kevin was selected as the innocent hand to pull out the pieces of paper. Nightmare had the honor to the be the first to take a turn. And he had won the dubious honor to sleep in 'kitchen table'. He laughed.

Currently he could heard the voices of everyone cheering as Dream was awaiting his fate. He decided to left them to their own devices for a little while and jumped to the roof with the intention to evaluate the damage their guests made on it.

But it wasn't too serious as far as he could see. He walked with care to the center. The only noticeable damage were some tiles in the middle. A couple of them broken, a few more just loose. It will require minimal work to be put back in order.

Their house was not in a great condition when his Cross took it for them to live in. It was true that his friend stole the structure from it's original universe, but the thing had been abandoned for long when they found it.

And of course it was far from being fancy. But it was theirs. Their house. And now he felt the impulse to take care of it. The house had been the first thing they all possessed. It was their headquarters. The squad's secret operation base. They safe place. An while it was not much, irreplaceable memories had been made here.

Things he wish he could record on his soul forever. From the moment he had his first own room ever, to this morning, when _Error_ had asked for a celebration for they living together _here_.

And now they had received proper guests for the first time too. The thunderous roar of laughs inside made him smile. They seemed to be having a blast.

Their guests... X was as his own Cross a little on the gruff side... But it was also different. X seemed a little _angrier? Or_ _a little more_ _sadder maybe?_ His Cross was determined to have his friend Ink back. He was at least more honest that X, who seemed determined to just have his revenge... but it was very clear he missed his people. His own world... Cross had found on them, on the squad what X didn't seemed to have.

Dream on the other hand was bubbly and happy. Different from his own brother. The Dream he knew before was kind and sweet, more happy, but always a little serious, with a faint air of severity around him. He had never remembered his own brother being so childish. He decided he liked this Dream. He liked the little skeleton and his effervescent personality.

He and X too of course went well with Error and Cross. The four of them seemed to connect well. And that was a good thing he supposed, but if he was honest with himself seeing his friends with the guests made him a little bit jealous. Error was usually more aggressive and closed with strangers.

To the point were Nightmare had been told on occasion by people on the city that his friend was very serious, and a little scary... Error was never one to open up, and his gaze behind his red glasses was... cautious most the time.

But seeing him chatting amicably with this other Dream and questioning naturally the Cross from another universe... was a little weird. To say the least. While the shyness and reserve were still there... in his lights Nightmare also could see curiosity... Mostly towards the other Cross. The one they decided to call X.

The cold strong breeze that washed over his bones and clothes was new. A very realistic addition in his opinion. He loved the feeling. It gave him a sense of unlimited freedom and a strong call for adventure.

Nightmare smiled.

Today had been a strange day, a stay at home kind of day. He had never been this domestic.

He laughed.

It was the same thing with Kevin he supposed. The love of mischief. Pranks and adventures all day long. It had been like that since the beginning, annoying Dream with his never ending supply of idiotic ideas... even after what happened between them, and long before they were a true squad Cross and him did stupid and dangerous things too.

As if it was some kind of sport. Running under the nose of Justice Reigns and fucking shit up with them just for the hell of it. It was hard to take things seriously. And they hardly did it.

Cross followed him mostly because he felt Ink was just under Dream's spell or something. That he had been persuaded to follow Dream and abandon him. He wanted payback. Revenge.

But he... he was different.

He knew.

Even now he knew how his brother was... how he had been even before... before the apples and the power...

Before the wings... And the the cruel edge in his eye lights. How could light and positivity corrupt someone like that? How a rightful being could be so devious...? So... heartless... ?

Dream had been the closest one to him all the time... And then one day everything changed. His brother decided that the destiny was in his hands... That the responsibility was on his shoulders...

That he was the chosen. With the responsibility to annihilate all the evils in the world. He had decided to eradicate him... To purify the universe of all his malign influence... By any means he could consider necessary. The only reason he was still alive was that Dream will die if he killed Nightmare.

He and his brother were bound... Magic beyond their own comprehension ran deep on their existences.

They will always be united. By fate.

And there was no escape from that. One day he will have to face him. Look him in the eye and accept their mutual demise...

He sincerely hoped it hasn't had to be soon.

Some days, and specially some nights he wanted his brother back. And then sometimes like right now he asked himself if he ever had him. If he ever understood him really even once...

Dream. Perfection incarnated. The monster that couldn't do anything wrong. And Nightmare, the weird one, the unlucky, the disastrous master of mischief. Polar opposites. Maybe Dream just tolerated him and never thought of him as a brother. It was clear that he didn't considered him one anymore... if ever.

Nightmare wanted to think that he had come to accepted the truth. That to his brother he, and all that he represented was expendable.

But deep down, it still hurt.

He still loved Dream, even if he was not truly his brother, he still considered Dream as such. Even if he was not the sunny, happy perfect skeleton he once was... the only monster that laugh at his pathetic humor attempts...

Even if that monster was lost to his hunger for power, even if he had decided that he needed to become a cold bastard and cut out everything he didn't needed, to Nightmare Dream was still his brother... a part of his family... someone loved.

He had been thinking about it in the back of his mind the whole afternoon. Since the moment his eyes played a trick on him... since his embarrassing emotional reaction to meeting his brother's double...

Even if sometimes Dream had been insufferable... he missed the times where the worst thing that could happen was that his brother snore became too loud... Or his constant nagging for him to behave while awake...

He couldn't lie to himself... It was bittersweet... to have meet this monster. He was happy to meet a version of his brother...

And at the same time, he couldn't help to find it tragic... How he wished his Dream could stayed like that... Pure and perfect in his innocence...

His body moved.

Reacting to the presence even before his mind catches up.

Turning around Nightmare saw them. The kid. Core!Frisk. They smiled briefly in recognition and started walking over the tiles with their arms open trying to keep their balance, in his direction.

Nightmare tensed.

The moment had come. After all.

It wasn't as if he was afraid of them. If anything Core!Frisk was a friend. It had been them who allowed the Squad to have a place away to hide, a place for them to call home.

But the little kid was intimidating.

Their silence and their empty eyes pierced the soul of any monster or human that looked at them... Nightmare wasn't even sure he knew what they really were. Or the extent of their power. The feeling vibe he always received from them was of deep complexity, and sadness.

Deep understanding of everything around them... but with incredibly heavy burdens... carrying them all alone.

The kid stopped by his side, smiling wide with their eyes closed and showing up proudly a paper that read 'bathtub' Nightmare chuckled at the place they received. Core!Frisk saved the paper back again in their inventory.

After a moment they sat down in front of him. Silently. Just enjoying the view of the city. Deep in thoughts.

Looking then at the distance, the little kid appeared less than a kid an more like a monster. Nostalgic, and old, the permanent sadness never really leaving their eyes...

Nightmare sat crisscross on the roof with them, leaning his skull on his palm.

Waiting.

“How much they told you?” They started after a while, tearing their eyes from the city and looking at him.

“About the 'X event'?” The little kid nodded “Not much really. It seemed hard for them to even talk about it... The only clear thing they said, was that it was some kind of game their XGaster and... their Ink were playing. That they are using a new kind of power called the 'overwrite'”

“What do you think?”

“It's hard to even believe that XGaster survived in another universe” He started. It was all nuts, but that was a place as any other to start.

“Theirs is not exactly as yours or even ours”

“Well yeah, that much I can guess” He said half-joking.

“No” They said firmly “Unfortunately it's jut not like that”

His grin died instantly on his face and his soul compressed with anxiety...

“...It's even worse that anything I have heard before...” They said “Even worse that you could ever imagine, that any of us could imagine...”

Nightmare wasn't even sure he wanted to heard that... but he had to, he supposed. The kid rarely engaged in any kind of conversation that didn't served a purpose.

Their guests didn't arrived at their home by a simple accident or misplaced by a magical accident...

It was increasingly obvious that with each passing moment that they had been sent here. The squad had to meet them... as for why it was still something he had yet to know...

“There are two main _'realities'_ coexisting right now” The little kid continued “They exist at the same time... but one didn't exist to the other. It's not unusual for a multiverse like ours... were multiple timelines are occurring and resetting in the same spaces of time...”

Nightmare nodded, not wanting to talk and not trusting his voice if he did... He was aware that the kid was making the terms simple to be sure he understood...

“However the two realities are approaching every time Ink and XGaster 'Overwrite' their side of the multiverse. With each repeat the realities come dangerously close to each other, generating disruptions on the timelines and corrupting the code. With each repeat the two universes reach more and more the bound of singularity ..."

Nightmare closed his sockets feeling his soul get cold and hard. As if a cavity suddenly opened in it. His gaze searched for the little kid's empty eyes... looking for any hint that they were joking... But the only thing he found was their sadness enhanced...

Well certainly it was worse that he had ever imagined. He was not a genius, by a long shot, but even he could start to imagine what the word 'singularity' meant. The squad had wasted many nights watching sci-fi movies after all...

“I'm glad that you understand the severity of this” The little kid said with a tiny, apologetic smile.

“Wh-...Are y-...?” Nightmare started, almost angrily but stopped himself at the blank stare they were giving him.

“I like this” They interrupted, pointing to the city “It's impressive what we did with everyone's help”

Nightmare didn't pay them attention.

It was unfair. Their lives were finally improving... the squad had finally found a place, they had a frail peace... that was truth but it was better than nothing.

One thing was Justice Reigns, the business and reckoning he had yet to settle with Dream. Another one was the damned destiny of the multiverses... Another one entirely was the power of 'overwrite'.

Power that some bastards were using out there as a toy to their own amusement...

Not realizing that no power, not any kind of power was almighty.

“It doesn't have to be anyone...” They said “Not really. I'm not going to judge you. Whatever you do it's okay. You are free. If you want to continue living normally and say no it's fine, nothing will change between us or with your friends...”

“Then why are you telling me? Why did you send them here?”

“Oh, could you tell?” They said, their serious expression breaking for a moment a small smile and the shine of mischief in the edges of their eyes. “I believed you will like them...”

“As for why am I telling you... It's simple... I like out city Nightmare...” They declared “I'm not going to gave up what we have here. I won't let a sick game destroy everything they all have. Dreams and hopes of so many monsters... This time I'm going to fight. I won't let them use monsters and worlds as toys.”

“Don't you think the same? Every single soul in any of the two universes is in danger. And they don't care. All the universes. All the timelines... They are willing to sacrifice. All existence is at stake. As we speak they are preparing. Their game is starting. I know here you have found something special, something very important to you, right? For you... and your friends. I simply wanted you to know... after all you too have something you want to protect, something worth to fight for..."

Nightmare looked at Frisk with his teeth slightly agape... that look in their eyes was unmistakable... _they knew...!_

"I'm willing to fight for you to have that. I'm willing to fight for all monsters that had found themselves hope again. I'm just asking for your help to have better chances”

Without his consent his magic betrayed him and he blushed furiously... the fu-ckin-g nerve...!

But the child didn't seemed to acknowledge his embarrassment or him in general as they were facing to the city again, looking to the blinking lights blossoming on the city.

“I love our world” They continued casually “What we have built here. I want for us all to have a sky, and a sun, a moon... one day. I want to sit here again in the future and see at our own stars... don't you think is a dream worth fighting for...?” They asked finally looking directly to his sockets.

He was pretty sure that he was still flushed but the child didn't seemed to mind. Their smile was so sweet... but it didn't fool Nightmare for a second. That kid was the devil.

“We have to stop them” They said determination burning in the deep darkness of their eyes. “Are you with me?”

A very clear image filled his mind. The words of the child echoing in the back of his skull. He thought of his reasons. Of what he hoped for the future...

It was all so unfair. To everyone.

Specially to them. His family... his squad... Have they not suffered enough yet?

A very long moment of silence passed. Core!Frisk played idly with the small fragments of the broken roof tiles.

Waiting.

“Guess if we are going to kick Dream's butt we can't have the fucking multiverse ripping apart in the middle of it” He ended up saying.

Core!Frisk smiled at him. Presumably understanding perfectly what he meant by that.

“Seems very quiet” They replied and Nightmare realized it was true. The house down there was very silent. It was late.

“I guess they all fell asleep already...”

“Where is the place Kevin selected for you to sleep in?”

“Kitchen Table” He said showing his paper.

“Don't seem too comfortable, want to use mine instead?”

“...Nah I guess I'm calling dibs on this fine place” Nightmare said laying back on the roof tiles. Closing his eyes.

How nice it could be if they truly find a way to have their own stars...?

Sleeping outside under the breeze with the company of his friends... Maybe even with the kid being creepy with them... with their guest visiting often...? All having a camping day...?

“Night kid”

“Good night, friend” They replied. "Rest well"

And just like that their presence vanished in thin air. Nightmare opened a socket just to be sure. But as expected there was no one there...

He closed his sockets again, his hands in the back of his head supporting his cervical. No sure of what, of how he will tell them. His precious friends, his family...

Nightmare was sure they were good monsters. More good than he deserved, and that they both will follow him, both will want to help... And here was he.

Just wishing that this burden was a joke, that they all could continue with their lives... When the worst thing that could happen was that JR found them...

They had to stop them Core!Frisk had said...

How in hell will they find those bastards... How the 'overwrite' worked?

Nightmare  was drifting to slumber when he heard fast and tiny steps on the roof tiles. Not a second later Kevin flew off and landed on his face. Nestling himself on top of his skull.

He laughed.

And took the rooster in his hands sitting upright.

“Okay Kevin, point made” He said to him.

Placing their pet under an arm Nightmare prepared to jump down.

*[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Dream asked quietly for what it seemed to X, the hundredth time.

“Yes, I'm okay with this” He said a little irritated, he was tired. “Now sleep”

“Oh, right. I'm sorry Cross, I mean X! good night”

“Night Dream”

They played the game to decide where to sleep. He had won “kitchen counter” and Dream had won “small wardrobe, second floor” But after the raffle ended none of them had actually won a bed.

So they decided to sort it out with a quick game of rock scissors paper. It ended up in a tie between Dream and he, so they decided to share. It was very late to their hosts and he wasn't opposed to the idea of sharing with Dream...

Because this was a just another batshit crazy place! And having someone he knew will surely improve the quality of his sleep. Nothing else! If only Dream could kept quiet and stop turning around... He closed his sockets again.

The soft covers lulling him in to sleep... Seemed like he finally will fell asleep, but then he jerked back awake by a small push on his side.

“Sorry!” The quiet voice of Dream said. “I'm so sorry!”

He grunted. Resigned. It was going to be a long, long night...

Dream kept fumbling and his side and didn't showed signs to stop. Not soon at least. Suddenly X had an idea. He slid his arms around the restless form at this side, effectively encasing him and pulling him closer, to his chest.

He didn't even thought about it, just pleased to feel more than see Dream quietly grabbing his shirt on his hands. He was falling asleep right there. Briefly X asked himself if maybe Dream was afraid to be in strange universe. Or if that he feared what he will see when he finally got to sleep...

And then the two of them simply passed out.

 *[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

Nightmare opened the door with all the care to not make it squeak, it was way, way too late. Cross didn't mind a late night, but Error liked to sleep early.

Closing the door behind him he heard the familiar giggles of his friends and two blurred silhouettes piled up at the end of the Hallway just outside Error's room. He put Kevin on the floor. The rooster circled him a couple of times and ran to his water bowl.

Nightmare walked to the silhouettes.

“Hey” The quiet voice of Cross greeted.

“Is everything okay?” Error asked quietly too.

Nightmare looked at their faces and for a moment he had the impulse to tell them everything. To hug them tightly and find comfort on their arms. He was worried, and scared. He wasn't really sure where this will all end. And how.

But his friends deserved a good sleep, they deserved at least this, the catastrophic news could wait till the morning.

So he settled for raising his thumb.

“What are you two doing here?” Nightmare asked them.

“Oh, it's just that” Error pointed at the tiny opening in the door in front of them. On the other side were their guests, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. “Aren't they adorable?”

Nightmare looked at Cross. Who was shaking. It was very obvious that his friend was doing a big effort to not burst into laughter.

“Yeah” He said looking at Error “They are very cute”

“Do you think that they are... you know?” Cross asked.

“Maybe?” Nightmare offered, unsure.

“No, I think they aren't...” Error assured “yet”

Cross gave Error a grin. “Wanna bet on that?”

“Guess it can't hurt. Just this once. How much you want to lose?”

“Heh... aren't you a little cocky?”

“Kevin? I can't be, my friend... I simply lack the tuft”

The dry laughter of Cross was suffocated by Nightmare hands, they were making too much noise. He dragged them back to the living room.

“How about a little sleepover in my room?” He said. Both of them agreed enthusiastically and started to climb the stairs.

Their sleepover however turned quickly from being quietly chatting about the guests and their success baking a cake, to a pillow fight. That ended only when Cross fell from the bed on his butt, complaining about foul play.

Error yawned but while he was still smiling the other two suggested it was time to call it a night and sleep even a few hours.

Placing Error in the middle, next to him Nightmare settled on the side of the wall. Cross took Error's glasses placing them on the nightstand and settled too, pulling the covers and hugging them both from the other side. Error crossed his arms over his spine, taking each of his friends hands, feeling secure on their tight embrace.

*[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

The next few days, Dream and X adapted to life on the Omega Timeline. Core!Frisk summoned the general assembly of government the next day. Dream and Cross explained in front of the assorted combination of different Gasters, Alphys and Undyne's from different universes all the things they knew about the X event.

It hasn't been pleasant in the least. Talking about it all was terrible. Even more to see faces full of pity and sadness. When they talked about who they lost. Dream knew that they were worried specially for X, he was too.

Since that first night, they always slept together in the same room. They didn't talked about it, just did. Nightmare and the others didn't ask about it either. None of them would admit it but they slept better while holding each other. At least he felt much more calm when Cross arms surrounded him.

Dream found terribly strange that none of their host attended the initial meeting. But later he found out by Cross who told X that Nightmare had hold his own meeting. To decide the course of action they would take as a group.

Cross and X started to spent a lot of their time together, training. Learning from one another in the best ways. He had convinced Error to help him to make sure everyone had a decent meal at least once a day and the four of them usually ate together.

Nightmare was sadly the busiest of them all.

He was almost never in the house, and spent almost all day in the government building. With Core!Frisk and the scientists, analyzing global strategies and methods presented to them. His absence however ... was palpable.

Cross and Error didn't complained, at least in front of them, being very busy themselves but it was evident that they missed him. And Dream found out he was missing him too. It was surprising as he had meet him just a few days ago...

But Dream decided that he wanted to know him better. While he looked a lot like his brother once, he wasn't the nightmare he knew. He wanted to befriend him. It was obvious that he, Cross and Error were very close... He liked them too. He wished that they could be in the future very good friends.

He once believed he had a friend in Ink... It was painful to think about it. With the sole thought of Ink his mind provided the image of the beast that fought with Error not long ago...

A truly soulless creature. Empty. A mission oriented killer. Cold and precise.

Terrifying.

So at odds with the smiling Ink that protected fiercely the AU's, the monster that struggled with emotions but always helped monsters who needed him...

He thought of Blueberry and almost cried again. It was so hard to believe that Ink had faked it all... That he didn't cared about anything but his own amusement, his own need to create without any sort of reason or control.

They all were going to face the threat those two were to the multiverse. Their greed and mislead idea that they were doing what was right was sickening.

'one universe, made from the best of the others...'

Ripping apart lives and worlds.

Destroying without remorse. Creating corruption by mismatching pieces. Molding them to their will was simply not right.

'I just don't want to regret it'

Those words were a dart in his soul... The image of Ink breaking the vial to liberate the soul inside... The moment Ink got to trap and toss Error away...

He saw it. He understood it.

Ink was enjoying that.

Dream still had horrible visions of that every night.

Fortunately he had Cross by his side. Reminding him in the strength of his hold that they will not surrender. That they will fight back... That they will avenge... that they were not only a line of code.

That they and all the monsters that they were protecting had lives.

And were precious. Irreplaceable.

That they mattered.

*[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

 

A week cycle had passed before Nightmare took a break and decided to go home early. He had received updates from his friends on how things were going at home.

He was relieved that nothing had exploded so far. Cross and Kevin could be a handful, but it seemed that Error and Dream were balancing the troublesome members of the household pretty well.

Things changed greatly in just one week. Nightmare had decided to redouble his efforts after hearing from Core!Frisk what Dream had told about how XGaster deleted two main AU's killing their Sans before 'overwriting' the multiverse.

Lately he had been thinking less about 'his guests' and more like just Dream and X.

He knew that Dream was growing close to Error. Somewhere along the way that stopped being weird to become cute. Not that he intended admitting that to anyone but himself. He also knew that the two Cross, were training together. Hearing the exciting news made him wanting to be home, with them. Getting to know Dream and X too.

But he was grateful that they were with his friends. He missed them. And knew for sure that was good that they had thing to take care of their own. Nightmare missed them all. And had started to think that the squad maybe will win some extra members soon.

From time to time Nightmare thought about what Core!Frisk told him that night in the roof. They talked often and every time the kid tried to trick him into telling them why was exactly had he decided to fight.

Not in a million years will he tell them. It was embarrassing. And he wasn't even sure that it could be. 

So he said them the truth. Kind of. A half truth.

And of course, the kid kept nagging him.

When he arrived home he saw an incredible, heartwarming scene.

The four of them Error, Cross, Dream and X eating at the table.

He looked at them for a moment before joining. Just seeing how good they looked. Like a big family. That he had the luck to be part of. 

 *[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

Days became a few weeks. Core!Frisk was being increasingly worried. The unanimous consensus was that they had to find a way to destroy the soul with the power of creation.

XGaster Soul was the origin of his power.

The Omega Timeline however didn't had the ability to cross over to other universes. It was a mean for protection. It was only accessible by their personal invitation.

So they will have to left the security of the line to find a more or less neutral space and open a portal. It was dangerous and will leave the team vulnerable for a while. 

But so far it was their best shot. They couldn't keep waiting indefinitely. The strange fluctuations in the fabric of time continued to increase each cycle.

Even one more day could be too late. They called Nightmare that day.

The glum but firm tone of his voice showing his resolution.

 *[*[*[*[*[*] *] *]*]*]*]*

Nightmare squeezed Error's hand. The look on his friend's eyes was of determination. They all were standing in front of the nefarious looking portal Core!Frisk opened for them to leave the Omega Timeline in neutral territory. 

Stealing a glance at the friendly banter between the two Cross he felt a little braver.

It was the right thing to do. This was for everyone. They will fight for what was right.

Until they reached victory or annihilation.

Destiny awaited.

Their battle was about to begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you very much for reading. Hopefully you liked it. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the wait Dragonsrule18 and Cloud_on_the_cloud. Luckily I survived and I'm starting my normal schedule again. 
> 
> So hopefully next chapter will be out soon. 
> 
> I gave this story an open ending. Again I kind of wanted to add more (The battle and after) But I was taking forever to getting it done. I'm wishing to add another final chapter after completing the next request. If it is okay with you both. 
> 
> Finally I want to thank so very much to all who had took their time to read these stories. Thanks for all your support. From the deeps of my cold dead soul. You're the best!


	18. A Bored Skeleton Against the Multiverse (ErrorInk & Cream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Cloud_on_the_cloud who wanted to see: Error/Ink Cream/StarCrossed. “An equation prompt: Bored Ink + Fresh = Exasperated Error (being the one who know them the longest), befuddled Bad Sanses, "DAMMIT INK!" Dream entered D.I. Lestrade mode, and Blue is just happy it isn't his universe that got wrecked. (Bonus Point: Cross still friends with Ink and happily aided Ink and Fresh with their scheme) (Bonus Point 2: Established ErrorInk & Backstreet!Cream/StarCrossed aka Nightmare didn't know his brother and his subordinate are dating)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud_on_the_cloud (weibenwolken) made an amazing art for this story on tumblr. I absolutely love it.
> 
> If you can please check it out. [Here](https://weibenwolken.tumblr.com/post/187881550920/goddammit-ink-dream-screamed-while-slamming)
> 
> The link is posted with permission from the artist. Thank you so very much again for letting me share it.

 

Ink was sitting upside down in the couch.

Balancing precariously an old paint brush over the ridge of his nasal cavity.

He sighed. Heavily.

Lately there was nothing to do. Nothing new or exciting. Just the same, old normal routine. Very different of what he was used to. 

Fresh visited them, like he always did, spending almost a few hours per day in their living room. Keeping them company.  
  
The flashy skeleton was sprawled on the carpet in the floor beneath him, resting over his ribs, skull placed on his hands, bending his knees and moving his legs up and down rhythmically, his attention fully fixated on the TV.  
  
His cap was backwards and his sunglasses read “DU-DE”  
  
“I'm bored” Ink said to him, finally letting the paintbrush slide, catching it with his left hand.  
  
“Same here brah, same” Fresh replied, “There's nothing on the TV” he complained but his gaze never left the screen.  
  
Error, that was entering the room carrying some snacks, stopped mid-way to the couch making a double take at the TV then frowning. Looking at them with suspicion.  
  
“...is turned off” He stated pointing at the black screen.  
  
“Yeah” Fresh and Ink said in unison “we know” then turned to face him with neutral expressions. What he believed were neutral expressions at least. Fresh sunglasses read “DUH”.  
  
He continued his way to the couch looking at them with slight caution... knowing the two of them very well. And that included how random they were. But this was new. Crazy. Definitely damn crazy...  Error shrugged when nothing happened turning on the TV, he could think about all that after. 

Dropping unceremoniously his butt on the couch, he heard perfectly clear the whoopee cushion going off under.      
  
“BWA HA, HA HA HA”  
  
Ink and and Fresh lost it. Cackling like a pair of idiots... or macaws.  
  
“I'm so-sorry, Error...” Ink tried to pacify him, holding his arm “but... your face, OMG!” obviously he failed, laughing even harder at the expression he gave.    
  
“yeah, yeah very funny” he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Chill, Brah” Fresh said, but the fact his glasses kept showing “PFFFT” made it much less sincere.  
  
“how old are you two? five? four?”  
  
“Three!” Fresh replied giggling.    
  
“Two!” Ink said to mock him, and then an idea crossed his mind “One!” he continued what was now a countdown with enthusiasm.  
  
“don't you da-...” Error warned picking immediately the expression in Ink's face. But it was too late.  
  
“Zero!” Yelled fresh trowing his arms up in the air.  
  
“Happy New Year!” The two skeletons yelled.  
  
And laughed immediately after, sitting at the couch and hugging him from both sides. Ink was at his right and Fresh at his left.

Holding him in an iron grip, despite their smiles. From seemingly no where Ink produced a bunch of golden confetti and he started trowing it at the top of his skull, while Fresh was blowing three party horns that definitely didn't were there a moment ago.  
  
His glasses read PARTY HARD!  
  
“It's August” Error complained looking at them incredulously, really believing that it was official, that these two had finally lost a screw.  
   
“Yeah. We know” They said again with flat voices.    
  
Choosing to not comment any further Error focused his attention back to the TV, resigned to be in the middle, his favorite show, the undernovela was about to start.

But now that he looked there was something off today. It took him a little while understanding what was wrong with the TV.  
  
Not quite catching it at first. But the more he looked the more evident it became...     
  
“can i ask why the people in the tv is color green?”  
  
“It's more interesting” Fresh said already munching on one of his chocolate bars.  
  
“And we like it better that way.” Ink followed fishing for a pack of chisps that were a present from the Sans of Undertale.  
  
“sure and i eat my shoes...”  
  
“Brah...” Fresh replied making a face of disgust.  
  
“Wow... really Error? Never guessed it” Ink said opening the package and munching at one "Those are good" He commented.  
  
“is a way of talking! and you know it!” He accused.  
  
“Really? I know it? Wow, I must be so smart”  
  
“ink!”  
  
“Ha, ha, ha okay, okay, peace out” He said lifting his arms in a surrender gesture offering him the bag and then curling up again to his side.    
  
Trying to ignore the bizarre way Asgoro looked in green fur Error focused his attention back to enjoy the chapter. Making a mental note to find out what these two did to it and adjust the TV back to set once finished. The plot was getting his interest quickly. Not that he was going to admit it ever but he loved drama.  
  
And for a marvelous fifteen minutes, everything was peace, calm and silence in the living room. But a soon as a new commercial for the burger fashion week started... everything went south again.    
  
“Error is a cunning, smart little doggy!” Said Ink to Fresh while petting Errors ribs, apropos of nothing.      
  
“what-the-fuck?” Error can't help but said looking at Ink.  
   
“An error is a Slip-up, right?” Ink stated lifting a finger “So Error is just a Sly-pup” He explained.    
  
Irritated Error broke free from the hold on Fresh side, just enough to reach a cushion behind him and threw it at Ink for his idiotic logic, but of course the artist dodged easily.  
  
For a second Fresh glasses flashed YOU'RE DEAD and an instant later they read HA, HA. With a sadistic expression on his face the colorfully dressed skeleton reached for another cushion at his feet, and just like that hit merciless Error's skull.  
  
And so started the epic war of the cushions in the living room.

   
*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*  


When they finished looking at the TV Fresh offered to made dinner. Ink decided to help him and Error ended up making the work...  
  
He never knew what Fresh eat on the regular, but could be literally anything. And Ink could digest paint so... It was safe call to make hamburgers. And made them himself rather than risk dying from food poisoning.    
  
Ink and Fresh had been calling him a pup for hours know. And he chose to ignore them. Refusing to give any more ammunition. Currently Ink and Fresh were discussing in the counter. Over a sketch of Ink's concept art of Error as a puppy. Fresh was complaining the pup was obviously a house dog and needed a collar and a leash to match.  
  
Ink seemed to glow at that idea, quickly adding a cute collar to the draw signed 'Puperror'. Only for fresh to complain that he didn't like it. And they started to discuss about the different types of collars and which will be the best match to the concept of the Pup.    
  
Error flipped the meat, growing more and more frustrated within the minute by their antics, thinking that he was done. Mentally counting, to keep his cool. Because saying 'anything' literally anything will only fuel their onslaughts.  
  
A bored Ink alone was a definitely a force to be reckoned. Those two bored together were definitely a menace.  
  
He flipped the meat again. Just a little more. And they will be mercifully silently if he was lucky for another fifteen minutes. The only thing he has to do was to feed them.  
  
“I'm lonely, and hungry” Ink said clinging to Error's side when he brought their plates to the table. “I demand cuddles!”  
  
Error sighed. And now he was just being childish. Almost against his will, Error smiled at how cute the other looked. A tired and irritated smile, but he humored him. Petting his skull softly.  
  
“Hey! I want cuddles too!”  
  
Fuck. Well, seemed like now they were both going to acting childish. To annoy him. The headache felt imminent.  
  
“okay” he said, placing reluctant pats on Fresh cap “now shush”  
  
“Okay, now shush Ink” Fresh parroted immediately.  
  
“Fresh, shush” Was Ink reply.    
  
“Okay Sly-pup, now shush”  
  
“Shh!”  
  
“Shush!”  
  
“Shhhh!”  
  
Swiping a hand over his face Error resisted the urge to groan. Those two were honestly worse than preschoolers. And certainly will be the death of him.

  
*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

Cross looked around for the second time and then at this phone, checking the hour. He should be there very soon, for certain.

There was nothing to worry about.  
  
And still he worried.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the alley he looked up to the darkness. They never needed great landscapes, fancy presents or exaggerated displays to show their affection. To him it was enough to see Dream to made the day worth. Sometimes however he couldn't help but wish upon stars, real and artificial alike, to anyone listening, he could do something more nice for Dream than a secret date in the dead hour of the night in some lost AU, wandering the streets were no one could see them.  
  
Something nice, just for him.  
  
Cross loved Dream, simply and complicatedly a at the same time. They were very different. Both in different sides of a conflict that sometimes seemed going to nowhere. And sometimes more alive than ever. Just on the brink of imminent crisis.  
  
In the middle, they made the most of it.  
  
They choose a new AU to be within each date. An while they didn't agreed upon an exact place Dream found him every time.  
  
In between the noise of all the monsters feelings Dream always found his. Once, long ago he asked him how, but Dream only smiled looking directly at his lights and told him that he could find him anywhere in any world, no matter the circumstances.  
  
That of course didn't answered his question or made the issue any clear, but it certainly made him feel loved.  
  
Love.  
  
Something he wasn't even sure someone like him could feel. Cross had no right to receive it, not after he allowed Gaster to burn down everything he loved before. Not after he couldn't do anything to stop his universe from falling.    
  
But Dream loved him anyway. With all his flaws. Dream didn't allowed him to feel despair. Dream believed in him. His smile was a light, a beacon of safety in the middle of a dark and tumultuous sea trying to drown him.    
  
They were hiding. From almost everyone. And mostly for his sake. Mostly from them, the others in his group and of course of his boss. Dream's brother and sworn enemy... Cross sighed, it certainly couldn't be more complicated.

And even having to endure that Dream didn't resented him.

Not long ago Ink had found about them. 'The bastard' he thought with affection. Even after everything that had happened between them, Ink was still a friend. Someone he confided on. A monster that knew him, seeing even the worst in him, and still lending a hand to help.

Sometimes he thought about them. Error and Ink.  
  
Their thing, certainly proved truth that about tastes... nothing was written on stone. Error turned his back to Nightmare for Ink. For the sake of their arrangement. No more creation. No more destruction.  
  
Now both devoted their power to preserve the balance. And was mostly that what put both their sides into a stalemate.

Together those two were powerful enough to do it without having to fear for their existences.

How many nights he had wished to be powerful enough to do the same? How many times he had desired to have anything to offer Dream? He was not strong enough... will he ever be?  
  
Despite being lost in thoughts a part of him had remained alert to any noise. So the sudden appearance of Dream did not startled him. Even if seemed like Dream was trying to practice his stealth mode...

He had been waiting for him.  
  
Relief washed over and a dumb smile appeared on his face. Their first touch was always special to him. Being able to hold Dream on his arms again was a different kind of magic.    
  
“You're early” Dream said “Are you okay Cross? Didn't have any trouble to get here?”  
  
“Don't worry,  didn't had any trouble, just the usual, and you? How had you been?”  
  
“Missing you” Dream said lifting himself on his toes to reach Cross skull with his hands, cupping his face and looking at his lights only for a moment before pressing their teeth together.  
  
Cross wouldn't admit it, but Dream sweetness always warmed his soul. He never seemed to resist the urge to lift him a little, imprisoning him in his arms.  
  
“I missed you too” He said as they parted, caressing with his knuckles the side of Dream's face.

Precious. And soft, just as he remembered it.  Dream blushed a little, hugging his middle and hiding his face on Cross chest.

Wrapping arms around each other's backs, Cross and Dream enjoyed the brief moment they had on their hands to it's fullest.

Caressing and kissing each other, just basking in their mutual presence. They walked around, not wanting to let go.  
  
Moments later they were watching idly from someone's roof, and Cross finally found the courage to give Dream the bouquet of flowers that was waiting on his inventory.    
  
For an instant Dream looked at them entranced holding them with care, the next he kissed Cross again.  
  
Their night continued, with walks in the deserted streets, holding each other's hands, and saying words of love, of affection to each other.

Cross listened to Dream going on about things that happened on his day feeling so lucky to be allowed in his life.

Smiling at how cute his beloved was.

  
*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*  


“Where's Cross?” Horror asked to the others placing a small tower of red plastic chips on the center of their table taking his cards and looking at them.  
  
Killer who was dealing, looked at murder, who also placed his bet and picked up the cards he gave him.  
  
“You know how he is” Murder replied to Horror as killer dealt his own cards. Placing a seven of diamonds face up. "Very reserved" He mocked making air quotation marks. 

“Antisocial” Killer mustered under his breath.  
  
“Just an asshole” Murder 'fixed'.  
  
“Heh, maybe just afraid to lose against us” Horror added smiling at the others and then the table, tonight bets were juicy.    
  
“stand” Murder told and placed his cards again on the table. Killer nodded on his direction.  
  
It was more of the same. Lately Cross was hardly ever on the headquarters. Granted they didn't had much to do, but... He threw a glance at their boss.

Sitting at his throne looking at the nothing as if he was suffering from chronic pain. Uncomfortable... and edgy.  
  
Absentmindedly Horror moved his phalanges as he did from time to time to the hole in his head feeling the sharp dentures in the bone. They still itched. Sometimes.  
  
Making sure he had his axe nearby he spoke giving another look at his cards he had a two of spades and an ace of hearts “hit” he asked.  
  
Killer nodded and gave him another card. An eight of clubs. Mussing on what to do, if risk another or stand he looked with the side of his sockets to the others. Trying to read how their games were. But of course their masks were perfect.  
  
It was the first round, he could risk busting this early, he had ample margin, Killer card was high, but Murder stood.

Hell cared, the night was young still. He decided to risk and asked Killer to hit him another, but his voice got lost in the abrupt turmoil that caused the sudden noise of a space being opened behind him on the wall.

Stretching more and more.  
  
“What the-”  
  
Killer and Murder pulled themselves off their chairs quickly, ready to attack. But they retreated almost instantly because without any kind of warning, Error, their old ally turned enemy jumped off from the space in the code, right next to their table, and started running away like his life depended on it.    
  
Murder, Killer and Horror looked at him going by. Paralyzed. And very confused. Error appeared as if he wanted to smash his body on the other wall.  
  
The three of them turned around to the wall again in a perfect synchronized motion when they heard more steps and a familiar voice jumping off from the opening too, last minute before the thing closed itself...     
      
Ink started running too, not caring in the least where he was, brandishing his massive brush as a sword,  trowing shots of paint right and left. Trying to reach Error.  
  
“Let me paint you!” He pleaded when Error kept dodging. “Just this once! Just one stroke. I promise!”  He continued, happily waving his hand at the bewildered skeletons planted in the corner of the room before sprinting decidedly towards the other.  
  
“you are fucking crazy!” Error yelled making another hole in the wall in front of him to escape.  
     
“Let me love you!” Ink laughed. Throwing a particularly vicious and quick attack.  
  
“leave me alone!” Error shrieked diverting the blobs of neon paint to the walls with his red bones,  jumping in to the opening.

“Noo! don't run away from me... I'll make you pretty! In p-ink!”  
  
 “no fucking-! go away!” Murder, Killer and Horror heard as Ink followed Error, the gap in the code started closing behind them.  
  
“Here comes... Inky!” was the cheerful, slightly echoed reply.  
  
“aahh!”  
  
The terrified scream of their former friend was the last thing they heard before the gap closed itself as if it had never been there...  
  
“Did you really saw that shit?” Was Horror immediate outburst.

The other two looked at each other and then at the walls. They were now decorated with something close to expressionists dots, colorful paint was staining everywhere.

  
 *-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*  


“Come on it's not that bad” Ink said rolling side from side on the bed.    
  
Error tried to follow his routine despite _that_ , searching for his nightclothes aching to take a hot shower.  
  
“not bad! not bad for you maybe! i have glitter... in places” he accused, mortified.  
  
“It's to show your shinning and radiant personality!” He said winking at him and then rolling even more vigorously  
  
“... what the heck are you doing by the way?”  
  
“Oh this?” He asked rolling quickly and Error nodded “Don't worry this is just part of a very healthy creative process”  
  
“if you say so...”  He said not convinced at all.    
  
“Umm...”  
  
“sometimes i really don't know why i haven't gone crazy yet” he mumbled under his breath, seeing how much Ink enjoyed rolling around.  
  
“ 'Cause I love you?” Ink offered  
  
“maybe?” He replied still unsure, but anything could be a good reason.  
  
“And who knows?”Ink continued “You could be perfectly insane, and not realizing. Maybe you already are”  
  
“sounds reassuring” He said ironically  
  
“Anytime, sweety”

*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*  


“Can't believe you really fucking did it” Cross said in awe looking at the picture in his hands.  
  
“Told you he will, brah” Fresh replied “You owe me 5G”  
  
“And a full dinner” Ink noted.  
  
Cross looked again at the picture of Error and thought seeing THAT was much more valuable than just 5G or even Ink's dinner.  
  
That sour face and the way Ink's glittery paint drew something awfully close to floppy ears of a puppy over his skull... was priceless. Top tier blackmail.

He payed his the bet and gave back the picture to Ink... He still had to buy Ink dinner, but still...

Error as a puppy, fitted, oddly.

*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

When Error woke up, he found the other side of their bed empty. It was not unusual for Ink to leave early... so stretching and popping one by one the disks of his spine right he sat on the bed, rubbing the back of his skull.

Now he was awake he could as well start the day. With breakfast, he was starving.  
  
He lowered his right foot to stand feeling the cold touch of water and immediately jerking his leg back up alarmed, wondering why the hell was water on his floor. He looked over the edge of the bed noticing that the thing was not water, but deep red paint...

Contained in a small disposable cup...  
  
The entire floor of the room was filled with them. Arranged to form a giant heart shape around the bed. Error was not really sure of what he was feeling, but was close to a strange mix of irritation and warm affection at his idiot. 

He groaned, in total misery, seemed Ink was still in the mood for torturing him, there were hundreds of cups...  
  
When he had picked up the fifty one he facepalmed realizing that maybe using his strings could be immensely more efficient. With one wrapping movement his strings picked up all the remaining cups at once, then he poured all the paint in their bathroom sink.  
  
Going directly to the fridge to find some breakfast Error found that everything, absolutely everything in their kitchen was covered in post it notes. Nope he was not cleaning, he refused, these things were staying there till they fell off on their own.  
  
And just one in bright green was dangling temptingly from the ceiling from one of his strings. Not knowing what else to do he went to grab it, tensing as he tug the little note... prepared to the catastrophe, but nothing happened... he looked at the piece of paper, just Ink's messy scribble...  
  
-.tnassiorc a uoy tfeL.     
  
uoY evoL .SP-

  
Garbled words... Anagrams maybe? It was certainly too early for this, he kept looking at the note, and suddenly everything fell in place.  
  
Error let his skull fall in to the door of their fridge. Causing the post its to ruffle.

It was possibly to love someone so much and want to choke them at the same time? 

 

*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

  
 “I have a nice idea” Ink said “Are you with me?”  
  
“To have more fun?” Cross asked  
  
“Sounds about damn right, yo!”  
  
“Lots of fun” Ink said, his grin growing malevolent.

  
*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

Dream was going about his business, helping monsters with menial tasks as per usual, happy with life. Cross and him had a lovely date just yesterday.  
  
The flowers he gave him were in a vase in his room. Looking as beautiful and cute as Cross smile. A reminder. Dream wished that their dates could to be just a little longer. That he could stayed, just once with him. To fell asleep to the sound of his soul.

Pressed closed together. Safe from all. He was sure of his feelings and loved Cross for what he was. He didn't cared what anyone could think of them.

But he understood that Cross had a cover to maintain. It was for a good cause he supposed.

Some days it was hard to no give them away... 

He hoped of course that one day the two of them could walk around free, not hiding anything anymore... 

Some days was hard.

To say goodbye so soon.

 "Hey! Are you there? Morning?!"  
  
Dream jumped a little, recognizing Ink at an inch of his skull, waving at his face

“H-hey...” He replied smiling awkwardly at him.   
  
“wazzup?”  
  
“Umm, nothing, really! Just thinking about what to have for dinner” He lied.  
  
“Sure”  
  
“Promise! I'm just doing the paperwork, a little boring you know? We have any calls today?” He asked desperately trying to focus Ink's attention somewhere else “know where's blue?”  
  
“Nuh-uh” Ink replied, to both.  
  
“He was supposed to be here early”  
  
“No idea. Well better get starting, just dropped by to give you a big good morning hug” Ink said, proceeding to give him a hug and some pats in the back. “See ya 'round!” He waved.  
  
“See you” Dream waved back, confused. “Wow, that was really weird” He said when he was sure Ink was out of sight " I mean more weird than usual"

He turned his chair back to the desk, trying to focus on the work, not noticing the sign that had been taped to his back.

   
  *-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*  


Fresh pointed to another cloud and Cross pulled out his knife tearing it  from the sky. They had been traveling around the whole multiverse stealing clouds here and there. It seemed the most pointless thing to stole in history at least to him.     
  
“Why Ink want this ones for again?” He asked.  
   
“Oh, you'll see, friend, you'll see... ” was the creepy, vaguely menacing response.  
  
 

*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

  
Dream's expression was a poem. He had pinched his bones many many times, but he didn't woke up, so this was not some kind of bizarre imagination of his.

This was happening in reality.  
  
And it was honestly... disturbing.  
  
The first time it happened he dismissed it with a laugh. By the embarrassed four time he started to worry. Some had called him pretty in the past...

But no one has called him a 'princess' before... ever. This was getting out of hand. These monsters knew him, he had talked with them many many times before...  
  
Why suddenly all of them had called him a princess?  
  
Some of them were embarrassed to say it. Some of them said it jokingly. But every single one that came to made a petition or ask for his friends had called him that...  
  
Once again he looked at his clothes... but he was dressing just normally. No sudden dress... Nothing.   
  
What was happening?  
  
Still distressed by his current predicament Dream left his chair... to fetch himself a glass of water and than a large piece of paper fell from his cape.  
  
-Please Call Me a Pretty Princess. It Helps My Morale. Dream❤-  It read.  
  
Suddenly realizing what had been happening all along he blushed, furiously equal parts embarrassment and anger.  
  
“IIINKK!” He couldn't help but scream at the top of his voice, squashing the offending note on his fist.

  
  
*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

“Do you know he's going to kill you right?” Fresh asked, just wanting to warn.  
  
“I think I'll survive, have a back up plan” Ink replied. “Get ready here it comes”  
  
“Oks. To your call, brah”

There was a loud thud. The entrance door of the headquarters closed violently and a blushing furious Dream stomped outside.

"And that's my cue" Ink said leaving the bushes they were hiding on. "you called?"

"What the heck is this?" He said trowing at him the ball of paper that was the note "How c-!"

Ink secured and pocketed the small ball for later, then pulled from his bag a little umbrella, opening it over his head.

 "What the...? Ink! If you think you are getting rid of this with some..."

Fresh eyes glowed on the distance.

All at once a colorful rain soaked Dream from skull to toes. A beautiful rainbow of color was mixing on his clothes... slowly turning them into black...

"Ups! Awful weather, right?"

"IIINK!!" Dream roared, but there was no one there anymore.

Dream touched the liquid staining his clothes... It was paint... it was raining paint.

Pouring in fact... not just there, but all around... some monsters screamed and ran... Others just stood there like him...

Some called for help.

*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*

"GODDAMMIT, INK!!" Dream screamed, while slamming the door of his and Error's place open, still dripping paint.

"Hey there" Ink said trying to hold a laugh.

And failing. Fresh and Blue were sitting on the couch slurping vanilla milkshakes, just enjoying the show. 

"Dream?" A voice called then. Dream's embarrassment instantly doubled.

It was Cross. What was he doing there? Dream asked himself. He looked at Cross, still not understanding, not believing, stumbling over his words, trying to explain, to said anything.

"Hey! address royalty properly, you heathen!" Ink intervened, trowing the ball with the note at Cross head.

Cross caught the ball. 

"Open it" Ink instructed.

"Noo!" Dream cried trying to reach Cross but he was still far. He stopped stopped dead on his tracks when Cross opened the note and looked at him with a small blush in his cheeks. 

"Do you really want me to call...?"

"NO!"

"It's okay, if you want me to... I don't mind"

"... I, no! this is all Ink's...!"

"Aww... kiss already!" Ink said pushing Cross with force enough to trip over Dream.

The small skeleton shrieked, but Cross caught him. And actually kissed him.  In front of everyone.

Dream was very sure that he was going to faint.

"See? It's okay you two have nothing to be ashamed of, don't hide here. Were all friends!"

"Don't think this is over in the least you fucking moron!" Cross admonished. "I'm still killing you later..."

And with that said he protected the soaked Dream with his cape. Holding him on his arms. 

"I'll be counting on it" Ink beamed.

Already planning his next mischief.  

 

Being bored was hell. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Hopefully you liked it. I'm really sorry for the long wait Cloud_on_the_cloud. Hope you enjoyed it despite that. 
> 
> I also want to thank you all for the lovely support. For every hit, comment and kudos Thank you. Sincerely. 
> 
> Sending you all a hug from the deeps of my black little heart. 
> 
> You're the best!


	19. Tovarăşi (No Pairing) (Undertale Yellow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Cloud_on_the_cloud. Who wanted to see: Friendship fic between Flowey and Clover. Followed by Dalv and Clover having a sleepover (it just, Clover have been wandering around the Ruins without sleep, so he must be hexausted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud_on_the_cloud (weibenwolken) made an amazing art for this story on tumblr. I absolutely love it.
> 
> If you can please check it out. [Here](https://weibenwolken.tumblr.com/post/187881550920/goddammit-ink-dream-screamed-while-slamming)
> 
> The link is posted with permission from the artist. Thank you so very much again for letting me share it.

 

The small kid sat on the hard stone floor. Taking off the boots to rest a little from the long walk. A small pause to breathe.

Here was so dark and quiet.

So silent.

Almost... abandoned. Just a lot of half crumbling edification... and uncertainty.

Yet Clover was not afraid.

Fiery resolution to do what was right flared inside.

The bad to be punished, and the good protected.

Conviction to keep those few guidelines in mind and above all, strong, as ever.

Even when that conviction had been put to test as soon as the decision to jump inside was made.

Here lived creatures. Strange ones. Creatures that could be classified as 'monsters'.

And looked sometimes like talking animals... and sometimes like talking objects...

The sort of creatures that were normally associated with evil deeds, with evil plans...

Creatures that could have easily kidnapped a few children to devour...

And yet none of them weren't bad.

They were just people... As strange that could sound. Different kind of, but people still. Peaceful civilians going on about their lives.

Some of them had attacked... that had been truth, but even since the start it had been in a playful way.

Every single one of them gave Clover the opportunity to run away, or prepare to dodge the attacks...

They gave turns each... and respected them. It was as if the creatures thought the battles were just some form of entertaining themselves...

Or even socialize...

Just people doing what they did every day. Even when none of them had saw Clover before.

It had been a little baffling.

The notion a battle had here. Clover had always believed battles meant a way to resolve a conflict that went too far.

And decide who was right... To set apart the good from the bad. To punish bad guys...

But none of the monsters encountered along the way was a _bad guy_.

Each one of the creatures had a particular way to battle. None of them had been particularly vicious, or scary so far, but some of them surely had caused a little health damage.

And that had been.

Just a bruise, here and there.

Much less than a creature like the ones he had encountered along the way could do if it tried to really hurt him on purpose.

Some of them had even talked during battle. Stating small things about themselves or just commenting about anything they had in mind. Never had thought a battle could include complimenting or insulting the opponent.

But he discovered that those were options that could be used during the lapse of battle too.

Of course the fist time a yellow heart flew outside his body Clover panicked a little.

Even more so after Flowey explained him exactly what that was.

That small yellow heart was his soul...

His soul. The culmination of his being.

Out bare, for all to see.

It had been frightening... and difficult to believe. But he knew it was true. In the depths of his mind Clover could feel the connection he had with it...

Flowey had instructed him how it really worked...

How he could just avoid being hit, without actually having to fight himself...

And to think that monsters here used these kind powers to battle each others... To made friends or enemies, and exchange a few gold to recognize the winner.

It was weird, but much better than the fights he had sometimes with other kids.

Clover smiled.

Here everything was weird.

It had been an utter shock, seeing a tall _monster lady_ standing there and just _glaring_ at the small frog like creature till it hopped away.

That lady had been so nice.

She had told him she came every day to see if anyone had fallen. Clover had thought of asking her then... showing the poster... asking if she had saw any of them...

If she knew why none of them came back... But he had been still doubting. Not yet sure if the lady was trustworthy...

Now that option had vanished in thin air when he fell down, she had called for him. But Clover didn't know if she would really find a way down... if she won't give up... if she could, if she will be alright...

All those broken paths...

He hoped for her to be safe, she seemed to be sincerely worried...

But if he had learnt something along the few years he counted, was that you can't take anyone at face value.

The little kid sighed, putting his boots back on and standing up again, ready to face what this strange world had yet to offer.

He has to keep going.

It was most likely they will never cross paths again.

Clover didn't knew why... adjusting his hat he started walking again. It was just a hunch.

He had lost the poster...

It fell out his pocket at the time of the accident.

He had been so grateful by the bunch of golden flowers that cushioned his weight saving him from a maybe a broken arm or his neck...

Then he had meet the big yellow flower that sprout nearby.

Flowey, the flower.

It had been such a lucky thing that Flowey had been close in that moment.

At first he had been startled, of course, never had seen a flower so big! And with a face!

Yet he had been so nice to him too. So friendly. And most than helpful too. The flower had introduced himself and then showed Clover how battles worked, and how the hits of those small white bullet-like projectiles could hurt...

He even had offered his secret power in benefit of the mission.

Clover felt much more safe having a monster on his side. Flowey was interesting. And funny.

He had never, ever had a monster friend before, he had never even meet monsters before jumping here.

But while a lot of these creatures called monsters were a little weird. Flowey was cool.

A friend. His first friend in this strange cave.

He had felt a little less lonely.

A little better. Even more so as Flowey told him that whatever happened out there, no matter how bad it was Flowey could undo it for him.

Whatever that meant. He had not understood that much.

Flowey explained it was likely erasing the last bits of time when things went wrong and then doing them again.

Correctly.

It was so cool to imagine having that power, erase anything he didn't like. Having all the tries he wanted...

Mastering his aim for example.

And with no consequences.

So far it had been fine. Nothing too bad had happened.

But Flowey also explained him that every new star-like thing touched saved progress.

What meant that if bad things happened, Clover will only had to start from the last time he touched the yellow spots Flowey left behind for him...

Just like that.

He could try again.

Clover was sure he had found the best partner ever!

With his help they will surely solve the case. They will save the other kids. For sure...

... For sure.

He was a little worried about that Asgore, Flowey mentioned. His friend told, Asgore _killed humans_.

For real.

And despite being a child he was still _very human_.

That monster, Asgore, sounded like the real _bad guy_ here. The villain.

Certainly there will be a battle. And Clover was sure he could very much end up dead.

But he won't back down.

Not when innocent kids needed help. Not when innocent kids were scared, calling for their parents, wishing to go home.

He will help them. He had to help them.

So far the most intimidating of the creatures he had encountered had been the Decibat.

It was not just its ginormous size... but the wings, and the power of it's attacks...

A great adversary.

For a moment it event felt as if the battle against Decibat will be hist last one.

Clover had been so nervous. Testing all his options...

He even spared a glance at his dart gun. But decided against the weapons were not to be drawn without a good reason.

They were to protect people.

All people.

Not matter how they looked on the outside.

In the end he discovered that the monster only wanted solitude, the silent he had disturbed with his wandering. In the end the monster wasn't even being mean... in reality was just sensitive to the noise his steps did in the ample empty space, the monster just wanted to have a good nap in peace.

Clover felt so bad for disturbing the monster. Even when he didn't knew he was the one being rude.

After the battle ended he felt so proud of himself. He had held his fear not letting it win.

He had not hurt Decibat.

“It's great that you have no deaths so far!” Flowey told when Clover finally found the next star in the ground. “I'm glad nothing that bad happened... yet. I'm sure soon you will be thankful to have little old me as your great friend. Any moment you hear me. It will be convenient, you'll see. I can be really helpful” He said proudly.

“Thank you, pal, I trust you” Clover told offering him a sincere smile.

At his words the flower monster beamed. He had been really nice, a little to eager to help maybe... But overall very nice.

It had to be hard, to live down here... In the darkness. Alone.

Clover had seen many creatures of the same kind around... Fliers seemed to be the most common ones.

And yet he didn't saw another one like Flowey...

Maybe he was just really lonely maybe he needed a good friend, a real friend.

“... you never told me...” Flowey was saying “how did you ended up here anyway”

“I, uh...”

“You fell right? Someone tricked you? Or pushed you?”

“What?! No, nothing like that, no one tricked me or pushed me...” That just came out of nowhere.

Seemed weird, and oddly... specific...? why Flowey asked him that?

“Were you sad then? Up there I mean”

“...I don't think it's like that either... I just... saw the poster you know...?” He told kicking a small rock nearby his boot “A few kids are lost. Missing. Four kids. My age mostly... the last time people has saw them close to this mountain... but none of them went back home... I... I heard the mum of this little girl crying on the radio the other day... she was so sad... she wanted her daughter back... I decided to take the mission, and finding them... bring them back it... it was the right thing to do...”

“Wow... I never heard of a motivation like that... I don't even know if it's brave, or dumb, but it's ceirtanly impressive”

Clover laughed at that. “Well if I can choose then I think I prefer to be seen as brave, please... ”

 “Well of course!” Flowey said “But it's a little dumb too... did you said you saw a poster? What's a poster?”

“Oh! Well it's like a large piece of paper” He made a gesture with his hands to indicate “with an image in it, this one has the faces of the missing kids... and some writing on it too, I brought it with me, to ask around if anyone saw them... but now it seems I have lost it... ”

“Mmmh... I think I have maybe saw something like that, a large piece of paper down there ” He told pointing with his vine to the dark deep abyss beneath. “I can look around if you want”

“Could you really? Thank you that will help me a lot!”

“Of course I can! If it's for my good friend I mean”

“Thank you... friend” Clover smiled brightly deciding he liked how that sounded.

Partners. Friends.

“Actually... I found something too... I want you to have it... as token of our new friendship” Clover told the flower pulling a small discarded piece of corn from his pockets and giving it to him. “I found this in the field not long ago... It said on a sign that someone had received a piece of corn as a friendship gesture. I want you to have this one.”

“I... I don't have anything for you”

“Doesn't matter... It's not a trading it's just me thanking you after all”

“...Thanking me?”

“Yes, for all you have done for me. For all your help. You're a great partner Flowey. And an even better friend”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Clover had really liked the way Flowey smiled when they parted ways after warning him about 'the downer' ahead...

And now... He had found he had made himself another friend.

Dalv.

The monster under the cloak. Capable to move over greatly broken paths like it was nothing...

Who he had been following all along.

And randomly monologue when Clover walked by, intriguing him with his weird choice of words that mostly made no sense, because the monster had been not talking to him.

Just voicing his thoughts out loud.

Clover had been a little afraid for the first time when the monster had lowered his cover, showing a shape he recognized...

A vampire...

The kind of monsters he had heard stories of, monsters that drank human blood to preserve their lives.

Perfectly capable to trap a child as an easy meal...

But then he had looked into his eyes... that deeply sad, suffering expression in his face... that gesture alone told him clear and loud that Dalv was not the enemy he was looking for...

The vampire had started their battle, clearly wanted to be left alone. But Clover knew he couldn't, he wasn't going to back down his mission, he was not going to run away...

And the more he saw the sadness in the vampire he decided he didn't wanted for Dalv to be alone. It was clearly hurting him so much...

He reached out to him, by instinct. Stretching out his hand. As a gesture of good will.

Clover initial thought was telling him that he didn't wanted to fight... To ask him to just let him pass.

But the hope, shinning in the vampire's eyes when they shook hands, his smile and happiness had been enough confirmation that he had done the right thing...

Making another friend.

Clover felt so happy.

In the end Dalv was just another lonely creature that chose to close the door of his home, and his heart to the world.

Dalv, the gentle, he decided in his mind, a monster that decided to plant all the corn in the maze and leave his words behind, in hopes to reach his dear friend.

In order to tell how much he liked them... How much he missed them.

Just because someone he didn't even meet had shown him a little kindness.

He had shown him his home. And talked with him about his hobbies. About his talents.

Dalv was talking enthusiastically about all the things he will do.

And Clover found himself really rooting for him. Wanting to attend his concert, wanting to read his books.

“I'll see you later I guess... Friend” Dalv said after clearing the path for him.

Clover had really made another friend.

He knew he had a mission ahead... But he didn't wanted to part.

Not so soon.

He knew Flowey will found him on the other side of the door, somewhere along the way...

But who knew when he could see the vampire again... He wanted to be a good friend for him.

He wanted a memory of them together...

Making his decision, Clover turned around and went back to Dalv's house.

It felt a little weird to come back right after... But he wanted to spend just a little more time here...

He pushed the door open and found his friend already moving around opening card boxes and starting to pack right away...

Of course monologuing...

“... the first one has to be the story about the little blue fluffy doggie... mmmh... the one who made friends with the golden spider if I'm remembering right... Xkeril? Yes, Xkeril is her name... but if I do like that what I do then with the story about the Alfred the lead caterpillar then...? It certainly... needs a little more work yet, in fact he is still a little sharp around the edges... Oh, friend! You're back!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Clover wasn't sure what he was expecting by coming right away, he didn't had anything specific in mind and didn't wanted to bother his friend.

Dalv seemed to be really busy.

“It's really late, friend... It's not safe to wander around here at this hour... how about you spend the night? We can make a den and eat some snacks, I can make us cocoa, and we can share stories! Pops knows the scariest ones!” Dalv told him abruptly when he finished packing his art supplies.

“You know like a sleepover...?” He continued a little uncertain when Clover didn't answered right away.

“Of course! I'd love to” Clover told sincerely. Not really believing his ears for a moment.

He had hopped to spend just a little more time before the final goodbye, maybe encouraging him to pursue all his dreams. To spread his friendship one corn at a time.

But a sleepover with a friendly and talented vampire writer sounded simply TOO amazing...

Dalv had found some dubious snacks around the house, and had made cocoa as promised.

After they settled in the middle of what Clover believed was the living room, Dalv started to talk again.

But not monologuing. He told him the various stories of the Zgrred the fluffy and their friends. In the first one he meet Xkeril a golden spider girl... and they both went around helping people do all kind of things, they even helped the Prince of their kingdom search the legendary jewel he had promised in order to marry his love.

The pictures Dalv made for his story were incredible. His favorite was definitely the one of the royal wedding with Zgrred and Xkeril holding hands and cheering happily on in the crowd.

It was simply incredible. So full of life and colors.

He had loved the complete stories, and didn't really wanted for it to end.

But Dalv old him not to worry as he had another stories.

And he had, so many of them... He then proceeded to tell him about Alfred. The lead Caterpillar.

Who was a moody caterpillar that was mostly rude and hated everyone. But others seemed to enjoy his company as he was weirdly hilarious. But one day something terrible happened to him. And he lost the tree branch he had lived in all his life, from there Alfred started a journey to find another home, and received kindness from others.

Even when he never had been really nice to anyone. They helped him. He started to think how he can help too, not a form to be left alone. Along the way the caterpillar found friends, a forgetful slug, a very mature butterfly and beetle that invited him to live together.

When the time came, Alfred woven his cocoon and went to sleep as he must do to change and not perish. The beetle had waited for him then.

And went with Alfred on his first fly as a butterfly. Alfred and the beetle lived happily ever after.

It was a really such a vivid story, that happen entirely on an apple tree in a garden somewhere.

Clover talked too, he told Dalv about his favorite shows, specially about westerns. In a moment of confidence, Clover told him about the surface, his house, and ended up asking him about the children, telling Dalv he was looking for them.

Unfortunately... Dalv had never seen a human before him. And certainly not children, he had been assuming the whole he was just another type of monster he didn't knew about.

They talked about so many things and Clover was having such a good time he didn't realized when he fell asleep.

He awoke hours after enveloped in a comfortable warm blanket. More rested than he ever remembered being.

“Good morning friend, hope that you rested well”

“...I did, thank you... friend”

And then again Dalv's smile was mostly like Flowey's and yet completely different. Clovert felt lucky to have them as his friends.

“Tovarăşi, yes... It was Tovarăşi I think” murmured Dalv after a moment.

Noticing Clover's confused look he continued.

“Oh, it's nothing just remembered... Once, a very long, long time ago I lived in the surface world, with my family... I remember the rivers and the mountains... barely the beautiful moon and skies... all before the war. I just remembered it was a word we said back then for comrades... for friends... 'Suntem tovarăși'... it brings me so much memories...”

“Tovarăși... it really is a great memory to treasure... maybe... well if you like we can use it as our keyword, a sort of secret greeting something just the two of us will know...”

“Oh, that's... that's... I... I would really appreciate that...”

“It's set, then” Clover told, outstretching his hand out for the vampire, who took it.

“Want breakfast? I brought some fresh corn”

Clover nodded “Yeah, thank you”

 

He was feeling rater hungry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Hoping you liked it. 
> 
> Notes: Unfortunately I've feeling pretty down in the dumps for a while. So in order to not keeping you waiting an eternity Cloud_on_the_cloud I have decided to alter a little the order of the requests. 
> 
> Next I'm going to be doing Monster goddess request and finally I will close this work with the last chapter/conclusion for my (self request) one. 
> 
> Hope you had enjoyed it Cloud_on_the_cloud. And that was even a little of what you wanted to see. 
> 
> On a side note past chapter passed the barrier of 100,000 words... and that's a lot... I want to keep thanking you for all the support you gave this little thing. It made my day a little more brighter. 
> 
> Without all your requests, comments kudos and bookmarks of course, this could never reach that far. So thank you a 100,000 times.


	20. Mixed Feelings (ErrorInk Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Monster goddess who wanted to see: “ErrorInk. Romantic with a hint of smut. My plot idea would be for Ink to accidently discover in a sparing fight against Error that Error can be emotionally affected by his paint vial. (Even tho that's not Canon, sorry but i really like that idea) and eventually Error and Ink's curiosity both make them test the different vials out on Error.
> 
> (...) That way we end up with a lot more explanation of Error's character, way of being and reacting to stuff. Oh and like, afterward seeing Ink uses theses to help Error, since Error as a poor emotional state. As in when he gets too depressed, Ink almost force him to drink up some yellow paint from his vials. 
> 
> When Error is in his worse mood, Ink trying to find creative way to hide the paint in something, like in coffee or so, simply so that Error will feel better. Even if he dislike having to slightly break his trust like this and actually start feeling very bad about it and Error comfort him that he knows it's for his own good and doesn't feel betrayed at all :3

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

It had all been so unexpected.

Decidedly.

Ink threw his attack at Error with calculated, diluted effort. Not a _damage intent attack_ and not a defensively only move either.

Lately, things were weird in everything that regarded to Error. Or at least he thought so...

It was complex and kind of difficult to think about. But if he could say that, as most things with them started with a fight, pretty much one like this one. However that one had been not like their usual ones. It became a sort of process, shouting at each other more than anything. But it certainly changed things for them.

So as of lately they had been talking a lot more than fighting.

He had been listening, actually, really, listening to what Error had to say for a change, and when the time had come, it turned out that Error was listening to him too.

Strange times indeed.

Both had expressed having second thoughts about the forced rivalry turned deadly thing and right now none of them was being subtle about it at all.

His short digress was a distraction from the actual battle happening and was going to have a cost, a high one if Error's defiant and bastard-like smile was anything to go by, he had been _off_ for too long and had lost the rhythm. Seconds after a blue string sneaked out past his defenses like a bullet and caught his left ankle, pulling down with a surprise force, till it had him hanging  upside down.

Ink analyzed his options quickly. Beneath him, Error was already preparing his blasters. Sure of his victory. Moving quickly he used his ink a to create a giant set of bones and swing himself out of the path of the blasts with them.

To his right then up then up again.

His hands were still free, so he used them to pull out his Broomie. Ready to gave Error a small taste of crushing defeat. The excitement of battle growing again quickly. The brush came out easily, perhaps a little bit too much and due to the awkward angle it hit the satchel that carried his paint vials over his chest in such a way it knocked off one of the vials.

With surprised horror Ink tried to caught the small bottle in the middle of the air, but the flask slipped just past his phalanges brushing them, as if mocking him.

It... had never happened before... never once he had lost a vial in the middle of a battle, with Error or otherwise...

The vial opened mid air, hitting Error below with a dull thud, splashing it's contents in a big grey stain all over his face. The blank empty stare Error gave, and the horribly dramatic halt it put to their battle proven to be simply just too much for Ink to handle it.

Laughing so hard he was crying the artist tried to apologize halfheartedly. Only to feel his weight catching up with gravity as the string that had been holding him withdrew quickly.

Ink chuckled, thinking it was retaliation from the unexpected attack with such unorthodox projectile, but Error's face revealed nothing of the sort he was just too serious, too still.

“Hey Error... are you OK? Maybe we should...” Error moved his skull and looked at him as if he was going to reply, their gazes meet for an instant, then Error collapsed.

Shocked Ink ran to the fallen skeleton, straining a little his right wrist with due to the falling but not caring or even noticing at all.

He crouched down to him, expecting something really terrible only to find the other was fast asleep.

“Geez, the nerve of some people” Ink told to the nothingness, trying to brush off his relief then picked up his vial, the bottle was in perfect status despite the tremendous hit. It seemed the vials were much more sturdy than he thought, strong enough to knock down an enemy... never had considered them as a weapon but... one had to ask himself... he looked again at the flask, not at scratch, just half empty.

It took him a thoroughly search to find the cork, hiding away next to Error's shoe. Once found he closed the vial again, securing it on the satchel.

Pressing down his teeth together, he tried his best to not laugh again, in case it woke the other up, it was hard because Error looked real silly with all that paint over his face.

Better clean it off right?

Crouching down Ink took the end of his scarf ready to wipe the mess, but as he placed the fabric over the bone there was no mess to clean off, the pain had been absorbed by Error's face, vanishing right in front of him.

Not believing it, and honestly a little worried Ink poked at the body he was holding softly, then when he received no response hard enough to wake any normal monster, but the only answer he received was a soft snore. This was definitely serious.

Placing his two arms below the unresponsive body he carried it, uncertain of what to do.

They couldn't stay there...

Deciding the anti-void could be a good bet, he moved across realities, securing Error close to his chest. Taking caution to keep an arm relatively free. Out there were _things_ that no one wanted to see or even worse _attract_ by mistake, while being _vulnerable._

He moved forward as fast as he could. Only daring to breathe when he saw the space were Error kept his home.

Placing Error down on his own couch, Ink sat next to him. Worried about the hit and a possible concussion. 

He plucked out the offending vial once again and placed it right in front of them in the coffee table.

More than half the paint was in Error's system.

He had tried sometimes to share his paints with other's before. With many different versions of the same skeletons and monsters all across the universe in fact. Sometimes as a joke indirectly telling them to chill down or to tell them they needed thicker marrow.

Things like that.

Sometimes, the less, he genuinely had worried about someone and had wanted to share with them the Emotions. Good, giddy ones. Before remembering that the paints only worked for him. To everyone else his vials were just that, paint. For them emotions were very different.

Complex processes. That involved their souls directly.

Everyone else had their own, after all.

Then why?

Error had his own one too. Maybe he was just exaggerating, and was just the blow, what had left Error KO, and nothing else...

But why there was no bruise if so? Why the paint had been absorbed?

Something could had really happened _because of the paint_?

Was there, being realistic, any possibility that the paints could affect Error in some way?

For him, Grey had always worked as a sort of catalyst. For negative emotions in more complex mixes. A color he personally used to dilute more strong and wild emotions. The ones difficult to control. The ones that required measure and close attention.

A color that on his own make him feel Disgust... a color he rarely used, besides to get out of a pinch...

How could so much _disgust_ knock someone out?

It made absolutely no sense.

... unless, unless it somehow the paint had some effect but not exactly _the ones expected.  
_

Maybe the paint worked but _different_ for him? He took the vial again, seeing it on a new light...  Could it be?

He had never once offered Error paint, joking or otherwise, before.

They had never been that close to start with, not even now in what he decided to call their better times.

He had to wait until Error woke up, to ask him what happened.

What he felt.

If he remembered something...

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

  

Took much longer than Ink had hoped.

Hours, maybe.

And he felt really ashamed when a hand moved over his shoulder and shook him, then a voice, Error's voice _'who else?_ ' startled him awake, by calling his name.

He jumped out the couch making it very obvious he had fell asleep too, next to him, instead of waiting or trying to wake him up.

Feeling a little flustered, he looked at Error, ready to brace the shaming, but Error didn't seemed to mind at all that they were together in his home, instead he had a strange look in his lights.

Ink sat down again after a moment.

Then Error asked him right away what had happened, looking genuinely concerned about it.

Ink took the chance to ask if he remembered anything instead.

Error seemed irritated to being answered with a question, but he then told he didn't, that he only felt was the hard hit of the vial against his face and the coldness of the paint on his bones. The next moment he was out, like a light.

They fell in to an uncomfortable silence. Both lost on their own thoughts. Making conclusions of that words.

After a while Ink spoke.

“I don't know. It could have been anything. A coincidence. Or the blow. We can't be sure unless... unless we... don't know... test it out again?”

“...testing... it?”

“Yes, to make sure what it was. To see if it was the just the hit what knocked you out or... if the paint had any effect on you”

“and what exactly are you suggesting here, ink? for you to thrown that damned bottle at my face again while i do nothing just to see if i fall asleep?”

“Of course not, you idiot! What I am _suggesting here_ is for you to drink it!” Ink said, colorful stars twinkling on his sockets, offering the already uncorked vial in his hands for Error to drink. “ _obviously_ ”

“are you insane? i'm not going to do it”

“Come on. Don't tell me you aren't even a little bit of curious about it”

“... of course i am not! i just woke up from your magic paint shit, and it just touched me, i'm definitely not going to drink that stuff”

Ink's face fell a little, with disappointment, and Error sighed deeply, in relief, but then an idea seemed to cross Ink's mind and he lit up again.

Smiling even wider than before.

Error tensed.

“Okay, but how about we try another then?” Ink told taking off the whole satchel, placing it in front of them.

“are you being serious?”

“Absolutely. Your pick” He told making a grand gesture over the vials “We can test anything you like”

“anything...? what if those things kill me? have you thought about that?”

“I don't think they can... those were given to me as way to help” Ink told, fondly touching the satchel that contained the different paints “they had always helped me... and I believe... that there has to be a reason why they work on you if they truly do, don't you want to find out what it is? Don't you want to know it they can help you too?

“...if those things could really... affect me... what if i do something that... what if it's a bad reaction? what about it”

“Well, I'm going to be here of course! I'm not just going to just let anything happen you know, I'll help you if anything goes wrong, if you can't control yourself I'll make sure to take care of your body and make sure you don't hurt yourself! Or others”

Error looked at Ink with deep rooted suspicion. He knew very well the prankster and devious nature of the other, he looked deep, for a twinkle of mischief, but only found the clear excitement in the changing lights of his sockets.

“You will be safe with me. I promise you. Nothing that happens here has to go out. No one has to know if you don't want to"

seemed that at least in this, Ink was being serious. About helping him.

"I'm offering them, but the last word is yours of course”

Error was still doubting, unconvinced about the safety of such experiment, but feeling the strong pull of the paints right next to them, strange thoughts assaulted him, he had never saw them this close before.

He had never thought about them really... but they looked nice, neatly arranged and enclosed on their tiny vials...

Ink's emotions... laying bare in front of him, as if Ink's soul, his 'heart' was open for him to see... for him to drink of.

He slid his phalanges across them, feeling them. Sensing them... there was no way they could be normal paints...

Error noticed Ink's was staring at his hands, entranced, and for some reason that made him feel flustered, it was absolutely bonkers and there was no real reason for it, but he felt as if trapped doing something _inappropriate_...

Trying to playing it cool and look aloof, he picked out a random vial, the closest one to his hand and brought it closer to his face to inspect it.

A rich, deep brown.

“... so what this one made to you?”

“It's the brown one, so confusion”

“seriously?”

“Yup”

“how the actual hell can be this useful? don't understand, who in their right mind would want to feel confused?”

“Well... it's a little more complicated than that” Ink told taking the small vial from Error's hands “I, for one never take this on it's own... of course. But if, let's say as an example you tell me something that I don't understand, what will be better? For me to stare at you blankly? Or having the ability to show with my expression and my words that I'm not understanding properly?” He told offering back the vial.

“now that you put it that way...” Error started taking back the vial and looking at it in new light “guess is _'paint'_ taken”

Ink cringed, making an exaggerate grimace.

“Man... that one was so criminally bad it almost hurt me _physically_ ” He told with horror in his voice.

“... for your information i can be real funny, if i want to be. it's just your shitty sense of humor that is rotten”

“Sure, tell yourself that buddy, if it helps you to sleep. Or don't know take the rest of the _gray_ maybe?”

“ _ha, ha”_ he laughed dryly _“very funny”_

“See now _that_ was good _humor_ ”

“that was sarcasm you idiot”

“I know. I was being sarcastic too.”

“... what do you think this one could do to me?”

“I don't know to be honest... if my disgust had made you sleep, my guess is that's entirely random”

“do you think it could make me feel like not breathing or... some shit like that?”

“...You're a skeleton. You don't need to breathe”

“for fucks sake ink, i know you know what i mean, you tactless bastard”

“I'll be here for you Error. I promised you, If I perceive in the slightest that there is something wrong with it, I will shove down your throat the rest of the gray, forcefully, if I need to, it will knock you out for good, but it will keep you alive and safe”

“heh, well i don't even know why but guess your stupid and violent threat makes me feel slightly better...”He told swirling the paint, seriously considering taking a swing of it “there must be some serious shit wrong with me”

“Nah, I think is just your masochist side, showing a little” Ink replied, smiling so sweetly.

“you really are a bastard” Error told, resigned, but his side smirk was pleased, uncorking the vial he continued “but guess an honest one, so... i'm counting on you. to you and all your fucked up shit, Ink” he cheered taking a small swig of the brown paint.

Ink's grin was bright and expectant.

Error sampled the paint in his mouth. The flavor... was strange. Curiously it didn't tasted like paint at all. It was something else... thick and savory, it had a weird tint of dark and bitter in it's flavor...

It was incredibly delicious, there was no way in fucking hell this was paint.

A small voice in his head told him that Ink was really just playing another stupid practical joke on him.

That those couldn't possibly be paints. The taste was bittersweet, dark but rich, and warm.

Almost... like chocolate, a dark, liquid chocolate... he wanted some now he thought about it, he was feeling... rather empty... not exactly like fainting... but almost... he wanted a chocolate, and he had to have it right this instant...!

Why was he not eating? He was almost famished... why was he here? He will perish soon if he didn't...

“Error? Are you okay? How's it feeling?”

“feeling?” What the hell was this idiot...? he needed to search for food right now! he had to be feed, he had to demand...!

“Yes, the paint Error, do you remember taking it?

“i...” Food! He needed food, not some complex words from...

“What are you feeling right now?”

“chocolate”

“What?”

“are you deaf?” he spat rudely “i said chocolate. i want chocolate. bring me...! oh forget it! this is stupid, i don't know why i'm talking to you, move! i'm going to... goddammit! i don't even remember ever getting this hungry... in ages”

“Oh!” Ink laughed “So it had really affected you, that's what brown means for you then”

“the fuck?”

“The paint, remember? You took some, maybe it has made you... hungry?

“...no fucking way... it has to be a joke right... how can...?” his insides twisted and he held his middle. Damned hunger...

“I'm one hundred percent sure that hunger you feel is fabricated. Change the vial. Take another, whatever you like and drink it I promise you the hunger will go away... promise”

“but... i want my chocolate”

Ink couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. He had never seen Error acting like this ever before... he didn't knew if it was a side effect but it absolutely proved the paint had worked on him.

On it's own weird way, but it had _affected him_. Right now the only thing on Error's mind was his need for nourishment. If it...

“...this stuff tastes good too you know?  better than chocolate... maybe i can have a little more...”

“No, Error, wait, don't take it, if you drink any more, you'll feel even more famished!”

“why are you being like this? you offered them to me didn't you? i'm just so hungry... just a little bit more... do you really want me to starve? maybe i just should take them all... drink them until i'm sated... that should do...”

Ink was starting to worry, it seemed the more the paint spent on it's own in Error system the stronger it was...

“They are all yours” He told him “But first let me bring you some real chocolate, to start, how that sounds?”

“hurry”

“Okay, I'm going to run but promise me you will stay right there. I'll be back right now”

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

Ink handled Error the only chocolate he found in the whole house, very relieved that he found any, because for what it seemed the hunger increased by the minute and didn't stabilized at all.

With the corner of his socket Ink looked a Error polishing off the whole bar in three big bites, a little surprised.

“Do you really enjoy the chocolate that much?” He asked, honestly curious.

“'s my favorite food. once. a very long time ago, a friend gave me some... ” his voice taking a mournful edge.

Error remembered the first time he ate chocolate ever. The mix of bitterness and sweet was something he really appreciated.

Something that felt different from any food he had ever tasted...

Felt different, this chocolate. Tasted like the past. Like a memory... like home...

Now that he was sated, a weird sadness filled him. Dragging him to think about the past.

To a time he had no hope left. A time filled with so much despair, that was better buried deep inside him...

“Are you okay?” Ink asked placing his palm over his arm.

It was a nice gesture. A nice warm... comforting. The hold grounded him...

“just thinking” He told and it was the truth.

He was thinking of chilling nights and fear. He was thinking of aimless wandering and empty stomachs, of dizziness and a distant, distant cry that broke his soul...

Maybe Ink caught something about that, in his expression or whatever, because the other scooted closer and pressed firmly his whole arm against his...

He looked at him, had this idiot ever...? ever...?

Error wanted to know and and the same time...

“well that was... something” He told at least, after a moment of just silence and a reassuring, comforting presence.

Not even a shadow of the judgemental bastard he knew... Just another monster, sharing a moment with him.

Sort of a kinship. Affinity he supposed. It was so warm... He kind of liked it.

“Absolutely! The paint really affected you, Error... you felt real hunger”

“...that's a real understatement! i was not feeling just hunger i was fucking _starving_ ”

“Maybe it was too much for you? Need to learn how to calculate your dose... don't worry it's perfectly okay for your first, it just takes time...”

Error gave him a weird look at that...

“...So food then, huh, what other foods do you like?” Realizing his words, he quickly diverted the topic.

 “dunno, guess chips, pretzels, just kind of snacks maybe?”

“Salty food, huh? I think is very appropriate”

“... fucking smart-ass...” He cursed under his breath.

“How are you feeling now?”

“dunno either... less hungry?”

“How about you pick another? It should get rid of the hunger for good.”

Maybe it could, and the sooner he got rid of it the better.

That kind of hunger was no joke... Error thought about it for a while sliding his fingers over the vials...

“I want to try this one” He said, picking up the blue one “What does this one meant for you?”

The sad smile in Ink's face told Error it was not going to be good.

“... Mmm, that's not a great color for me to be honest”

“why not?”

Ink remained in silence.

“you don't have to... i... if you...”

“It means grief... to me” He told abruptly. It was not a topic he had talked with anyone.

But he supposed that Error had confided in him with all this... So it was only fair to confide in him if even a little.

Error tensed and looked at the vial like something dangerous...

“It doesn't have to be the same for you, however. Let's try it out”

Error uncorked the vial, and instantly a scent wafted from it. It was not a bad smell, but definitely not appetizing either.

Feeling a little scared by Ink's words, Error took an even small swig of the paint and waited for anything to happen.

But nothing occurred. Nothing noticeable, at least. Maybe not all the paints had effect on him? Had been the brown one a coincidence? This one didn't tasted like food or anything he had ever tasted before.

Was more like drinking something cold... and clingy. Like humidity. It clung to his insides.

Slick dampness.

It was weird in so many levels.

Felt like a long, cold hand touched the very core of his magic.

Realizing something was not exactly as okay as it should apprehension filled him. Nervousness.

Something was decidedly wrong right there. In the middle of his chest.

What if the paints changed him?

What if they did something inside? Something permanent or something that Ink couldn't control? Or didn't realize... what if he could never fall asleep again without the grey paint? What will he do?

Feeling a pang it the center of his magic he folded in half. Pressing his palms over his spine. It was not pain, but it was equally uncomfortable... It felt cold and was growing...

He had avoided thinking about what he had once left behind, for so long...

Now he couldn't stop thinking about it... He left it all, everything... convinced that it was not his place...

Convinced that he didn't deserved better.

Forcing himself to accept others to take what he wanted, what he _needed_ so desperately.

He just left behind the most important monster in all the worlds.

And now he was worried about him. About the brother he refused to talk about. About his Papyrus and the world once was his.

The world that was lost... but don't...

He felt so bad for leaving... sometimes he had wanted to know if he, his brother, that was not exactly his brother, but still... was okay, if the other took good care of him... if he still read him stories...

Error knew he did wrong, horrible things he could never had hope to repair...

He wasn't hoping for salvation. He had been damned since his soul broke. Since the pain made a home in his mind.

Since he forgot Papyrus, since the first time he hatred his very existence. Since the moment he wanted to eradicate all distortions in the multiverse...

All those things that were so close to him... so like him... Those things that were wrong and didn't needed to exist...

He let himself forget any hope and allowed misery to dwell. He had let the darkness consume him.

It was all his fault... it was what he was... just a monster.

A merciless killer. With no heart, with almost no soul... he was the one entirely worlds feared...

Evil was his game... how could have forget?

The one who committed atrocities, the unforgivable... No justifications, and no excuses... Just his being... and damnation. 

He looked to his side then, at Ink. What about him?

“Error? I think something might...”

The monster was talking at him, but honestly he didn't cared about what he could tell.

Not anymore.

It had been all his fault. If he had just took better care of Papyrus... if only he could be strong enough to save him... if only he had killed the human when he had the chance...

The cold hand squeezing the ruin that was his soul, pressed harder.

“Error talk to me! What is wrong? What are you feeling? Tell me how to help you... Something is definitely wrong... ”

He could hear the worry and the mild panic in Ink's voice... but he didn't talked back, he didn't wanted to talk back, there was nothing he could do, it was only his fault, just his...

Buried in the deep emotional turmoil that had been triggered by the sip of paint, he didn't realized that his deeply feelings of guilt and worry were caused by it.

Ink was already in full panic. He didn't knew what to do.

Error was refusing to talk at all. Obviously the emotion he was feeling had to be one in the negative spectrum...

“Error what you are feeling is not real, it's not you who feel this... is the paint... take this” He told, offering him the grey vial, trying... “please drink it, it's going to be okay if you do Error... I promised you”

But Error refused to take it, he hit the vial of his hand violently, spilling the grey all over the table...

Ink cursed.

“don't...” Error muttered, “...leave... leave me... it's all...”

Error didn't finished talking, just curled up in the couch, in a tight ball, defensively, looking miserable. Defeated.

So sleep was out of the question now... Ink's mind was racing. He had made it seem he had everything under control... Such terrible protector he had ended up being...

It was clear that Error felt down and cornered... But why? He was not crying but that didn't meant he was not feeling Grief, but it didn't mean it couldn't be anything else either... he had to be feeling... fear? gloom maybe? depressed?

He could always try another one and see what will happen... definitely a light one.

A pink or a light green maybe...

But doing it against his will felt wrong, like a breach in the feeble trust they had constructed.

And there was still the question that he didn't knew for sure what those colors could mean to him...

It might as well make it all worse too...

He could wait... but the light in Error sockets was decreasing, and he didn't like it, it was like time was running out for him. Less and less light more darkness... Light... he needed some light... how about white? White was supposed to be neutral... right?

Like the grey...

He couldn't wait, the emotion will grew more powerful with every passing moment, he had to do something... he had to!

Resolved he moved quickly trying to calculate the margin of moment and strength Error would be able to use in his posture.

Taking out the white vial he uncorked it.

Error's gaze was unfocused now. He was not really looking at all... trapped inside his own mind...

When he moved closer, with the vial in his hand at first Error didn't reacted. And for a moment Ink truly believed he only had to force him to drink the white and it all will be over. But the next moment Error turned his skull at him and he seemed to realize what was really happening, what Ink was doing and resisted.

He fought and wrestled with all his force trying to push Ink away. But his attacks were feeble. Weak attempts at punching him... as if drunk... What one could feel while drunk? Sadness? Regret?

It definitely was not violence... And he was really grateful for that.

Struggling to overcome his strength Ink maneuvered around him, taking care of not spilling the white paint. Not an easy feat. 

Finally he found out that he could use his own legs to straddle him and finally got to immobilize him.

Error looked at him, he was not fighting anymore. He had gave up. Looking directly at Ink he spoke two devastating words.

“kill me... please... just kill me”

Ink felt something then, something none of his paints had make him feel before. But was close to breaking appart. Close to that maddening despair he felt once in another life...

He didn't wanted Error to feel like that, he didn't wanted Error to think like that... He will not allow it...

Error was thinking about dying... about... really ending it all. Ink's expression hardened, and he made a promise to himself. 

“It's okay, Error, I'm here to do it... drink this... it's poison, it will kill you” He said offering him the vial once more. 

“'s going to hurt?”

“No, it won't” Ink told sitting or Error's lap, ready to react no matter what happen.

But Error didn't tried to fight back. With trembling hands he took the vial, and observed it.

“thank you” he said at least and drank.

His body went limp instantly.

For a moment, Ink felt ragging panic, but then Error opened his sockets again. Languidly. Without being able to resist he hugged the other with all the strength he had. Pressing his body against his.

Cradling his skull against his own rib cage. Wishing, wanting, to protect him. To care for him.

Error tensed at the contact, normally any kind of contact with another horrified him, but there was something on Ink's embrace, so full of concern and relief, that his shattering soul craved...

It made him gave up the nervousness. And bask. Feeling the warmth that suffused his bones. So comforting.

He didn't wanted to think why the other was literally sitting on him, but not caring either, for the moment

Error was feeling really lax.

At peace with the multiverse.

Without even noticing he returned the embrace.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

That night was the first Ink spend with him. At his home.

Ink had put name at the feeling the white paint had gave him not much after. When they talked about it. 

Calmness. Tranquility.

Both agreed that they were done with trying paints, at least for the day.

And just kind of coexisted together. In the couch, in the kitchen.

Ink's curiosity about anything and everything was to Error a strange mix of mild annoyance and pride.

Funny how a little bit of awkwardness made them closer than ever before. Error thought as he saw Ink snoring and drooling all over his couch.

How in the name of everything that was once holy one could sleep like that and actually getting rest was a mystery to him.

Feeling a little self conscious he looked away.

Earlier he had some sort of crisis caused by the damned paints. He didn't remembered exactly how he felt. But it had been bad.

He could read that on Ink's face. In his worried expression.

And yet he stood by his word.

Now he felt... different. 

Maybe, and just maybe... Ink was right... maybe those paints really were meant to help. Maybe... and again just maybe...

They could do it better if they stood together...

Instead of being enemies.

Error looked again at Ink's sleeping body.

Maybe they could be acquaintances? Maybe friends...?

Sounded like a crazy thing, but who knew?

Ink had just proved him it was worth his trust.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

A lot happened in the few weeks they started seeing each other.

Error was certain the changes started just the next morning, while sharing the table and the food for the first time ever.

They had been talking about gossip in the multiverse.

Error still struggled to believe how many damned couples were running around...

Then out of the blue Ink told he had slept better than ever, twisted like a loon on his couch.

And asked about his own rest.

Error had told him it was okay... No nightmares at all. Error realized a little too late he had admitted having nightmares. 

Ink offered him the gray paint. Saying it could help.

Error doubted, but realized there was nothing wrong with accepting

Ink had beamed, and promised to replenish the vial as soon as they ended their breakfast and bring him some.

With the pass of the days and weeks they felt more and more comfortable with each other.

Soon the two of them engaged in a sort of banter that included their corrosive humor and all their tasteless jokes.

It was so easy for them to be together, and not feeling the urge to kill each other, that it felt like was literally meant to be.

Eventually their mutual curiosity about the effects of the other paints made them arrange a meeting.To try again more different colors. Error was kind of nervous, and had asked which one was the best for him.

Ink took the orange one first.

But as most things, it didn't ended up as planed, the whole thing proved to be a disaster. For Ink that paint meant Euphoria... For Error the paint had meant Fear.

In an awful spiral he lost himself to his most based fears. The human. The horror of a stranger's touch. The loss of his identity. His own broken memories... His soul, shattered and consumed by darkness... The eternal loneliness of the anti-void... It all came back with full force to his mind.

Teetering in the edge of the abyss of madness, once again... Ink stood by him, consoling, comforting.

“You're not alone” He had told, cradling his whole frame inside his arms. Like a fortress, like a sanctuary.

And for the first time in forever Error believed it.

It took few days after the cathartic experience, for Error to realize, in the moment their hands brushed over a passing sheet of paper... that everything had changed between them.

Nothing between them would be ever the same.

And Error realized something else too, something even more worrisome. He didn't wanted for things to be like before.

He liked the way Ink casually sat close to him. The way he handed over his drawings, the way he passed over the jam or asked for a napkin.

It exuded absolute trust, confidence in him. In Error.

When they tried the turquoise one, it turned out to be excitement, and under it's influence he had tell Ink, in endless hours all and everything to know about the Undernovela.

About the different chocolates he had ever tasted... And a memory long buried about the taste of a frozen treat.

One blue had offered him as a token of their friendship, one that tasted like his brother's favorite.

He had never talked about Papyrus with anyone.

About the few memories he had left. It almost brought tears to his eyes. The excitement effect however vanished almost too soon. Leaving him with a heavy feeling of drainage and tiredness.

Red had ended up being not a nice one either. It meant anger for him. He had screamed a Ink for a very long time after he took it. All things he had been holding, he screamed at humans that were long gone, at monsters that had been long dusted, and he had screamed at Ink, about his never ending and stupid happiness.

He acted like an idiot the whole time. And was extremely unfair with everyone mentioned. Specially cruel with Ink... who endured it all without releasing his embrace even once.

Black had been even worse. Even if they both suspected it, ended up being worse than any of the other things they had lived together already.

It was like the true poison.

Compelling the worst in him. He felt the darkness, the madness and the hate unadulterated filling him completely. It had been frightening.

Horrid.

And then when the paint effect wore off, he found himself crying in Ink's arms.

Feeling the other trembling, and crying all the same. Treating Error's pain, his resentment as if it were _his_.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

Days kept going by. And they both were changing with them. Their times together improved. They banter had become a mix of both of them trying to made the other laugh in stupid ways, and pass the time by playing board games, or sparring. 

They started arranging meets just to see a movie or to share some new interesting foods they found over the different universes.

One day Ink gave him his number. It didn't felt weird at all in the moment or embarrassing.

Until much later, when they both were alone and thinking about the whole ordeal.

Effortless amity...

When he had tried the light blue he had been expecting more of a good feeling. Something like the kindness Ink told felt when he took it.

It ended up being sadness.

All consuming and never fading.

He had already lost count how many times they both had ended up in a tight embrace. With him being the one weeping his sockets out.

This time felt different. This time Ink had told him about his own sorrow. The pain that had tortured him for so long...

Curiously, both of them felt relieved after that. Better. Error's soul felt lighter, stronger.

He thanked Ink, and placed a chaste touch of teeth right on his cheekbone.

The soft, dusty rainbow blush on Ink's cheeks felt almost like a reward of it's own.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

The green ones had been however the most embarrassing ones by far. He took the normal one first and nothing happened.

At least he didn't noticed anything right away. The thing was that Blueberry had saw them walking together a while after.They had visited a safe, pacifist timeline, trying to see if anything triggered a reaction but with no luck, and so the little Blue invited them to have an outing in a fair he had helped organize on his world.

In celebration to finally leaving the Underground for good.

Hours had passed since the paint and yet no reactions, so they both decided to accept.

It had been an amazing sight. Lights and sweet smells all around. Most monsters had been insanely busy during the preparations. And that included Blue that couldn't be much with them. Running here and there all over the place, trying to accommodate everything, everyone.

Helping his brother serve the pancakes he had decided to sell. It all was going good and well, until Asgore had started talking with Ink. A normal conversation about the decorations and what not.

Feeling progressively, more and more annoyed without a good reason by their laughs and easy jokes, Error decided he had have enough of it and planted himself between the two, unceremoniously pulling Ink away from Asgore and dragging him to the stand of caramel apples.

He didn't even realized what he had been doing until he was staring at Ink's weird grimace.

Blushing spectacularly Error decided to not do anything even more stupid like opening his mouth and trying to explain, so he just tried to leave, only for Ink to stop him, taking his arm with his hand.

They looked at each other then something akin to electricity ran in between.

But just right then Blue had intercepted them asking what was going on.

“Oh, it's nothing. Error was just going to buy me an apple”

“That so sweet!” Blue had squeaked and ran away when his brother cried for help almost buried in customers. " 'k see you around then"

“so i'm buying you an apple?” Error had asked, incredulously.

 “Yup” Had been the cheeky bastard's answer.

And so he did.

The light one had been even worse. At first nothing had happened either. But on that occasion he considered not to trust himself or his feelings too much.

He watched all his reactions carefully but nothing weird happened.

So naturally when they went shopping, Error ended up buying a huge amount of assorted salty snacks, he insisted on buying because it was not “enough” No amount seemed to satisfy him.

Ink of course laughed at him when the paint wore off, the bastard.

And to add insult to the injury he had stole some chips directly from his bag back at home.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

Error had already decided, somewhere along the way that what was going on between them, wasn't exactly camaraderie, or companionship.

It was something else.

Was hard to deny it, with the way they both acted around each other.

But it terrified him to think that he had maybe read the whole situation wrong.

That maybe Ink just felt affection, affinity.

He had told Error that no one else had ever reacted to his paint after all.

By common agreement they resolved not telling anyone about the fact that he had been sharing his paints with him.

And Error understood that in some instance, the paints were a sort of disadvantage...

Yet Ink had the burden to carry them all right over his chest.

They had confessed so many things in the time they had spent together... So many weaknesses. So many shared pains.

Both had cried and laughed in each other's arms...

Opening and being honest.

It was hard to not see it.

But it was even harder to risk it all.

There were still some paints he had yet to try.

Error had no way of knowing what would happen next.

What he knew indeed, was that he wanted for them to keep seeing each other.

He wanted to talk with him every day, sent him silly messages.

And receive his horrible puns.

What they had, he didn't wanted it to be lost in the turmoil of their lives.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

The moment inevitably arrived. After a while of just dancing around the subject they arranged a weekend meeting.

For Error to test the colors he had left.

Ink arranged neatly the vials in the coffee table. And gave Error a dice.

One or two was for the pink one.

Three and four was for the yellow one.

Five and six went for the violet one.

Error closed his hand over the dice and shook it inside.

'I want to tell him but' he was thinking absentmindedly while playing with the dice. He had been thinking about it all week.

Every time he used his secret supply of gray paint on a nasty night he remembered Ink's embrace. 

The dice landed on a perfect six.

Still a little nervous about the effects, because none of them really knew what the paint can do, Ink had insisted they sealed the exits of the home.

And only him knowing the exact location of them.

Error had agreed.

Ink moved close to him. Offering him a small smile of encouragement.

Error took the vial and uncorked him. The ritual, begun again.

And he drank it.

The first thing he noticed was a smell. Sweet. But it was not chocolate.

It was almost like caramel. And it reminded him of his shame at the festival.

“Everything okay?”

“Hmm”

Error felt content. Ink was with him. They were together and everything was alright...

He didn't wanted to broke the charm by talking.

Ink looked specially good tonight. So... _himself_. He liked to just look at him. Didn't eve knew why. Just enjoyed his presence. 

“What are you thinking?”

“... of you”

The dusty rainbow blush was back with all his force as he averted his face trying to hide it.

Error found the gesture adorable.

He let out an exaggerated sigh.

“... Of me?” Ink echoed.

“Yes” He said in a whisper. Feeling breathless.

“Error we...”

“yes, we. isn't this just the best thing, only you and i?"

"I don't..."

"there's... something that had been on my mind, for while ink... it's just... ”

“Can we...?”

“... that you are so beautiful... so perfect, i just wanted you to know it” He told leaning to him.

Ink seemed to be troubled by his words, flustered even. 

Feeling bold Error caressed that sweet, colorful rainbow with the back of his hand.

“Error please hear yourself, this is not you... it's... fabricated, remember it's just...”

“you are wrong...” He replied taking Ink's hands on to his. “it has nothing to do with you paint i remember taking it”

“Still...” Ink stirred on his hold.

“there is no difference ink, i like you, more than a partner or a companion should, more than a friend, even if you don't... i want for us to still be closer, even after all this is over, just for the sake of being together..."

"Error this..."

"i want to see you every morning, i want to sleep by your side, to hold you and embrace you... i have wanted those things for a long while... it's just right now i'm feeling them so strongly... that i cannot keep quiet anymore about it anymore ink... i think i have fallen in love with you...”

Leaning in again he closed his sockets, getting close to ink's face, moving instinctively towards his mouth... wishing for his teeth to touch the other's.

He wanted to pour in the gesture all the feels that made a home in his soul lately...

Because he had all the words in the world and not a single one could convey what he was feeling now.

It demanded to be expressed, showed, proclaimed...

But then Ink broke the spell, by avoiding his teeth and hugging him with such force it almost crushed his bones.

Hiding on the crook of his neck and trembling a little.

The spell was broken but Error knew it. He could _feel it_.

“How about... a change of color?” Ink said. His hands crushing the fabric of his jacket.

Ink was afraid. And worried his words were fleeting.

A rush of fabricated emotion, and nothing else.

Despite his confession, despite his words and the feeling that was ablaze in his soul... it was still not enough, not if Ink was still afraid.

It was not a suggestion nor a demand, but a test.

“... anything you want” Error told. Voice low but firm.

Wishing to say more. So much more.

But not wanting to scare him, to trick him into thinking it was just a flare.

Ink scrambled back right away from his hold and started searching behind him without even looking, terribly ashamed.

And when his phalanges finally found one of the vials he offered it to Error as quickly as possible.

It was the pink one.

Error drank from it, and was like drinking fire.

He felt hot instantly.

It made him notice little things he had previously missed, like the absolutely enticing scent of Ink, something subtle...

But strong.

Different than bones... something entirely his... and he found himself salivating a little.

Not remembering the moment his magic formed his tongue.

“... talk to me! Please! Error? Are you with me? What are you feeling?”

He wanted a taste... No, he needed a taste...

“Error if you don't talk to me I'm going to... ”

“it's still you...” he said fervently “still thinking about you...”

“Wh-...?”

Taking advantage of their closeness Ink pushed him over the couch.

Error pushed back. Startling him.

With a small, adorable, _delicious_ , yelp of surprise Ink fell right atop the cushions.

The sight was absolutely _glorious_.

Error licked his teeth.

Ink made a move to get up. Ready to fight. 

But as the hunter who had located it's prey Error moved quick to stop him, not willing to let this sweet treat get away _that easy_.

Climbing atop of him with tortuous slowness, making sure to brush their bodies together as much as possible Error searched and attacked Ink's neck vertebrae, going directly for the kill.

'Ah!'

The surprised sound the bite caused was _absolutely sinful_...

Error's hunger for him was far from sated he wanted to hear more, he wanted to taste more.

He wanted to be with him, caress him, make him feel the love that was burning in the embers of his soul.

Error needed to touch him, he wanted to roam his hands all over his pristine bones.

No more barriers between them, no more excuses.

Pressing their bodies even closer together, Error held Ink's body down making sure to keep pinning him, then grinded their pelvises together...

'Nghh!'

The sound ran like a chill from the top of his spine to his toes.

Pure electricity. 

It awoke something _dark_ inside him, something close to melting lava, but alive, and so, so hungry.

“Error stop! What has gotten in to you...? You're not...!”

That voice, _the tone_ made it for him stop dead on his tracks.

Realizing what he had been about to do he let go of Ink's body and apologized...

But the harm was already done...

Ink had all the right to be disgusted at him...

He had wanted to help him and he... he had caved in to the most basic, most irrational of instincts...

Ink had all the right to withdraw his trust and run away from him...

He got up, ready to escape, to be the one running away never to be see again, but Ink's arm stopped him, again. 

Curling around his middle. 

Error felt the warmth of Ink's body leaning to his back.

“It was not just the paint right?”

Error felt the shame consuming him, he wanted for the void to open and break him.

“I felt it... I saw it... in your eyes...”

He wanted to flee, to escape, but the hand nestled on his clothes was a hold he didn't ever would want to break...

“I... felt the same... when you touched me... Please tell me it's not just the effect of paint.”

The words turned him in to a being made stone.

Surely his mind was playing tricks on him, surely he had heard that wrong...

When a second arm surrounded him he shuddered.

“... it wasn't...” he whispered and it sounded like a prayer. "ink... i'm-.." He wanted to apologize further, to explain. 

But Ink interrupted him.

 “I have come to like you too Error... much more that I probably should... much more than you probably like me...”

Once again Error wanted to protest, but Ink, taking advantage of his hold turned him around...

And what he saw in the other's eyes was enough to make his soul fill with soft warm, and burst over with so much affection.

“There's something else I had to confess too... I... I have fell for you too, I have come to adore you... all of you, I don't know if we could really be more, but I know I want to try... I want to be yours, and I want you to be only mine...” Ink whispered too taking his face with his hands. 

Cradling it like it was the most precious thing he had ever held he moved closer...

The world blurred around them as their teeth meet.

A soft spark of magic made them both sigh and melt in the kiss.

Error knew he had found his answer.

Surrounding him with his arms he awaited the moment he could look him.

At his lights, at his face, and confess his love over and over again.

 

⊱────────── ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ«❈ ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ ❈»･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ ──────────⊰

 

His coffee was loaded with cream that morning... And that only could mean one single thing...

They had discovered yellow meant happiness for him the next day.

When Error still entangled in Ink's arms reminisced their first kiss the moment the paint touched his teeth.

Feeling ecstatic.

They both had laughed. Then kissed.

And their story really, truly, begun.

However things weren't always as perfect. In fact he had a lot of bad moments.

Like just now.

He had no reason, no right to feel as bad as he did, he had everything he could ask for, and yet his soul had decided to feel as heavy as lead...

Crushing his hopes, filling him with apprehension.

The sad part was that this was not the first time. Not even the second.

And Ink had been so sweet to him, so patient so understanding. 

But that only made him feel even more guilty...

He was a shitty partner, a shitty boyfriend.

The worst monster that ever walked the multiverse.

However Ink never gave up on him. He had been by his side lifting him up. With his smile that could outshine even the stars...

Ink kept finding ways to sneak him a little of yellow every now and then.

The first time it happened he made him chocolates filled with cream and yellow paint. Those had tasted like home.

Like Ink's arms... around him a Saturday morning.

A sweet kiss from his beloved in the middle of an afternoon basking together in the sun.

Next one had been a funny one, he had been an increasingly angry, and they started to fight a lot. 

In the middle of an argument, Ink pushed a sandwich on to his mouth to shut him up.

The mayonnaise spread on the bread had been mixed with paint.

If the gesture could talk, it would certainly say “I worry about you, idiot” A very appropriate saying in his opinion.

Now had been the depressing shit, that came out of nowhere. 

Additionally to the coffee Ink placed a small plate of cookies in front of him...

Error felt a pressure in his sockets were tears gathered...

He didn't deserved such care, not when he was being like this...

Taking one cookie he felt not only Ink's special ingredient already filling his soul, but also his care, his affection, his love...

His coffee was the same.

“I... I've been thinking that I should apologize” Ink told abruptly when they finished breakfast

Error waited, choosing to not question him.

“I know... I shouldn't be _forcing it on you... I know it's wrong..._ I should ask you first always... but I know you are not okay..."

They looked at each other.

"Look I know I'm really bad at this, but what I wanted to say is that I care for you... I love you, I do it to show you how much you matter to me, how much I want you heal”

He hid his face in his hands. Obviously trying to hide the strain he feel.

"So... I'm... really sorry for all this I don't want to lose you, or lose your trust either... Error...”

“you never will” was the soft reply.

And he mean it. He knew Ink did it because he cared, because he loved him. Even if he didn't deserved it. 

 "But I have been... what I just did...”

“... you had never left me alone, not even once... not even at my worst... i feel your love in each drop i drink, in each bite, maybe i keep failing to tell you but i had always wanted to thank you for it"

"..."

"for sharing... that paint is more than magic is a part of what you are, is your happiness what you gave me... so thank you for sharing it with me, even if i don't deserve you”

“Don't put yourself down like that please... " He said wrapping his arms around him. "I love you so much, idiot, there's no one I wanted to share everything I have, everything I am, more than with you...”

Error kissed him. Pressing his teeth against the now familiar ones...

 "you are my happiness, ink, thank you. for being with me, for loving me, for saving me"

The look on ink's eye lights was worth the world...

Now more than ever Error wished and hoped one day his soul healed. Wished to be what Ink deserved.

"You are mine too" was the sincere, heartfelt reply. "My happiness, my love... and my everything"

They kissed again tenderly.

Lost in one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the long wait Monster Goddess Hope you enjoyed the reading despite that.
> 
> As every time I want to thank you all for the support. Even with my increasing tardiness. Thank you. Sincerely.
> 
> It makes me happy to know that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> See you in the next one.


End file.
